Out of My League
by TheCaneOfBates
Summary: AU Modern fiction. John Bates is a single father, former fireman, now a mechanic. Anna Smith is a famous singer. The two meet at Mary Crawley's 30th birthday party. The Crawleys and their daughters also feature heavily...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** When starting this I don't think I appreciated how difficult it is to write modern fiction. I tried to pick a completely different scenario from all the brilliant modern Banna stories there are already out there. I hope this reads okay. I have tried to explain the entire background to the point in life in which we find the characters in this one chapter. I hope it's not too confusing.

**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey and it's characters belong to Julian Fellowes and certainly not to me...

* * *

'Hey Dad.'

John Bates rolled out on his creeper from under the car he was repairing to see his son walk through the workshop and into John's office. Sitting up, he ran a hand through the lock of hair that had become lose above his left eye.

'Tom,' John called to his colleague, Tom Branson who was changing the tyres on the car next to the one John had been working on. ' Adam's in the office. I'm just taking ten.'

'No worries, Boss,' Tom called back, not removing his attentions from the car as John stood up.

Walking towards the office, John looked at his son who was busy texting on his phone. Opening the door, John stood in the doorway, arms folded staring at his son. Adam looked up, smirked slightly before returning his gaze to his phone.

'Well?' John asked enthusiastically. No response. John gently kicked his son in the foot. 'Did you get in?'

Adam put his phone in his pocket before standing up. 'Well father, you are now looking at St Thomas's Comprehensive School's new Year 9 star striker.'

'Yes,' John exclaimed, punching the air before throwing an arm around his son's neck. 'Get in my son.'

'I owe it all to you. I was gifted with the Bates right foot after all,' Adam replied, releasing himself from his father's hold.

'And don't you forget it,' John replied, wagging a finger in his son's direction. 'When's your first game?'

'Next Wednesday after school, home to King Georges.' Adam answered.

John walked to his desk and put on his glasses before he flicked through the diary. 'I've got an M.O.T and a service in the afternoon but I'm sure if I ask him nicely Tom won't mind doing those for me.'

'Great,' Adam said excitedly. 'What time will you be home?'

'About 6,' John replied, shutting the diary and looking at Adam. 'You'll have to show me your skills. Now Robert and Cora will be expecting you. I'll be around to get you as soon as I finish up here.'

'Thanks Dad,' Adam smiled, standing up before he walked towards the door.

'And Adam...' John called after his son as he took his glasses off.

'Yes Dad.'

'I'm so proud of you,' John replied with a smile. Adam nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the office.

Watching him leave the workshop, John's heart swelled with love for his son. It had been the two of them for so long now. Moments like these were what he lived for.

Adam was the one good thing to come from the mess that had been a relationship John had in his early thirties. John was a fire fighter at the time. Like he usually did, he fell head over heels. The woman in question, Sarah, liked the idea of dating a fire fighter rather than liking the idea of dating John. He was devastated to find out she had been cheating on him from the start. Breaking up after a few months, it was around this time that John acquired an injury that forced him to retire.

His best friend and fellow firefighter, Robert Crawley, was stuck in a house fire they had been called out to. After saving one of the children trapped by safely dropping them from one of the windows to his colleagues below, Robert found himself trapped on the landing as John was leaving the house. Hearing his colleagues calls, he put his own life in danger by clearing a safe path for Robert to leave the house. However, when following Robert out of the house, a falling beam caused John to lose his balance to avoid it and trapped his leg.

Quick thinking from his workmates meant he escaped with his life, although not without multiple fractures to his leg. The injury meant he couldn't fulfil his duties to the required level to remain in the fire service. Devastated by this and yet another break up, he returned to his native Ireland.

Upon his return to England however, he brought someone along with him. Whilst piecing his life back together, he had a chance meeting with his childhood sweetheart, Vera. They soon saw a lot of each other, picking up where they had left off before John left to join the Fire Service in England. Before he knew what was happening, he was standing in front of a registrar with her, saying their vows. It was a matter of weeks when back in Yorkshire that John realised the marriage was a mistake. However, the marriage lasted over a decade.

So much happened to John in those ten years. He indulged his knowledge and passion for cars by going back to college to get the qualifications needed to open his own car repair business. A loan from his mother meant he could do something he enjoyed. His love for his work meant he found it easy to ignore the cracks in his marriage. Being self employed and only being able to employ one other mechanic, working long hours was a necessity. Barely seeing Vera meant they barely had time for arguing.

However, eighteen months after they had rekindled their so called romance, John's world was completely turned upside down. Vera was out with some friends when John was paid a visit. It was Sarah. With a surprise for John. His eleven month old son. Coming to terms with the shock of becoming a father, before he promised any monies to Sarah he wanted proof the baby was his son. Test results came back and were in no doubt that the boy was John's.

As was expected, Vera was not happy about the situation. It was the beginning of the end for them when John accepted the baby, named Adam, into his life. She moved out of their home, and disappeared. John could not trace her to proceed with a divorce. So they remained married.

John had visitation rights and would spend every weekend with his son. Playing football and teaching him about cars. Life was spent this way for a few years until one day Sarah dropped the bombshell she was to leave England to take up a job in America. Adam was just five years old. Initially, Adam went with her. However, after a few months Sarah found that juggling her work life with looking after her son was too much. She returned with Adam, begging John to allow Adam to live with him. Adam was happy to see his Dad again and John jumped at the chance to have his son with him full time.

At the same time, out of the blue, John learnt Vera had gone back to Ireland. An old friend she had gone to college when training to be a hairdresser was opening a salon in Dublin and had asked Vera to work with her. Adam was eight years old. John hadn't heard from Vera since she had left, meaning they were to remain married with no way of John getting in contact with her. John wasn't really concerned, he had no intentions of marrying again. Adam was his main focus.

Now thirteen, for the past five years it had been just Adam and John. Adam was the spitting image of his father. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and he was showing signs that he would grow to be over six foot like his Dad aswell.

Sarah made the odd visit and phoned once a week, but Adam's upbringing was solely controlled by John. He did, however, have the support of his friend Robert and his family. They lived on the same street as John and he and his son were like part of their family.

Robert's American wife, Cora, owned a chain of American styled diners across Yorkshire. The diners she owned were reminiscent of the old style diners seen in 1960's American TV Shows. They were very successful, meaning after Robert's recent retirement from the fire service he could now afford to be a man of leisure. Robert's daughters, Mary, Edith and Sybil were always on hand to baby sit Adam. On days where John had to work late, Adam would go and wait for his Dad at their house where the girls would dote on him.

John's repair shop, imaginatively named 'Bates Motors' had taken off rather well and he earned a decent wage for him and his son. He was able to employ three fellow workers in recent years, meaning he was able to work just four days a week. Tom Branson, whom he took on as an apprentice was his deputy and took on a lot of the managerial duties meaning John could spend more time with his son as he entered his secondary education.

The two other mechanics, William Mason and Joseph Molesley worked alternate shifts, meaning the garage remained opened for twelve hour days. John was happy to have people working with him whom he trusted and liked, William the newest member of staff had worked there a respectable 6 years.

'Your boy looked happy, John,' Tom smiled as he approached John, still in the doorway to his office.

'Yeah, he got picked to play up front for his school team,' John replied. 'He's going to play for United one day.'

'Leeds?' Joseph asked, coming out of the warehouse with an exhaust in his hand.

'Please, give the lad some credit,' John scoffed. 'He's a little better than Leeds United. I meant Manchester.'

* * *

John knocked on Robert's door and waited patiently on the doorstep. He smiled as he heard voices from inside, the most prominent being Robert's.

'Mary, I don't care how cheap you can get the costumes, I am now going to your party dressed as one of the ugly sisters from Cinderella.' Robert opened the door. 'Hello John.'

'Alright mate?' John smirked.

'I don't know why you're looking so amused,' Robert said as he stepped aside to allow his friend into the house. 'You're the other sister in Mary's little idea.'

'I'm thought you were going as Jaws and I was going as James Bond?' John asked as he unzipped his coat.

Mary was to turn thirty and she was organising her party. It was to have a Hollywood theme, John quickly deciding as soon as he heard that he was to dress up as 007. Walking into the living room, he saw Mary sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, looking through her party folder as Adam watched television with Cora.

'Alright son,' John said on seeing Adam. Adam turned to look at him and nodded.

'What are you coming to the party as, Adam?' Mary asked as she turned the pages in her folder.

'Maverick from Top Gun,' Adam replied excitedly. 'Dad showed me the DVD. Those fighter jets are well cool.'

'Well cool indeed,' Mary replied standing up before looking at her mother. 'Oh, did I tell you I heard back from Anna?'

'Anna? Oh the singer.' Cora replied. 'I saw her on the news the other day. Her single was number one in America.'

'Yeah, well she's coming to the party,' Mary continued.

'College friend Anna?' Robert enquired as Mary approached him.

'Yes, Anna Smith.' Mary confirmed as she walked past her father to the dining room table where Edith was sitting. Edith had laid out some party decorations for Mary to peruse. 'She's been busy obviously, promoting the album and everything but she's desperate to come to the party.'

'I thought she looked familiar when I saw her,' John said. 'The two of you used to hang out quite a bit didn't you.'

'Yeah, in our early twenties, but then she got the job as a back up singer at a record company.' Mary sighed as she held up two different coloured ribbons to get a closer look. 'We talk over email all the time and meet up quite often. A record company executive wanted to give her the chance to step into the spotlight and she grabbed her opportunity with both hands.'

'I'll say, Will plays her album at work all the time. It's superb.'

'And she's quite easy on the eye as well,' Robert chuckled before digging John in the ribs. 'Wouldn't you say John?'

'Dad, please,' Edith squirmed from the other side of the dining room table opposite Mary. 'You're old enough to be her father.'

'Come on Adam,' John called to his son. 'Let's go home while it's still daylight. I want you to show me how you got into the team.'

* * *

Mary was busy straightening out tablecloths as all around her the waiters her mother and father had hired for her laid the food on the tables. Standing back, she ran a hand down her dress. She had decided on coming to the party as Baby from Dirty Dancing, Robert finding it highly amusing when she carried a watermelon into the kitchen.

Robert and Cora had decided to return to their youth and attend the party as Danny and Sandy from Grease, a sight which Mary had greeted with a cringe. If she had to hear their duet of Summer Nights one more time she felt she may scream. Robert had backed out on going as the Jaws to John's James Bond, claiming the teeth were too uncomfortable to spend the evening wearing.

Guests were arriving by the minute, all resplendent and representing an eclectic mix of what the film world had to offer. Mary smiled as she saw The Terminator chatting to Indiana Jones at the bar, and Maria Von Trapp involved in a heavy discussion with Bridget Jones as they filled up their plates with food.

'Mary!'

Mary turned to see Anna Smith almost running towards her, arms outstretched. Mary grinned from ear to ear as she met her friend in a warm embrace. Anna was the only reason Mary got through college and their friendship had remained in tact all these years later. Despite the path Anna's life had taken, she still made sure she had time for Mary. She considered Mary the only person to truly 'get her' and their friendship was one of the most important things in Anna's life.

'Well well, Miss Number One Single,' Mary said in jest. 'I said all those years of singing into the hairbrush in front of the mirror would finally pay off.'

'Who knew?' Anna replied, holding Mary's hands in her own. 'And here we are, you turning thirty, me already there. Where has the time gone?'

'I'm so pleased you could make it,' Mary said. 'I know how busy you are and...'

'Sssh, You know I'll always make time for you.' Anna interrupted. 'I'm just sorry I didn't know it was fancy dress.'

Mary took a step back to consider what Anna was wearing. A knee length red dress, a small black cardigan and red heels.

'Just wing it. You could be anything you want to be in that outfit. You look beautiful.'

'As do you, Baby.' Anna smiled.

'Thank you. Although I'm regretting it. Dad has been following me around with a watermelon all evening.'

Laughter descended between them then as Robert and Cora approached the reunited friends.

'Hello, Mr and Mrs Crawley,' Anna said politely, kissing them both.

'Please Anna, it's Robert and Cora,' Cora replied, stroking her arm.

'Although tonight it's actually Danny and Sandy,' Robert corrected his wife before running his fingers through his quiff.

'Right,' Anna replied, throwing Mary a slightly concerned look.

'Come on,' Mary said, linking her arm with Anna's. 'Let's go find a drink and you can tell me about all the gorgeous pop stars you've met.'

Robert watched as his daughter led her friend away, followed by Cora before looking towards the door and seeing John and Adam arrive. He smiled to himself as he saw Adam in the Top Gun shades. John looked every inch the Bond type, Robert had often envied his friends classic 'tall, dark and handsome' looks. Although, he would never admit it to his old comrade.

'Well, well Maverick. Left your Tomcat outside, have you?' Robert said upon reaching the two of them.

'Something like that,' Adam said before looking around the room. 'I'm going to get something to eat.'

'You gave up being Jaws for this,' John replied, looking his friend up and down. 'Where's Mary?'

'Over there, chatting to Anna and Cora at the bar.' Robert replied, pointing in the direction of his daughter.

John looked in the direction Robert was indicating and the first thing he saw was Anna. She had paused to kindly pose for photographs with a couple of Mary's guests, clearly delighted to meet some fans. He knew she was pretty from seeing her on the television but he didn't account for how stunning she would be in real life. Blonde curls almost danced on her shoulders, her smile illuminating the whole room.

'Erm, John,' Robert said, trying to draw his friend from his trance like state. 'John.'

'Yes, sorry,' John said, shaking his head before turning his attentions to Robert. 'Would you like to speak to Mary?'

'Yeah,' John replied, his gaze back on Anna before he held up a gift bag. 'We got her a present.'

Robert nodded before narrowing his eyes at John. He began to walk and John followed. As they got nearer, Mary turned to greet her father's friend.

'Hello John,' Mary said, walking towards him. He reached down to peck on her on the cheek before handing her a gift bag. 'You look fantastic. A perfect Bond.'

'Happy birthday, Mary,' John said, smiling sweetly as she took the bag from him. 'This is from me and Adam. You know men. Useless at buying gifts so when you open it, try not to look too disheartened.'

'Way to sell it, John,' Robert whispered in his friends ear, patting him on the back as he walked past.

Anna was still chatting at the bar, Mary had noticed that John's gaze was upon her. Smiling, she stepped a little closer to him.

'Pretty, isn't she?' Mary said softly, trying to remain nonchalant.

'What?' John replied, looking Mary in the eye.

'Would you like me to introduce the two of you?' Mary asked. 'She always likes to meet a fan.'

'Oh, I don't think...'

'Anna, come here for a second.'

The words were out of Mary's mouth before John had a chance to protest. Anna turned around and the first thing she saw was the man standing beside her friend. She smiled as her gaze met his. Something about his eyes intrigued her and he seemed familiar. Moving closer to him, she held out an outstretched hand for him to take.

'Anna, this is John Bates. An old family friend,' Mary began. 'John, this is Anna Smith. We went to college together.' Mary left them to chat as she moved to greet some more guests arriving.

'I remember you,' Anna replied as she shook John's hand. 'You were outside fixing Robert's car one afternoon I called round to see Mary. Years ago. You nearly tripped me up when I was walking down the path the exact same time you rolled out from under the car on your skateboard thingy.'

'Really?' John laughed nervously. 'I don't remember that at all. Well, can I take this opportunity to apologise profusely.'

'It's okay,' Anna laughed. 'You did at the time.'

'Right,' John replied, nervousness evident in his tone.

'Can I buy you a drink, John?'

'No,' John shook his head. 'Allow me. What are you drinking?'

'Dad.' John turned on his heels to see his son walking towards him, his plate piled high with food. Adam stopped in his tracks as he recognised who his father was talking to. 'Wow. Anna Smith.'

'The same,' Anna smiled enthusiastically. 'You've grown up.'

'You remember Adam?' John asked, a surprise look on his face.

'Yeah, Mary used to talk about him all the time. I even helped baby-sit you one time.' Anna replied.

'Really?' Adam said excitedly, dumping his plate of food on the bar before turning away.

'Son, didn't you have something to say?'

'Until I heard Anna Smith used to baby-sit me, yeah.' Adam answered. 'Now I'm off to text my mates.'

With that, he was gone leaving an embarrassed John standing beside a giggling Anna. 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's alright,' Anna said, stifling yet more laughter. 'How about that drink?'

* * *

John and Anna spent almost the whole evening in each other's company. No one had made her laugh so much in ages. He chatting to her about his business and life as a single father. She listened intently. There was something about him that made her want to know everything. He was so different to the men she usually spent time with. They were all only after one thing but Anna saw those men as an occupational hazard, a part of the line of work she was in. John was genuinely interested in her as a person, and that attracted her to him somewhat.

Initially, the fact he was older than her played on her mind, but after sharing the evening with him she had completely forgotten about the age gap. John was charming, funny and she found his nervousness around her endearing. He was most certainly handsome yet not the type of man Anna would normally go for. Her last boyfriend, an actor, was tall, blonde, had an arrogance about him and worked out. Although John was certainly not unhealthy, it was clear trips to the gym were not on his agenda. However, she got the impression from the way he spoke and conducted himself that he was a real gentleman, a real man. She liked that about him.

As the evening drew to a close, Anna had to excuse herself. She was to appear on television in London the following afternoon and had already stayed longer than she had initially intended. She wasn't expecting it to be as difficult to say goodbye to John as it was.

'It's been lovely chatting to you this evening,' Anna said, standing up and moving away from the table they had occupied for the duration of the evening.

'And you,' John replied standing up. 'Good luck in everything you do. You're an amazing singer.'

'Thank you,' Anna smiled. She had been told that a million times, yet it took on a new meaning when he said it that confused her somewhat. She took a step closer to him before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She lingered by his ear for longer than would be deemed normal, taking in his scent, enjoying the closeness between them. 'Take care of yourself.'

'You too, Anna.' John whispered as she moved away from him. Eye contact between them remained as Anna took a few steps backwards. With a last nod of the head, she turned to bid her friend goodbye.

'There you are,' Mary exclaimed, obviously a little under the influence. 'You've been chatting to John all night.'

'Yeah,' Anna replied. 'He's a lovely bloke.'

'And also as old as my Dad,' Mary pointed out.

'Be that as it may, I enjoyed his company,' Anna said, looking back over her shoulder. 'Very much.'

John sat alone at the table before Robert joined him. 'Alright Bond?'

'Yes thanks, Danny,' John said, smirking. 'Where's Sandy?'

'Erm,' Robert began before looking around. 'Last time I saw her she was discussing curtains with Jessica Rabbit.'

'Like you do,' John laughed before finishing his drink.

'So, how was Anna?' Robert asked. 'You both were getting on well.'

'Yes, we were. She's a very interesting person.'

'Who happens to be gorgeous in the process,' Robert replied.

'Dad, Anna just had her picture taken with me,' Adam said excitedly, thrusting his phone in his father's face. 'She's well pretty, isn't she Dad?'

'Indeed she is, son. Indeed she is.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Each one made me smile :)_

_ Not a lot of Anna in this chapter but that will be rectified in the next chapter. Some father/son bonding to make up for it. _

**Disclaimer:** _Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes, not to me unfortunately. _

* * *

Mary stood in the kitchen making herself a piece of toast as her Dad potted about around her. Now he was retired, he filled his days with, what seemed like, a different hobby each week. This week he had been working on a model of the Titanic which had meant the conservatory was out of bounds. Edith had found this out the hard way when she dared to step within six feet of its entrance, causing her Father to call out and Edith to spill the cup of tea she had made for him down her work uniform.

'Mary, have you seen the spare tube of glue I left on the side here,' Robert asked, pointing beside the kettle.

'No Dad,' Mary sighed as she moved with her plate of toast to the table. 'How is the Titanic coming along?'

'It looks like it's just collided with the iceberg at the moment,' Robert replied, hands on hips as he continued to search for his glue. 'This is annoying.'

Edith and Sybil, Mary's younger sisters worked with their mother at her diners. Mary had chosen to stay out of the family business and turn her talent of cake making into a living. She was doing well enough out of it to own a small kitchen where her orders were baked.

Mary logged onto her laptop and was greeted with over twenty emails, nearly all of them orders for her skills.

'Bloody hell, people don't want much,' Mary huffed as she read one email. 'I think I may need to use your glue for some of these requests. They do know I have to make these out of sponge..'

Robert just huffed as he opened the drawer under the microwave. 'Aha, brilliant. There you are.' He lifted out a tube of glue before closing the drawer again.

'Are you going out today Dad?' Mary asked. 'I'm getting worried that the highlight of your day is finding a tube of glue.'

'Haha,' Robert replied sarcastically as he moved towards Mary. 'I am as a matter of fact. It's Adam's first match today, John has asked me to go and watch with him.'

'Oh yeah, Ads was telling me about that,' Mary nodded as she scanned the screen in front of her. 'I've got to pop into the kitchen this morning, but I might tag along, if that's alright.'

'Sure,' Robert smiled. 'Now I'm off to finish building the Titanic. Don't come in the conservatory.'

'I wouldn't dare,' Mary held her hands up before watching her father leave. Continuing to study the screen, she saw an email which was different from her cake orders. She recognised the email address instantaneously. It was Anna. Opening the email, she began to read:

_Hi Mary,_

_Thanks for the other night, I had a great time. I hope you had a lovely birthday and you liked my gift. _

_The guy I got talking to, John, was such a lovely, charming bloke. If you see him, tell him I said hello and I hope we have the chance to chat again sometime. _

_I have got some promo to do for the next month or so, then the record company have granted me eight weeks off. I intend to spend it in the north catching up with family and friends. I'll let you know when I'm back and we can arrange some nights out. _

_Look out for me on the television. I am relying on you to be my harshest critic. So if I act like an idiot or if what I'm wearing is ridiculous do let me know. _

_Lots of love, Anna x_

Mary smiled to herself as she began to compose a reply.

_Greetings Popstar, _

_I will look out for you on the TV. I'll be honest as I can, but you always look stunning and act perfectly so you'll be fine. Everyone loves you! _

_I am seeing John this afternoon as it happens, so I'll pass on your regards. You do know he us almost the same age as my Dad!?_

_It will be nice to see you regularly, if only for a couple of months. I've missed you and our nights out. _

_Take Care and keep in touch,_

_Mary x_

Mary hit the send button and continued to look through her orders. As she reached the last one, her mobile phone ringing made her jump. She looked at the screen and saw it was Anna. Frowning as to why she would be calling, Anna never called, just sent texts or emails, she picked up the phone and answered.

'Hello,' Mary said quizzically.

'Hi,' Anna replied. 'I'm just calling to make sure you don't say anything too revealing to John this afternoon. I was just merely saying what a nice bloke he was.'

'Okay,' Mary said, slightly confused.

'And what has age got to do with it anyway?' Anna continued. 'We got on well.'

'Chill Anna,' Mary sighed. 'I'm not going to go to him and say you want to marry him. I'll just say you said hello.'

'Sorry,' Anna said, her tone instantly cooling. 'It's just this business with Michael is getting me paranoid.'

Michael Groves was Anna's on/off boyfriend. He was an actor in a popular soap opera and being a high profile couple, their every move was followed. Even going out for dinner was a struggle. They broke up because of the strain of it all, plus Michael couldn't handle Anna's skyrocketing popularity.

'Well, now you've broken up maybe things will cool down,' Mary offered, trying to be helpful.

'I saw him last night,' Anna confessed, almost in a whisper.

'What? Anna...' Mary groaned. 'I thought he was jealous because you're now more famous than he is.'

'Yeah, but he came around to the flat and looked at me in a way I couldn't resist and next thing I knew...'

'Anna Smith. He's no good for you. You know that.'

'I know. I instantly regretted it.' Anna replied. 'Anyway, I'll be in York soon. Away from the bright lights and away from Michael. I can just be plain Anna again.'

'Can't wait,' Mary said with a smile.

'Me either. Anyway, I had better go. Due on the radio in half an hour. I'll text you as to what John said.'

'Fine,' Mary replied. 'Take care.'

With that, Anna hung up and Mary shook her head disapprovingly as she locked her phone. When would Anna learn?

* * *

John stood on the touchline, hands in his pockets as he jigged on the spot. It wasn't the warmest of afternoons as he cheered on his son on his debut for the school team. Leaves whirled around him, the strong wind meaning conditions were not perfect for chasing a ball of air around a field.

Adam was doing okay, it was 0-0 with around ten minutes to go. Mary and Robert had been cheering Adam on as if he was their own as he ran around, trying to get into a game his team were mainly defending in.

'I might go and buy a tea,' Robert announced. 'Want one, John?'

'No thanks, mate,' John replied, not averting his attention from the game before shouting at his son. 'Give him an option, Ads!'

Robert shook his head as he left Mary and John alone. Mary thought this would be the perfect time to broach the subject of Anna. Moving slightly closer to John, she looked up to see him engrossed in the match. Searching for the right words, she began to speak.

'Thanks for my birthday gift, John,' she said. ' A baker can never have too many pairs of oven gloves.'

'No problem,' John smiled as he looked down at Mary. 'Did you have a good time?'

'It was marvellous,' Mary nodded. 'You seemed to make an impression on Anna.'

John moved his gaze back to the match, shifting uncomfortably as he took Mary's words in. ' Did I?'

'Oh yes. She said you are a lovely, charming bloke.' Mary replied, looking straight ahead.

'Did she?'

'She did.' Mary continued. 'She's up north for a few weeks once she's finished this latest bit of promotion. She hopes you will be able to see each other again.'

John looked back down at Mary before responding. 'She knows I'm nearly as old as Robert. Note the word, nearly.'

'She does and she says she's not bothered.' Mary looked up and mirrored the smile now on John's face.

John's attention was distracted as he looked up to see Adam put straight through on goal. 'Go on, Son!' John yelled as Adam closed in on goal.

Adam skilfully took the ball around the goalkeeper before placing the ball in the corner of the net with his right foot. Some of those assembled on the touchline erupted in cheers as Adam was jumped upon by his team-mates. John stood with his fists clenched as Adam reappeared and made a bee line for his father.

'Well done, Adam,' Mary squealed in delight as Adam punched the air in delight.

'The trusty Bates right foot strikes again,' John exclaimed as the players lined up to re start the match.

* * *

John, Adam, Mary and Robert chatted happily as they made their way to one of Cora's diners for a victory dinner. Once there, Robert burst through the doors, a smiling Mary, proud John and exhausted Adam following.

'Four of your finest strawberry milkshakes, Sybil. We have some celebrating to do.' Robert announced to his daughter who stood behind the counter.

'Did you win?' Sybil asked Adam.

'Yep, and I got the winner.' Adam said proudly as he sat in a booth near the counter.

'Fantastic,' Sybil replied as she began to prepare the milkshakes.

'Dad, you sit with Adam,' Mary suggested. 'Me and John will bring the drinks over.'

'Thanks love,' Robert replied, joining Adam at his table.

'For God's sake, I'm out of glasses. Edith is taking forever to bring me some fresh ones. I'll be right back.' Sybil disappeared into the kitchen.

'So, did you want me to pass on a message to Anna?' Mary asked.

'Should I?' John shrugged, a slight smirk upon his lips. 'We talked at a party. Sure, it would be nice to see her again. But she is way out of my league.'

'You shouldn't be hard on yourself John.' Mary said. 'You are a good catch. You're own business, a wonderful father. And as much as it pains me to say it, because I group you in the same category as my father, not bad looking.'

'What do you mean the same category as your father?' John asked, looking back at Robert who was encouraging Adam to make a pea shooter out of his straw.

'I mean, you've always been around. When me and my sisters were growing up. I see you as sort of a second father.'

'Really?' John smiled. 'What a wonderful thing to say. You know the three of you and your parents are family to me and Adam.'

'I should hope so too,' Mary replied. 'Anyway, I'll tell Anna you are looking forward to seeing her again.'

'Will you now?'

'I will.'

* * *

John sat in his office at home, running through his accounts as he heard Adam tell all about his victorious football game to his mother on the phone in the States. When it came to leaving, Adam had initially gone with her. Being apart from his son nearly sent John off the rails. The evening he got the call from Sarah asking if he would have Adam live with him back in England was the best of his life. He said yes in a heartbeat, not giving Vera a second thought. In his eyes they were married in name only by that point.

The official line was that Sarah wanted Adam to be educated back home, although John knew it was that having an eight year old kid did nothing for her social life. When she was in England, quite often he would be called at the last minute to watch Adam whilst Sarah went out. Still, John didn't mind. He thought his chance to have a child had passed him by. When Adam came unexpectedly into his life, although reluctant to believe the boy was his at the start, once he knew Adam was his son he decided in that moment he would die before Adam came to any harm. And it had been that way ever since.

The two of them lived very happily together in the three bed roomed house John had once shared with Vera. John was lucky to have the support of his best friend Robert and his family a few streets away. John's mechanics business was a success for a reason, and occasional long hours were made easier by Adam being able to stay at The Crawley's home.

Closing the accounts book he had finished updating, he leant back in his chair and looked to the doorway as Adam appeared. 'Everything alright?'

'Yeah,' Adam shrugged. 'She had to go. Doorbell went or something.' Adam walked into the room and placed the phone on the hook on John's desk. John turned on his swivel chair and watched as Adam preceded to sit on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. Adam's demeanour was slightly downcast as he leant his head back against the wall.

'Sure you're okay?' John questioned, moving his chair closer to his son. He leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him. 'What did Mum have to say?'

'Not a lot,' Adam sighed. 'As usual. She's looking forward to me going out there in the summer. Wasn't really interested in the football, though.'

'Well, it was never really her bag, was it?' John replied.

'I suppose.' Adam replied weakly. 'But you were happy. Even Mary and Sybil showed an interest. She just didn't seem to care.' Adam stood up and made to leave John's office. 'I'm going to my room.'

'Okay son,' John replied sympathetically. 'I'm making a cup of tea in a minute. Want one?'

Adam looked over his shoulder at his Dad, who had his back to him still. He smiled before answering. 'And a chocolate biscuit?'

'If that is what the star striker desires.'

* * *

Half an hour passed before John arrived at Adam's room with two teas and a multi packet of chocolate biscuits. Kicking the door softly to announce his arrival, his hands too full to knock with his fist, Adam acknowledged and told him he could enter.

John put the teas down on the floor to open the door and saw Adam sitting on the end of his bed, PlayStation controller in hand and a football game on the screen. Picking up the teas, he walked into the room and placed Adam's on the desk on which his TV was situated.

'Don't worry about me son, I'll just struggle and nearly scold myself in the process.' John said before taking a sip of his drink.

'Okay.' Adam said in an absent minded manner, engrossed in the screen. John shook his head as he sat beside Adam on the bed. Soon he was also absorbed in the screen as Adam played his game. 'I'll just finish this game then I'll drink the tea. I know how annoyed you get when I don't drink it.'

'I don't get annoyed, Adam,' John replied as they both still stared at the television. 'It's just a waste of a tea bag, two spoonfuls of sugar and a few drops of milk.'

Adam just shrugged as the referee in his game blew for full time. After saving his game, he switched the console off, left the TV on and reached out for his drink. He took a sip before giving his Dad an obvious glance. 'See?'

'You are a cheeky beggar,' John laughed before reaching behind him for the biscuits he had put on Adam's bed. 'Want one?'

'Please,' Adam replied politely as John threw a biscuit in his direction. Adam took the biscuit and moved up to the end of his bed where his pillows were. 'Thanks for coming to watch me today, Dad. For getting the time off work.'

'It was a pleasure, son.' John smiled as he manoeuvred to face in the direction of his son. 'You scored a great goal, I was ecstatic for you.'

Adam nodded as he took a bite from the biscuit. 'There were some scouts there. Mr Williams, our coach, said. From local teams.'

'Would you like to join a Sunday league team? I mean, the school team is all well and good but the Sunday league teams are the ones that attract the scouts from the big clubs.' John said enthusiastically before realising he may come across as a little overbearing. He'd be lying if he said he didn't dream of his son becoming a footballer. 'I mean, if you want to of course.'

'I want to,' Adam nodded. 'All my mates play for White Rose. They are having a trial day this Saturday. I was going to ask if I could go.'

'Of course you can go, Son.' John said, a huge smile playing across his lips. 'Do you need me to take you there?'

'Oliver, my mate at school said his Dad could take me. If you were working.'

'You know I'd love to be there son, but we have a busy Saturday and I can't turn away the work.' John replied, sadly. 'If Oliver's Dad can take you then great. Then, once you get on the team you'll be playing Sunday mornings and you know it's the boss's prerogative to have the Sabbath day off. So I'll never miss your matches.'

'Great,' Adam replied. 'I'll tell Oliver tomorrow.'

'That's settled then.' John said before something on Adam's TV caught his attention.

He looked at the screen to see Anna's album being advertised. He smiled as what Mary said to him played over in his mind. As the advert finished, he looked over to Adam who was smirking. 'She was well nice when we met her the other night. Wasn't she, Dad?'

'Well nice indeed,' John answered before contemplating revealing to his son what he had learnt from Mary. 'We got on really well.'

'I know,' Adam cringed. 'It was embarrassing to watch my Dad flirting.'

'I wasn't flirting,' John protested. Adam arched his eyebrows in John's direction before taking another biscuit from the packet. 'Alright, maybe I was a little. Anyway, Mary said Anna really liked me. Said I was a charming bloke in fact.'

'Anna Smith, the really fit singer said that. About you?'

John nodded proudly. 'She's hoping to see me again in a few weeks. She's got some time off and has decided to spend it up north.'

'Nice work, father,' Adam said with a laugh. 'I bet she's up here when I'm in America visiting Mum. If Mum can be bothered with me.'

Adam's shoulders slumped then. John finished the last of his tea before standing up and moving to sit beside Adam on the bed. 'You know your mum loves you.'

'Does she?' Adam said solemnly. 'Then why is she in America then?'

John sighed as he started at the ceiling. He turned his attentions back to his son who was staring intently at the mug in his hand. 'We do alright though, you and me.'

'Yeah.'

'We have our own little bachelor pad going on here,' John said, causing Adam to smile. 'Pool in the conservatory whenever we want, action films on the TV without interruptions. Football in the garden. We can make as much mess as we want until Mary or Cora come around and despair at the state of the house.' Adam was laughing softly now as his Dad continued to talk, his voice barely a whisper. 'I was so proud of you when you scored that goal today. Me and you, we practiced so much and seeing you take it round the keeper and slot it home, it was like all those hours in the garden had paid off. Me and you had achieved something together. Me and my boy.'

'Dad,' Adam protested, closing his eyes.

'I know you don't like the mushy stuff, but that needed to be said,' John said, standing up as he patted his son on the shoulder. 'And I'm going to make you wince even more by telling you that I love you.'

'Leave now, Dad,' Adam said, grabbing hold of the chocolate biscuits to ensure they stayed in his room. John chuckled as he walked to the door, switching off the light switch in the process.

'Night Adam, see you in the morning.' John began to shut the door behind him.

'Dad,' Adam called out.

John peered around the door. 'Yes son.'

'I love you too.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to pace the rate Anna and John's relationship is developing in this story although things move along a little in this chapter.**

_Disclaimer_:** Downton Abbey and it's characters belong to Mr Julian Fellowes, not moi unfortunately... **

John stood with Adam at the departure gate as they waited for Sarah to return from the ladies. She had stayed with them for a few days before she and Adam were due to return to America. Adam's trip to America had initially been planned for a couple of weeks, but Sarah had talked Adam into staying for a little longer. Adam was pensive at first, not wanting to leave home for that long and also worried his mother would end up getting bored in his company.

However, his Dad persuaded him he should take these opportunities. John would have loved the chance to spend his summer in the States as a teenager. Sarah had also gone some way towards talking him around when she said they would be spending a week in the Florida area to go to all the theme parks. Adam was secretly excited. She had admitted she hadn't been the best mother to him in one phone call, and she wanted to go some way to make up for it if Adam would let her.

On his son's return, John had promised Adam he would have some time booked off from the garage to spend together before he went to start a new year at school. He regretted saying we can do whatever you like when he caught Adam pricing up an Extreme Sport weekend.

'Right, ready to go?' Both boys turned simultaneously to see Sarah approaching.

'Now, be good,' John began, pointing at Adam. 'Do as your mother says.'

'Yes, Dad.'

'Don't be rude.'

'Yes, Dad.'

'Remember your manners.'

'Yes Dad.'

'And don't forget to give Jennifer Aniston my number.' John smirked. 'It's in the front pocket of your backpack.'

'I'll do my best for you, Father.' Adam said sarcastically with the roll of his eyes.

'Let's get going, shall we Ads?' Sarah said softly, taking a glance at the departures board.

'Bye son,' John said as held up a hand which Adam subsequently landed a high five upon. John put his arm around Adam's shoulder. 'Safe trip.'

'See you soon, Dad.' Adam smiled, moving his arm around his Dad's waist for a split second before removing it. With a nod of the head in the direction of John, he moved away and towards the gate.

John watched him walk away with a slight lump in his throat. Adam had visited America on numerous occasions, for weeks on end. He would be back in a matter of weeks but it was still difficult to say goodbye. Adam was John's whole world and had been for thirteen years. John averted his gaze from Adam to look at Sarah.

'We'll see you in a few weeks, John.' Sarah smiled.

'Yeah,' John replied weakly before looking at Adam once more.

'You've done a great job with him,' Sarah remarked, following his gaze. 'He's growing into a fine young man.'

'Thanks, he's everything to me.'

'I know,' Sarah said as she placed a hand on John's upper arm. 'It was lucky we had you. I just wish I was cut out for the full time parent thing.'

John couldn't believe what he was hearing as he brushed Sarah's hand from his arm. 'I'll tell you something, Adam wishes that too. So try and make him the centre of your self centred universe for the duration of these three weeks. Take care of him.'

'John, I...'

John turned on his heel and began to leave before Sarah had a chance to explain herself.

* * *

The smell of oil and grime hit Mary almost as soon as she reached the entrance of John's garage. She screwed her nose up as she reluctantly stood at the reception. Tom noticed her first, wiping his greasy hands on a rag before approaching her at the front desk.

'Alright there, Mary?' He asked in his deep Irish accent.

'Hello Tom,' Mary half smiled as she took in the sight of Tom, head to toe in oil, the arms to his overalls tied at the waist. 'Is John in?'

Tom looked back over his shoulder and saw John's legs hanging out from underneath a battered Ford which had seen better days. 'Yeah, he's here.'

'Is he busy?' Mary asked, straining to see if she could spot him.

'I'll go get him for you,' Tom said, turning and marching towards his boss.

Mary watched, not able to hear what was being said as Tom practically kicked John's ankle. She was amused as John threw himself out from under the car, sat up and looked like he was ready to attack Tom before looking in her direction. He ran a hand threw his hair, Mary knew that was John's way of trying to regain his composure. He was also covered in oil and grime, yet was wearing his overalls properly. With one more glare at Tom, he started to stride, with his slight limp, towards Mary.

'Hope I've not come at a bad time,' Mary asked as John reached her.

'I'd always make time for you,' John replied. 'I didn't appreciate the kick in the ankle. He does it all the time.'

'People have been sacked for less,' Mary laughed.

'Nah, he's a good worker,' John shrugged, ushering Mary towards his office. 'Even if he can be an idiot sometimes. What can I do you for, anyway?'

They reached the office and John gestured for Mary to sit down. 'Did Adam get off okay?'

'Yeah, he's going to Universal Studios. What thirteen year old wouldn't love that?'

'You're missing him,' Mary observed, noticing the slight bitterness in his tone.

John nodded before sighing and sitting opposite her. 'The house is very quiet. I've even got those good for nothings coming around one night to play pool.' John pointed out of the office window at Tom, Joseph and William who were playing air guitar, two of them with spanners and the other, a blow torch which was thankfully unlit.

'Really?' Mary grimaced, watching. 'Then you'll be pleased with what I have to tell you.'

'What's that?' John grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

'Anna's back in town.'

John stared intently at Mary as thoughts of Anna and their evening together crept into his mind. It had been a few weeks previously, yet he often thought of her. Whenever the advertisement for her album came on the television or radio. When William played her album in the garage. When he had a moment to himself.

'Oh right.' Nonchalance was John's middle name.

'Yeah, she's coming to the barbecue on Sunday.' Mary announced.

'Robert's barbecue?' John said, panic evident in his tone as he stood up. So much for acting nonchalant.

'Yes,' Mary replied, a puzzled look on her face. 'Have you got many barbecue invitations for this Sunday?'

'No,' John replied, looking down at Mary. 'And Anna's coming?'

'That's what I said,' Mary replied, standing up as well. 'Looking forward to chatting to you again by all accounts. Just thought I'd give you some warning.'

'Why?' John smiled. 'So I can get my hair just right? Wear the right outfit?'

'No, just so it's not a shock when you arrive and she's there.' Mary shrugged. 'But do put some gel in it. And wear blue. Blue is your colour. See you Sunday.'

* * *

Looking in his rear view mirror, John fiddled with his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had taken Mary's advice and gone for blue, a polo shirt to be precise with a pair of jeans. It wasn't the first outfit he had tried on, yet for the sake of his pride he wouldn't admit that to anybody else. Grabbing the bottle of white wine he brought from the passenger seat, he got out of the car.

He noticed Cora sitting on the front step, talking intently on the phone. She looked up as he walked down the garden path and stood up to greet him with a kiss. She whispered to him as she placed her hand over the speaker. 'Hello. My mother is on the phone. Everyone is in the garden.'

John nodded in acknowledgment before stepping over the threshold. Entering the familiar surroundings of the Crawley family home, he walked through the kitchen to the entrance of the conservatory. He stopped as he surveyed the garden. The first thing he saw was Robert by the barbecue, tongs in hand as he talked animatedly in his usual manner. John smiled as he moved his line of vision to Sybil and Edith who were laying out some food on a table.

Then he saw her.

Mary and Anna were sitting beside each other on a hammock, listening to Robert as he turned the burgers he was cooking. Anna was laughing, glancing intermittently at Mary in between running a hand through her long blonde hair. She was wearing a floral summer dress, a little pink cardigan draped around her shoulders. It was almost as if time had stopped. John couldn't stop staring. He was glad Anna couldn't see him. Unfortunately, someone else had.

'Are you going through to the garden, John?' Cora asked as she walked past him.

'Yeah,' John replied, shaking his head as he watched Cora return to the garden. He gave himself a talking to. Never in a million years would Anna even contemplate looking at him in that way, let alone anything else. She just appreciated his company for one evening. It was nothing to her. Even if it meant a lot to him.

Following the path Cora had just taken, he walked into the garden. Robert looked up to see him arrive. 'John, so glad you could make it.'

'Of course I could make it.' John replied as Cora took the wine from him. 'Didn't you know? My social life is with his mother in America.'

'How is Adam?' Edith asked. 'Did he get into his football team?'

'White Rose? Yeah,' John said as he shook Robert's hand. 'He's signed on for next season.'

'Do we have the next Beckham on our hands?' Cora asked.

'Fingers crossed.'

'Take a seat, John,' Robert instructed. 'Grub won't be too much longer now.'

John's hands instantly found his pockets as he stood awkwardly. He turned to see Anna looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he summoned the courage to walk towards the ladies on the hammock, taking a garden chair with him to sit beside them.

'Hi John,' Mary smiled. 'You remember Anna.'

'Of course. Hello Anna.' John smirked as he held out his hand for Anna to shake.

'Hi John,' Anna replied as she took John's hand. 'Left the secret agent image at home today, I see.'

'Yes,' John said as he straightened out his shirt before sitting down. 'I'm in disguise today. How was the promotion?'

'Really good,' Anna said enthusiastically. 'Nice to have some time off though. I do miss it up here.'

John nodded as he looked up to see Sybil offering him a beer. He took it before responding to Anna. 'It must be hard, to be away from your family.'

'I'm just going to help Dad,' Mary said, smiling brightly as she left Anna and John to talk.

Silence fell as they both watched Mary join Edith and Sybil at the food table.

'What is she up to?' Anna shook her head. 'Did she keep telling you I was looking forward to seeing you?'

'Yes,' John said suspiciously. 'Did she say the same thing to you?'

Anna nodded as they made eye contact. They both descended into laughter, John keeping it to himself that his laughter was mainly born out of nervousness.

'I did enjoy talking to you at the party.' Anna said truthfully, it not going unnoticed to her how strong John's arms looked in the polo shirt he was wearing as her gaze wandered to his upper arms. He looked so different today. Although he did look rather dashing in his tuxedo, she was realising today she was seeing the real man she had learnt so little about at the party. 'Adam's not here today?'

'No,' John replied as he took a sip of his beer. 'He's in America visiting his mother. That's what I meant about my social life. It's rather sad but not only is he my son, he's probably my best mate as well. Well apart from that bloke at the barbecue.' They both laughed as Robert pretended to attack Cora with his tongs.

'I don't think that's sad, what you said about Adam.' John looked at Anna once again as she spoke. 'He's lucky to have a Dad like you.'

'I'm lucky to have him. The day he came back into my life from America was amazing.'

'I remember, when I first got to know Mary,' Anna said. 'I thought it was wonderful what you did. It can't be easy to be a single parent.'

John looked at the floor as he considered how to reply. 'When you're a parent, you would just do anything to ensure your child's happiness and safety. That's how it should work anyway.'

'Yeah, I wish my Dad had felt the same.'

'And Adam's mother,' John agreed before thinking about what Anna just said. 'Your Dad wasn't around?'

Anna shook her head. 'He was around. Just couldn't be bothered with us. Now I've got a little bit of success, he suddenly wants to know me.'

'Grub's up,' Robert announced, waving a sausage between his tongs in the air.

'So there's no one special in your life then, John?' Anna asked as the others scrambled for the food. 'Apart from Adam I mean.'

Was she really asking him if he was single? Did he reveal all about Vera when they barely knew each other? Was the timing right? Would it ever be right?

Did she really just asked him that? Anna cringed inwardly. How desperate was she sounding? She tried to console herself. However, surely that question was one of the standard things you ask when getting to know someone?

John looked at Anna before finding the same patch of grass on the floor as he had looked at before. 'In my heart and my mind I am single. The law says differently.'

'You're married?' Anna said. 'I remember you were. But you're wife had left?'

'I haven't seen her since or have no idea of her whereabouts since she left.' John said indifferently. 'I have never had any reason to find her so haven't.'

Anna studied him as he looked down at his feet. Behind his gaze it looked like he was hiding a lifetimes worth of secrets. She was drawn in by the crinkles that formed by the sides of his eyes. He seemed to possess a vulnerability, an innocence that almost betrayed the experiences he had so obviously been through. However, his age didn't bother her at all. That surprised her somewhat. He was also the complete opposite to Michael. And that wasn't a bad thing.

'Anyway, where are my manners?' John said as he rose to his feet. 'Can I get you a drink?'

* * *

John huffed as he waiting in the line at the post office. . He jigged impatiently on the spot as the woman at the counter seemed to want to send the world and his dog a package. Looking at the clock, he was conscious that he had an MOT booked in with a loyal client, Mr Robertson. The appointment was in ten minutes time and the garage was a five minute walk away. Suddenly having enough, he left the queue.

'It's alright love,' John shouted back as he reached the door. 'You carry on. It's not like no one else wants to use the postal service this decade. Which is a good thing, considering you must be sending everybody in England some mail.'

Stepping onto the street without looking where he was going, he suddenly felt someone's touch upon him. Stopping dead, he looked down as the woman he almost collided with looked up at him. His heart instantly began beating faster as she smiled. It was Anna.

'Where are you off to in a hurry?' she asked, adjusting the hat she was wearing, obviously used as an aid to keep her as inconspicuous as possible.

'Well, I was trying to send something but it seems that the woman in there wasn't in as much of a rush as me.' John replied, looking back over his shoulder into the post office. He smiled at Anna. It seems his frustrations were forgotten. 'How are you?'

'Good,' Anna replied, beaming. 'It's so nice to just live normally for a few weeks. 'Everyone around here knows me from before, well before...'

'Before you were famous?' John offered.

'Yeah,' Anna laughed, slightly embarrassed. 'How are you?'

'Grand, just grand.' John replied with a slight Irish burr to his accent which Anna had first noticed at the barbecue. She found she loved to listen to him. Anna could tell he was a man of few words, but when he spoke it was with such conviction, especially when talking about his son. When with him at the Crawley's, she observed little things about him that had her captivated. The way he flicked his hair when it fell out of place above his left eye. How his eyes crinkled when his smile reached them.

'Forgive me if I'm jumping the gun.' Anna began. 'But would you like to have a coffee? I have a spare half an hour before I need to get home.'

John looked at his watch as he thought about his appointment. Then he looked in Anna's eyes. It was an easy decision to make.

'Sure.'

* * *

As he walked back into the garage whistling, Tom was dealing with a fuming Mr Robertson at the reception desk. John winced as Mr Robertson stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Tom stood with his hands on his hips before turning around and noticing John had returned.

'He's not going to be happy,' John heard William say behind him.

'Hey. Boss.' Tom said through gritted teeth. 'Where the hell have you been?'

'I met a friend in town,' John replied indifferently.

'You knew Mr Robertson would only let you carry out the MOT.' Tom hissed. 'Now he's pulled his account with us.'

John didn't reply as he looked at Tom, William and then Joseph who had come to see what all the commotion was about. 'It's his loss.'

'His loss?' Tom exclaimed as he flailed his hands around. 'John, he owns the biggest taxi firm in York!'

'Excuse me.' All four men looked towards the door and saw Anna standing there. She was holding a small brown box in her hands.

'You're, you're...' William was pointing in her direction as John walked towards her.

'Everything okay, Anna?' John asked.

'Yeah, you left this behind in the coffee shop.' Anna answered, handing him the parcel. 'I followed you here as soon as I realised.'

'Ahh,' John grimaced. 'What a tool I am. Thanks Anna.'

'That's okay,' Anna grinned as they made eye contact for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Staring at each other, their silent link was broken by Joseph clearing his throat behind them.

John looked over his shoulder. 'What?'

'Aren't you going to introduce us? And tell us what the hell is going on?' Tom asked, hands flailing once more.

John turned back to Anna, sighed before moving to stand beside her. 'Anna, these are my colleagues. Tom, William and Joseph.'

'Hi,' Anna said, waving at them.

'Hello,' the three men said in unison, all wearing a confused yet somewhat dopey smile.

'Boys, this is Anna Smith,' John said softly, smirking at her. 'We met at Mary Crawley's 30th birthday party. Anna is a dear friend of hers.'

'Ahh,' Tom nodded in acknowledgment as it all fell into place. He rubbed his hands together before continuing. 'This is so cool. I've never met a celebrity before. Well, except for Roland Rat.'

'Well, I can't compete with him. He's a legend,' Anna joked.

'Can we have a picture?' Joseph asked, taking his mobile phone out from his pocket. John winced as Joseph fiddled about with his phone, looking for the camera function.

'Here Joe, can we be in it too?' William asked as John found Joseph's phone being thrust in his direction.

William stood, opened mouth as Anna approached. John shook his head as Anna moved to stand between the three of them. 'Say cheese.'

After taking the photo, John asked to see Anna in the reception area. Once out of earshot, Anna began to chuckle as John rubbed his eyes. 'I am so sorry.'

'It's alright,' Anna replied gently stroking the top of his arm. John had to catch his breath as he looked down at her hand. 'I had a lovely time earlier, John.'

'Me too.'

'We just seem to get on so well.'

'I had noticed,' John nodded.

'Would you like to have dinner with me. Tomorrow night perhaps?'

John was completely dumbstruck. She was asking him out. There was no doubt about it.

'I'd love that,' John replied.

'Me too,' Anna smiled before looking at the desk. She noticed some business cards on the desk. 'I'll take one of these. And text you with the time and place.'

'Great. I'll look forward to it.'

'Me too, John.'


	4. Chapter 4

_I have a weekend to myself for the first time in months so I thought I'd indulge myself and dedicate my time to adding to this story. A lot more Anna and John interaction in this chapter. _

**Disclaimer:** _Julian Fellowes owns everything Downton Abbey related..._

* * *

John squinted through his glasses as he tried to make sense of what was on the computer screen in front of him. He was online, that was for sure, but either Adam was experiencing a power cut or someones webcam wasn't working. Adam had been gone nearly a week now and they had shared a text or two but being so close, John had requested they chat over the internet. Arranging to meet online in the afternoon, morning US time, John was fiddling with his webcam and becoming increasingly frustrated.

'At last,' John exclaimed as he moved his glasses down his nose and looked over them at the screen. 'God said let there be light and light appeared.'

'Alright Dad,' Adam said, a big smile on his face.

'Son, is that you?' John said sarcastically. 'It seems like I've been plundering through the darkness for hours.'

'I left you step by step instructions,' Adam replied.

'Where?' John asked, looking around the desk in front of him, lifting several notebooks before almost losing his cup of tea. 'Ahh sh...'

'Dad, it's on the wall behind the monitor.' Adam said through a chuckle.

John went out of Adam's view to look at the wall he was facing behind the computer. 'Good stuff, son. Anyway. Are you having a good time?'

'Yeah, New York is amazing. The view out of the window of Mum's new apartment is awesome.' Adam enthused.

'That's nice, son,' John said unconvincingly.

'But no one plays football around here. It's all baseball and basketball.' Adam shrugged. 'But we're heading to Florida in the next couple of days. We're meeting with Mum's friend and her daughter.'

'Daughter eh?' John winked.

'Dad,' Adam moaned. 'I'm there for the roller coasters. Nothing else.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' John replied with a slight smirk.

'So how is life there?' Adam asked. 'Is Anna back in the north?'

'She is,' John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'We spoke at Robert's barbecue.'

John had already decided he wouldn't reveal all to Adam about his date with Anna. He didn't know if it would become serious, plus he had never really had a girlfriend since Adam moved in with him permanently. A date here or there, but never a relationship. Adam had never had to encounter a woman in John's life. John was worried as to how Adam would react. What was sure was that he wouldn't tell Adam about something that might be nothing.

'Any more flirting?'

'No,' John lied before trying to change the subject. 'How are you getting on with your mother?'

'Yeah, she's been great,' Adam replied. 'It's been nice to spend time with her. I may complain about her a lot but I do miss her.'

'I know you do son,' John smiled, relieved that Adam and his Mum were getting along well. John looked up at the clock. He was due to meet with Robert for a pint before his date this evening and time was getting on. 'I'm going to have to love you leave you, Ads. I'm meeting Robert.'

'Yeah, no worries. Mum has been calling for me from the kitchen since we started anyway.' Adam replied. 'I'll text you when we are in Florida.'

'Alright son,' John smiled. 'Take care.'

'Be Cool.' John shook his head as Adam gave him a peace sign before darkness fell upon the webcam window once more.

* * *

Standing in Robert's kitchen as his friend got himself ready, John flicked through a magazine whilst he was waiting. It was one of Mary's showbiz magazines. He reached the 'Spotted' page, where readers tell all about where they have seen celebrities out and about. John had always thought these magazines absurd. However, one of the things spotted caught his eye.

'Anna Smith and Michael Groves in a coffee shop holding hands in London,' he read to himself.

John stepped back for a moment and thought about what he had just read. He knew of Michael Groves, he was an actor more famous for his looks rather than his acting ability. John may not have read gossip magazines as a rule but he read enough to know of Anna's relationship with Michael. He wondered to himself why it hadn't crossed his mind before. As far as he knew, Anna was single as he thought about a conversation he heard between Mary and Cora before Mary's party. Well, this sealed it for John, Anna just didn't see him in that way. Why would she when she had a man like Michael Groves as her boyfriend. Rich, good looking, attractive. Everything John was not.

'Ready to go, John? Robert asked as he appeared in the doorway.

'Yes,' John said as he closed the magazine and placed it back on the table.

'Everything alright, mate?' Robert continued as he picked up his wallet from the kitchen side.

'Yep,' John forced a smile. 'Come on, it's your round first.'

'No, what is it?' Robert forced John to sit at the table. Just then, Mary walked into the kitchen.

'I thought you two were going to the pub.' She said as she turned the kettle on to boil.

'Me too,' John huffed as Robert sat opposite him.

'Tell me.' Robert insisted. 'Something's troubling you. I know you well enough to know when something is on your mind.'

'I thought you'd be excited about the date tonight?' Mary added.

John sat with his arms folded as he noticed Mary now had his undivided attention. She would know, better than anyone, if what he had just read had any substance. He sighed before talking. 'It's just something I read in that magazine. On the 'Spotted' page.'

'About Anna and Michael Groves?' Mary asked almost instantly. 'Nothing in it. Anna's as free as a bird.'

'But...'

'She did see Michael when she was back in London, but instantly regretted it.' Mary said before a look of dread spread over her face. 'Although don't tell her I told you that. She'd kill me.'

'There you go, pal,' Robert said, standing up and patting John on the shoulder. 'Lets go for this pint. I haven't been to the pub for ages.'

* * *

Anna stood, waiting nervously for John outside the pub she had agreed to meet him at. It was within walking distance of her family home, where she had grown up and the landlord and landlady were good friends of her parents. She had chosen this particular location for that reason. Everyone knew her as plain old Anna in these parts, not Anna Smith the Pop Star. Although she loved her job and all that came with it, she wanted an evening where she would get as few interruptions as possible. She owed it to herself and she owed it to John.

Anna smiled as someone familiar came into view. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a brown suede jacket. She detected a hint of stubble yet he had his hair slicked back like both times she had met him previously. This look, she decided, definitely suited John more than his tuxedoed appearance at Mary's party. He seemed more relaxed when he wasn't pretending to be James Bond. He was certainly very fashionable for a single Dad in his late forties. She stepped forward as he got closer and held out her hand for him to shake. Thinking this far too formal, once she had his hand in hers, she leant up on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

John couldn't believe his eyes. She looked stunning in a light blue dress, her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders once again. Then she kissed him on the cheek. John rubbed his hand where her lips had just pressed against him as she began to speak.

'Hello,' she said sweetly. 'Shall we go inside?'

John followed her in and was relieved to see the pub was relatively quiet. He stood patiently as Anna spoke to the Landlord who seated them in a secluded spot in the dining area. He was transfixed as she laughed and reminisced with the man who was obviously an old friend. She radiated beauty and confidence, John couldn't believe they were about to share a meal together or that she wanted to spend time with him.

'Sorry about that,' Anna apologised as the Landlord returned to the bar to prepare them some drinks. 'Trevor and Karen, the owners, are old family friends.'

'There's no need to apologise, you must have hundreds of people to catch up with while you up north.'

'Yes,' Anna nodded, 'but tonight I wanted you and me to get to know each other a little better. Away from prying eyes, so to speak.'

'Mary?'

Anna laughed as she looked John in the eye. 'Yes Mary. I know she means well but she's taking her matchmaker duties a little too seriously.'

John reciprocated her laugh before looking down at the table. He wanted so desperately to ask about Michael. What business of it was his, though? Anna could react badly and she'd have every right to. But either she was interested in him or not. He didn't want to get his hopes up to have them dashed when she went back to London.

'I was talking to her earlier,' John said. 'About you, as it happens.'

'Really?' Anna arched her eyebrows. 'I'm intrigued.'

John looked up from the part of the table that had had his attention for a little while now to look in her eyes. 'Look, Anna, Tell me if I am speaking out of turn.'

'Okay,' Anna replied, a puzzled expression playing upon her features.

'It's just I read something about you and Michael Groves in this magazine and, well...' John stopped as he struggled to find the right words to continued. 'Forget it, it's none of my business.'

Silence fell as John regretted broaching the subject. Her facial expression was giving nothing away as John's heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest. He was sure she was about to tell him she wanted to leave. Anna bit her bottom lip as John waited anxiously for her to say something.

Anna leant forward, her arms folded on the table in front of her as she began to speak. 'I had been seeing Michael on and off for three years. When we first got together, it was amazing, he was so charming, I fell for him quite quickly.'

'Anna, you don't have to explain to me, I shouldn't have asked you...'

'Did it occur to you, John that I might want to talk about this?' Anna interrupted. Her gaze met his and he gestured for her to continue. 'I was still only a backing singer. When we went out he received all the attention whilst I would be forced to stand beside him. Watching all these girls fling themselves at him. But I did it, because I loved him, Or thought I did anyway.'

'Your drinks,' the Landlord, Trevor, returned, placing a coke in front of John and a white wine for Anna.

'Are you sure all you want is a Coke?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, I'm driving,' John replied. John made sure Trevor was out of earshot before continuing. 'You were saying.'

'Well, I got the offer of a record contract and things just snowballed. He was axed from his show. Soon it was me getting recognised. And he couldn't handle it. He changed. So we broke up.'

'But you still saw him from time to time?'

'He just had this hold over me that I couldn't break.' Anna revealed. 'He was my first proper relationship, the first man I certainly believed I could ever love. I'll be honest with you, the last time I saw him was just before I came up here. But I left him in no uncertain terms that it was over. Time to move on.'

John smiled inwardly before taking a sip of his drink. 'How did he take it?'

'He agreed,' Anna answered. 'Thankfully. And promised to leave me alone. People I know have told me he has a new girlfriend and has done for a while. He's not a nice man at all, it just took me this long to realise it.'

'Well, the man who eventually steals your heart will be a lucky man indeed,' John said honestly. He felt his heart miss a beat as Anna's cheeks flushed slightly at his words. 'So what's on the cards when you return down south?'

'Well, I have my flat in London now so I'll probably be doing that up.' Anna explained. 'Then writing for the new album. It's been lovely being back up here though. There really is no place like home.'

John hummed his agreement. 'I returned to Ireland for a while after I left the fire service, but this place is my home now.'

'It's where my Mum and Dad are. My brother. And of course Mary. Whom I love to pieces.'

'Yeah,' John chuckled. 'She's one of a kind. That's for sure.'

'And she re introduced me to you, which makes her even better in my book.' Their eyes met once more and it was now John's turn to blush a little.

'To Mary,' he said, raising his glass.

'To Mary,' Anna replied, clinking her glass against John's.

* * *

'So he was in the cupboard the whole time?' Anna laughed as John retold a story about Adam's younger days.

'Yes, much to my embarrassment. And relief. I really thought he'd gone missing. Two police cars and a full search of the street later, he just wandered out of the cupboard under the stairs and asked why there was a policeman in the kitchen.'

'God, I would have died,' Anna laughed. 'But you must have been panic stricken when you couldn't find him.'

'It was the worse five hours of my life.' John sighed. 'He had taken a book and torch in there with him saying he wanted somewhere quiet to read. He had fallen asleep. I never thought to look in the cupboard.'

'So what about his Mum?' Anna asked. 'What did she say?'

'She still doesn't know about it,' John replied. 'I was more concerned with finding him than letting her know. She couldn't have done anything thousands of miles away. And when we found him I felt there was no need.'

The conversation had been flowing all evening. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. John had her hanging on his every word. There was just something about him. She was relieved to realise the age gap wasn't an issue again. If she was honest to herself, it had never entered her mind. Anna couldn't deny she was beginning to feel some sort of attraction towards him. He was a wonderful father, that was an desirable attribute. She had also made it her mission that she would do everything in her power to make his smile reach his eyes, because when it did the way his eyes crinkled did something to her she couldn't explain.

Anna took a sip of her wine before considering a question to ask him. 'You never married Adam's mum, then?'

'God, no,' John said without missing a beat. 'I thought we would, but turns out she was seeing other blokes from the start. That's why I wanted to make sure Adam was mine.'

'I don't blame you.' Anna said. 'How did Vera take it?'

'She left me,' John revealed with a cynical laugh. 'In truth, we hadn't been properly married for a few months by then. Living separate lives.' Anna acknowledged his words with a nod of the head. John could sense she wanted to know more. 'As I said at the barbecue, I have no idea where she is. Well, only that she is back in Ireland.'

'Forgive me for being terribly forward,' Anna began. 'But would you find her? If the need arose?'

John thought about her question, meeting Anna's gaze. 'Depends if the situation was worth it, I suppose.' Anna celebrated a small, silent victory as the smile forming on his face found his eyes. 'If something was worth fighting for, then I would. No question.'

* * *

John had insisted on driving Anna home, although she only lived a five minute walk away. Sure enough, in a couple of minutes John was pulling up outside her house.

'I had a lovely evening, John. I hope we can do it again some time.'

'I'd really like that.'

'Bye then,' Anna said as she began to open the car door.

'No, wait,' John called after her. 'Don't let it be said that John Bates isn't chivalrous. Let me walk you to your door.'

They both got out of the car and John followed Anna down her garden path. He couldn't resist running his eyes along her stunning figure as he walked behind her. She really was beautiful, every inch of her.

'Well, good night then,' Anna said as they reached the door and she turned to face him.

'Look, it's occurred to me that I haven't actually asked you out yet. You instigated tonight, and suggested we go out for coffee yesterday.'

'That is correct,' Anna agreed. 'Not in keeping with your chivalrous persona.'

'Exactly,' John smirked. 'So I know you're probably already going but would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to Robert and Cora's wedding anniversary party on Saturday?'

'That would be wonderful,' Anna beamed. 'I'd love to.'

'Great,' John said rather more enthusiastically than he would have liked. 'I'll pick you up about seven.'

'Okay. Night then.' Anna almost whispered.

'Night.'

It was if John wasn't in control of his body as he leant down to kiss Anna on the cheek, in the same vein as when she had greeted him earlier. He thought he might lose his senses as he lingered beside her ear. Her scent was intoxicating. The feel of his breath in her ear almost sent Anna over the edge. Having him this close to her had an effect on her she wasn't expecting.

'I best get going,' John said so softly Anna struggled to hear. 'I have work in the morning.'

'Alright. See you on Saturday.'

'Bye. 'John smiled again before turning on his heel and walking back towards his car.

Anna wasn't sure her life would ever be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews so far.

Disclaimer- Julian Fellowes owns Downton Abbey

* * *

Joseph was sorting through a box of spark plugs as John walked past him carrying an exhaust, whistling to himself. Joseph smiled as he watched John who, still whistling, looked intently from the exhaust to the car he was intending to fit it to and back again.

'I'm not surprised your whistling, boss,' Joseph said upon closing the box, 'that exhaust looks expensive.'

'What?' John asked, slightly distracted. He knew the reason why he was whistling, and it certainly wasn't over an exhaust pipe. Joseph carried on with what he was doing, and John was pleased he didn't want to engage in a conversation. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Since his date with Anna the previous night, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. He laughed inwardly at the ridiculousness of it all. Anna Smith, the female solo singer of the moment, had shared a date with him. John Bates. Car mechanic and single dad of one who was closer to turning fifty than he'd care to admit. Not only had things gone so well, she had agreed to see him again. John was on cloud nine.

'Why thanks Robert, I'd love to come on Saturday.' John was shaken from his thoughts by Tom and Robert approaching.

'Great,' Robert exclaimed. 'The more the merrier.'

'What's going on?' John asked, laying the pipe he was holding carefully on the floor.

'I've invited young Tom here to the party on Saturday,' Robert replied before calling over to Joseph. 'And you, Joe. And William wherever he may be.'

'Why?' John asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

'Well, they are obviously good friends of yours and a good friend of John Bates is a good friend of mine.'

'Thank you very much,' Joseph replied, pleased as punch before disappearing under the bonnet of the car he was repairing.

'Robert, may I see you in private?' John said, already walking in the direction of his office.

'It all kicks off at half seven lads,' Robert announced before trudging after John. Once in the office Robert closed the door behind him. John was standing with his arms folded by his desk. 'What?'

'Why have you invited them to the party?'

'Well, they work so hard and deserve to let their hair down. And you are always going on about what great lads they are.'

'You've never had a conversation with any of them in your whole life,' John said with a small laugh.

'Alright,' Robert conceded. 'We're hoping that if we invite as many young men as we can to the party, it might be good for Mary, Edith and Sybil.'

'So you are offering up my mechanics as bait for your daughters?'

'Yeah,' Robert replied.

'Even Joe?'

'He seems a nice enough chap and jumped at the invitation.'

'Probably because it will make a change from watching his endless recordings of Top Gear. Although he'll probably make an excuse to leave early so he can do just that.'

'Why are you so reluctant for them to come anyway?' It was now Robert's turn to do the questioning. 'Is this to do with Anna, perchance?' John met Robert's gaze and searched for the words to respond. A smile spread across Robert's face. 'How did the date go?'

John didn't answer as he sat behind his desk. He didn't need to. The smirk on his face told it's own story. 'John Bates. You cad. So how was it?'

'How was what?'

'Well, I'm assuming she stayed the night.'

'What?' John almost yelled. 'I am a gentleman. She deserves to be wooed properly.'

'Lost your nerve, eh?' Robert replied, sitting on the edge of the desk. John sighed before glaring up at Robert. 'Sorry. You know I'm only joking. How did it go? Really?'

'She's beautiful.'

'She is.' Robert agreed.

'Intelligent. Funny. Interesting. I ended the evening with a small peck on her cheek but the energy between us was electric.' John continued. 'And she's agreed to accompany me to your party on Saturday night. And if the lads see us arrive together, they'll put two and two together and make nine. Well, William would even when actually trying to add two and two but you get what I mean.'

Robert began to laugh before his look turned decidedly more serious. 'And why would it be wrong for them to think you and Anna were together?'

John sighed before looking out of the window at his colleagues. 'Maybe it's because Anna will soon realise the mistake she's making and I don't want to have to deal with all the sympathy.'

'Or maybe Anna will realise you're everything she's ever wanted.'

John turned his gaze from the window to his friend. 'I haven't even told Adam that we've had a couple of dates. Things like this don't happen to me.'

'What? Falling in love?'

'Who says I'm falling in love?'

'You don't have to say anything, I know you John.' Robert explained, standing up and walking to the door. 'They way you act when you are around her. You wouldn't care two hoots about that rabble coming to the party if you felt nothing.'

'I barely know her,' John called after him. 'How can I be in love with someone I barely know?'

'When you know, you just know.' Robert shrugged. 'The time you've known each other doesn't come into it.'

With Robert's words, John knew he was going to have to face the truth. 'What am I going to do, Robert?'

'Just keep being you,' Robert smiled. 'If she's interested, she'll let you know. If not, then it's her loss. See you Saturday.'

* * *

Anna and Mary had agreed to meet on Friday afternoon to find something to wear to the party on Saturday. They decided upon a trip to York. Mary got a chance to see how celebrity had affected Anna's day to day life. Although Anna admitted to slightly enjoying being recognised she did sometimes miss the times she could go out for something as simple as a pint of milk and not be hassled. However, she was a firm believer that if it wasn't for the people she met she wouldn't be living her dream. She had vowed to make sure she was polite to everyone who approached her.

With a new dress and pair of shoes each purchased, they descended upon Starbucks. Once seated with their drinks, Mary decided to press Anna on the subject of John.

'So, we've been together a few hours now and you haven't told me how the date went. All I know is he's taking you to Mum and Dad's party.'

'It went well,' Anna smiled as she stirred her coffee. 'He's a great bloke, adores his son and is a gentleman as well. What's not to love?'

'Did anything, you know...' Mary asked awkwardly.

'You know, what, Mary?' Anna asked, obviously enjoying Mary's discomfort.

'You know exactly what I mean, Anna Smith,' Mary replied. 'You just enjoy making me squirm.'

Anna laughed before answering. 'If you are asking what I think you are then no, we didn't.'

'That surprises me, you usually have done by now.' Mary joked.

'Mary, if you weren't my best friend I would slap you for that.'

'Sorry.' Mary offered quickly. 'He's a great guy. You both deserve to be happy.'

'He is a great guy.' Anna nodded before looking into her cup. Suddenly her mind was full of John. She couldn't get his smile out of her mind. 'There are so many reasons why it shouldn't work.'

'Yeah. His old enough to be your father. He has a son. He's still married.'

'Thanks for listing them.' Anna interrupted. 'But then there are so many reasons why it should. We get on great, he makes me laugh. I almost lose myself looking in his eyes. Just a kiss goodbye on the cheek left me dying for more.'

'Would you ever explore those feelings?' An intrigued Mary asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

'He's not my usual type, that's for sure.' Anna replied. 'But is that a bad thing? I usually go for the pretty boys. Like Michael. And where has that got me?'

'Absolutely nowhere.' Mary said honestly.

'Thanks for that,' Anna chuckled. 'You really are quite the motivational speaker today.'

'I get that you like his personality. What it really boils down to is can you ever see yourself fancying John?' Mary asked. 'Do you already?'

Anna stopped to consider Mary's words for a moment before answering. Never thinking herself this shallow, she reluctantly allowed herself to think about John's physical appearance. She thought about how muscular his arms looked in the polo shirt he wore to the barbecue. She loved the way a hint of chest chair had appeared over the top of the black shirt he wore to the pub. How she had secretly imagined running her fingers through that hair as he spoke to her. She liked how he had a lock of hair that continually fell out of place above his eye. Along with his stubble this left him looking slightly dishevelled. She definitely liked that. And when he smiled at her, she felt stirrings within her she couldn't explain.

'You know, I think I do.' Anna answered truthfully. 'He's a completely different man to Michael.'

'Yeah, he's not a prat.'

'Mary,' Anna hissed, looking around the room before looking her friend in the eye and descending into laughter, followed by Mary. 'All I know, is no man has ever made me feel like this before.'

* * *

John waited in his car patiently outside Anna's house. He had sent her a text to say he was on his way and would meet her outside. He was secretly hoping he didn't look too overdressed in his navy blue pinstriped three piece suit and light blue shirt he had chosen to accompany it. A tie had been part of the outfit too. However, a picture message to Mary later she told him it was a party, not a bankers dinner, and to lose the tie. Other that that, he looked great. Unfortunately, having had a headache all day which he blamed on the contacts he wore, he had decided to wear his glasses. Anna had never seen him wear glasses before. She hoped it wouldn't put her off him.

'Oh, pull yourself together, Bates,' John hissed to himself. 'This is you. If she doesn't like the way you are then you can't do anything more.'

He was pulled out of his inward cursing by a flicker of movement to his right. Looking towards Anna's front door, she appeared. Her dress and handbag were silver. And her heels looked incredibly big, he wondered how anyone could possibly walk properly in shoes like that. He managed to process that much information before his heart suddenly started beating quicker than it had in years. Now, his overriding thought was how the dress clung to her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. His eyes traced down and observed how the dress flowed all the way down to just below her knees. Her body seemed flawless. Realising he was now almost gawping, he decided to get out of the car to greet her rather than sit there staring.

'Evening,' Anna said sweetly.

'Hello,' John replied, closing the door behind him. She was now right in front of him and John noticed how much taller the heels made her, meaning she didn't have to reach up as far to place a kiss on his cheek. Then he processed the feeling of her lips upon his skin again and lost all coherent thought.

Anna smiled at the effect her appearance was having on John. 'I'll get in the car, shall I?'

'Yeah,' John replied weakly before doing the same. 'Can I just say you look stunning. Breathtaking even.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed slightly as he joined her in the car. 'I love your glasses. They make you look very distinguished.'

'Distinguished? Great,' John said sarcastically before turning on the ignition.

'Oh no, I like it,' Anna was quick to reassure John before adding as sincerely as she could. 'You look great.'

'One of the perils of getting old,' John replied as he began to pull away. 'If I could change one thing about myself it would be my eyesight and having to wear glasses.'

'I wouldn't change one thing about you,' Anna replied flirtatiously. She had noticed the tuft of chest hair threatening to escape just above his top shirt button 'The glasses look is definitely in.'

* * *

On arriving at the party, John instantly clocked his three workmates by the bar. Tom appeared to be holding court with about three women hanging on his every word. Joseph and William were standing beside him, chatting intently. Probably about wheel nuts or something John supposed, but intently all the same.

Anna was scanning the room, looking for Mary before noticing her beside the food table, chatting to a tall blonde man with a cheeky smile. She then looked up at John also observing and realised there was nobody here she would rather be standing beside. It felt natural to link her arm with his. She felt him almost tremble at the contact before meeting her eyes.

'John, Anna.' Cora exclaimed as she approached them. 'Thank you so much for coming.'

'Wouldn't have missed this for the world,' John replied, kissing Cora on the cheek. 'Congratulations. Thirty years with Robert is quite an achievement.'

'Thirty years?' Anna said in surprise as Cora embraced her. 'You don't look old enough.'

'We married in our early twenties,' Cora replied. 'But thank you. Have a nice evening, guys. The disco should get going soon.'

'Great, you know how I love a dance,' John said mockingly before Cora moved away from them. Anna was laughing as John looked at her again. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Anna shook her head. 'Just making a mental note to make it my objective to get you on the dance floor before the evening is through.'

John nodded, with a smirk on his face as he moved his arm to her waist and began leading her to the bar. 'I best be on my guard.'

* * *

There was something about this sort of function that made John feel uncomfortable. Not being able to drink had something to do with it. It was his tendency in social situations like this to stand at the side and observe. However this evening, there was only person he could keep his eyes on. Anna had spent a chunk of the evening on the dance floor with Mary, he insisting that he didn't mind in the slightest and that she should have a good time. She was, after all, in this part of the country to catch up with old friends.

Apart from watching Anna, he had noticed how much of his evening Tom had spent with Robert and Cora's daughter, Sybil. William and Joseph had spent most of their time sitting with John as his ear was almost talked off by Robert telling him how perfect his wife was. Both of them had left about an hour ago, leaving John alone to his own devices. The DJ announced that it was last call at the bar, and that it was almost time for the last dance. John was inwardly relieved, he couldn't wait to get Anna on her own again.

'Are you alright?' Anna asked as she sat beside him. 'Having a good time?'

'Yes,' John replied before looking Anna up and down. 'I've been enjoying the view all evening.'

'You flirt, John Bates.' Anna laughed. Their moment was interrupted by Mary sitting beside Anna. 'Everything okay, Mary?'

'Isn't that Matthew gorgeous?' Mary said, pointing over at him at the bar.

'Yeah, he's cute,' Anna agreed. 'How do your parents know him?'

'Oh, Dad did tell me,' Mary replied, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember. 'He's the son of my Aunt's new husband. Does that make sense? The Sambuca is clouding my brain.'

'I think so,' Anna replied before throwing a puzzled look to John who looked thoroughly amused at Mary's drunken state.

'Anyway, he's promised me the last dance.' Mary announced. 'It's Mum and Dad's wedding song apparently. Could be anything. One thing is for sure, it will be old so you'll know it, eh John?'

John shifted in his chair uncomfortably as Mary left them alone again. Anna looked at John as he cast his gaze downwards before sighing.

'Ignore her,' Anna said, placing her hand on top of John's. 'She always gets like this when she's drunk.'

'But she's right, isn't she? I am old.'

'Are you?' Anna shrugged. 'I hadn't noticed. Now I am going to go to the ladies then when I come back I will be sharing the last dance with you. Whether you like it or not.'

'I can't very well say no then, can I?'

True to her word, as soon as she returned from the ladies she placed a hand upon John's shoulder. The DJ had announced the last dance and the opening notes of Unchained Melody began to fill the room. Without a word, Anna took him by the hand and led him to a quiet spot on the dance floor. John's hands found Anna's waist and Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They both registered this was the closest they had stood together as they began to move in time to the music. John hadn't felt this alive in years, Anna hadn't felt this alive in her whole life.

'Is this okay?' John whispered in her ear.

'Yes,' Anna breathed. They carried on moving, John enjoying the close contact, Anna loving the feel of his hands strong and confident on her waist. 'I've enjoyed myself tonight.'

'I had noticed.'

'Had you?'

'I haven't been able to stop watching you.' John said huskily. 'You're gorgeous.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed. 'I have to say, there's something about you, I can quite put my finger on it. You're unlike any man I've ever met before.'

'Is that a good thing?' John asked.

Anna made sure she was right by his ear before replying. 'Most definitely.'

* * *

The drive home was spent mainly in silence, shy glances toward the other as John went about his task with a permanent smile on his face. His heart sunk as he reached Anna's street. Pulling up outside her house, he turned off the car and stared straight ahead.

'Well, this is me.' Anna said, looking out of John's drivers window at her house.

John looked at her before putting his hand on the door lever. 'I'll walk you in.'

'Before you do,' Anna stopped him with a touch on his forearm. 'I'm still up here for a couple more weeks. I'd like us to have a proper day out.'

'You would?' John said almost in surprise. Sure, she had been alluding to as much all evening but to actually hear the words come from her mouth was another thing all together.

'Yes. You can choose what we do. How about tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow?' John almost yelped.

'Are you busy?'

'No,' John shook his head. 'Not at all.'

'So it's a date?'

'Okay,' John replied, his head spinning. 'Did you want to do anything in particular?

'Surprise me.'

They got out of the car then, John following Anna up the garden path until they reached her front door. Turning to face him, their eyes met and John reached down for her hand.

'I'll pick you up about ten. Is that alright?' He asked.

'Absolutely. Do you have something in mind already?'

'Maybe,' John smirked. He suddenly felt a little bolder. 'Do you know what I have in mind this second?' Before Anna had a chance to reply John's hands found her waist. It was like she couldn't breathe as he stepped even closer to her. 'Tell me if I am overstepping the mark.'

Anna smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked down at John's lips. 'Tell me if I am if I admit I want you to kiss me. Right this second.'

John didn't need a second invitation as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Days of tension was released as John's hands began to wander and Anna deepened the kiss. Pulling away, fearing where it might lead if he didn't, John lightly brushed Anna's lips with his before resting his forehead against hers. 'That was nice.'

'It was,' Anna replied breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair. 'I must say I wasn't expecting that.'

'At the risk of repeating myself, is that a bad thing?'

'Not at all,' Anna laughed softly before kissing him lightly once more.

Reluctantly breaking contact, John stepped back onto the garden path. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Ten. Don't be late.'

'I might be many things but I am not a fool, Miss Smith. Ten on the dot.'

'I'll be waiting, Mr Bates.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. _

_I promise things will move a little further in future chapters, but I want uphold John's gentleman like nature a little longer. _

Disclaimer:_ Everything Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes..._

* * *

John walked up Robert's garden path, bag of food in hand. The door was open before he had a chance to knock, Mary appearing in her dressing gown and without make up.

'Heavy night, last night?' John asked, walking inside the house.

'Don't mock,' Mary replied. 'I'm doing you a favour. It's not for many men I would get up at eight on a Sunday morning to aid them in preparing a picnic.' Mary shut the door and followed John through to the kitchen. 'I have to admit I was surprised to get a call from you at one this morning.'

'I was surprised you were coherent enough to understand what I was saying.' John said as he placed the bag he was carrying on the table.

'I can go back to bed you know.'

'No, no I'm sorry.' John pleaded with a chuckle. 'It was a great night last night. Did your Mum and Dad have a good time?'

'Yeah, they did,' Mary nodded as she examined what John had brought along for her to prepare. 'So did Anna. She text me saying how much she is looking forward to today.'

'Did she?' John cooed with a soppy grin on his face. 'She's lovely.'

'Yeah, yeah, smug couples all around me.' Mary said dismissively. 'Is this all you had at your place?'

John shrugged. 'Yeah. How did things go with that Matthew?'

'I'd rather not talk about it,' Mary walked to the fridge and began throwing various food items on the side next to her. 'I have a batch of cupcakes you can take. They were for the party but we forgot them.'

'Great, thanks,' John replied with a smile. 'Are you sure you're okay, Mary?'

Mary shut the fridge before turning around to face John. 'You're so good to me. And the rest of my family.'

'Well, that's because you are good to me and Ads.' John 's smile turned into a look of concern. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing, ignore me,' Mary shook her head, her face instantly brightening but John could tell it was forced. 'Let's make this picnic shall we?'

'Okay,' John said, reluctantly changing the subject. 'Before we start, is what I am wearing okay? I got your text.'

John stood back as Mary folded her arms and scrutinized his appearance. He was wearing a black military style jacket which Mary and her sisters had persuaded him to

buy on a trip into Leeds. Underneath, he was wearing a red t shirt and a pair of jeans.

'You look great,' Mary said as she brushed some lint from his shoulder. 'She'd wouldn't care, though, if you turned up in a Christmas jumper and jogging bottoms.'

'Which was my back up outfit,' John laughed before his expression turned more serious. 'I'm not just making a big fool of myself, am I?'

'What do you mean?' Mary frowned as she opened the loaf of bread she was holding.

'Well, she's just wonderful. Completely and utterly out...'

'Don't say it,' Mary interrupted, holding her hand up to John.

'Say what?'

'Out of my league,' Mary sighed as she took the butter from the fridge. 'She likes you John. She's not the sort of person who spends time with someone for the hell of it. Her time off is precious, she doesn't get a lot of it. She could be catching up with old friends, her family even but she's chosen to spend one whole day with you. Grab it with both hands.'

'It just seems a bit too good to be true.' John admitted. 'We had our first proper kiss last night.'

'I know,' Mary said, looking up from buttering the bread to offer John a smirk. John blushed a little. 'She is my best friend, John. She tells me a lot.'

'What did she say?' John asked before cringing. 'I overstepped the mark, didn't I?'

Mary shook her head, chuckling softly. 'Not at all. But it's not up to me to tell you what she said. She will. Today no doubt.'

'She hated it, didn't she?' John pressed.

Mary was now laughing harder, finding John's desperation quite sweet as well. 'All I can say is she didn't hate it. Now go to the cupboard under the sink and find me some Tupperware boxes. Do you even have a cool box to transport all this food?'

John looked behind him blankly before meeting Mary's amused gaze. 'I didn't really think this through, did I?'

'It's lucky I'm a baker by trade, isn't it?' Mary replied before pointing at a door on the opposite side of the kitchen. 'In the pantry, it's a bright blue box. You can't miss it.'

John strode across the kitchen, opened the door and turned on the light. Mary waited a moment before the question she was expecting arrived.

'Mary, where is it?'

* * *

The weather was warm, thankfully. It was the height of summer, but with the English weather you just never knew. John decided to knock on her door this time rather than wait in the car. Waiting patiently on the doorstep, he was surprised when Anna didn't answer. He was greeted by an older woman with a short blond bob, the same height as Anna with the same piercing blue eyes. She was obviously Anna's mother.

'You must be John,' the woman said sceptically, looking at him from head to toe. 'I'm Anna's mother, Fiona.'

'John Bates,' John smiled, offering Fiona his hand. She took it, shaking his softly.

'Anna won't be a moment, please come in.' Fiona stepped aside to allow John to enter the house. He had to admit although things were going well with Anna, he hadn't expected to meet her Mother so soon. No sooner had he got over that shock, than when he walked into the living room he saw a gentleman sitting in an armchair in front of the television.

'Phillip,' Fiona exclaimed. The man turned to see the two of them. 'This is John.'

'Oh right,' Phillip replied before turning his attentions back to the television.

'John, this is Anna's Dad.' Fiona pointed to the sofa. 'Take a seat, I'll go and hurry Anna along.'

'Alright, thanks.' John said awkwardly before sitting down. Fiona left as John looked at the television. Phillip was watching cricket. John sat in silence as he looked around at the pictures on the wall.

'Do you like cricket, John?' Phillip asked, looking over his shoulder in John's direction.

'Erm, it's alright. I prefer playing to watching.' John answered. 'Football is more my sport.'

'Oh yeah, who do you follow?' Phillip said, turning to face John fully now, his attention fully focussed on him. 'I'm a Leeds man.'

John shifted uncomfortably as he decided whether to reveal which team held his affections or not. 'Well, I didn't grow up around here so I don't support a Yorkshire club.'

'Where did you grow up?' Phillip asked. John was relieved the football question might have been dodged.

'I was born in Ireland but spent my childhood between London and Ireland.' John revealed. 'My mother was Irish.'

'And what brought you to Yorkshire?'

'My job. I moved to Ireland in my late teens with my mother after my father died.' John wasn't sure he should be revealing things to a complete stranger he hadn't yet shared with Anna, but wanting to make a good impression, he decided to go with it. 'In my early twenties I decided I wanted to join the fire service. Like my father. There were vacancies down south but I didn't want to go back to London. Too many memories. So I chose Sheffield. And I haven't cared to call anywhere but Yorkshire my home since.'

'It's a beautiful part of the world,' Phillip agreed. 'Are you still in the fire service.'

'No,' John answered, to cut a long story short. He hated talking about why he had to leave the service. 'I own a garage now. I'm a mechanic.'

'Hello.'

John turned to see Anna standing in the doorway, John first noticing the huge bag over her arm. Then he took in the rest of her. She looked breathtaking. Obviously noting the warm weather, she was wearing denim shorts and a white blouse. Her legs seemed to go on forever until John noticed the wedged sandals she was wearing. Soon, John remembered who he was in the presence of as he managed to find her eyes again. She was beaming at him.

'Hello there,' John replied, matching her smile with one of his own.

'Dad boring you with the cricket?' Anna said, looking over at her father.

'We were taking about football.' Phillip said, hurt slightly evident in his tone.

'Oh, you didn't tell him you were a Man U fan did you?' Anna winced.

'What?' Phillip exclaimed as John closed his eyes.

'Come on, John.' Anna entwined her fingers with his. 'Let's get going.'

'We'll discuss this at a later date, John,' Phillip called after them. John looked back to see Phillip smirking. 'Have a good day.'

'Now, behave,' Fiona said as she walked down the stairs to see Anna leading John out of the door.

'Bye Mum.' Anna sighed.

'Nice to meet you.' John said politely before Anna practically launched him out of the door.

John walked halfway down the garden path, laughing before he turned to see Anna shutting the front door. Anna rolled her eyes before walking towards him. 'Why are parents so embarrassing. Mum's been giving me the third degree in the bedroom. Dad's boring you with cricket.'

'Anna, it's fine.' John replied. He took her hand, before stepping back and casting his gaze over her once more. 'You look amazing.'

Anna's cheeks turned a rosy red before she moved closer to John. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 'I have wanted to do that since last night.'

'Really?' John rested his forehead against hers before sighing. 'This is all very flattering, you know Anna. You are so beautiful and I'm well, me.'

'Sssh,' Anna whispered, placing a finger on his lips. 'You're perfect just the way you are. Now where are you taking me?'

* * *

John had decided to take Anna for a picnic on the beach in Bridlington, a small coastal town an hour or so drive away from York. On the way, John heard Anna's beautiful singing voice first hand for the first time, singing along as they listened to the radio. He found her so enchanting he had to remind himself to look at the road on a few occasions.

On arriving in the town, John seemed to know his way around as he passed a few queuing cars to find a car park no one else seemed to know existed. Once he had parked the car, Anna turned to him. 'You know this place very well. Loads of cars were queuing outside that car park back there.'

'Yeah, well I used to bring a lot of women...' John stopped talking as Anna's face erupted into a massive smile. 'I mean, I have been a few times.'

'It's alright,' Anna laughed before her voice took on an amused tone. 'So this was where you wooed all your girlfriends was it?'

'I make myself sound like Casanova.' John cringed. 'I did some training for the fire service near here, and found this place. It's a quiet part of the beach, away from prying eyes...'

'Really..' Anna interrupted, her eyebrows raised.

'I don't mean it like that,' John insisted. 'I mean, so you won't get hassled.'

'That's a shame,' Anna sighed. 'I was hoping you _meant it like that_.'

John immediately met her gaze. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but her eyes had turned slightly dark as she moistened her lips. He felt like a giddy teenager.

'I... I need to get..' He tried to focus his mind. 'I need to get a parking ticket.'

'Yes you do,' Anna agreed. 'Do you have some change?'

'I do. I'll be back in a minute.'

John nodded before exiting the car. Anna laughed as she watched him walk to the pay and display machine. This afternoon was going to be entertaining.

* * *

After helping Anna over some rocks which led down to a quiet part of the beach, they decided to set up camp, so to speak, in a small alcove which was out of view from the cliff top. John didn't want them out of view for any other reason than to keep Anna's privacy. She was one of the most recognisable faces in the country at that time after all. The only company they had was a man playing fetch with his dog and a couple of children flying a kite a couple of hundred metres away.

The weather was scorching and John soon found no need for his jacket as he laid it on the ground beside the blanket they had laid out to sit on. He had also followed Anna's example and taken his shoes off. They had spoken about everything and nothing. Anna noted how comfortable they seemed in each other's company. Nothing was forced, nothing was awkward. It all felt completely natural. He leant back on his side, leaning up on his elbow. She sat up, still partaking of what John's picnic had to offer.

'You have really spoilt me,' Anna said as she dived into one of the cupcakes. 'What would my personal trainer say if she saw me eating this.'

'One won't hurt,' John replied. 'Besides, your figure is perfect.'

Anna looked away sheepishly. 'You're a flatterer, John Bates.'

'Only when it's deserved.' Their eyes met then as Anna finished her cupcake. 'Enjoy that?'

'Loved it,' Anna said, still halfway through her last mouthful. 'So, did you bring many girlfriends here?'

John almost laughed out loud before looking back out to the sea. 'Maybe.'

'Did you bring Vera here?' Anna asked. John remained silent. 'Sorry, it's none of my business.'

'No, it's alright.' John said, placing his hand on top of hers. 'I didn't bring her here, no. But I did bring Adam's mum here. Once or twice.'

'Do you have a good relationship with her?'

'I don't really see her,' John said indifferently. 'As long as she's there for Adam. That's all I care about.'

'You and Adam have a wonderful relationship,' Anna commented. 'It's lovely to see.' Anna entwined her finger's with John's. 'Please do tell me if I ever ask too much. I don't want to upset you.'

'You could never upset me,' John replied. 'Have you finished with the food?' Anna nodded and John started to pack everything away.

She watched him as he put all the packaging back in the cool box. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he had a way of saying things to her that made her heart beat that little bit faster. No man had ever made her feel the way she did when he looked at her. She worried she said too much sometimes, but that was only because she wanted to know everything about him.

And his arms. It was silly, but the tops of his arms in the shirts he wore drove her crazy. His hair was a little more unkempt today. Anna liked that. The way a lock of hair seemed to dance above his right eye. His eyes. So dark, so warm when he looked at her.

There was no one near them now. It was like the beach was exclusively there's and Anna couldn't help acknowledging this fact. After the kiss last night, she knew she wanted to explore that side of John a little more. If she wasn't sure if she was attracted to John before, she certainly was feeling like she was now as the fact they were alone thrilled her more than she could remember ever being.

Once he had finished putting everything away, he met her eyes and smiled. 'What are you staring at?'

'You,' Anna replied confidently, not ashamed of it at all. 'I like watching you.'

'I'm just not used to it, I suppose,' John replied, leaning on his haunches as he took his socks from the inside of his shoes.

'Oh, we're not going just yet, are we?' Anna groaned before leaning up on her knees and meeting him in the middle of the blanket. Her hands were strong on his shoulders and there was barely a slither of daylight between them. John's breath caught in his throat as he felt her body pressed up against his.

'We don't have to,' John breathed. 'If you want to stay a bit longer we can.'

Anna answered him with a kiss. His hands instantly made their way downwards, John relieving hours of tension as he had been watching Anna all afternoon in her shorts. She giggled against his lips as she put her hand over his wandering one. John pulled away.

'Sorry,' he said before moving his hand to her waist. 'I got a bit carried away.'

'No, it's okay,' Anna laughed before looking around them. 'It's just even though there is no one nearby we are still in the middle of the beach. Why don't we move a little closer to the cliff face?'

John took Anna's hand and stood up. She followed him and picked up the blanket. They moved to the cliff face, Anna laying the blanket on the sand. John settled his back against the rocks as Anna sat between his legs. His hands found her waist as she leant back into him

'This is nice,' Anna sighed as John began to gently kiss her neck. John hummed his agreement. Anna thought she was going to explode. She'd never experienced these feelings before, just by someone kissing her neck. 'Oh God.'

'Is everything alright?' John whispered.

'I've never been made to feel like this before.' Anna gasped.

'Is that a good thing?' John laughed softly.

'Michael was so selfish,' Anna revealed candidly. 'It was all about him.'

John wrapped her arms more tightly around her waist. 'Tell me more about Michael. If you want to.'

'It was nice, in the beginning,' Anna started. 'Taking me out for dinner, buying me flowers and chocolate. He was the big star you see, I was still just a backing singer. We'd go out and he'd have all these girls around him and just ignore me.'

'I know he's good looking, young and fit but why did you stay with him for so long?' John asked.

'I thought I loved him. I'd never really had a proper boyfriend, he was my first romance. We shared things I'd never experienced before. When it comes to men, he's my lot.' Anna squeezed gently on John's arms. ' Well, until now.'

John kissed her temple before showering a line of kisses from Anna's jaw to her neck once more. She gasped at the contact. 'Any man who you allow to get that close should cherish you for the wonderful woman you are.'

'My knowledge on love and this sort of thing stops with Michael. I have never been with anyone else.' Anna continued before leaning forward and turning so she was kneeling in front of John. 'I have never wanted to be with anyone else. Until I met you.'

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying I'm not promising anything. All I know is whenever I'm with you you're all I can see. In a room full of people everything else pales in comparison.'

'I feel exactly the same.'

'The age gap doesn't even come into it,' Anna said. 'I don't even think about it.'

'But I am so much older than...'

Anna silenced him by placing her lips on his. His hands rested on her back as she ran hers through his hair.

'I don't care about our ages.' Anna whispered as she rested her forehead against his. 'Look. I've got a few more weeks up here before I am due back in London. You're single. I'm single. I'd love to carry this on before I go back.'

'This is all very flattering,' John replied. 'I'd love to see more of you. But only if you are sure.'

'As I said, I'm not promising anything. We've both been hurt in the past. But what we have between us is too good not to pursue. Don't you agree?'

'I do.'

* * *

John didn't carry things much further with Anna there on the beach. He felt she deserved better than that. They shared a kiss and a cuddle on the beach, affirming the shift in their relationship they had both just agreed to. Arriving back at her home just as dusk was about to settle, John turned off the ignition to his car and looked at Anna. She was smiling, as she had done for most of the day.

'I've had a wonderful day. Thanks so much.'

'The pleasure was all mine.' John replied. 'Let me walk you in?'

They reached the doorstep and John's arms found their way to Anna's waist once more.

'Are you sure about this?' John asked.

'Yes,' Anna groaned. 'So much so I am proposing we go out tomorrow night. If you are free. And the night after that. And quite possibly the night after that.'

John laughed. 'Okay, I get the picture.'

'I'll call you later.' Anna said. 'And thanks again, I really did have the best day.'

'Me too.' John brushed his lips gently against hers. 'I best get going, I'm talking to Adam over the internet tonight.'

'Alright.' Anna said as she reluctantly let him move away from her although still clutching her hand in his.

'Goodbye Anna.'

'Bye John.'

Letting go of each other's fingers one by one, John walked backwards down the garden path before disappearing out of Anna's sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your reviews. And to the person who mentioned about the tops of a man's arms being hot- I concur. _

_**Disclaimer**- Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes, Adam is mine :-)_

* * *

For the next week, John went about wooing Anna the way a gentleman should. Taking her out for dinner, trips to the cinema and visiting the beach again, nothing was too much trouble for her. They had to be careful where they went, and Anna was recognised on occasions but for the most part their time together was undisturbed.

John couldn't deny it, he was falling for her. The way she walked, laughed, talked. He was mesmerised by every little thing Anna did. Every morning he would wake and have to pinch himself to believe it was true. Anna was unlike any woman he had ever been with. He always knew with Sarah and Vera they were never wholeheartedly devoted to him. Anna was different. When she held his hand, he knew it was because she wanted him to know how much she wanted to be with him. When they kissed, it set his soul alight.

Anna had completely forgotten about Michael in her time back home. The way John treated her had made her realise Michael had never loved her. Not really. She was just a trophy on his arm. John made her feel special, this was what it was to be respected by a man. He could make her laugh then take her breath away in the same sentence. When she wasn't with John, she would find herself missing him. When she was away from Michael, she felt relieved not to have to put up with his ways for a while.

Things had never gone further than a kiss on the doorstep or a cuddle on the sofa in front of a DVD. Anna's house was out of bounds, her mother and father would be suspicious, even if Anna was a grown woman of nearly thirty. John didn't want to rush things. Anna's revelation to him on the beach that day about Michael being the limit to her experience was part of the reason. John imagined she was forced into something she didn't necessarily want. He didn't want the same to happen to her for a second time.

Adam was due back in the next couple of days, John was busy getting the house ready for his return. He was still unaware about his father and the pop star. John was nervous about revealing all. John's sole attention had always been for his son. He had never introduced a woman into his life. It was decided he would pick Adam up from the airport, and explain what had happened on the drive home. Discussing this over a webcam chat didn't seem appropriate.

It was the night before Adam was due home. John was on the phone sorting out the arrangements with Sarah whilst Anna prepared them some dinner. Anna laughed as John looked at her and rolled his eyes. He was obviously having his ear talked off about something or other.

'Yes Sarah. Yes Sarah. Okay Sarah. Is Adam there? Yes Sarah.' John gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Sarah ignored his question. 'Can I speak to Adam?'

Anna managed to meet John's gaze. 'Are you alright?' she mouthed.

John nodded before his face instantly brightened. Anna listened happily to their conversation. 'Hello son, how are you? Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing you as well. I'll be waiting at the airport. Yes, your mother is seeing you safely to me then flying down to London to meet up with some friends. Get a good night's sleep before the flight. Okay. See you tomorrow, mate. Bye.' John hung up and placed the phone back on the hook.

'Everything alright?' Anna asked as she began to dish up the meal she had prepared for them.

'Yeah, he's looking forward to getting home.' John replied as he sat at the table. 'Although I'm a little nervous.'

'About what?'

John sighed, considering his response. He wasn't sure what stage he and Anna had reached in their relationship. Nothing had been said since that day at the beach. All he knew was they were seeing each other until she went back to London. Nothing more had been clarified since then.

'About me?'

John met her gaze as she placed his dinner in front of him. 'Maybe.'

'Just tell him the truth.' Anna shrugged. 'That we've been seeing a lot of each other recently. He'll be okay with that won't he?'

'I don't know,' John replied before clearing his throat.

'Look, if you're worried why don't we cool things for...'

'No,' John interrupted, maybe a little more forcefully than he would have liked. 'I don't want to cool things.'

'Good,' Anna smiled as she joined him at the table. 'Because I've been happier these past few days than I have been in a long time.'

'Me too,' John agreed with a smirk. He looked at Anna, contemplating whether to share something with her. He decided she might like to know why he was so worried about Adam's reaction. 'You see, I haven't seen a woman like this since Vera left. I've had a date here and there. A fix up because Robert's felt sorry for me. Or Tom has introduced me to some women and sent me on an ill advised date. But nothing like this.'

'And you're worried Adam might not like it?'

'I don't know. He's just never had to deal with it before.' John replied. 'I've decided I'm going to tell him on the way back tomorrow.'

Anna reached out and placed a hand over his. 'Would you like me to come with you?'

John squeezed her hand and smiled. 'No. It's not your problem. Besides, you're shopping with Mary for stuff for Ads welcome home dinner. But I appreciate your offer. With all my heart.'

* * *

Shifting awkwardly on the spot, hands in pockets, John waited for Adam to appear through the arrivals door. His plane had landed twenty minutes ago and John knew baggage reclaim could be a nuisance. Suddenly, a stream of people started to flow, most of them with American accents. John's attention perked up then Adam appeared, his mother following closely behind.

Adam noticed John and his face instantly broke out into a huge smile. He began to run, and John was surprised when he dropped his suitcase before outstretching his arms for his father to embrace him.

'Hello Dad,' Adam said, throwing his arms around his father's neck.

'Alright son,' John said, rather taken aback by his son's show of affection. 'It's good to see you.'

'Hello John,' Sarah said, John reaching down to kiss her on the cheek.

'Thanks Sarah.'

'It was my pleasure.' Sarah replied before looking at Adam, John's arm still around his shoulder. 'We had a great time, didn't we?'

'It was awesome,' Adam agreed. 'But I'm glad to see you.'

'I'm pleased you had a good time.'

'Right, I have a plane to catch,' Sarah said, looking at her watch. 'Lovely to spend this time with you Ads. I had a great time.'

'Me too, Mum,' Adam replied, allowing her to kiss his cheek. 'Text me so I know you got to London safely.'

'Will do, darling. See you soon.'

Without another word, Sarah turned on her heel and walked away. John looked down at Adam watching her leave. He seemed distant, upset even.

'Come on, Son. Let's go home. I have lots to tell you.'

* * *

Robert and his family were already gathered at John's house, as was Anna and John's workmates. John had wanted to make an effort for Adam's homecoming and Mary had only been too happy to help. She had laid on a spread for him of his favourite foods, even the table cloth and plates were decorated in footballs.

Anna stood in the kitchen with Mary as the other guests gathered in John's back garden. Mary, being her best friend, could tell something was worrying Anna. She was pacing back and forth, arms crossed. A sure fire sign to anyone who knew Anna that something was troubling her.

'Anna, what is it?' Mary snapped when she could finally take no more.

'What?'

'You're pacing up and down and it's doing my head in. Either help me get this food ready, go out there and chat to the others or tell me what's wrong.'

'I'm worried,' Anna began before standing still. 'I mean, we're worried Adam won't be too thrilled about me and John. I'm nervous about meeting Adam again. John's telling him on the way back from the airport. By the time he arrives, he'll know.'

'Anna, he's thirteen years old.' Mary replied. 'He's not a little boy. Blimey, when I was thirteen I knew a lot about...' Mary stopped to turn and see Anna smirking, one eyebrow raised. 'Well, it's neither here nor then what I knew when I was thirteen. All I know is Adam is a great kid. Sure, his Dad has never had a girlfriend but...'

'I'm not John's girlfriend.' Anna interrupted. Now it was Mary's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'I'm not.'

'Seriously Anna. You can see you are both crazy about each other.' Mary sighed.

'I'm going back to London soon,' Anna remarked. 'I don't want to get in too deep.'

'If that's the case, why do you care so much what Adam thinks?' Anna stopped to mull over Mary's question. Maybe it was because she was in too deep already. 'You're falling for him, aren't you? Or should that be you've already fell?'

Anna didn't have time to reply as the front door opened. 'The wanderer returns,' came John's call from the front door.

Mary raised her eyebrows at Anna as she became slightly flustered. Mary whispered at her friend. 'Anna, what's the use in denying it. If you make each other happy, then everyone else will just have to deal with it.'

'Hello ladies,' John said, announcing their arrival.

'Ads,' Mary exclaimed, pulling him into her embrace. 'I hope you brought me back something nice.'

'Hi Mary,' Adam said with a roll of the eyes.

'Hello Adam.' Anna said hesitantly.

''Hi Anna,' Adam replied before looking beyond her into the garden. 'Is that Uncle Robert out there?'

'Yes,' Mary answered. 'Why don't you come and say hello.'

Mary led Adam out to the garden, leaving Anna and John alone in the kitchen.

'How did he take it?' Anna asked.

'He didn't say much,' John said indifferently. 'He said you were nice. Then changed the subject. I didn't want to push the matter.'

'Fair enough,' Anna replied.

'This doesn't change anything. Adam being back.' John said. 'Does it?'

'Not for me.'

'Because I'd still like to see you.' John added before backtracking slightly. 'Until you go back to London. Of course.'

'Good,' Anna smiled before stroking his cheek with her index finger. 'Because you won't get rid of me that easily.'

* * *

Anna crept into the kitchen, hoping to be unnoticed. Everyone had moved into the living room after eating and a game of Pictionary had ensued. She inhaled a deep breath as she moved to the fridge, looking for another drink. The truth was, she wasn't entirely convinced Adam was happy about her relationship with his father. Everything she had said this evening, he had disagreed with. Or so it seemed to Anna. When John had placed an arm around her, Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She was startled as she felt a presence behind her. Turning to look in the direction of the door, she was surprised to see Adam standing there, leaning against the door frame.

'Alright Adam?' Anna asked cautiously.

'So how do you feel about my Dad?' Anna looked at him, shell shocked. She struggled to find the words to answer as Adam walked further into the kitchen. 'Do you like him?'

'I... I like him.' Anna stuttered. 'Very much.'

Adam acknowledged Anna with a nod before walking towards the fridge and taking a drink of his own. 'Because you're going back to London soon, aren't you?'

'Well, yes I will have to. For work.'

'So you won't see him once your back down there, will you?'

Anna considered Adam's question for a moment. She really couldn't decide what Adam was getting at but she had suddenly realised something. The thought of being hundred of miles away from John left her feeling empty. Hopeless.

'Not all the time, no,' Anna said weakly before frowning. Adam met her gaze. 'Look, Adam...'

'I best get back, Dad was asking after you too.' Adam smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

'Alright,' Anna smiled weakly as she watched him leave. The way Adam reacted when she said she would be going back to London was almost like he was glad of it. She had expected Adam to a be a little uncomfortable with her relationship with his father, but not like this. Sighing, she picked up her drink and made her way back to the living room.

* * *

Engrossed in working on the car he was fixing, John was alone in the garage as his three workmates had gone out for lunch. He was singing quite loudly as Gold by Spandau Ballet came on the radio. What he hadn't realised was that Anna had entered the garage as he had begun the first chorus. She was standing just the other side of the car he was re-attaching a wing mirror to. John had his back to her, and Anna's line of vision had instantly zeroed in on John's arms in his white t-shirt, his overalls tied at his waist. His hair was unkempt, Anna liked it that way.

'There's something I could have learned, you're indestructible...' John was putting all his efforts into his little performance.

Smiling, Anna moved so she was standing just behind him. Just as he was to burst into the next chorus, Anna joined in.

'Cos you are gold...'

John seemed to jump ten foot in the air, Anna now descended into giggles as John tried to regain his composure, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

'God, Anna. How long have you be standing there?'

'Long enough to know you can hold a tune,' Anna laughed, rubbing the top of his arm. 'I would have had you down more of a Status Quo man, not a new romantic.'

'Status Quo? Anna, I'm in my forties, not geriatric.' John puffed, still trying to regulate his breathing. He put his hands on his hips before smirking at her. 'It's good to see you.'

'And you.'

'Did you have a good time yesterday?' John asked, putting down the tool he was using before taking Anna's hand. Anna stalled before answering. The smile left John's face. 'What is it?'

'Hey John, is chicken salad alright for you?' John looked over Anna's shoulder towards Tom as he re- entered the garage, William and Joseph behind him.

'Fine thanks, Tom. Just put it on my desk.' John replied before focussing his attentions on Anna once again. 'Shall we go for a walk?'

Anna nodded before taking a hat from her bag and putting her sunglasses on. The smile returned to John's face. Anna shrugged. 'Better safe than sorry.'

* * *

They walked to the park before finding a part which was practically deserted. Being the height of summer, the sun was shining brightly. John sat down, leaning his back against a tree. Anna settled herself between his legs. John sighed contentedly before kissing her temple.

Sitting in silence, just enjoying being together, John intermittently moved his lips from Anna's temple to her neck, his kisses almost setting Anna on fire. Anna would never understand why his contact had this effect on her, but she didn't need to know the reason. Who was she to question it? Anna just wished each time they were together that time would stop. She just couldn't get enough of him and the way he touched her.

'Where's Adam today?' Anna asked, entwining her fingers with John's and interrupting the stillness between them.

'With his mate, Oliver,' John replied. 'Did you speak to him yesterday at all?'

'I'm not sure he's happy about us.' Anna replied truthfully.

'Well, it's a new situation for him.' John explained.

Anna sighed, tracing circles with the fingertip of her index finger around the palm of John's hand. 'I suppose.'

''Adam hasn't said anything to me and he tells me everything.' John began. 'You are happy, aren't you?'

'Yes,' Anna answered without missing a beat.

'Then that's all that matters.' John whispered, his breath warm on Anna's neck as he squeezed her tightly around her waist. 'Let me take you out to dinner tonight.'

'What about Adam?' Anna asked.

'He's going to see Robert, he bought a model car in America that he wants Robert to help him build. I was never good at that sort of thing, this is where Uncle Rob steps in.'

Anna laughed. 'I'd like that. Dinner that is.'

'Great.' John looked at his watch. 'I best get back to the garage.'

'Do you have to?' Anna whined, leaning back into John before running her fingers along John's forearms. 'We could spend the afternoon together.'

John felt his heart beat faster at the seductive lilt to her tone. He knew what she was insinuating as he felt her weight pressing against him. 'I'd love to but I can't, we have a lot of jobs booked in this afternoon. I won't be able to pick you up until after eight tonight as it is.'

Anna stood up at these words before turning to face him, offering her hand to help him up. 'Until tonight then.'

John took her hand and worked his way to his feet. His hands found Anna's waist and pulled her to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'Until tonight.'

* * *

Mary smiled as she saw Adam and her father hard at work in the conservatory.

Looking through her orders, she let out an exasperated sigh as someone had requested a cake in the shape of Wembley Stadium. She was interrupted from her thoughts about how she would possibly go about making a cake like that by Adam and Robert coming into the kitchen.

'Thanks for helping me, Robert.' Adam said, clutching the car they had made together in his hands.

'No problem young Adam, glad I could be of assistance.' Robert replied.

'I had a text from your Dad,' Mary announced. 'He'll be here to pick you up about ten.'

'Oh right,' Adam shrugged as he sat opposite Mary. 'Sure he's not too busy with Anna?'

'Woah, do I detect a little bit of sarcasm in your voice there, Adam?' Robert asked as he switched the kettle on. 'Are you not happy about your Dad and Anna?'

'I don't know,' Adam shook his head. 'It's just always been me and him. I guess I figured it was always going to be that way. We don't need anyone else to ruin things.'

'Come on, Adam.' Mary pleaded, trying to remain patient.

Adam looked in the direction of Robert. 'You may not about this sort of thing yet, Adam. But you're father is a man. And men have needs...'

'Thank you, Dad.' Mary interrupted, frowning in his direction. 'Look, Ads. Your Dad and Anna get along great.'

'But why now?' Adam placed his car on the table before he folded his arms, doing his best stroppy teenager routine. 'We've never needed anyone else.'

'Do you know the reason why it's always been just you and him?' Anna asked. Adam shrugged again. Mary sighed. 'Because he hasn't met anyone who he feels is worthy of letting into your bubble, so to speak. He's only had one or two dates since you came to live with him full time. He's seen Anna more or less every night since you've been away.'

'She's a lovely person, Adam.' Robert remarked.

'She is,' Mary agreed. 'And she really cares about what you think. You love your Dad, don't you? And you know that your Dad loves you more than anything.'

'Yeah.' Adam said with a slight smile on his face, reminded instantly of the relationship he shared with his father.

'So trust him on this one,' Robert suggested. 'Anna coming into his life, both your lives may be the best thing that happened to you both.'

Adam inhaled deeply, thinking about what Robert had said. He wanted his Dad to be happy. 'Maybe.'

Robert smiled at Adam's words. 'Good lad, now how about we go and get a pizza or something?'

* * *

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked the landing to Adam's room. Reaching into his pocket, he saw he had a text message.

_'John, had a lovely time this evening. I know it's difficult with Adam back but I'd never want to do anything to jeopardise the relationship you share. I'll call you tomorrow. Love Anna x_

The message broke John's heart. He loved Adam, he was without question the most important thing to John. But he also felt strongly for Anna. He didn't want her to feel like she was getting in the way. Adam needed to understand how John felt about Anna. Knocking on his door, Adam mumbled his permission for his father to come in.

'Alright son?' John asked as he sat on the chair at Adam's desk. Adam was looking through photo's of his time in America.

'Yeah, just looking back over these.' Adam replied. 'It was amazing.'

'I'm glad you had a good time.' John said sincerely before continuing with the issue he actually wanted to address. 'Ads, about Anna.' Adam turned his gaze from the photo's to his father.

'You like her, don't you Dad?'

John smiled at his son's comment. 'I do like her, yes.'

'Then she must be a nice person. If you like her.' John's smile widened. 'But what about when she goes back to London?' Adam asked. 'What happens then?'

John felt his heart sink at the words his son had just said. The truth was, he didn't know what would happen once Anna went back to London. He shook the thought from his mind, Anna was still in the area for a couple more weeks.

'I don't know, but whilst she's here I'd like to carry on seeing her.' John admitted. 'I know we said we'd go away together but...'

'It's alright Dad. We don't have to.' Adam interrupted before a smirk spread across his lips. 'Just a couple of day trips here and there.'

'I think I can stretch to that. Maybe Anna could come along too?'

'Perhaps,' Adam said before switching his gaze from his father to the picture he was holding in his hands.

Something was playing on Adam's mind. John could tell but he knew how much Adam hated it when John pressed for answers. John rose to his feet and made for the door. 'Well, I'll leave you to it.'

'Dad,' Adam called after him.

'Yes?'

Adam held out the picture which had held his attention so strongly. John took the picture and studied it. It was a picture of Adam and a girl, about his age with long brown hair. She had her arm linked with Adam's. 'Who's this?'

'That's Tammy. Remember I told you about mum's friend we were meeting. And her daughter?' Adam ran a hand through his hair. 'Well that's her.'

'She's very pretty.' John remarked before sitting on the edge of Adam's bed.

'Tammy was awesome,' Adam enthused. ' She wasn't hung up about her looks like the

girls I go to school with. Just really chilled.'

'You liked her then?' John asked, looking at the picture again.

'I kissed her, Dad. My first kiss.'

John arched his eyebrows before nodding. 'Really?'

'Yeah, I didn't tell mum though so don't tell her.'

'You're secret is safe, son.' John smiled as he handed the picture back. 'Why didn't you tell you're mother?'

'I wanted you to be the first person to know.'

John felt a pang in his chest, a feeling which he always experienced when his son did or said something which made his heart swell with love. 'Are you keeping in contact?'

'We've emailed ten times since I've been back. I miss her.' Adam revealed. 'Now I'm thousands of miles away, I just feel so...'

'Empty?' John offered.

'Yeah,' Adam agreed. 'Is that how you feel when you're not with Anna?'

John thought for a moment. His son's question had struck a chord with him. Every second he was with Anna the world seemed brighter, everything made sense. He felt complete. It was too late to deny it. He didn't want to deny it. They had only been seeing each other a matter of weeks but when you know, you know.

For the first time, John admitted to himself that he was in love with Anna.

'You know, I think that is how I feel. And I haven't told anyone that before either so if I keep you're secret, will you keep mine? Deal?'

Adam offered his hand for his Dad to shake. 'Deal.'

John shook Adam's hand before once again rising to his feet. 'Just don't rush things, son. You're both so young.'

'Chill Dad,' Adam said as he went back to looking at his photo's. 'I'm not going to propose.'

John looked back over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. 'I should hope not. Night son.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so this chapter moves the rating of this story up to M with a bump. Hope it reads okay. If you don't want to read the M rated part, it is clearly marked so you can skip. For those who do, I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:** John and Anna belong to Julian Fellowes. Some people have all the luck. _

* * *

After their 'revelation' to each other, Adam was more accepting of his father's relationship with Anna. He joined them on a trip to the cinema, and they went for a visit to a local zoo. John was relieved they seemed to be getting on, having fun together even. Adam thought it was hilarious when Anna found the insect house particularly disturbing. When he was alone with John, Adam admitted that, although unsure at first, if someone was to enter their world, so to speak, then he wouldn't mind if it was Anna.

But that was just it. John wasn't sure Anna wanted something too serious. She acted like she did. The times they had shared, the memories they had made between the two of them would stay with him for the rest of his life. They had never really discussed what would happen when she went back to London. Those three words were the barrier to a world of darkness. Emptiness.

Back to London.

And finally, the day arrived.

Anna wasn't due back for a couple of days, but it has been arranged that she would be spending her last night in the North with Mary. Out on the town like the old days. The night before, would be John's last with Anna. Even though it was tearing him up inside, he didn't want Anna to know that. He was afraid if he did, his desperation might turn Anna away from him.

Little did he know that Anna was cut up about leaving as well. She knew she had to go back. She wanted to. Her career was taking off, everything she had worked so hard for and had ever dreamed of was finally coming to fruition. When she came back to Yorkshire, she never expected for this part of her life to finally fall into place. Her love life. Anna could see a future with John, but she knew her future also lay in the music industry. Her new album was eagerly anticipated after her first effort was received so well. London was where it all happened, she couldn't promise John anything as she would be away from him for so long. Convincing herself it was better this way, she decided she wouldn't reveal her true feelings.

Dropping Adam around to the Crawley's, John stood in the kitchen with Robert and Mary as Adam showed Cora, Edith and Sybil his holiday photograph's.

'So, what have you got planned for your last night together?' Mary asked as she prepared dinner for her family.

John closed his eyes at the words, 'last night together' before responding. 'I thought we'd go for dinner before ending with the cinema.'

'You smooth operator,' Robert cooed.

'Yeah, not smooth enough for her to stay though, eh?' John rubbed his face with his hand. 'I knew this day was coming, it doesn't make it any easier when it arrives though.'

'Who says this has to be the end?' Mary turned from the stove to face John. 'It doesn't have to be just because her break is over.'

'I don't know,' John sighed. 'We haven't really thought beyond her going back to work. I don't want to sound desperate or pathetic or...'

'Yeah, because it's pathetic that you've fallen in love with a wonderful woman.' Robert rolled his eyes to match the sarcastic tone in his voice. 'Just tell her you love her.'

'I don't...' John protested weakly. Robert just glared at him before shaking his head and laughing.

'Could have fooled me, mate.' Robert looked at his daughter. 'What do you think, Mary?'

John turned his attentions back to Mary who had continued cooking. 'I think John should go and have a wonderful evening with a charming woman. What will be, will be.'

* * *

'That has got to be the most wonderful film I have ever seen at the cinema,' Anna exclaimed as they left the local multiplex.

'Really?' John replied in surprise, a slight frown on his brow as Anna linked her arm with his. 'Boy meets girl, they don't like each other, forced to spend time together. boy realises he likes girl then they fall in love.'

'Yeah, it's lovely.' Anna squeezed John's arm. 'It was so romantic. Chasing her to the airport then proposing...'

'Which was obviously going to happen from the moment he found out she was leaving.'

'Did you not enjoy the film then, John?'

'I enjoyed sitting beside you, holding your hand.' John looked down at Anna with a smile.

'I enjoyed that too.'

Walking the remaining way to John's car in silence, once they reached it, John opened the passenger side door for Anna. Stepping aside to allow her to enter the car, John caught her gaze and smiled. John leaned over the door he was holding open and met Anna's lips softly in a kiss. 'You carriage awaits, m'lady.'

'Thank you, kind sir.'

John smiled then looked beyond where Anna had been standing as she got into the car. This was it. John was about to drive her home. And say goodbye to her. He bit the inside of his cheek, his bottom lip threatening to give away his emotions. Inwardly chiding to get a grip of himself, he walked around to his side of the car and got in.

In all the weeks they had shared, they still hadn't gone further than a kiss or a cuddle. As they walked down the garden path this was playing on Anna's mind. It wasn't that she had deliberately made sure it wouldn't happen, it was that the time never seemed right. Her mother and father would have frowned upon it, both being old fashioned in nature. Her mother was quite a religious person, or so she seemed. Anna wasn't wholly convinced her mothers visits to church were to worship or keep up with the local gossip.

They stopped on her doorstep, like they normally did. Neither said anything as they turned to face each other, Anna's hands clasped together in front of her, John's hands in his pockets. Staring intently at the other, Anna just didn't know what to say.

John sighed before looking beyond Anna, over her shoulder and focussing on the number on her front door. 'This is it, then.'

'I guess so.'

John focussed his eyes on Anna once more, the moonlight shining on her face, he noticed her eyes glistening. She was holding back her emotions until a solitary tear fell down her cheek, betraying her attempts at hiding her unhappiness.

John felt like his heart would break and instantly pulled Anna into his embrace. 'Don't cry, or you'll set me off.'

'I'm not crying,' Anna sobbed, causing John to release a small chuckle. 'This is difficult, eh?'

'More than I'd like to admit.' Anna pulled away then to look at John in the eye. He smiled before continuing. 'You're so beautiful and I will thank God every day for the times we've shared together.'

'John, I hope you understand I've got to do this. Maybe if circumstances were different we could be together, give this a real go. But I can't dedicate myself fully to you. Not at the moment anyway. I've got to pursue my life down in London. It's all I've ever wanted.' Anna couldn't carry on as tears overtook her. John pulled her closer to him once again.

'Shh, none of that,' John replied. 'I understand you've got dreams to chase, you're on the brink of something amazing and I won't be the one to stand in your way. Just know that I'll always be here for you. Always.'

Without another word, Anna placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled John to her before pressing her lips against his. He responded eagerly, his hands wandering to rest on her hips. Breaking the kiss, Anna rested her forehead against John's.

'Don't forget about me. Promise me that.'

'You'll be in my every waking thought,' John whispered. 'I meant what I said. I'll be here, whenever you need me.'

Anna nodded to indicate she understood what John had said before reluctantly moving away. Her cheeks tear stained, his face ashen. Forcing a smile, John took a couple of steps backwards down the path. He raised a hand weakly to wave goodbye, fearing he would himself break down if he actually tried to talk. Anna waved in response before John turned and walked the remainder of the path, glancing over his shoulder once or twice.

She had her dreams to fulfil. He understood that. His dream had just extinguished as he heard enter the house and close the door.

* * *

Anna sat in the corner of the club, sipping on a cocktail as Mary danced with Matthew, then man whom she had first met at her parents anniversary party. She loved Mary to pieces, but she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with John. To spend her last evening in his arms.

St Trinian's night in the club they had chosen to spend their evening at was proving a frustrating distraction. Looking at all the couples around her, dressed as schoolmasters and school girls, her candid mind imagined how their evenings would end. Going home together, indulging in meaningless sex before regretting it the morning after. Then her thoughts drifted to John. How she was sure engaging in that kind of activity with him would be far from meaningless.

It pained her that they hadn't given in to their desires, her parents and his son be damned. No one needed to know. Not even Mary. She closed her eyes at the thought of his strong arms around her, running her fingers through the hair which slightly revealed itself so tantalisingly to her over the top of the shirts he wore. Using his experience to make love to her in ways she had never dared to imagine.

Now not able to shake the image of her and John together from her mind, she made a decision there and then that she would go around to his house. If he knocked her back, she would know once and for all if he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Standing up, grabbing her bag, she marched over to Mary who was now kissing Matthew as if her life depended on it.

'Mary,' Anna tugged at her friends shirt impatiently. 'Mary.'

'What?' Mary snapped, breaking away from Matthew.

'Do you want another drink, Mary?' Matthew gasped.

'Sure,' Mary smiled. 'I'll have whatever.' Mary watched him leave before looking at her friend. 'What is it, Anna?'

'I'm leaving.'

'What, it's our last night together.' Mary groaned.

'Well you seem to be having plenty of fun without me,' Anna replied. 'And I'm feeling tired so I'll just go home and get fully rested before the flight tomorrow.'

'Well, I'm still driving you to the airport.'

'After all you've had to drink?' Anna retorted. 'I think not.'

'Alright, Dad will drive.'

'Fine, pick me up at 9?'

'I'll be there,' Mary smiled before hugging her friend. 'See you in the morning.'

Anna turned on her heel and rushed out, before something occurred to her. Rushing into the Ladies bathroom, such was her confidence, she made use of the vending machines in there, purchasing provisions for later on before leaving the club.

* * *

John tried to get into the television programme he had set to record the night before, although his attempts were fruitless. Anna was all he could think about. She had text him that afternoon, to see how he was. To say she was missing him. He had read the text a hundred times. Looking down at his phone, it was even open on the message as he sat and tried to concentrate on the television screen. Realising he was fooling himself, he switched the TV off and looked at his watch. Half past midnight. Sighing to himself, he decided on retiring to bed. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, he was startled by a knock on the door.

Upon opening the door, he was shocked to see who it was. Anna was standing before him, dressed as a schoolgirl. He had never seen her looking so gorgeous. Short skirt, tight blouse, knee high boots. She hadn't ever dressed like this when he had taken her out. It turned him on like she wouldn't believe.

'You look incredible,' he breathed.

Anna took in the sight of John. He looked natural, this was him at his most comfortable. And she loved it. His hair was messy, a slight stubble was forming upon his face. He was wearing a t shirt and his pyjama bottoms. The sight of his bare feet almost sent her over the edge. What an absurd thought. How could a man in this state of undress push her desire to the limit? John's current appearance was doing just that though. She felt a surge of lust flow within her.

'I had to see you once more before I left.' Anna replied, stepping towards him. She wrapped her arms around John's neck, his heart was doing somersaults at the feel of her body against his. Their lips met in a kiss, yet this time it was different. This was fuelled purely by desire. For each other. Anna pulled away, both their breathing haggard as she tried to form a coherent sentence. To tell him what she wanted.

'Make love to me.'

With those four words, the blood suddenly thundered in John's ears. This was not what he had been expecting he would be doing this evening. His thoughts instantly drifted to his sleeping son. John didn't need his son's permission to pursue this, but the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up.

'But Adam.' He gasped. 'He's only upstairs.'

'Then take me somewhere where he won't hear us.' Anna almost begged. 'Please.'

John kept her gaze for a moment, ensuring this was what she wanted. Her line of vision didn't waver. Pulling her inside, John carefully shut the door. Her back to him, John wrapped his arms around her waist and found her neck with his lips. She let out a moan at the contact.

'Oh God,' Anna whimpered. 'Do you have any idea what your touch does to me?'

John moved away from her and took her hand in his. No words were spoken as he began to lead her in the direction of the kitchen.

'The kitchen?' Anna asked, slightly confused.

'You've never been down here before,' John whispered, his voice overcome with yearning as they walked past the entrance to the kitchen. 'There is a guest room down here.'

'I always thought this was a cupboard or something.' John opened the next door along to reveal a modestly furnished room. There was a double bed, fully made up. Anna placed her bag on the bedside cabinet. 'Do you have many guests?'

'We used to, when Vera lived...' John stopped talking as he shut the door behind them. He didn't want to bring up the subject of his wife right now. 'Is this okay?'

'You're here,' Anna replied, resuming their contact by finding his shoulders with her hands. 'How could it not be.'

John took her in his arms. 'Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you might regret.'

'I would have regretted it if I had left and we hadn't slept together. I've wanted you since that afternoon on the beach.'

He kissed her softly on the cheek. 'Only if you're sure.'

'I am.' Anna sighed. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'I'd be a fool if I didn't want this,' John answered truthfully, moving down to sit on the edge of the bed and taking Anna with him. He moved a hand to rest on her thigh. 'Especially with the way you look tonight.'

'I've dressed much nicer for you in the past,' Anna grimaced. 'It was a St Trinians theme night at the club.'

'I saw you on the doorstep just now,' John whispered as he began to kiss her neck. 'And have never felt desire like it. I've never wanted anyone more.'

'I want you too,' Anna sighed, reaching underneath his shirt to find the coarse hair that laid upon his chest. John groaned at the feel of her fingertips on him. 'I need you.'

'Then you shall have me,' John answered. 'But I haven't done this for a very long time.'

'Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'

**~0~**

In the next instance, John's t-shirt was discarded before Anna pushed him back onto the bed. She lay beside him, leaning up on her elbow as John lay on his back. He felt slightly awkward as Anna studied his upper body. She couldn't stop running her hands through his chest hair. John looked to the ceiling. 'You're probably used to six packs, muscly arms. A smooth chest. Less chubby...'

Anna placed her finger on John's lips. 'You are perfect just the way you are. A real man. With experience. Not like the mere boys that I am used to.'

'He didn't deserve you,' John replied. 'I don't deserve you.'

'Just shut up and kiss me.'

John leant up then and covered Anna's mouth with his own, his hand resting on her hip. It was almost instinct for Anna to wrap her leg around his hip, increasing the contact between them. John moved his hand lower, finding the soft skin of her thigh before resting it behind her knee.

Being this close to Anna, John couldn't hide his desire any longer. but he didn't want Anna to think he couldn't control himself. Pushing her gently so she lay with her back on the bed, he turned his attentions to her boots.

'Shall we take these off?' John asked, already pulling the zip down on one of them. Anna leant up to help but John placed his palm on her stomach, gesturing for her to lie back down. 'Allow me.'

A minute or so later, both of the boots were on the floor. John was at the foot of the bed as he began a trail of kisses on one of her legs from her ankle to her knee. Anna sighed contentedly as John realised everything about her was so youthful, so innocent. He had to admit to himself he never believed he would experience this with a woman again in his life, let alone someone twenty years his junior. With such a perfect body. Yet, it felt so right to be with Anna. Like this.

His lips reached her thighs at the hem of Anna's skirt. She sucked in a breath in anticipation. Carrying on any further would mean things between them would advance faster than John would have felt comfortable with. Anna deserved to be made love to slowly, for every inch of her body to be appreciated.

He diverted from her legs and shifted his body up on the bed so his eyes met hers again. 'You are so beautiful.'

Anna placed a hand on John's cheek and pulled his face to her. Their lips resumed contact, Anna parting her lips as an invitation for John to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled. John's hand had found the warm skin on Anna's back underneath her blouse. John needed more, to feel more of her body. Removing his trembling fingers from her back, he found the buttons at the front of her blouse.

'Anna, may I?' John looked to seek permission to continue.

'Please do.'

Without missing a beat, John's expert hands began to undo the buttons. The delicate white lace of her bra was revealed to him more with the opening of each button. The front of the blouse now completely open, Anna moved so John could free her of the blouse completely. He reached down to kiss the parts of her breasts that were exposed to him. Anna leant her head back into the bed, the feeling of his warm, moist lips on the sensitive skin there driving her wild. No one had ever touched her like this before. She didn't know it was possible to be this responsive to a man's touch. Until she met John. And suddenly anything seemed possible.

'Do you like that, Anna?' John asked, lifting his head to see her face. Anna hummed her pleasure. She looked at him, his eyes were dark, a smirk playing upon his lips. He looked gorgeous. She wanted to give herself to him completely, the need to have him almost overwhelming. 'What do you want, Anna?'

Anna sat up, John moving with her. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers as she studied his face. John was entranced as she moved her hands behind her back, unfastening the hook on her bra. She removed it, and John was sure he had stopped breathing.

'I want you,' Anna whispered.

John didn't need any more encouragement as his hand found one of her breasts. He felt the weight of it in his palm, it was so firm and fitted within his hand perfectly. Like everything between them was meant to be. Anna's eyes were closed now, unable to hide the pleasure on her face at John's touch. He lightly squeezed the rosy peak of her nipple between his finger and thumb.

John had noticed the change in Anna's breathing as she fell back onto the bed. He moved with her and covered her upper body with his own. Anna's hand was fiddling with the waistband to his pyjama bottoms as they kissed, their tongues meeting once again in a frenzied dance. She manoeuvred her hand inside his clothing and rested her hand on his bottom. John pulled away at the contact, leaning his head back.

'Oh God, Anna.' John sighed.

'Are we going to take these off, or what?' Anna asked, moving her fingers back to his waistband.

'Only if you get rid of this,' John growled, tugging on her skirt.

'Deal.'

In the next moment, only their underwear remained as John kicked off his pyjama bottoms to reveal his boxer shorts, Anna removing her skirt. Without saying a word, Anna moved to the top of the bed and rested her head against the pillow. John was transfixed as he watched her every move. She looked at him, smiling brightly.

'Aren't you going to join me?'

John nodded before laying beside her. She draped a leg over him and began kissing him again, refuelling the desire between them once again. Suddenly feeling bolder, Anna leant up, her knees either side of John's. John was sure he had never seen anything so erotic in all his life as Anna's body leaning over him, short, sharp breaths exiting her mouth.

She looked down and saw the bulge in his boxer shorts. John suddenly felt embarrassed but before he had a chance to think too much about it Anna had ground down on top of him. He let out a groan and met Anna's eyes as she held herself in that position before ceasing contact and leaning up on her knees again.

'You naughty girl,' he murmured as his hands found their way to her bottom. The closeness between them meant it wasn't too difficult to imagine where their actions were leading them to. John began to slide Anna's underwear down her bottom and over her thighs, exposing herself fully to him. She adjusted her legs so John could remove them completely. Tossing the garment on the floor, John lifted himself off the bed to press his lips to Anna's mouth before falling back again.

'You're perfect,' he gasped as he ran his fingers over her stomach, edging tantalisingly closer to her core. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes.' Anna closed her eyes as John cupped her breast carefully with his free hand as the fingers on his other hand stilled at her curls beneath her stomach. 'Stop teasing me.'

'You want me to carry on?' He asked.

'Oh yes.'

John resumed the movement in his fingers and gently pushed his index finger inside her, gasping as he came into contact with the sticky wetness their exertions so far had created. She sucked in a deep breath as John found the nub of her centre with his thumb. He began to move his thumb in circular motions as Anna ground her hips down in response.

'Is that how you like to be touched?' John asked, the expression on her face and the feel of her underneath his fingertips unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life.

'No one's ever touched me in this way before,' Anna said in response, still grinding her hips in time with the rhythm of his thumb and fingers.

'You feel wonderful, Anna,' John whispered.

She felt the first waves of ecstasy flowing within her as the movement in John's fingers quickened. She was so nearly completely undone as she looked him in the eye, his gaze focused intently on her face. She was realising eye contact with him turned her on more than anything she had ever known. His eyes were so sincere, so dark and behind them was the breadth of his experience. He knew how a woman should be treated, how she should be made love to.

Anna was sure she was almost screaming now as tremors began to flow through her body from below, John stopped as he felt her throb against his fingers. She almost collapsed against him, John holding on to her tightly. The way Anna was feeling right now was incomparable to how Michael had made her feel. This must have been what it was like to share this sort of experience with a man who actually cared that you felt pleasure too. She felt like she was drowning, John clutching onto the her the only thing that kept her from floating away.

Coming back to her senses, John kissed her temple. 'Was that alright for you?'

'I've never responded in that way before,' Anna replied. 'No one's ever made the pleasure that intense for me before tonight.'

'You have no idea how much I enjoyed watching you just then.'

Anna rolled away from him, his arms still around her waist as he turned on his side to face her. 'Can I watch you now?'

'What do you mean?' John frowned.

Before he knew what had happened, John felt Anna tugging his boxer shorts down his legs. He came to her aid, removing them the rest of the way. John lay on his back as Anna moved down the bed and took his hot, rigid length in the palm of her hand. She massaged the wetness at the tip around as John let out another groan.

It was now Anna's turn to ensure John was comfortable. 'Is this okay?'

'More than okay,' John replied, shifting his hips to increase her contact.

Anna took this as an invitation to go further, moving her hand up and down his length. Slowly at first, before her quickening her movements. John felt himself losing control as he became even harder. The groans escaping him urged Anna on until John called out.

'Anna, stop.' John took hold of her wrist as she met his eyes with her own. John shook his head before holding his arms out. 'Come up here.'

She did as he asked, moving up and letting him take her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, rising each time he exhaled sharply. 'If you had carried on, I would have been finished. And I want to feel you around me. I want to be inside you.'

'Then what are you waiting for?' Anna purred.

Moving onto her back, she moved her legs apart. John was almost instantly between them. Anna ran her hands along the muscles in his back as John aligned them. His hardness pressed up against her, practicalities suddenly set in.

'Protection,' he gasped as he closed his eyes before looking to the bedside cabinet. 'I don't think I have anything.'

'My bag,' Anna said, looking at the cabinet beside them. 'The inside pocket.'

'Anna, did you know you would end up here tonight?' John asked.

She smirked before John looked to her bag beside them. He met her eyes again and smiled back. 'You minx.' He met her lips feverishly as she dug her fingernails into the skin on his back.

'Get a move on then.'

John did as he was instructed, moving away from her to prepare himself. Anna turned her head away and thought about what was to come. If what had just happened was anything to go by, she couldn't wait to find out. He was back, moving between her legs once more. Kissing her neck for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, she reacquainted her fingertips with the muscles in his back. She felt him pressed against her once again and instinct told her to rock her hips, reaching up to meet his.

Finding her gaze, John locked his eyes on Anna as he began to push himself inside her. An engulfing warmth spread over him as he pushed further until he was completely enveloped in her.

John kept still for a moment, allowing them both the opportunity to adjust to the sensation of being joined together. She felt so wet, so tight. If he started moving, he knew he would be spent within a few seconds. He moved his lips to take her nipple in his mouth, sucking softly and being treated to another of Anna's groans. Anna began to rock her hips again, not able to handle not moving against him any longer. John took this as permission to move as well, gently at first.

'This feels incredible,' John whispered, hot and heavy against her ear.

'Hmmm,' Anna hummed her agreement.

She moved her hands down his back to rest on his bottom as he pushed down on top of her. He hated to admit it to himself, but this contact was enough to drive him closer to his finish. John blamed his lack of indulging in this kind of activity for a few years although who was he kidding. Anna was the reason he was so near to the edge. Her body, the way she responded to his touch, the way she felt and the sounds that emanated from her. All these added up to a pleasure he had never come close to experiencing before.

Not relishing the thought of reaching his end without her feeling any pleasure, he reached down between them and found her centre. Finding her core with relative ease, he rubbed there and she began to tremble almost immediately. Knowing she was close once more, he removed his hand and increased the pressure of his hips against hers to ensure she reached her end again.

'Oh God, John,' she called out as she grasped at the bed sheets hopelessly.

John couldn't stop now, her calling his name in her own ecstasy drove him crazy as he frantically thrust against her, pushing in to her as deep he possibly could. His heavy breathing had turned into rhythmic grunts as he felt his pleasure deepening. The sound of him voicing his bliss was music to Anna's ears. John's movements had slowed as he pushed against her a couple more times. With a final thrust, he emptied himself within her, his long guttural groan being hushed as Anna pressed her lips against his. Silence filled the room then as John collapsed upon her. She held him close to her, not wanting to lose contact for a second although his weight was winding her a little. After a few moments, John leant up and Anna began to breathe a little easier

'How are you doing?' John huffed, kissing the tip of her nose.

'Not too bad,' Anna laughed softly. 'You?'

'I'm good,' John nodded in agreement. 'You look so beautiful right now. That was amazing.'

'It really was. The perfect way to say goodbye.'

And in that short sentence, the facts of their situation were suddenly very real once again.

**~0~**

John sat on the bottom stair opposite the front door as Anna freshened up and prepared herself to leave. They had contemplated her staying the night, but her parents would be wondering about her whereabouts as it was and Adam would have a lot of questions if he saw Anna sitting at the breakfast bar in the morning. She also had an early flight down to the London in the morning. It would be easier if she went home. John had called a taxi. She had said she would walk but John was having none of it.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was just after three. Robbing his forehead with a weary hand, his senses were alerted to quiet footsteps on the landing. Looking over his shoulder, Anna appeared at the top of the stairs, in her schoolgirl outfit again and beginning her descent. John stood to allow her to walk past him.

'This wasn't supposed to be this hard,' Anna admitted as John opened the front door. The chilly air nearly took her breath away. 'It's freezing.'

'Here,' John said as he took a black fleece jacket down from one of the hooks beside where they were standing. 'Take this.'

'But I won't be able to give it back to you for a while.'

'Keep it, as a reminder of tonight.'

'Don't worry, I won't forget this night in a hurry.' Anna said as she wrapped the fleece around her shoulders.

They stared at each other for a moment, John had a hundred and one things he wanted to say to her but saying them was proving too difficult. Luckily for him, Anna began to speak.

'Look, John. I don't want this to be the end.'

'Me either.' John agreed.

'I've never really believed the long distance thing can work, until I met you. And now I believe anything is possible.'

'But I don't want to stand in your way. You're going back to London, to do something you love. I am behind you one hundred per cent.'

'Thank you.' Anna reached for his hand. 'But it won't be forever. Sooner rather than later I will be back. And I'd so love for us to explore this. To give being together a real go. Wait for me.'

'I'd wait forever for you, Anna.'

The sound of a car pulling up outside the house signalled it was finally time to actually say goodbye. John pulled Anna into his embrace, she was crying. Hell, even he was crying. This hurt so much. Anna pulled away and John raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

'I'll text you and call you every day.' Anna promised through her sobbing.

'I'll look forward to it,' John replied. He looked over her shoulder and saw the taxi driver was becoming impatient. He met her eyes again. 'When you're feeling low, just think of what we've shared tonight. And remember that it's all waiting for you back up here. I'll be waiting for you.'


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is quite Anna centric and sees quite a big development in their relationship. Hope you like. _

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing belongs to me, except Adam perhaps..._

* * *

Anna carefully took the headphones from her head and placed them on the stand. She looked to the man behind the mixing desk who was smiling and had both thumbs up in the air. She began to walk to the studio door, a slight smirk on her face as her producer stood to greet her.

'Anna, you knocked that right of the park,' he exclaimed in a New York accent.

'Thanks Brody,' Anna replied as she sat beside him.

Brody O'Neill was one of the prominent producers in the industry and owned studios in London and his native New York. Anna enjoyed working with him. Brody was the one who encouraged the record company executives to take a chance on Anna after she sang backing vocals for another of the artists he worked with. It was no lie when she said she owed Brody her career.

'This album is already better than your last,' Brody continued as he fiddled with some buttons on the controls in front of him. 'And we've only recorded three songs. I think we're done for today. '

Ten weeks had passed since she had returned to London, Anna throwing herself into the writing and recording of her new album. It was already half written before she had returned to Yorkshire for her break, it was important to Anna that she have some input on all of the songs. New subjects has arisen to act as her muse, so to speak, so finishing off writing the album on her return hadn't taken too much time at all.

John had wanted to come down and visit, although Anna insisted he remained in the north. She was working and couldn't devote a lot of time to him, plus his work was busy and being self employed, it was a better idea to take the work whilst it was there.

Smiling as she saw a text message on her phone from John, Anna made her goodbyes to Brody before leaving the studio. Waiting until she was outside to open the message, she passed conversation with various people on her way out of the studios until she reached the exit from the building. It was Saturday, and the busy London streets were especially bustling today. Pulling on her hat and sunglasses, she walked a few paces before reading the message.

_Hello, just a quick message to see how the recording went today. Really enjoyed our conversation last night, same again tonight? Thinking of you x _

Grinning, Anna began to a compose a reply as she continued to walk.

_Hey, I enjoyed chatting to you too. I can't tonight unfortunately. Have to attend the album launch of another artist on the label. I can call you tomorrow afternoon though. The recording went great, should be finished in a few weeks then a trip back to the north is definitely on the agenda. Thinking of you, too x_

She sent the message before putting her phone in her bag and then began walking more purposefully towards her flat. Her thoughts were suddenly full of John. Since she had been back in London, they had tried to have a telephone conversation at least every other day, if not every day. Although having not revealed it to him, Anna didn't expect she'd be missing him as much as she was.

Their last night together was incredible. In quiet moments of solitude, she would be transported back to that very moment. The feel of his chest hair under her fingertips, the way his hands wandered all over her body, touching her in ways she didn't think was possible. The way he had made her feel. Going back home couldn't happen soon enough.

It didn't take her long to reach her flat. Once inside, the first thing she saw was the red light of her home phone answering machine flashing. Frowning, confused as to why the person who left the message didn't try her on her mobile, she pressed the play button.

'Hi Anna...' the voice began. Anna's breath stuck in her throat. It was Michael. 'How are you? I know we haven't chatted since before you went home for a few weeks but I just wanted to know how you are.'

'Very well after not seeing you for so long, thank you very much,' Anna replied, as if Michael was in the room with her.

'I hear you are going to Tom Anderson's launch party tonight.' Michael's message continued. 'I'll be in the same hotel, a function held by the television station is happening there. Maybe we could meet up?'

'No, absolutely not,' Anna said indignantly towards her machine.

'I'll keep an eye out for you tonight.'

'Please don't.'

The machine clicked off and Anna continued to stare at it. What did he think he was doing? Anna hadn't so much as given Michael a moments thought since she had been back in London. Walking slowly to her machine, she deleted the message and tried to forget about it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. For a split second thinking it was him, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realised who it would be.

'Gwen,' she said out loud.

Gwen was her next door neighbour, a radio DJ whom Anna had become quite friendly with since she moved in to the building. She was to accompany Anna tonight, and Anna suddenly remembered they were getting ready together.

Anna opened the door to be greeted by Gwen with three or four dresses over her arm. 'I can't decide what to wear.'

Anna rolled her eyes as Gwen walked past her. 'Well, we can help each other out then.'

Walking into the living room, Gwen draped her dresses over the back of one of Anna's armchairs as she turned to scrutinise her troubled looking friend. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' Anna shrugged. Gwen narrowed her gaze. Even though they had only been friends a little over a year, she knew Anna better than that. Anna sighed before continuing. 'I got a call from Michael.'

'No,' Gwen gasped. 'I thought you were seeing the charming Dad up north?'

'I am,' Anna replied before shaking her head. 'Or we're thinking about it. It's complicated. But what's for sure is that me and Michael are definitely over with. And he's going to be there tonight.'

'Awkward,' Gwen replied, sitting in the armchair on which her dresses were resting.

'It doesn't have to be,' Anna said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'We'll just avoid him. Now lets start getting ready.'

* * *

John sat on his patio in the garden, watching Adam taking shot after shot into the goal he had set up on the grass. Tomorrow was Adam's first game for his Sunday league team, White Rose, and he was getting in some last minute practice. John smiled as he watched his son, thinking about all the hours they had spent out here together kicking a ball between them. John's attention was diverted by the vibration of his mobile phone. Taking it from the table he was sitting beside, he smiled as he saw the message was from Anna. Upon opening it, a picture began to download. John felt his heartbeat quicken as an image of Anna dressed for her night out appeared. She was wearing a red dress, red heels and had her hair up. She looked breathtaking.

'Will I do?' was the message that accompanied the picture. John's trembling fingers set about composing a reply.

'You look stunning,' was the most cohesive response he could muster.

'Alright Dad?' By now Adam had jogged over to where his father was sitting to take a sip of his drink before sitting down himself.

'Errr... yes son,' John replied as he hit send on his message. 'You're looking good. Excited about tomorrow?'

'Can't wait, Oliver reckons some scouts will be there.'

'Now Ads, don't get your hopes up. You're only thirteen, there's plenty of time for scouts.' John explained before his phone began to vibrate again.

'I know,' Adam sighed. 'But I'm allowed to dream, aren't I?'

'Yes son,' John replied with a chuckle. 'Of course. Just don't expect it to happen overnight.' Adam stood up. 'Where are you off to?'

'Well, it's not going to happen if I sit here chatting, is it?' Adam said with a smirk before running off to retrieve his ball.

'Just don't overdo it,' John called after him before he continued to practice. John looked at his phone and saw he had a reply from Anna.

_Thank you, wish you were here with me x_

* * *

Anna walked into the venue behind Gwen as if Gwen were her bodyguard. Gripping onto Gwen's shoulders as they entered the hotel lobby, Anna peered over her shoulder before whispering. 'Is he here?'

Gwen sighed, looked left and right before replying. 'No. Look, there's the list of what's going on in each room. Let's see where we need to be.' Continuing walking towards a flip chart by the hotel reception, Gwen took Anna's hand from her shoulder and lead her around to stand beside her. 'Here we go, the Richardson Room. 2nd floor is the one we want. Michael is in the Millington Room, which is on the 4th floor. See, there are two floors between you.'

'Phew, let's just get there shall we?' Anna said, panic evident in her tone.

* * *

The evening passed without any major dramas. Anna absolutely adored Tom Anderson's album and was honoured when he asked her to duet with him on his biggest hit for the gathered journalists there. This had given Gwen time to be chatted up by one of the record company associates, and she had left around twenty minutes before Anna had decided to call it a night. She made her way down to the hotel lobby. Having had such a great night, she had completely forgotten about Michael until she saw him standing at the entrance to the hotel, pacing the floor. Anna's heart was in her mouth. The last thing she wanted was him to notice her. It was too late. As she made to make a quick exit, he turned and saw her.

'Anna,' he called. Anna closed her eyes and stopped walking as Michael moved towards her. 'Anna, did you get my message?'

'Yes,' Anna sighed. 'I did.'

'You were going to leave without seeing me, weren't you?'

'That was the plan.'

'Please, can we not just share a drink?' Michael pleaded. 'I haven't seen you for ages.'

'Yes, well that is the general idea when you break up with someone,' Anna replied before walking towards the exit once again. Michael took hold of her wrist. Anna met his gaze.

'Please, just here in the hotel bar is all I ask.'

Anna felt her resolve relenting. As she met his eyes all she could remember was the good times she and Michael had spent together, and despite the bad there were some nice memories. John was at the forefront of her mind, however.

Anna looked at her watch before letting out an audible sigh. 'Alright, I'll have a Coke.'

* * *

They spent an hour or so reminiscing, talking about some of the times they had spent together. Michael was doing most of the talking, which suited Anna just fine. Although she knew she was over Michael now, she had devoted a lot of her formative years to him. He had been by her side as she became a woman, they had experienced a great deal together. Michael was her first romance. She didn't dare use the word love when describing him. After her time with John, she couldn't be certain she had ever loved Michael, even though she had told him she did when they were together.

'And then we took the champagne and walked straight out of the club,' Michael laughed as Anna smiled at the memory of a night out with her ex boyfriend.

'Yeah, you really didn't care what people thought of you, did you?' Anna replied, taking a sip of her drink.

'I was having a good time, living it up.' Michael replied garishly. 'I was in my early twenties, the star of a well watched TV programme. And with you on my arm I had it all. I miss you, Anna.'

'I was always just a trophy to you,' Anna shook her head. 'And don't try to deny it.'

'Maybe,' Michael agreed. 'In the beginning. But towards the end I realised that you meant much more to me.'

'Even though I am now more famous than you?' Anna said, tongue firmly in cheek. 'You hated that.'

'Yes, I did.' Michael admitted. 'I hated the fact that you were an overnight success, on nights out you'd get more and more male attention. It did my head in.'

Anna snorted as a cynical smile spread across her lips. 'And what about all the girls that threw themselves at you? I was just expected to grin and bear it I suppose.'

Michael didn't reply as he searched for Anna 's eyes. She looked up and he smiled as they made eye contact. 'I was an idiot. I was young and didn't see what I had right in front of me. It's taken these few months away from you to realise. You never know what you've got till it's gone.'

'Where did you get that line from?' Anna asked. 'One of your scripts?'

'The night before you went up north,' Michael began, ignoring what Anna had just said and resting his hand on top of hers. 'It was special, wasn't it?'

'Michael,' Anna exclaimed, moving her hand away. 'All it did was make me realise I deserve better. I think I've found better.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's early days but I met someone when I was in the north. A lovely man.'

'What?'

'Yeah, his name is John.' Anna explained, before looking down at her glass and smiling.

'But what about what we had?' Michael asked. 'We've got history.'

'You were the extent of my experience, Michael,' Anna replied. ' And I'll always remember you. However, John's shown me a different side to being in a relationship. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel all manner of things.'

'What does he do? How old is he?'

'Not that it's any of your business,' Anna began, 'He owns his own garage. He is a mechanic and he is also a single father. And he's older than me, but I don't really notice the age gap.'

'An old single father who comes home every day covered in grease,' Michael said sarcastically. 'Quite a catch.'

Anna sighed before shaking her head. 'I adored you when we first got together. But all you offered me was a life of being made to feel second best. Then I got my moment in the sun and you couldn't handle it. Instead of being happy for me, you resented my success. That is why we could never be together. Not for the long run.'

'I can change,' Michael insisted, taking Anna's hand in his again. 'Come on, Anna. We were good together.'

'I'm sorry Michael.' Anna shrugged, taking her hand away. 'Even if things don't turn out well with John, I can never see us getting back together. I need better. I deserve better. A man who supports me, understands I am living my dream and loves me because of it, not in spite of it.'

'And you love this John, do you?'

'All I know is I've never felt this way before,' Anna replied honestly. 'Ever.'

With those words, Michael stood up and left the bar. Anna watched him leave, he didn't look back once as he left the hotel. It felt as though a weight had been lifted. She had finally told Michael how he made her feel. How worthless she felt when she was with him. And the fact that he knew John made her happier than Michael ever had left her feeling slightly satisfied. As if it was revenge for all those nights he would be chatting up other women as she sat by his side.

It felt wonderful.

* * *

John bent down to the mat by the door and picked up his Sunday paper. Looking at the front page, he saw a picture of Anna in her outfit from last night at the top of the page.

'Ads, we're leaving in ten minutes.' John called up the stairs as he walked through to the kitchen. The caption that accompanied the picture intrigued him somewhat.

_'Singer Anna in love again? Read all on page 9.' _

The first thing he thought was that Anna had let slip about their relationship, that didn't bother him in the slightest. As far as he was concerned, he was just waiting for Anna to decide when it was right for her to make their relationship official. What he wasn't expecting was to see a picture of Anna leaving a hotel, with one beside it of Michael also leaving the same hotel a few moments before. Surely not. He read the article that accompanied the pictures.

_'Singer Anna Smith's relationship with Michael Groves may be back on, according to a source at the launch of Tom Anderson's new album last night.' _

'What?' John said out loud as sat at the dining room table. He continued to read.

_'They were both photographed leaving a hotel where both attended separate functions. They had spent a while together in the hotel bar before leaving, clearly enjoying each other's company, our source observed.' _

'Dad, where are my shin pads?' Adam called from upstairs.

'Errr, have you checked your boot bag?' John replied, not able to take his eyes from the article.

'Got them, thanks Dad.'

John's head was whirring. This had come completely from the leftfield. He was sure Anna was serious about things with Michael being over, and that she wanted to carve a future with him. How wrong could he have been? Maybe she wasn't that serious about him, and her words, 'it was a perfect way to say goodbye' had more weight to then than he had originally believed. But their conversation on the doorstep. Wait for me. She had pleaded. She was insistent. Maybe she was a good actress.

'Will I do, then Dad?'

John looked up, frowning before he couldn't help a smile spreading across his lips. His son, in a proper football kit about to play his first proper Sunday league match. John felt his predicament with Anna flow to the back of his mind as he swelled with pride at the sight of his son.

'You look fantastic, Ads,' John beamed. 'I am so proud of you.'

'Thanks Dad.' Adam smiled. John nodded before looking at the paper again, the smile disappearing from his face once more. 'You alright?'

'Yeah,' John replied abruptly, closing the paper and folding it. 'Let's get going shall we? Mary and Robert are meeting us there at half past.'

* * *

Adam's debut was going better than he could have imagined. Ten minutes after half time and White Rose were four nil up, Adam having scored two. John couldn't get what he read about Anna out of his mind. He knew Mary had seen it, and she kept trying to chat to him about it. John was finding excuses to change the subject, however this time Robert had gone to the tea bar and it was just the two of them.

'You've read it then?' Mary announced as John watched Adam have a shot that sailed over the crossbar.

'I have,' John replied, not averting his gaze from the match.

'You know the press would have taken something and blown it out of proportion to sell their rag.' Mary explained.

'Really? It looked pretty simple to me.' John hissed before realising he may have sounded a bit harsh. 'Sorry, I know it's not your fault. But they left the same hotel. Within a couple of minutes of each other. And spent time in the bar together.'

'They have history. It means nothing John...'

'To me it means she's still got feelings for him.' John interrupted.

'That is why women are the more intelligent species,' Mary said indignantly.

'Charming,' John half chuckled before meeting Mary's gaze. 'We were never really that serious, anyway.'

'You don't mean that.'

John looked away to see Adam breaking free of the defence. 'Go on, Ads!'

Mary rolled her eyes. 'They didn't even leave together.'

John huffed out loud. 'Of course they didn't. That's what they wanted you to think.'

'Honestly, John...'

'Here we go mate, white, two sugars.' Robert announced as he arrived back with three teas.

'Thanks Rob,' John said as he took the cup from Robert. He looked at Mary. 'She's doing her thing in London. Living her life. She obviously doesn't want me cramping her style. Maybe this is why she is insistent I don't go down there.'

'Come on, John,' Mary groaned. 'You know she's busy.'

'Well, I'm making it easy for her then,' John replied. 'Now can we drop it?'

Mary shook her head before turning back to watch the match.

* * *

John walked around his office at home, trying to put the situation with Anna to the back of his mind. It was proving fruitless, however. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat as his desk. Looking at his phone, he felt slightly frustrated to have not received so much as a text message from Anna all day. It just cemented his belief that she had something to hide. Almost as if he was telepathic, his phone began to ring. It was Anna. He answered.

'Hello.'

'Hi John,' came her soft reply. He closed his eyes. Despite how he was feeling, it was nice to hear her voice. Closing the door to his office, Adam had since long gone to bed, he waited for Anna to instigate the conversation. 'How did Adam get on today?'

'Great thanks,' John replied. 'He ended up scoring a hat trick and his team won six one.'

'Fantastic,' Anna answered. John had to admit she did seem genuinely pleased. 'How are you?'

John saw this as an opening to bring up the pictures in the paper. He stood up and began to pace the floor again. 'I was fine, until I saw today's paper.'

Silence.

John continued. 'Good catching up with Michael was it?'

'We had a laugh, yes,' Anna replied. 'Then we left separately.'

'Within two minutes of each other,' John added.

'And?'

'A bit suspicious, wouldn't you say?' John realised he was snapping and tried to compose himself as Anna remained silent on the other end of the line.

'Look, John. I can understand how it might have looked, but do I get a chance to tell you what actually happened last night?'

'It seems quite plain to me.'

'Oh my God!' Anna exclaimed. 'John, these journalists are paid stupid amounts to make a story. And you've been fooled hook, line and sinker.'

'So now I'm stupid?'

'No, just a man.' Anna replied.

'Well, why did you even see him in the first place?'

'Like you care, according to you we aren't even serious,' Anna remarked.

'I'm sorry?'

'I spoke to Mary, and before you get angry with her she didn't want to tell me what you said. I made her. And I was shocked. So if that's how you feel, I don't really get why you're so upset.'

This made something inside John snap. He had to tell her why he was upset. It was all flooding out of him before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. 'Shall I tell you, why I am so upset?'

'Please do. I'm intrigued.' Anna requested sarcastically.

'Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like this? To be so completely and utterly in love with someone? Someone who consumes your every waking thought?'

Silence once again transpired from Anna's end of the line. John was certain he heard her whimper.

'Anna?'

'Can you say that again, please?' Anna replied, her voice breaking. John felt his resolve disappearing as he felt Anna's gentle sobs take over his senses.

'What?' John said as he sat down at his desk once more. 'Anna, I...'

'I didn't know what it was like to feel this way,' Anna interrupted. 'Until I met you. Do you know what I said to Michael? Last night in the bar?'

'No,' John replied softly, Anna's words having almost the same effect on him as his did on her.

'He asked me to give us another go. I point blank refused. I told him that I had met someone who made me feel things I had never even dreamt of feeling.'

'Anna, I'm sorry.'

'John, it's okay.'

'Really?' John asked, rather surprised after the way he had just behaved that Anna had been so understanding. He figured it was because Vera took great pleasure in making John suffer when he was in the wrong, it was all he knew. 'I was an idiot.'

'No, you were just being a man.' John laughed out loud before Anna continued. 'This means too much to let a misunderstanding and a pig headed man ruin it.'

'Thanks a lot,' John laughed again.

'I do love you.'

John swallowed hard before responding with all the sincerity he could. 'I love you too.'

'I meant what I said before I left. Please wait for me.'

'I can't, not anymore.'

'What?' Anna murmured. 'John, I thought...'

'I'm coming to London.' John interrupted. 'Even if it's only for a weekend. I need to see you.'

'I'd like that,' Anna replied.

'And I've made a decision.' John continued. 'This is it for me. If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone else.'

'John, I'm yours.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my holiday period has been crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets racy towards the end as John joins Anna in London. **

**Disclaimer**: _The characters (apart from Adam) belong to Lord Fellowes. _

* * *

John buttered his toast as he heard his son stomping around upstairs above his head. Monday mornings and Adam weren't the best of friends. He chuckled as he heard his son shout at something or other. Suddenly, he heard Adam's footsteps on the stairs and looked cautiously towards the doorway to see his son dump his schoolbag by the front door and trudge towards the kitchen.

'Morning son,' John said with a smile. 'Help yourself to breakfast. We've got cereals, toast and a range of fruit juices. '

'Jeez, Dad. Why are you so jolly?' Adam winced before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. John was debating whether to reveal the reason for his happiness before Adam began talking again. 'I got an email from Tammy.'

'Ahh, how is your American Beauty?' John asked as he sat opposite his son.

'Missing me,' Adam said, suddenly sitting up straight with a smirk on his face. 'I sent her a picture of me in the White Rose kit last week, she's put it in her locker at school and apparently all her friends think I'm cute.'

'Well, you are a Bates, after all.' John remarked through a mouthful of toast. John looked at his phone to see a text from Anna. Suddenly, what was said on the phone last night and revealing all to Adam was at the forefront of John's mind. 'Listen, son.'

'Yep,' Adam replied.

'I have something to tell you. About Anna.'

'Okay,' Adam said suspiciously. 'I'm not about to become an older brother, am I?'

John almost choked on his toast at the suggestion. 'Good heavens, no.'

'Not that that would be a bad thing,' Adam said, looking beyond his father and pondering the notion for a moment. 'Once I got over having someone cuter than me in the house, of course.'

'For God's sake, Ads. I'm trying to tell you something here!' John exclaimed.

'Woah, chill out old man,' Adam held his hands up in defence.

'Hey, less of the old.' John replied, frowning at his son. 'What I was going to say is me and Anna have decided to give us a real go.' Adam nodded to acknowledge his father's admission before having another mouthful of cereal. 'How do you feel about that?'

Adam continued chewing as he met his father's gaze. 'Well, at least I know now why you are so jolly.'

'You see, something happened that made us both realise that...'

'Is this about that picture of her and the soap star that was in the paper yesterday?' Adam asked.

'You saw that?' Adam nodded in response. 'Well, your Dad put two and two together and made nine, upset Anna which then resulted in an argument which led to me telling her that...' John stalled. 'That...'

'That you love her.'

'Yes.'

'Big step,' Adam said, showing a maturity that was beyond his years.

'Isn't it?' John smiled. 'So we've been invited to go and see her this weekend. In London.'

'That's great, Dad but I'm not going.'

'What?'

'You go by all means.' Adam continued. 'I'm happy for you and everything, but I don't want to be there whilst all you're doing is hugging and kissing and stuff. And I have a match this weekend.'

'Son, there is no way you are staying here on your own.'

'Can we not ask Uncle Robert if I can stay with them?' Adam asked as he took another spoonful of his cereal.

John considered Adam's suggestion for a moment. 'I'm sure he won't mind. I completely forgot about your match. I feel terrible now.'

Adam sighed before looking up at John. 'Dad, you've been there for me all my life. You aren't exactly a let down if you miss one match. And it's important for you to see Anna.'

'Only if you're sure.'

'Dad, when are you going to do something for yourself without worrying about how I might feel about it?'

'Probably not until the last breath leaves my body.' John replied truthfully.

'You don't have to worry, nothing you do could change my mind about you being the best Dad in the world.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but don't tell anyone I just told you that.' Adam said as he stood up. 'I have a reputation to keep in tact.'

'You're secret is safe with me son.' John laughed. 'And I'll talk to Robert today about you staying over.'

'Cool, I'll pop into the garage on the way home from school. Bye Dad.'

* * *

'Anna Smith.' Robert said.

'Yes,' John replied.

'Loves you.'

'Yes.'

'Blimey.'

'Is it really that hard to believe?' John asked as he walked to sit behind his desk in his office at the garage.

'Well no,' Robert said, eyebrows raised as he sat on the edge of John's desk. 'So you're going to London to see her this weekend and you need Ads to stay with us?'

'He was invited but said he didn't want to be a spare part.'

'I can't say I blame him,' Robert replied. 'Sure he can stay with us.'

'Great, thanks mate.' John said with a smile. 'I owe you one.'

'I'll just add it to the rest of the favours you owe me,' Robert said with a wink.

'Alright, and I'll send you all the bills for the free services I have been giving your various cars over the years?'

'Shall we call it quits?' Robert winced.

'Deal.'

'So, you've pulled a famous singer,' Robert announced. 'Not just any old famous singer, the talent of the moment. The nations darling.'

'Great, isn't it?'

'Do these guys out here know?' Robert asked, gesturing towards the three men who worked for John.

'No one knows, you and Adam are the first people I've told.' John revealed. 'I want to do this all on Anna's terms. She's got the most to lose.'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, I'm not sure how thrilled her people at the record company are going to be when she tells them she's in love with a forty something single father of one.'

'To hell with her people, John.' Robert snapped. 'She should think herself lucky she has found someone as great as you. Someone who is lucky themselves to be considered my best friend.'

'Yes, I often thank my lucky stars for that.' John laughed before his face turned decidedly more serious. 'Am I in over my head here, Rob?' Robert didn't answer, preferring to fiddle with the stapler that sat on John's desk. 'Robert?'

'Oh, I don't know John. You know Mary and Cora are better at this sort of thing than me.' Robert sighed. 'You both live completely different lives...'

'So you don't think it's going to work?' John interrupted.

'Let me finish, there was going to be a but...'

'Sorry.'

'But,' Robert emphasised the word. 'If you love each other like you say you do, there is no reason why you both can't make it work. Now enough of this talking about our feelings, fancy a round of darts and a pub lunch?'

* * *

John pulled up outside a very posh looking building. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked. Anna was a successful singer, it was only natural she should live in a building like this. Picking up his bag from the backseat, he got out of the car before he double checked the number to her flat. Forty-six. Walking to the entrance, he buzzed her number.

'Hello.'

John closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. 'Hey, it's me.'

'Come on up.' Anna said before a loud bleeping overtook her voice and the doors opened. John walked in and saw her flat was on the seventh floor.

Once in the lift, nerves suddenly took hold of John. He had never considered himself a nervous person before, but then he met Anna and it seemed it was breaking every rule he had ever made. He was fidgeting in anticipation of holding her in his arms once again, shifting from side to side as the journey to the seventh floor seemed to be taking an eternity. Finally, the lift doors opened and John stepped through them. He looked left and right before he saw Anna's door straight ahead.

Anna heard the doorbell ring and, not wanting to seem like she was waiting right next to it, waited for a couple of seconds before answering.

'Hello,' John said with a smile.

'Hi,' Anna replied, breathing in deeply before stepping aside to allow John to walk in. He put his bag down before turning to face Anna. 'Did you find it okay?'

'Yeah,' John nodded. 'It's a lovely building.'

'Thanks, come through.'

Not another word was said as John followed Anna through to her kitchen. Anna stood awkwardly at the breakfast bar, staring at John as he stood in the doorway, staring back. John could take no more.

'I hope you don't think me incredibly forward.'

'For what?' Anna asked as John moved towards her. John replied by pressing his lips to Anna's, his hands instinctively finding her waist.

'For that,' John said breathlessly as he pulled away.

'Not forward at all,' Anna smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too,' John agreed, resting his forehead against Anna's.

Anna took John's hand and lead him out of the kitchen. 'I'd give you the tour but there is really only one room I'd like to show you.'

John raised his eyebrows at Anna's admission, a smirk spreading across his lips. 'Really?'

Anna turned to face him, walking backwards and leading him down the hallway. She pointed half heartedly at a door as she continued walking. 'That's the bathroom by the way.'

'Okay,' John nodded as he followed her. They stopped outside the next door along. 'And this is...'

'My bedroom,' Anna almost whispered as she opened the door. 'Won't you come in?'

'I'd love to,' John replied without missing a beat. 'If you're sure.'

Anna answered him with a kiss before grabbing his jacket by the lapels and dragging him over the threshold. John took control then, his desire threatening to boil over as his lips met Anna's. No woman had ever made him feel this out of control before, he had never wanted anyone more than Anna at this very moment.

He kicked the door shut behind him, their lips never parting as Anna pulled him down on top of her onto the bed. She had managed to shrug John's jacket off of his shoulders and on to the floor, but she desperately wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. Almost clawing at his shirt, she undid the buttons and instantly ran her hands over the coarse black hair she found there. John groaned, her touch completely overwhelming him.

'This is quite a welcome,' he gasped, pulling away from Anna so he could catch his breath, kicking his shoes off in the process.

Anna laughed as John freed his arms from his shirt. 'I just want to show you how much I've missed you these past few weeks.'

'Are you sure you want to do this now?' John asked, cupping Anna's cheek with his hand. 'We have all weekend.'

'And what else did you plan to do whilst you were here?' Anna asked before placing kisses on John's chest.

'Well, I didn't know what...' John closed his eyes tightly as he melted under Anna's kisses, his resolve and the ability to think or say anything cohesive seemingly disappearing by the second. It became too much as John placed a hand on Anna's chin, lifting her lips from his chest before John took possession of Anna's mouth with his own. Running his hand down her side to rest on her hip, he took hold of the bottom of her t shirt in his hand and began to pull the material upwards.

Breaking the kiss they were sharing, Anna leaned forward a little and lifted her arms upwards so John could remove the offending garment. What greeted him completely took his breath away.

'No bra,' he breathed. 'You little temptress.'

'I never wear them around the house, far too uncomfortable.' Anna admitted as John pushed her back onto the bed. 'And I knew if I had my way we wouldn't be going out this afternoon.'

'You had this planned?'

'I've thought of little else since you told me you were coming down here to visit. At night, when I'm in bed, I find I think of nothing else but you and me together. Like this.' Anna began to unbuckle John's belt and undo his jeans. John was a mere spectator, looking down at Anna's hands working away whilst his heartbeat quickened at the candour in her words.

'Really?' John tried to say, but it caught in his throat as Anna reached inside his now open trousers and cupped him. 'God, Anna.'

'Yes?' she replied, reacquainting herself with the texture of him whilst running kisses from his cheek, down his neck to his chest.

'You have to stop, or I'm afraid I'll...'

'It's a good job I want you now then, isn't it?'

With those words, Anna was tugging at John's trousers, managing to pull them to his knees before they would move no further.

'Anna,' John murmured, looking down at where his trousers were restricted. 'It doesn't have to be like this.'

'Are you saying you want to slow down?' Anna asked as John lifted his gaze from the bed to look in her eyes.

'It seems I'll do whatever you want me to,' John answered, brushing his lips against hers.

'Then I want this. Ten weeks is a long time.' Anna began to pull John's boxer shorts in the same direction as his jeans. 'As you say, we have all weekend. All I know is right now, I want you. I need you even.'

'I'll carry on here then,' John replied, gesturing towards his trousers before tugging at Anna's own waistband. 'You may need to lose these though.' John stood up and kicked off his jeans and underwear before his gaze was locked on Anna as she removed her trousers.

'No underwear at all, then?' John growled as he rejoined her on the bed. He couldn't help it, he knew he was staring but he didn't care. She was perfect, she had such a beautiful body and he couldn't believe she willingly wanted him, needed him in fact.

John positioned himself above her, knees either side of Anna's. She took it upon herself to take his hardness in her hands, John resuming their kiss in response. Anna began to move her hand up and down his length, instinct meaning John moved his hips in rhythm to the movements of Anna's hand.

'Bloody hell, you are perfect,' John whispered as he kissed Anna's neck. His own hand had made it's way down Anna's stomach, resting on Anna's soft curls, gently rubbing the skin there. Moving his hand downwards, John gently pushed his finger inside her, how wet she already was causing him to gasp again.

Anna moved her hands to rest on John's shoulders as their eyes fixed on each other. John placed his hands either side of Anna as his hips moved towards hers. Anna moaned as she felt John resting against her. John stayed like this for a moment, hovering above Anna as they stared into each other's eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too.'

With those words, he gently pushed himself inside Anna, a sharp intake of breath causing him to still his movements slightly.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Yes,' Anna smiled. 'I forgot how good this felt.'

John reciprocated her smile. 'Can I carry on?'

'Please do.'

Now fully enveloped in her, John began to move his hips gently. Anna clung tightly to his shoulders as his thrusts began to quicken in pace, she raising her hips off the bed to meet his. She felt her own desire build within her as her hands left John's shoulders and clutched wildly at the sheets beneath her. She was moaning loudly, her cries of his name almost inaudible, her pleasure so intense.

'Anna, I'm not sure I can...'

At that moment, both Anna and John cried out, each reaching their end almost simultaneously. John collapsed against Anna as she moaned in his ear, his heavy breathing in harmony with the sounds escaping her. John was hurting her with his weight pressed against her, but Anna didn't want to let him go right away. Her arms found his shoulders once more and held him tightly to her.

'That was certainly worth waiting ten weeks for,' John whispered, breaking the silence. Anna hummed her agreement as she finally released John from her hold. He rolled beside her before taking her in his arms. She tucked in against his side. They lay in silence for a few moments, John running his fingers up and down the top of Anna's arms, Anna tangling her fingers in the hair on John's chest. Minutes had passed before Anna finally spoke.

'Excuse me, I've been so rude. After that long car journey you must be parched. Fancy a cuppa?'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The M rated content continues in this chapter. This is probably the most difficult thing I have ever written and I hope it's not too much. **

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews, they are what drives me on to write more. **

**Disclaimer: **John and Anna belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

Anna tightened the cord on her dressing gown as she stood by the boiling kettle. The smile had been permanently on her face since John had arrived that Saturday morning. She hadn't planned for things to happen that quickly between them, although she was glad that they had. It felt so good to be with John in that way again, there was no point in denying it. Michael and John were the limit to her experience with men, the latter obviously outshining the former by a great distance. As she watched the steam begin to rise from the kettle, Anna decided she wouldn't mind if John was the last man she ever shared such experiences with.

'You know, I just had a thought,' John announced as he appeared in the doorway. Anna looked up and felt her cheeks blushing at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms he had obviously packed, but had neglected to wear a shirt. Michael had a nice body, she wasn't going to lie. He used work out, and would spend four evenings a week at the gym. But there was something about John's chest and his strong upper arms that affected her in ways she couldn't describe.

'Oh yeah,' Anna said weakly, 'what's that?'

'I might just kill the romance dead with it.'

'Don't worry,' Anna replied as she began preparing the tea. 'Just keep forgetting to wear your shirt and the romance will never die.'

'Deal,' John agreed as he moved to stand behind Anna, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'So long as you agree to wear nothing under the dressing gown.'

'You cheeky beggar,' Anna giggled, tapping John on the forearm. 'What was your thought?'

'Earlier, in the heat of the moment,' John began. 'We forgot something.'

Anna moved away from John to throw the tea bags away. 'No we didn't, it's fine.'

'Anna, I know it was pretty amazing what just happened,' John said with a smile. 'But not so much that I'd forget something like that.'

'I've sorted it,' Anna reiterated. 'I visited the doctor and he said...'

'Alright, spare me the details,' John winced as he sat down. 'So long as you're sure.'

Anna smiled at John as she joined him at the table, two mugs of steaming hot tea in hand. They sat in silence, exchanging shy glances although both completely comfortable in eachother's company.

'Why didn't Adam come down?' Anna asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

'Well, he's got a match tomorrow...'

'And I'm the reason you're missing it?' Anna interrupted. 'John, you should have said.'

'Hey, it's alright.' John replied, covering Anna's hand with his own. 'Adam's fine with it, and it's the first thing of his I've missed in over fifteen years. In fact, it was him who convinced me to come down here.'

'Really?' Anna smiled, looking down at her and John's entwined fingers.

'And he didn't want to feel like a gooseberry.'

'Well, what just happened wouldn't have if he was with you.'

'Exactly,' John whispered, squeezing Anna's hand a little tighter. 'I love Adam to death and it's important to me that the two of you get along. But I am glad to have some time alone with you this weekend.'

'Me too.'

Their gaze met and John leant forward to meet Anna's lips with his. Anna brought a hand to rest on John's cheek as he deepened the kiss.

'You're so beautiful,' John breathed.

'Do you know what I'm thinking?' Anna replied as she rested her forehead against John's.

'If it's anything like my thoughts right now, I'd say last one back to the bedroom is on tea duty for the rest of the weekend.'

* * *

John paced Anna's living room, looking at the fast growing collection of gold discs that were adorning the walls. John thought he was doing alright when he had fifteen or so MOT's booked in for a week at the garage, but one million record sales was incredible. How this beautiful, multi talented woman had fallen for him was beyond his reasoning. He wasn't sure he would ever understand.

He was waiting for Anna to get ready. After spending the rest of the afternoon in Anna's room, much to John's delight, they had decided to visit a local restaurant for some dinner. Being pretty close to central London, and with Anna's status in society, John was a little nervous to find out if they would garner much attention.

'How do I look?'

John's fears were forgotten as he turned to see Anna in the doorway, wearing a white floral patterned dress and a little red cardigan. Her hair was resting on her shoulders and almost floated as she gave John a twirl.

'You look breathtaking,' John gasped, moving towards Anna with gathering speed. He took her by the hand. 'You always do.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed. 'And tonight is on me by the way.'

'Rubbish,' John exclaimed. 'It's the gentleman's privilege to spoil the woman, on the first few dates at least.'

'Only if your sure,' Anna smiled.

'How fancy is this place, anyway?' John asked, stepping away from Anna. 'Is what I'm wearing okay.' Anna burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' Anna replied trying to stifle her laughter as she took in John's outfit. 'You just never struck me as the type of person who would ask, does my bum look big in this?'

'Anna,' John groaned. 'Do I look alright?'

Anna tried to look serious as she gave John the once over. He was wearing a dark grey blazer, white shirt and a smart pair of black jeans. The look suited him, although she wouldn't admit that seeing him in a white t shirt with his overalls tied around his waist was her favourite outfit of his.

'You look gorgeous,' Anna replied as she brushed a lock of his brown hair from his forehead back into place. She took him by the hand. 'Come on, the table is booked for eight.'

* * *

'So you were in hospital for eight weeks?' Anna asked as she and John left the restaurant. 'I couldn't imagine that.'

'I was just glad to be alive,' John replied as they reached the pavement. 'And I needed to get Robert out of there. He is my best friend after all. And he had a young family. It didn't bear thinking about.'

Anna linked her arm with John's as they continued to walk the twenty minutes or so back to Anna's flat. 'It was very brave. So that explains the scar on your leg.'

'Yeah, it's part of me now. But it repulsed Sarah, Adam's Dad. Part of me thinks that was why she left me.'

'Was the break up tough?' Anna asked.

'Looking back, we were never compatible. It was only a matter of time, and it turned out she was never faithful to me. From the very beginning. I did what I usually do, fell head over heels and got my heart broken. Then I went back to Ireland and that's when Vera came back into my life.'

'Your wife,' Anna said, the words sticking in her throat. John picked up on this and covered the hand Anna was resting on John's arm with his own.

'She's my wife in name only, nothing else.' John reassured Anna. 'I never think about her.'

'And you don't know where she is?'

'Only that she's in Dublin. Other than that, no.'

Anna sighed. 'Did you ever love her? Or Sarah?'

John shifted uncomfortably before he stopped walking completely. Anna stopped as well and turned to face him. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.'

'No, it's alright.' John replied, the softening of his features bringing some relief to Anna. 'Do you want the truth?' Anna nodded, not entirely sure what he was about to say. She was taken aback as John took her hands in his own. 'The truth is no one has ever made me feel the way that you do. Not Sarah, and definitely not Vera. You bring out a side in me I never even knew existed. You walked into my life and instantly made me realise why my relationships in the past have never worked.'

Anna felt the stinging of a tear forming in her eye. She couldn't stop it from appearing. It fell down her cheek, causing John to be a little concerned.

'Are you okay? Is what I just said alright? Remember Anna, everything is on your terms. If I'm moving too fast or...'

'No, you're not,' Anna exclaimed as John wiped the tear from her cheek. 'No one has ever said anything as perfect as that to me in my entire life. It was beautiful.'

'Then they are all fools,' John smiled, moving his hands to Anna's waist. She gasped at the contact before wrapping her arms around John's shoulders as they gazed into each other's eyes. John's gaze moved from Anna's eyes to her lips. 'I'm going to kiss you now.'

'Well if you don't, I'm certainly going to kiss you.'

John laughed softly before placing his lips on Anna's. Grazing his tongue over Anna's bottom lip, she allowed him to deepen the kiss as their desire threatened to boil over in the middle of the street. Although deserted, in the back of John's mind a small voice questioned if this wasn't a little daring. People had recognised Anna in the restaurant, and they had made no secret of their relationship, holding hands in between courses, whispering to each other. However, when he had Anna in his arms like this, he was sure nothing else in the world mattered.

Unexpectedly, the sound of a camera flash was heard, followed by the screeching of car wheels and the revving of an engine. John and Anna broke apart, both looking over John's shoulder to see a car speeding off in the distance.

'What the heck was that?' John asked.

'Don't freak out but I think we've just been papped.' Anna replied.

'Papped?' John asked before it dawned on him what Anna meant. 'That was a newspaper?'

'Probably, I'm used to it.' Anna shrugged, rubbing her brow.

'But won't that picture have consequences?'

'Only if it gets to print,' Anna explained as they continued to walk. 'I don't care, really.'

'Anna,' John exclaimed. 'If that gets in the paper won't your record company panic? Getting snapped with Michael Groves, actor is completely different to getting pictured with John Bates, forty something car mechanic, single father of one.'

'Like I said, I don't care,' Anna reiterated, stopping them from walking again. She rubbed the top of his arm. 'I love you. I'm not ashamed of it, why should I be when the only time I feel alive is when I'm next to you.'

'I love you too.'

'If the picture gets in the paper, all that will really happen is that people will know I'm seeing you. That's all. The record company won't mind.' John nodded before looking off in the direction the car had just sped away in. 'John, don't worry.'

'I'm not, it's just I don't want to jeopardise anything in your career.' he explained. 'If this, us, stops you from achieving your goals then I won't blame you if...'

'John, excuse me for being so blunt but please do shut up,' Anna said, a hint of a smile on her lips. 'It was only a matter of time before we came out. Ideally, I would have announced it at my own speed. But, Adam knows about us, my Mum and Dad have an idea and as far as I am concerned that is all that matters. That is all the blessing we need. Yes, I'm a singer who has sold a few records but I'm still me. I deserve to feel like this, to feel the way you make me. And so do you. If we affect my record sales, then so be it. Alright?'

John nodded. 'Alright.'

'Good, and chances are they won't even print the picture. It was some big awards bash across town tonight, their bound to be more interested in that than me and what I am up to.'

'Well, you're lucky then that you are the only thing that is interesting me at this moment, Miss Smith.'

'Really Mr Bates? Please do tell me more.'

'How about we get back to your place, and I'll show you how much you interest me?'

* * *

John squinted as the mornings light hurt his newly awakened eyes. He frowned as he realised he was in a different place, but it soon disappeared when he remembered where he was. Taking in a deep breath, he looked to his right to see Anna, still sound asleep, facing him. The covers were at the bottom of the bed, the heat of their lovemaking from the night previously still filling the room. Smiling, John turned on his side to face her properly. All in that moment, he was certain there weren't many better feelings that waking up next to her. Staring at her for a while, he allowed a smile to play on his lips as Anna began to stir.

'What time is it?' Anna said, or at least that's what John thought he heard as her words were accompanied by the biggest yawn John was sure he had ever seen.

'Half nine,' John chuckled as he focussed on the clock that was mounted on the wall opposite them. 'Adam's football match is kicking off now.'

'Aww, go and call him then.'

'Anna, I can't, he will be playing, won't he?'

'Oh yeah,' Anna said as she stretched. 'Sorry, I'm not really awake yet.'

'I can think of something that might wake you up,' John whispered in her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist.' He began to place hot kisses on her cheek before moving down her neck.

'John, can you give me a minute to muster up the energy. You wore me out quite a lot last night.'

John raised himself up on his elbow and placed a hand on Anna's cheek. 'Then lie back and let me do all the work.'

He moved so he was straddling Anna, his knees either side of hers. Anna kept her eyes screwed shut, enjoying the feel of his breath on her neck, his hands making trails up and down her sides. Silence reigned as John explored her body with his hands. He wanted to feel every inch of her, to make sure she felt satisfied. Moving down from her neck, he ran his tongue over one of her nipples before holding it between his thumb and forefinger, delighting in the way it's appearance changed. Anna moaned her appreciation, apparently she was feeling much more alert as John took her nipple in his mouth.

'That feels wonderful,' she breathed. 'No one's ever touched me like this before.'

'By no one, I take it you mean Michael,' John replied, looking up at Anna from his position half way down her body.

'I didn't want to mention him by name, I thought it might kill the moment.'

'Not at all,' John said as he moved up so his eyes could look directly into Anna's. He entwined the fingers on each of her hands with his own. 'I've got you now, and I'm not letting go of you. He's in the past.'

'Definitely,' Anna replied, feeling heady at the feeling of John's weight between her legs.

'So, what else didn't Michael do?' John breathed.

'Do you really want to know?'

'A woman like you, with a body like yours, deserves to be made love to in every sense imaginable.' John replied, nipping at her neck. 'So here I am. I will do anything your heart desires.'

'He was such a selfish lover, we'd probably be here all day,' Anna teased.

'Well, I have no other plans.' John said, raising his eyebrows before turning his attentions back to her neck.

Anna laughed before running a hand through John's hair. She knew what she wanted. She looked at the ceiling as she tried to find the words. 'Well, he never...' Anna stopped and sighed. 'What I'd really like is...'

John stopped kissing Anna's neck to find her gaze. 'What is it? You don't have to be shy with me.'

'I'm not shy, I'm here naked with you, aren't I? It's just something I'd never thought I'd be saying out loud.' John nodded, and believed he knew what it was that Anna wanted. Wanting to relieve some of her nervousness, he happened upon an idea.

'I tell you what. I'm going to do something now, and if I do anything you feel uncomfortable with then tell me to stop and I will.' Anna nodded and John smiled at her. John brushed his lips against hers before moving down the bed, trailing kisses along her body before stopping just below her stomach. Anna's breathing was become sharper the lower John's kisses went. He kissed the skin just above her centre before looking up and seeing her head pushed back into the pillow, her eyes shut once again. 'Is this what you want. Am I close?'

'Yes,' Anna gasped.

'Michael never did this for you?' John asked.

'No, he never did.'

'But you did it for him?'

'Yes.'

'What a selfish...' John stopped himself from finishing the sentence, causing Anna to laugh a little.

'I thought I loved him, and did it because he wanted me to. He said the thought of returning the favour repulsed him.'

'Anna, how this repulsed him I don't know because I've never seen anything as amazing as the way you look to me right now. Would you like me to continue?'

'Please.'

John began to place kisses on her soft curls once again. He tested her with his finger to begin with, massaging the wetness around, tracing gently over the nub he found there. Anna moaned out loud at the contact, sending John's pulse racing, Moving his kisses ever lower, he parted her folds and allowed his tongue to lick where his fingers had just been, The noises emanating from Anna were indescribable as he continued to search out her core with his tongue. She was raising her hips off the bed to meet the rhythms of his mouth.

'Oh God, John.' was all Anna could manage to say as she continued to move her hips.

She had never imagined that this act of lovemaking would make her feel this good. She felt the pleasure building within her pretty quickly, her climax nearing with every movement of John's tongue. Grappling with the bed sheets she let herself go with one more erratic jerk of her hips, John's name escaping Anna's lips over and over again.

John suddenly felt her fingers in his hair and took this as his sign to stop. Anna sat up, her breathing still heavy and moved down the bed to meet John as knelt up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, his arousal clear for her to see. John wasn't sure she would want to kiss him but was taken by surprise as Anna met his mouth feverishly with her own, the desire to kiss him too much.

'Make love to me,' she growled, aligning them so John could join them easily.

'You feel wonderful,' John groaned as he pushed her back against the bed. 'That was amazing.' John began to move his hips, the need to move within her overpowering him. 'I hope you'll forgive me, I'm not sure how long I can hold on.'

'What you just did, I think I could forgive you anything.'

John laughed, his breath hot against Anna's neck as his thrusts became more frantic. Anna was whispering things in his ear he never believed a gorgeous young lady like herself would ever say to him, driving him on to reach his own end.

'You naughty girl,' John murmured in her ear as he calmed down, before rolling over onto his side. He took Anna in his arms and held her close to him. 'How ever was I meant to last, the things you were saying to me.'

Anna laughed and buried her head in John's chest, the memory of the words she just uttered leaving her seemingly embarrassed now their lovemaking was over. 'You bring out the worst in me, John Bates.'

John laughed out loud at her comments. 'If that's the case, then I hope to so for a very long time indeed.'


	12. Chapter 12

**I have planned this story in it's entirety now, I think its going to exceed 30 chapters- too long? **

**Thanks for the reviews, you are all so kind. No M rated stuff in this chapter, however there is a chance meeting, some fluff and a bedroom scene. Gwen features, but with a personality more like Ethel. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Downton Abbey, or the characters of John and Anna. _

* * *

John took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts for Robert's number. Anna had given him sketchy directions to a local newsagents, and he was pretty sure he was lost. However, John saw his little excursion as the perfect opportunity to catch up with how Adam had got on in his football match. He had left Anna in the shower with the promise of a full English breakfast upon his return. The only issue was there was no eggs, and more importantly no milk which was tantamount to a disaster in Anna's world.

'I can't start the day without a cup of tea,' she had moaned from the bedroom as John was having a wash in her en suite bathroom. 'It's only five minutes down the road. Take my keys, it will be easier. Please? For me?'

John exited the bathroom and saw her laying in the bed, the covers down to her waist, the curves of her body and her soft blonde hair almost shimmering in the morning light. He knew he was in no position to refuse anything she wanted, especially after the last twenty four hours they had shared.

'Alright, where is the shop?' John had replied whilst brushing his teeth.

And now he was ten minutes into his journey and he still hadn't found the shop Anna had described. He stopped walking when he reached a bench and decided to enquire about Adam before going any further.

'Hello John.'

'Rob, hi. How's things?' John began, sitting down on the bench.

'We're all good, Adam's been as good as gold. But he always is.'

'Great, and how was the match?'

'Good, but I'll pass you over in a second and let Ads tell you about that,' Robert replied. 'John, have you been to a newsagents today?'

'No,' John answered ominously, sighing slightly. 'I'm on my way to buy some milk now as it happens. Although I think Anna has given me directions to one in the middle of Piccadilly Circus. Why do you ask, anyway?'

'Anna's on the front cover of one of them,' Robert explained. 'And you are attached to her. By the lip area.'

'Oh, right,' John said weakly. 'Listen, Rob. Has Adam seen that paper?'

'Yes he has.' Robert replied. 'But he's fine about, he says he knew.'

'He did, but I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with him seeing those pictures.'

'He's here now, would you like to chat to him?'

'Please, thanks Robert,' John said as he rubbed a hand over his brow. They were out, it was the paparazzi last night. John didn't have time to consider what that meant before he was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

'Hi Dad,' Adam said cheerily.

'Son, how are you?' John asked. 'How was the football?'

'We won two-one and are now top of the league,' Adam said proudly. 'I didn't score but set up both goals. I got man of the match aswell.'

'That's fantastic Ads, really great.' John exclaimed.

'Are you having a nice time with Anna?'

'Yes son, I am.'

'I bet you are,' Adam joked.

'Adam George Bates, whatever do you mean?' John replied, stifling a laugh.

'Come on Dad, I am fourteen.' Adam explained, leaving John a little concerned as to what his son got up to out of his sight. 'And I saw the paper.'

John remained silent for a moment. Adam had never experienced his father in a relationship like this before. He was a little unsure as to how to handle it. 'Oh right. How do you feel about that?'

'It's cool, a few of my team mates tried to have a laugh about it, but I just told them how many of your Dad's go out with pop stars? They left me alone after that.'

'Did they?' John's heart swelled at his sons attempts to defend him.

'Yeah, a few of them asked to come over once she comes back up here,' Adam continued. 'I told them to get lost.'

'That's my boy,' John laughed. 'It means more than you know, Ads, to know you are okay about this.'

'Good, because I am.' Adam reiterated. 'I wasn't at first, but Anna is so nice and she makes you happy.'

'She is and she does,' John agreed, pride his overbearing emotion. His son was growing up fast. 'So what are you up to later?'

'Edith and Sybil are taking me to the cinema then bowling.' Adam said. 'That Tom from your garage is coming too.'

'Tom Branson?'

'Yeah, apparently him and Sybil have been dating.'

'What?' John shouted, his protective side over Robert's daughters coming to the fore. 'And Rob is okay about that?'

'I think so. All I know is I'm seeing the new Batman film and being bought a burger afterwards.'

'Nice to see you've got your priorities in order, Adam.' John shook his head. 'Look, I'll be back to pick you up from school tomorrow night.'

'Ace,' Adam replied.

'And I'll cook you you're favourite for dinner.'

'You mean you'll burn it,' Adam said cheekily.

'Very funny. Take care, mate.'

'Yeah, bye Dad.'

Adam hung up and John let out a heavy sigh. He was relieved Adam was okay, but he hadn't considered how those around him would be affected when his and Anna's relationship became public knowledge. Sure, Adam had dealt with it this time. But what about the next time. And the time after that? He wanted to be with Anna, and he knew this day would come. They would just have to deal with it together. And it wouldn't be forever. Looking to his right, he saw what he thought looked like a petrol station in the distance. Inwardly relieved he had found a shop, John made his way towards it.

He was magnetically drawn to the newspaper racks that stood outside the entrance. There, on the front of one of the red top papers was himself and Anna with the headline, 'Anna's New Man.' Lifting the cover to the compartment, he gently lifted out one of the papers and began to read what it said.

_'Popular singer Anna Smith was last night photographed with this mystery man, ending any speculation that she might be rekindling her romance with Soapstar, Michael Groves. Sources say they spent the evening holding hands and whispering to each other before leaving and sharing this kiss on the street. It is believed Anna met the gentleman on a recent trip to visit family in her native Yorkshire. Turn to page 12 for more. ' _

John didn't want to read more. Putting the paper down, he shut the compartment. It wasn't that he minded his relationship with Anna being out in the open, it was being in the limelight. John had hated it all his life. He had visions of being followed down the street by journalists and opening his front door and being greeted by hundreds of photographers on his garden path. John stopped his thoughts abruptly and laughed. He was being ridiculous.

'Anna's the famous one, not me,' he said quietly to himself.

She deserves all the attention, he thought. She has worked hard, is so talented and a wonderful woman who has chosen to be with him. He should count himself lucky that she even gave him the time of day, let alone entered into a relationship with him.

John made his way to the shop door and saw it open before he reached it. Looking up to say thank you, he had to catch his breath once he realised who the man was holding the door open for him. The two men stared at each other for a moment, John felt threatened, like his was being sized up. Taking a deep breath, John stepped back as the man joined him outside. Before he spoke, the man looked left and right before placing a cap on his head.

'It's you,' the man said coldly. 'You're the reason Anna knocked me back.'

'Look Michael, Anna told me it was over long before anything happened between her and myself.'

Anna hadn't really spoken about Michael in great lengths. The extent of her musings on her ex boyfriend were that he was selfish, egotistical and lived near her. Obviously, this was his local petrol station.

'I loved her, you know. I still do as it happens. Do you love her?' he asked, his tone grumpy now rather than angry. John sighed . Who did this man think he was?

'I don't have to answer myself to you.' John dismissed Michael's question. 'Now, if you'll excuse me.'

John made to move past before he felt Michael's hand on his shoulder. 'I'll win her back. This isn't over.'

John turned his head to look at Michael. 'Somehow, I don't think you will. Now if you don't mind.'

Michael let John go this time. He walked into the shop, looking back over his shoulder to see Michael get into his top of the range Porsche. How could a man with that little integrity and respect for others have made a success of himself? The nice guy never wins, John pondered for a moment. Although when it came to Anna, he was determined to.

* * *

'Look Brody, it's not some fling,'

Anna was almost shouting as John came back into the flat. He closed the door quietly behind him and rather than eaves dropping, he made himself known by peering into the living room to see her pacing the floor. He had decided to not tell Anna about his impromptu meeting with Michael. He wasn't sure how she would react to the news, and he felt it best to just not tell her. She turned and caught sight of him, and smiled. He delighted in seeing Anna smile back before she was off again.

'No, that isn't going to happen. You'll just have to get used to it. I'll be back in tomorrow. John's going back home and I probably won't see him again until the album is finished. Bye.'

John felt a tugging in his chest at those words. Being away from Anna for the half an hour he was gone was bad enough, but for another two or three months. It would be torture. He gasped as he felt her presence behind him before she put her arms around his waist. She rested her head between his shoulder blades.

'I guess you know then.' John asked as he emptied the shopping bag.

'I do,' Anna moaned. 'It doesn't change anything, does it?'

John shook his head before turning to face Anna. 'Only that people know now. And we knew this day would come. We'll just have to ride the storm.'

'If there is one,' Anna replied. 'I just can't see why it is such big news.'

'You're the woman of the moment,' John smirked. 'That's why. And you're recording your eagerly anticipated new album. It will blow over soon enough once people get used to it.'

Anna put her hands on her hips and sighed. 'I just wish we could stay here forever. You and me.'

'That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love,' John replied, placing his hands on either side of Anna's face. 'But you have your career, and I have my son. And my business.'

'I'm beginning to think nothing matters to me except you.'

John pulled Anna's face towards him and kissed her forehead. 'You don't mean that. We both have other things in our life, and that's good. If we are to work, we need to be with each other alongside those other things. Not instead of them. '

John pulled back to see Anna smirking. 'You're so wise. It must come with age.'

* * *

Anna sang contentedly to herself, preparing some dinner in the kitchen as John had a shower. It was Sunday night, and John was to return home first thing the next morning. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. They still had all night to spend together. Saying goodbye to him was going to be difficult enough without dwelling on it. It was almost half past six, and this had been the first time she had been dressed all day. Well, she was wearing sweats but when she considered her state of undress for the majority of the weekend, tracksuit bottoms, a white t shirt an hoodie was making an effort.

She was shocked to hear the doorbell. Stilling her movements, she looked in the direction of the door. Anna hated the doorbell ringing when she wasn't expecting anybody. She anxiously wiped her hands on a tea towel before walking to the front door. Looking through the peephole, she let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

'Gwen.' Anna gasped.

'Is he here?' Gwen asked, walking past Anna into the flat and into the living room.

'Is who here?' Anna rolled her eyes and shut the door.

'Come off it, Anna. I saw the paper. Your charming Dad from up north,' Gwen replied as she walked back out of the living room and peered into the kitchen. 'You never said he was staying this weekend. Time for a coffee?'

'I'm making dinner, actually.' Anna smirked, walking past Gwen and into the kitchen.

'No thanks, I've eaten. A coffee will do.' Gwen made herself comfortable at the table in the kitchen as Anna watched her in disbelief.

'Make yourself at home.'

'So, is he here?' Gwen asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Yes, he's having a shower.'

'Without you?' Gwen replied. 'Nothing like a joint shower early on in the relationship.'

'Just because I'm not in there now,' Anna began confidently before turning more shy, 'doesn't mean we haven't shared a shower.'

They both suddenly looked to the door as the sound of whistling met their ears. Gwen's face instantly brightened, Anna's heartbeat quickened, half hoping John was suitably dressed, half hoping he wasn't. Gwen raised her eyebrows at the sight of John, a smirk spread across her face. He was wearing a t shirt, although his hair was dripping wet, and he had a towel draped around his shoulders.

'I thought I heard two voices. Please excuse my appearance. ' John said cheerfully as he approached Gwen. 'John Bates.'

'Hi John,' Gwen said, peering over at Anna as she shook John's outstretched hand. 'I'm Gwen, Anna's neighbour and sometimes drinking buddy.'

John smiled at Gwen. 'Your voice sounds familiar, are you a DJ?' Gwen nodded. 'I thought so. I listened to your show as I drove through London yesterday morning.'

'Yeah, I usually do the drive time but the Saturday morning guy is off sick.' Gwen explained. 'Well, if sick is the technical term for taking time off to fix the marriage you ruined by sleeping with your producer.'

'Gwen,' Anna hissed. She could be inappropriate at times.

'What?' Gwen shrugged her shoulders before looking back at John. 'What's even worse for the wife was that the producer was male.'

'Okay,' Anna interrupted. 'Gwen, was their a reason you popped by?'

'I'm hurt a little by this, Anna. As your friend, I didn't think I needed a reason to pop by.' Gwen replied, standing up abruptly. Anna knew she was putting on an act as she rested her hand on her hips and raised one eyebrow. John watched on, amused. 'But I don't want to be an obstacle on the path of true love. So I'll go.'

'Lovely to meet you, Gwen.' John smiled.

'And you,' Gwen nodded. 'I hope to see you again some time.'

'I'll show you out,' Anna said, following Gwen to the door.

'He's nice,' Gwen remarked. 'I hope he's treating you right after the last loser.'

'He is, he's been wonderful. The weekend has been wonderful.'

'I bet it has,' Gwen said with a wink. 'So it was you I could hear last night. I thought Mr Jarvis in 22 was doing his 'hanging up a picture hook at 2am' thing again.'

'Goodbye Gwen.'

* * *

Lying in silence, Anna was resting her head on John's chest carefully playing with the hair she found there. John had his arm firmly wrapped around Anna, holding on to her tightly, as if it was a subconscious act because he knew he would be leaving her in a few hours. His breath had become shallow, although Anna was pretty sure he wasn't asleep. Lifting her head and just making out the clock on the opposite wall, she saw it read half past two.

After dinner, they both decided they had been out of the bedroom for far too long, deciding to make the most of the time they had left together. Now Anna had got to know John quite well in this respect, she couldn't get enough. He only needed to look at her with dark longing eyes and she felt stirrings in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't a fool, she knew these feelings didn't last forever in a relationship but whilst they were present, she intended to act upon them. However, Anna couldn't imagine a time when she wouldn't find John as desirable as she had this weekend.

'Are you alright?' John whispered.

'If I said yes, would you believe me?' Anna replied, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

John chuckled softly before pulling her even closer to him. 'To steal a word from my teenage son, me going home sucks doesn't it.'

'Yes. But we both knew we only had the weekend.' Anna sighed. 'And I'll be straight up the motorway back home as soon as I sing the last note on my album.' Anna leant up on her elbow so she could look at John. 'It's only half two.'

John felt a smile spread across his lips. 'I haven't slept more than four or so hours since I've been here.'

'Well, if you came here to sleep...' Anna huffed before laying down beside John, ceasing their contact.

'Hey,' John said, now leaning up on his elbow. 'I didn't say only getting four hours sleep was a bad thing, did I?' Before Anna had a chance to respond, John had manoeuvred himself so he was hovering over her, meeting her lips in a kiss. 'Half past two,' John gasped as he pulled away from Anna. 'I'm leaving around nine, I make that six or so hours we can put to good use.'

'Six hours?' Anna raised her eyebrows. 'You're very confident in your abilities.'

'I haven't heard you complain about my abilities yet.' John replied as he began nipping at Anna's neck.

'No, nor will you ever.'

* * *

John zipped up his bag before looking at Anna who was sitting up on the bed, leant against the headboard hugging her knees. She had watched John's every move in silence as he went about packing his belongings. He stole a glance at her occasionally as he moved around the room. It was killing him to see her like this. It was killing him to have to leave her. He'd do anything to change the way she was feeling right now.

'Well, that's everything,' John said, a slight quiver to his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Anna's hand in his. 'Time to go.'

Anna closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. 'I've been dreading hearing those words.'

'Come on,' John smiled as he stood up, trying to make this as easy for the both of them as possible. He was still holding her hand in his. Anna got up and not another word was spoken as they walked hand in hand to the front door.

'Us being out in the open, it honestly doesn't change anything, does it?' Anna said as John turned to face her. 'Things are still the same between us.'

'I thought I told you already, it doesn't change a thing.' John reassured Anna.

'Promise?'

John answered her with a kiss. Anna brought her hands up to wrap around John's shoulders before running one of them through his hair. 'I'm going to miss that.'

'What's that?' Anna asked, resting her forehead against John's.

'You running your hand through my hair. It feels wonderful.' John gasped before he narrowed his gaze, meeting Anna's eyes with his own. 'I could feed you lines about how this is not goodbye. Just close your eyes and I'll be beside you. But I don't believe it. There's nothing can compare to you being physically by my side. But if memories of this weekend are all we have to last the next few weeks, then I hope I have left you with enough.'

'More than enough,' Anna replied. 'It's funny, we're here saying goodbye and all I can think of is Ella Fitzgerald.'

'What?' John laughed. 'Whatever for?'

'Oh, it's the musician in me I suppose.' Anna shrugged. 'I can think of a song for every occasion.'

'Really, and what would this weekend's playlist consist of, Miss Smith.?'

'I really couldn't say, Mr Bates,' Anna joked. 'Although a couple of Marvin Gaye tracks spring to mind.'

'Hmm, I think I can guess which ones.' John replied. 'I won't sing them for you. For risk of embarrassing myself.'

'That's a pity,' Anna moaned.

'Honestly, if you heard my singing voice you wouldn't be feeling that way.' John insisted. 'On the other hand, you have the voice of an angel. Why don't you give me a verse of the song you have in mind?'

'No,' Anna laughed bashfully.

'Oh please,' John pleaded, wrapping his arms tightly around Anna's waist. 'I love to hear you sing.'

Anna kissed him lightly on the lips before an idea played over in her head. 'You never know, I might record it for the album.'

'That would be wonderful.' John sighed before looking at his watch. 'I really have to go if I'm going to be back in time to get Ads from school.'

'Alright,' Anna almost whispered.

'One kiss, to take with me?' John requested.

For the thousandth time that weekend, their lips met in a passionate kiss. However for the two of them, each kiss felt like the first. Breathing becoming haggard, John knew he had to pull away before things got out of hand.

'As I said,' he breathed. 'No empty words.'

'Nope,' Anna agreed as John moved away from her. He reached down and took her hand in his before placing a kiss on the back of it. Picking up his bag, letting go of each other was almost painful. Anna opened the door and John stepped out into the hallway.

'I love you,' John said with a smile.

'I love you, too,' Anna nodded before adding, 'see you very soon.'

'Before you know it.' John winked. 'I'll call you when I get home.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

John took a few more steps out into the hall before looking back over his shoulder. He smiled a smile she reciprocated before looking ahead again. Hearing the front door shut as he reached the lift, he allowed his emotions to show now Anna could no longer see him. Wiping a stray tear from his cheek, he stepped inside the lift.

Once at his car, he threw his bag on the back seat along with his jacket and made his way around to the drivers side. Getting into the car, he took a deep breath, composed himself before turning on the ignition. The radio came on.

'This is City FM, and it's Golden Oldie of the day time.' the DJ announced. 'Try to contain your excitement, dear listeners. We have a classic for you today.' John rolled his eyes as he began to pull away. 'Today's track is Ella Fitzgerald with Every Time We Say Goodbye. Enjoy.'

John laughed out loud as the opening notes of the song played. Things like this only cemented his belief he and Anna were meant to be. John's expression soon turned more serious as the lyrics being so beautifully sung struck a chord. Leaving Anna was more difficult than he had envisaged. He often guffawed when people said without their significant other they felt half alive or like a piece of them was missing.

Now, just five minutes into his journey, he was beginning to understand what those people had meant.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have planned this story in minute detail now. There will be 33 chapters and an epilogue. I hope the people who have been kind enough to read already will stick with me to the end. Although mainly happy stuff (God knows we haven't had enough in the actual show) there will be a few bumps in the road along the way. **

**And here comes the first bump. **

**Disclaimer-** _Anna, John... in fact everyone apart from Adam belongs to Julian Fellowes. Lucky soul that he is._

* * *

Washing up as Adam had a shower, John found he had been washing the same dish for about five minutes. His mind was consumed by thoughts of Anna. He had been back in the north for a few days now, however it seemed much longer. They would send numerous text messages and each evening since he had been back they had shared phone conversations that lasted over two hours. However, nothing was the same as holding her close to him, she tucked up by his side. John had never missed anyone so much before that it actually hurt before. This hurt. Being hundreds of miles away from Anna, hurt.

'I'll set up the pool table, shall I?' Adam asked as he breezed behind John in the kitchen and continued into the conservatory.

'Erm... yeah,' John said dismissively as he began to wash the last plate.

'I'll make us a tea once I've set the table up,' Adam called from the conservatory but John didn't respond. 'Dad?'

'Hmmm?'

Adam continued to set up the table as John continued to stare into space, not really listening to his son. He wondered what Anna was doing right now. If she was missing him as much as he was missing her. If she thought about their exploits at the weekend in as much detail as he had.

'You've got it bad,' Adam sighed, an amused look on his face as he walked back into the kitchen.

'Sorry son, what did you ask?' John dried his hands before looking into the conservatory and seeing the pool table set up. 'We playing pool?'

Adam just stared at his Dad before letting out a small laugh and shaking his head. He reached into the cupboard and pulled two mugs down. Setting them on the counter, he looked at his Dad who was staring straight ahead, arms folded. 'Jeez Dad, I'm meant to be the hormonal one in this house.'

'What?' John replied, turning to look at Adam.

'Just go and break in there, Dad,' Adam suggested, pointing through to the conservatory. 'I'll be through with the tea in a minute.'

'Fine,' John agreed, walking towards the pool table.

He picked up a cue and began chalking the end vigorously, settling into what was now becoming his regular pose, staring straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. Adam had joined him in the conservatory now, placing the two teas he had lovingly prepared on the small table behind John.

'Dad, you haven't even broken yet,' Adam said, half annoyed as he found a cue of his own. 'And don't use all the chalk.'

'What?' John said, looking at Adam.

'Break?'

John looked at the perfectly set up table before looking back at Adam. 'Sorry son, I am all yours now.'

John put the cue ball in place before he leant over the table, broke the perfectly formed red and yellow triangle of balls at the other end of the table and potted a red ball in the process. He walked around the table, and then preceded to aim for a yellow ball.

'That's two shots to me then,' Adam said, looking rather confused as the white ball rebounded off a yellow one. 'You potted a red, then tried to pot a yellow. You can only be one colour, Dad.'

John computed what Adam was saying to him before rubbing a hand over his face. 'Sorry, I have no idea what I'm on tonight.'

'Missing her, aren't you?' Adam asked as he bent over the table and potted a yellow in the middle pocket.

'Yeah,' John replied without missing a beat. 'Very much.'

'Well it's alright for you.' Adam said as he moved around the table.

'What do you mean?'

Adam potted another yellow, John wondering when his son had got so good at this game. In the past, John would often let him win. Nowadays, his son would clear the table before John had a chance to have a shot.

Standing up, Adam looked at his Dad. 'Well, your girlfriend is a car drive, or a train journey away. Mine is a seven hour flight to America.'

'Ahh yes, you're American beauty,' John smirked. 'How is she?'

'She made the cheerleading squad at school,' Adam said, raising his eyebrows. 'She

sent me a picture of her in her uniform.' Adam sighed before leaning down to take another shot. 'She's so beautiful, Dad.'

'Take things slowly, Adam. You're both only fourteen,' John said as Adam finally missed a shot. 'I can have a go now, can I?'

'How can I not take things slowly? I haven't seen her since the summer holidays. And I probably won't see her until next summer when I go back out to see Mum.'

'No, I mean there's no need to get hung up on girls at your age.'

'I won't get hung up on them at any age.' Adam replied. 'I've seen the way you act over Anna, and you're forty six.'

'Thanks son,' John replied as he missed another shot. 'I'm a little rusty.'

'Lovesick more like,' Adam replied cheekily, resulting in John trying to catch him with his cue.

'I know what would make you feel better,' Adam began. 'A night out with the lads.'

'And how do you know that?' John asked, narrowing his gaze at his son.

'Well, going out with my mates makes me happier,' Adam replied. 'Well, the ones who aren't taking the mickey because my Dad is going out with a pop star.'

John felt his heart sink. He couldn't bare the thought of Adam being teased for any reason, let alone because of him. 'I'm sorry son, I do...'

'Save it, father,' Adam interrupted. 'They are a bunch of losers. Like you will be in a moment.'

John smiled broadly, his smile soon turning into a small laugh. 'Alright son.'

'So, this boys night out.' Adam continued as he potted his last yellow. 'You can ask Uncle Robert. And the boys from the garage. Mary's new boyfriend, Matthew perhaps.'

'You've got it all worked out, have you?' John asked as Adam sized up his angles on the black.

'I spoke to Robert on the phone earlier,' Adam said just before he missed the black.

'Oh, really?' John smirked.

'Yeah, this Friday.' Adam nodded as he stood back and allowed his father a rare chance to take a shot. 'I'm going round there, me and the girls are getting a pizza and watching a film, you guys are hitting the town.'

'You and the girls?' John laughed out loud then. 'You are brilliant, son. So it's all arranged?'

'Pretty much,' Adam replied as John potted another red. They were both now on the black. 'If you pot this it will be the greatest comeback of all time.'

'Not quite, but pretty good for a lovestruck old timer, eh?' John remarked.

John missed. He sighed before looking at Adam already setting himself up to take a shot. John remained silent as Adam potted it with ease.

'Oh yes,' Adam punched the air. 'The hormonal old man humiliated by the hormonal teenager.'

'Alright, alright,' John said before taking a sip of his tea. 'Best of three?'

* * *

Sure that Adam was now sound asleep, John walked into his office and picked up his phone. Sitting in his swivel chair, he looked for Anna's number in his contact list. Hitting call as soon as he found it, he held the phone to his ear and his heart started beating a little faster as the phone began to ring. His breathing was nearly out of control as he heard her voice.

'Hello you,' Anna said softly. 'I've been waiting for you to call.'

'Sorry, me and Ads had a pool game which turned into quite a heated battle,' John replied. 'It's so nice to hear your voice.'

'And yours,' Anna agreed. 'I need to hear it today.'

'Why's that? Tough day?'

Anna sighed before replying. 'The recording was fine, I'm loving how the album is sounding.'

'That's good then, isn't it?' John asked.

'Anyone and everyone is asking about you.' Anna continued. 'I don't mind, of course I don't. But the PR department reckon I should go on television and reveal all. To put an end to the confusion.'

'Is that really necessary?' John asked. 'I mean, if you want to, I don't mind.'

'It just feels like I'm having to explain myself when I don't have to. It's no body's business but there were a few journalists outside the recording studios tonight. One of the doorman had to walk me home.' Anna sighed once more. 'Maybe a radio or television interview would put some of the interest surrounding us to bed.'

'Maybe,' John mused. 'It's entirely up to you.'

'The guy in PR said he can get me on the Peter Thompson show this Saturday night.'

'Wow, that's a big show,' John remarked. He was right. The Peter Thompson show was watched by, in excess, of seven million people. 'Do what you feel is right, and I'll back you one hundred per cent.'

'I know you will,' Anna replied before a small silence fell between them.

'So, what are you up to now?' John asked before seeing the clock read half past ten and next stop for her was probably her bed.

He was expecting a sarcastic reply.

' Well, once I am done talking to you, I thought I'd dust off my juggling balls and join the circus.'

He got one.

'Very funny.'

Anna laughed as his response. 'I'll probably just go to bed, sweetheart.'

'Sweetheart,' John gasped. 'You've never called me that before.'

'It was a term of endearment,' Anna remarked. 'You've never used them?'

'Well, not when their aimed towards someone as perfect as you,' John answered. 'My love.'

'There you go,' Anna laughed. 'You're grasping it now.'

'I know what I'd like to get a grasp of,' John said, a husky timber to his voice. He was sure he heard Anna almost moan on the other end of the line. 'I wish I was joining you in bed.'

'Oh, me too.'

'You do know we wouldn't get much sleep, not to begin with anyway.' John continued. 'I'd have to spend a good hour or so kissing every inch of your body.'

'Only an hour?' Anna said, disappointedly.

'Until you are satisfied.'

'God, I miss you so much,' Anna moaned. 'Why does it have to hurt this much?'

'I know,' John sympathised. 'No woman has ever made me feel happier and I haven't missed anyone in the way I am missing you right this second. Only you can make me feel this way.'

'How are we meant to cope another ten weeks?'

'It will be difficult,' John admitted. 'By keeping ourselves busy I guess. You could go out with Gwen. I've taken on double the bookings I usually would at work. And I'm going on a lads night out this Friday.'

'Really?' Anna asked, intrigued. 'Where are you off to?'

'Robert's organising it,' John replied. 'So God knows.'

Anna laughed. 'Should be a good night.'

'I hope so,' John laughed in response before silence fell between them again. John heard her yawn and smiled to himself. 'Tired?'

'Yeah,' Anna answered before yawning again.

'I'll let you go then.' John said. 'I'm sure our phone bills will thank us.'

'Yes,' Anna chuckled. 'I'm sure they will.'

'Sweet dreams, my love,' John began. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

John was sure he would never tire of hearing that.

* * *

Watching as Tom crossed the room with a tray full of liquor shots, John was sure if he drank another drop he would fall over. The night had been enjoyable. They had started with a meal at one of John's favourite restaurants before moving on to the pub next door. Robert had asked all the boys from the garage, Tom, William and Joseph, and also Mary's new boyfriend, Matthew. John had to admit he liked Matthew. He was a lawyer and obviously had his head screwed on. Matthew seemed to have Mary's best interests at heart, and seeing Mary as a surrogate daughter, as he did Edith and Sybil, this pleased John.

After the pub, Tom suggested visiting a club he knew where shots were six for a fiver, and pints were £1.50. Robert and John rolled their eyes at each other and followed, not before making sure the others knew they wouldn't be dancing in any way shape or form.

* * *

After being the centre of attention on the dance floor for a good hour, Robert and John rejoined William, Joseph and Matthew at their table.

'Where's Tom?' Robert asked. Matthew gestured towards the bar. Tom was lifting a tray from the bar as Robert's gaze found him. 'Oh.'

'Something about shots,' William added.

'Right, Sambuca,' Tom exclaimed, placing the tray of six shots on the table before rubbing his hands together.

'Really?' Robert groaned. 'I'm seeing three of you as it is.'

Tom looked around at the younger members of the party before pointing at John and Robert, leaning against each other so they stayed upright. 'These old timers can't keep up, eh?'

'I'm going to get some air,' Robert announced, standing up. 'You coming John?'

'Sounds good,' John said, slowly getting to his feet and following Robert out of the club.

'Right, two shots each it is then,' William said, taking two glasses from the tray and placing them in front of him.

Once outside, Robert and John stood a few metres away from the smokers, trying to catch their breaths.

'I'm too old for this,' Robert finally said. 'What was wrong with staying in the pub?'

'Nothing, the football was on and everything,' John replied.

'Did we really just spend an hour dancing in the middle of a circle formed by a group of teenagers and twenty somethings?' Robert asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

John laughed. 'I believe we did. Adam would be mortified.'

'Have you had a good night?' Robert asked. 'That was the main object, err, onject,, erm. The point of this evening.'

John laughed as his friends drunken state made him slur his words. 'I have had a good night. Thanks mate.'

Robert nodded. 'You miss her though.'

John remained silent before looking at the floor. 'Yeah.'

'Mary tells me she's going on that chat show tomorrow night.'

'Yeah,' John sighed. 'To promote the music mainly, but if the question of us comes up, she isn't going to shy away from it.'

'How do you feel about that?'

John shrugged. 'I love her, Robert. Things need to be out in the open if we are to progress. It wouldn't be practical to keep it secret.'

'Well, I'm happy for you both.' Robert said, patting John's shoulder. 'Lets get back inside, shall we? Don't want the young'uns to think we have made a dart for it.'

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in the Crawley's front room, John watched the screen intently as Anna was interviewed by Peter Thompson. Mary had invited John and Adam around to watch it, Cora and Robert had been only too happy to welcome them. At first, the interview was mainly about Anna's new album, her breaking of America and the success she had had in this country. Then the hosts questions turned decidedly more personal.

'Now, Anna. This picture.' Peter began. The picture that was on the front of the tabloid last Sunday appeared on the screen. John looked away at the ceiling as Peter continued his line of questioning. 'We all now you like to keep your private life that. Private.'

'Yes,' Anna replied.

'Can you tell us about the man in this picture?' Peter continued. 'We were all lead to believe you were seeing Michael Groves again.'

'You know what the tabloids are like, Peter,' Anna said with a smile. She was so confident, John couldn't believe the beautiful woman on the screen was about to reveal to the world that she was in love with him. 'Me and Michael were pictured leaving a hotel within ten minutes of each other and this is meant to mean we are back together?'

'I completely agree, it doesn't mean anything.' Peter replied.

'What a suck up,' Adam said out loud, causing Mary to laugh.

'Exactly.' Anna agreed. 'The man in the picture from last Sunday. I met him when I went back up to my native Yorkshire in a break between promoting the last album and starting the new one.'

'That's right, you're a Yorkshire lass.' Peter interrupted.

'Oh, let her speak,' Robert said, slightly frustrated, resulting in everyone's gaze being fixed upon him. 'What? He does like the sound of his own voice.'

'So he's called John?'

'Yes, John.' Anna replied.

'He seems quite a bit older than you.'

Anna took in a deep breath. 'So? Age is just a number. Besides, most men my age are idiots anyway.' The audience laughed and clapped at her response.

'Good answer. Is it serious?' Peter pressed. Anna smiled before reacting to some whooping from the gathered studio audience

John couldn't believe the cheek of the interviewer, but he felt time stop as he waited for Anna to answer the question.

'It's still early days,' Anna replied. 'But yes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't in love with him. But that's all I want to say about that.'

'I think you've been generous with your answers,' Peter smiled, knowing he had got a major exclusive on his show.

'See, a suck up.' Adam reiterated.

'So it's love,' Cora cooed.

'I guess it is,' John beamed. 'I know it is.'

* * *

The Sunday morning after the chat show, John still couldn't quite believed what Anna had said or done. They were officially together in the eyes of the world, and he'd never quite felt happiness like it. Standing on the touchline, cheering Adam on as he played for White Rose, John was surprised to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Anna. He stepped back from the touchline and answered.

'Hello,' John said. 'Everything alright?'

'No,' Anna replied. John felt his heart sink upon hearing the tone of her voice. 'It seems we may have hit a snag.'

'What?' John panicked. 'What is it?'

'Your wife.'

'Vera?' John replied, slightly confused. 'I don't know where she is.'

'Well, she's very much back in your life now.' Anna continued. 'She's trying to sell a story about how she's the poor, mistreated wife. Due to go out in one of the red topped papers on Tuesday.'

'I... I'm speechless.'

'We should count ourselves lucky. The story was meant to be in today's paper. My PR department managed to put it off. Seems she saw the picture last week.' Anna explained. 'My record company got wind of her story.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter. What matters is what we do now. We have 48 hours to stop the story going to print.'

'I'll have to go and find her,' John replied. 'I'll go over to Ireland this afternoon.'

'No need, she's in London.' Anna revealed. 'Can you get down here by tomorrow?'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Another chapter, this is flowing so easily for me at the moment. Trying not to rush it is proving difficult but I am enjoying writing it so much. Thanks to everybody for their kind reviews. **

**Forgive me for this chapter. It starts off well enough, strictly M. Then the bump turns into a small hill. **

**Disclaimer-** _Julian Fellowes owns everything... how could his mind create a monster like Vera Bates? _

* * *

Leaving for London after the match, John was relieved Adam understood. He happily went to stay with the Crawley's, Matthew was there and his state of the art laptop and games on it meant he was Adam's new best friend. Adam's team had also won, and he scored again which meant he was on cloud nine. John reckoned this was what softened the blow. John didn't explain the ins and outs of the situation, only that Vera had shown up in London and wanted to see him. Adam had sketchy memories of Vera. She didn't bother with Adam much. At the time, Adam just saw her as the woman who shared a room with his Daddy and that she smoked a lot. Other than that, she had little or no impact on his childhood, especially since she left when he was five.

Anna sat patiently in her flat, waiting for John to arrive and willing the time away watching re-runs of Friends on satellite. She was nervous. What would Vera's story mean for her career if it ever got to print? She didn't want to appear a home wrecker, although she knew that she wasn't. John hadn't seen Vera for nearly nine years. He had told her on numerous occasions they were married in name only. Anna hated herself for it, but doubts crept in.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, shaking Anna from her thoughts. It would be John. She had to admit she was looking forward to seeing him. Standing up, she switched off the television and made her way to the front door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by John's back before he turned around to look at her. His face was beaming, his smile causing her heart to beat just that little bit quicker. And it settled her doubts a little. How could a smile like that not? Genuine, sincere and just for her.

'It's going to be alright,' were the first words he said upon walking into the flat. Dumping his bag on the floor, he watched as Anna shut the door. Looking down, he took her hand in his.

'I missed you,' she said, meeting his eyes with her own.

'Me too.' John replied. 'Although I would rather it was in other circumstances, I'm so glad to be back.'

'I thought we could get take out,' Anna suggested, walking with John to the kitchen, their hands still entwined.

'Fine.'

'Okay, we'll sort that out in a bit.' Anna said as she switched the kettle on. 'I take it you want a tea.'

'You know me too well,' John smiled, sitting at the table.

Anna stopped, not replying straight away as she turned to face him. 'That's the thing, I don't know you that well.'

'What do you mean?' John frowned.

'I know enough about you to know I love you. And that no one else has ever made me happier. Granted, that may be all I ever need to know. But your past, I don't really know much.'

'What do you want to know?'

Anna maintained eye contact with him as she joined him at the table. 'Vera.'

'Yep.'

'I have the interview the paper is due to print on Tuesday.' Anna replied.

'You do?' John asked. 'Can I see it?'

Anna nodded, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing with a few pieces of paper. John took them and scanned them. Anna watched as he read the words in front of him. Vera was accusing him of numerous affairs, this one with Anna another in a long line of them.

'Well, since I married Vera the only other woman I have slept with has been you. Anyone who knows me will testify to that. So I can already get her for slander.'

The conviction in his voice made Anna smile as he continued reading. John couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently, according to his wife, John often left his young son alone to go drinking. Vera was also accusing him of harming her, both physically and emotionally. He felt sick. Never had he laid a finger on her or ever been tempted to. John looked up at Anna. He swallowed hard before speaking.

'None of this is true.' John replied, his voice quivering. 'You know that, don't you?'

Anna reached across the table to wrap her fingers around John's. 'Of course I do. I was just curious as to why she would say those things?'

'She wants something.' John said without missing a beat. 'Money probably.'

'Look, let's worry about that tomorrow.' Anna ran a hand through her hair. 'We'll meet her, get it sorted and then we can go on living our lives.' John nodded to acknowledge Anna's words but he couldn't avert his eyes from the paper in front of him. Anna's heart broke as John re read what Vera had said. 'I didn't want you to see that.'

John threw the paper on the table and stared straight ahead. Standing up, he moved to leave the kitchen before turning to look at Anna. 'Alright if I have a shower? To wash off the long drive?'

Anna nodded and smiled weakly. 'You know where everything is?'

John smiled before walking out of Anna's sight. Something was wrong. Anna knew it was because of what Vera was accusing him of although something niggled at her. Did John think that Anna might believe some of what was written? That hadn't been her intention. When she said she didn't know much about him, she meant he had never gone into great detail over his failed marriage. Anna never believed he would be capable of the things of which Vera claimed he was. After making her drink, she walked through to the living room and began watching her re runs of Friends again. However, she couldn't concentrate. She needed to speak to him. She couldn't bear to imagine the thoughts running through John's head right now.

She walked into the bathroom, the door steamed but she could make out his figure through the glass. The sounds she could hear didn't only consist of running water. He was sobbing. Anna could feel her heart breaking. She had never heard a man cry before, let alone one who she was so utterly in love with. Anna could take it no longer. She tapped on the glass. She saw John's silhouette turn.

Turning off the water, he paused for a moment. She wouldn't be able to see he had been crying. His face was soaked from the water. How long had she been in the bathroom? Composing himself, he opened the door partially, just enough to poke his head out of the gap he had made.

'John,' Anna whispered.

'I'll be out in a minute,' he said, trying to force a smile to make his features seem a little brighter.

'John, I heard you crying when I came in here,' Anna admitted. John's gaze left hers as he stared at the floor.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that.'

'Don't be sorry,' Anna exclaimed, placing a hand on his damp face. 'I just wanted to make sure you knew I don't believe a word of what she has said.' John met Anna's eyes again. 'You're a wonderful man with a beautiful soul and I know you would never be capable of doing the thing she is accusing you of.'

John simply stared at Anna, remaining silent. He feared if he spoke, he would begin to cry again. Anna was unsettled, unsure as to how John had reacted to her words. Instead, he moved his head so he was in a position to kiss Anna's hand. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips on her skin. Being close to Anna seemed to settle John down a little, suddenly things didn't seem so bleak, and all because she was near.

'Pass me my robe, please,' John asked, gesturing to the hook on the back of the door. Anna nodded and took the garment from the door before passing it to John. She allowed him some space to manoeuvre himself out of the shower and put the robe on, before suddenly feeling his arms around her waist and the front of his body along her back. He began to kiss along her neck, causing Anna to gasp out loud.

'John,' she breathed as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him. Their lips met, Anna deepening the kiss instantly as the need to taste John became almost too much to bear. John pushed Anna up against the door, their lips never losing contact. John was clawing at the bottom of Anna's t shirt, desperately needing to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. John broke away and rested his forehead against hers.

'Bedroom. Now.'

Anna turned to open the door, and John found her waist again. Following her into the bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot. Anna turned once again to face him. She was beginning to realise eye contact with John in this mood would never fail to turn her on.

'What's brought this on?' Anna murmured as John pulled her closer to him.

'Those beautiful words you just said to me in the bathroom,' John replied, edging Anna ever closer to the bed. 'You are so perfect. I just have to have you. Right this moment.'

The candour in his tone drove Anna close to the edge as they collapsed onto the bed. Anna sat up so John could remove her top. It wasn't lost on her that under the robe, John had nothing else on. She began to work at the cord that concealed his body as John covered her mouth with his own. Once open, he allowed it to fall from his shoulders and over his arms.

'You're still wet,' Anna squealed as John pushed down on her own naked upper body. John laughed as he shrugged the dressing gown to the floor.

'What do you expect? I've just had a shower.'

All thoughts of Vera had long been extinguished, for the time being anyway as Anna's hands wandered and edged ever closer to John's arousal. He was already hard, the feeling of Anna's skin on his affecting his body like no other he had ever experienced.

'Hey,' John said weakly as Anna's fingertips ghosted over his length. He tugged on the waistband of her tracksuit bottoms. 'You've still not caught up.'

Anna began to pull her bottoms down, lifting her waist, the skin of her thigh gently grazing John's most sensitive area. He closed his eyes and groaned at the contact. Anna was now naked, peppering kisses all over his chest. She forced him to lean back on the bed as she lay beside him, propped up on her elbow. She ran her fingers along his chest where her lips had been. He was staring at her intently, tangling his fingers in the loose strands of her hair.

'Are you alright?' Anna whispered.

'Yes, don't worry about me,' John whispered back. 'With you by my side, how could I not be alright?'

Anna smiled before hooking her leg over John's. 'You keep saying I'm perfect.'

'You are,' John interrupted.

Anna placed a finger on his lips. 'But I haven't had a chance to show you how perfect you are. To me.'

'Anna, I...'

'Will you let me talk for a moment,' Anna said in mock annoyance, her finger still resting on his lips. John smiled underneath her fingertips and took her finger into his mouth, sucking gently. Anna lost all coherent thought for a moment, closing her eyes, gasping as she tried to regain her composure. How could she, when all John had to do was look at her and she was lost? Somehow, she managed to gain some kind of rationality as she continued to speak.

'You made me feel so many wonderful things last weekend,' Anna began, fully aware John was now holding her wrist with his hand, placing warm kisses all over her palm. 'You said so many wonderful things to me. My satisfaction was the only thing that mattered to you. So now, I want to return the favour.'

'Anna, you don't have to.' John replied, letting go of her wrist.

'I want to,' she replied forcefully, freeing her hand from his hold.

She moved so she was over John, her knees either side of his. John was mesmerised by this beautiful woman looking down at him. He didn't need to look down at her flawless body, even though it took all his willpower not to. He held her gaze as she began to run her hands through his hair, the dark look in her eyes was all he needed to fuel his desire.

'You are gorgeous,' she remarked as her hand left his hair.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. John had realised Anna meant for him to remain silent now, to listen to what she had to say. She kissed his chest once again, John watching her and rubbing the tops of her arms in circular motions.

'I will never get enough of running my hands all over your chest,' she continued. 'Can I say something that may sound rather stupid?'

'You can say whatever you want.'

'Your upper arms,' she gasped, squeezing them with her hands. 'When they are in a polo shirt, or a t shirt. It affects me in ways I'll never be able to describe.'

'You flatter me.' John smiled.

'Good,' Anna replied.

Moving further down his body, John let out a rather loud grown as Anna's centre brushed over his hardness. She smiled as she looked up at his face, his eyes screwed shut. It thrilled her that she was making him feel this way. Reaching his legs, John looked down confused as he felt her massaging his right knee. This had been the leg which had been caught by the falling beam all those years ago. There was a visible scar, one which John had never realised he was self conscious about until Anna began studying it. She ran her fingers along the soft white line, John stared at the ceiling.

'Ugly, isn't it?' he remarked.

'Definitely not,' Anna replied before running kisses along the length of the scar. John sucked in a breath. 'It's part of you and I love every inch of you. How anyone could think you were capable of doing anything remotely awful is beyond me.'

John knew Anna was referring to Vera. Before he had a chance to think too much about it, Anna was hovering around his midriff, her knees still either side of his legs. His mind was spinning as he registered what Anna was doing.

'Anna,' he gasped, as Anna ran her tongue up and down his length. 'Bloody hell.'

'Is this alright?' she asked, looking up to him for clarification to carry on.

'God yes,' he said, almost in desperation.

Anna continued, alternating her tongue with kisses, John occasionally letting out a groan. Using her fingers, she rubbed the tip of him, moving the moisture that had accumulated there with her thumb and forefinger.

'Oh God,' he groaned as he bit his lip.

Anna was encouraged by his reaction as she took him gently in her mouth. His words were now inaudible as she settled into a steady rhythm, matched by John's hips rising to meet her. He clawed at the sheets, he felt so hot and rigid as Anna used her hand to rub up and down, as well as her mouth.

'Anna,' John gasped, reaching down towards her.

Even though this had only been happening barely a couple of minutes, he already felt close to his end. He couldn't bear the thought of him taking his satisfaction and leaving Anna with nothing. He called her name again as holding on was becoming less and less of an option.

'Anna.'

She lifted her head to look at him, the need and want in his eyes making her feel as if her heart would beat right out of her chest.

'I need to be inside you.'

Anna smiled slightly as an idea ran through her mind. She moved up his body and placed her lips on John, he returning her kiss languidly as he tried to move her to his side.

'Oh no,' Anna breathed, refusing to move. 'Allow me. You just lay back.'

'But Anna, I...'

John was lost as Anna leaned back on her haunches and ground down on him. He couldn't help it then, he moaned out loud as she fitted them together. Anna gasped at the feeling of them being joined once more. Their movements stilled and eyes met, this new position causing new sensations to build with them. Anna felt John deeper inside her, with her on top he was able to stimulate her more than before. John had Anna's body in full view, he couldn't resist reaching out and taking her breasts in his hands.

Finally, John cleared his throat. 'I need to move. Is that alright?'

'Hmm,' Anna replied, leaning down to place whisper in his ear. 'Please do.'

John's hips began a steady rhythm then, Anna's grinding down to match his. She could already feel her desire bubbling within her, gentle throbs beginning at her core. John continued to caress her in his palms as his hips quickened their rhythm. He was trying desperately to keep himself in check, but knew he was spinning desperately out of control. He stared at Anna's face, she was biting down on her bottom lip.

'Oh, John,' she growled.

This was enough to encourage John to find her centre with his fingers. Once inside her, he found the sensitive area of her nub, massaging their gently as Anna continued to grind down on him. In the next moment, Anna was undone, desperate cries escaping her as she collapsed against John's chest.

He leant up, holding her in his arms as he continued his movements. Thrusting up into her, as far as he could go, he felt himself reaching his end as Anna placed kisses on his neck. Knowing what had driven him to the edge last time, Anna began whispering in his ear how no one had ever turned her on like he did. She told him about all the things she wanted to do to him, and what she wanted him to do to her. John hummed his agreement as he worked towards his release.

Suddenly, Anna felt him shudder against her and groan heavily. Deeply. He rested his head against her shoulder, trying to regulate his breathing.

'Anna, the things you do to me. The way you make me feel.' he said as he fell back against the pillows. Anna climbed off him then, and lay beside him.

'I just wanted you to feel good about yourself,' Anna replied, pulling the duvet up around them. 'Did I succeed?'

He answered her with a kiss. 'That felt incredible.'

'Then my work here is done,' Anna replied, a satisfied grin on her face.

Clinging to one another, they lay in bed talking about everything and nothing, as minutes turned into hours. Anna leant up and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It was ten.

'It's too late to get a takeaway now. Shall we just stay in bed?'

'Probably best.' John sighed. 'Considering what we have ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Don't worry. It will work out fine.' Anna reassured him before yawning. 'Just try and get some sleep.'

'Sleeping comes much easier to me when you are by my side.' John admitted. 'I love you.'

Anna didn't reply. In that moment, she had drifted into sleep.

* * *

'No Vera,' John shook his head as his wife glared at him.

They were sitting in a small room at Anna's record company, her PR department responsible for setting up this meeting. Vera had insisted she speak to John alone, Anna and her personal assistant waiting in the next room.

'I want twenty thousand from you, and I won't release the story tomorrow. Simple as,' she hissed in her strong Irish accent.

'I could sue you for slander, do you know that?' John said, leaning forward on the table. 'You know none of what you are saying is true.'

'It's your word against mine.' Vera simply shrugged. 'And you need witnesses.'

'Robert knows none of it is true.'

Vera laughed out loud. 'Someone a bit more reliable than your best friend.'

'Why are you doing this?' John groaned. 'We were never in love, we should have never got married.'

'And are you in love now?' Vera asked 'With that singing bitch?'

'Don't,' John said firmly, pointing at Vera. 'Don't talk about her in that way.'

'I bet you were at it last night,' Vera hissed. 'I saw you're arm around her waist when I arrived. You do know you have committed adultery by sleeping with that trollop.'

'Don't call her that,' John exclaimed. 'And committed adultery? Only technically. Besides, adultery is something you'd know a lot about.'

Vera looked away from him then. 'How is that son of yours? The little marriage wrecker.'

'My son is just fine. And our marriage was over long before I knew he existed.' John replied. 'Why do you want the money anyway?'

'I want to start my own salon. Things turned sour with my business partner, the shop went bust. Now I want to start again. I was refused a loan. I needed a way to get hold of some cash.'

'You will not be getting a penny from me. Or Anna.' John said resolutely.

'You're quite sure?'

John nodded before bowing his head. Vera shrugged, standing up.

'Then I'd avoid the papers tomorrow.' Vera breathed with a haunting smile

'I'll see you in court,' John replied, smirking back at her, trying to convince her she hadn't rattled him.

She just threw her head back and laughed a deep, throaty laugh. 'I wouldn't waste your time. Bye John.'

* * *

'John, I can't believe you said we wouldn't pay her.' Anna exclaimed, pacing the kitchen as John sat at the table. 'Twenty grand. I'm ashamed to say this but that's nothing to me. Not anymore.'

'It's the principle,' John argued. 'What she has said is untrue. If I pay her off, it will look like I have something to hide.'

'But we did need to hide this,' Anna said, sitting beside him. 'This could be so damaging.'

'For your precious career, I know.' John said, a tone to his voice Anna had never recognised before when John addressed her. 'It's going to make me look like a lying, cheating alcoholic. But I won't pay her a penny. And neither will you.'

' I'm going to pay her,' Anna said, standing up panic stricken and taking her phone in her hand. 'I need to see her.'

'For God's sake, Anna.' John yelled as he took the phone from her. 'Forget about your career for a moment. This woman is making serious, untrue allegations about me. About your boyfriend. And you just want to pay her off? Don't you see she would have won if we do that. As soon as I get home I am contacting my lawyer.'

'John, I have worked so hard to reach this point,' Anna said. 'It could all be undone with one piece of crap published in a newspaper. If there is a way we can stop it, then we should do it.'

'If your career is more important then cut all ties with me.' Before he realised what he had said, the words were out of his mouth.

'What?' Anna murmured.

John held firm. 'I'd rather we finished this than you pay Vera off.'

'I can't let that story get to print.' Anna said determinedly, taking her phone back from John.

'Well, there's nothing left to say is there?'

Anna remained silent, clutching her phone in her hand. They stared at each other for a moment, neither prepared to back down, yet the reality of the situation too painful to contemplate.

'I'll go then,' John said, almost as if he was asking Anna if that was what she really wanted. Anna didn't budge.

John nodded, overcome with shock at what had just happened. He turned on his heel and left. He stopped halfway down the hall and looked back. Anna was still in her same position in the kitchen, watching him leave. He realised she wasn't chasing after him. This was it.

They were over.

**A/N- Stay with me, dear reader. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I was reading through the reviews and someone said they thought the part of one chapter was heading for a naughty conversation on the phone. I actually wrote a whole page to that end but couldn't bring myself to publish it. Too embarrassing. **

**Some things are resolved in this chapter without wanting to give too much away before you read. Convenient? Maybe. Needed after all the heartache we've had in the show except for the last three episodes? Definitely. **

**Disclaimer: Fellowes owns everyone except Adam and John's Irish family :)**

* * *

Looking on as Adam decorated the tree, John really wasn't in the mood for Christmas. He tried to be as Adam was still young enough to get excited about Christmas. John had been able to afford to get him what he wanted, a laptop just like Matthew's. However, if truth be told, John was devastated. He hadn't come to terms the conversation he had shared with Anna before he had left her. She hadn't been in contact with him since, he hadn't tried to phone her. Six weeks had passed.

As it materialised, Anna did as John requested. He was shocked when, the next morning, Vera's story was run in the paper. Walking into work around midday, Tom ushered him in to the office at the garage to show him.

'I haven't let the boys see,' Tom informed his boss. 'What's going on, John?'

'My wife has ruined my life, that's what,' John replied, his face confused as he read the front page of the paper. 'But Anna was going to block this. We had an argument about it. Anna wanted to pay Vera off. I didn't want her to.'

'Well it appears she listened,' Tom shrugged.

'We broke up over it. She was adamant she wasn't going to let the story get to print.'

'You broke up? I'm sorry, boss,' Tom said, a sincere and sympathetic lilt to his voice. 'That explains the radio this morning.'

'What do you mean?'

'A spokesman for the record company said Anna was distancing herself as much as she could away from the story,' Tom explained as he walked to the office door. Opening it, he turned to look back at John. 'You know we all know it's a load of tosh? Don't you?'

John felt a stinging in his eyes before looking up at Tom, smiling weakly. 'Yes Tom, thank you.'

Tom nodded before leaving John alone to look at the paper. His mind was full of questions. Why did Anna not pay Vera off? What would people think of him? But one thought clouded all others as he replayed Tom's words over in his mind.

Anna was distancing herself as far away from the story as possible. In his mind, this meant Anna was distancing herself away from John.

The story had no long lasting effects. The popularity of Anna and her career meant the papers were suddenly very interested in John. As journalist after journalist got in contact with those who knew him best, Robert and the guys he worked with all said the same thing. That John was a devoted father and never one to be out on the town from dusk till dawn. The excitement from the papers soon died down. Anna was still as popular as ever, and her album was being eagerly anticipated by music critics not only at home but abroad as well.

And now, as time had passed with no word from her, John tried to move on as best he could. He threw himself into his work, Adam's football became his be all and end all, he would go out with Robert and the lads as much as he could. Anything that would help him to not think about her. Yet, as was inevitable the end of the day would come, John would lay his head down and all he saw, all he thought about was Anna. It broke his heart that he loved her so much yet he couldn't be with her. Many times he had dialled her number, intending to call her. But he could never muster the courage.

Anna had made a huge sacrifice, going along with his wishes. She knew it could have consequences on her career but she did as he asked anyway. For him. The last she probably wanted was a phone call from John. Especially after what he had said, asking her to put him before her career. The one thing he had promised himself from the start he would never do.

Thankfully, the story didn't damage Anna in the slightest. The general opinion on Vera, once all things were considered, was that she was a bitter, estranged wife trying her luck. And John could be thankful for that. He was also aware of his wife's whereabouts now. Although he was pretty certain he wouldn't be requiring the divorce now.

'Come on, Dad,' Adam said. 'We said to Robert we'd be round there for eight.'

John wasn't sure how long he had been lost in his thoughts but the tree was now up and Adam was wearing his coat. John nodded and stood up as Adam thrust John's coat at his Dad.

* * *

Mary and Cora were just putting the finishing touches to dinner as John stood with them in the kitchen. Robert was showing Adam his new model of the Empire State Building in the conservatory. Mary popped her head around the glass door, smiling at the scene in front of her.

'Your honoured, Ads,' Mary smiled. 'He usually doesn't let anyone within six feet of this very door.'

'Get back,' Robert screeched, gesturing for his eldest daughter to move away from the door. Mary laughed and walked in, carefully closing the door behind her. Robert pushed his glasses down his nose and looked over them at his daughter. ' I wasn't joking.'

'Oh shut up, Dad,' Mary huffed as she sat down, causing the table the delicate structure was laid upon to shake. Robert sucked in a breath before scowling at Mary. 'Sorry.'

'Can we help you?' Robert asked in an annoyed tone.

'I was here to talk to Ads, actually,' Mary replied. 'How's your Dad been?'

Adam looked through to the kitchen at his Dad before looking at Robert's half built structure once again. 'Not good, really. Too quiet.'

'It's because of Anna,' Robert chipped in.

'Yeah, thanks Dad,' Mary rolled her eyes before looking at Adam again. 'I just told him Anna's finished the album and is coming up here for Christmas.'

'Oh right,' Adam shrugged. 'Well as far as Dad is aware, they're finished.'

Mary sighed before looking over her shoulder at John. He was talking to Cora, albeit half heartedly. Robert took in the scene as well, playing something over in his mind as he stood up and took his glasses off.

'Adam, would you mind helping Mary and Cora set the table?' Robert asked. 'I want to chat to your Dad.'

'Why?' Mary asked.

'Please,' Robert continued. 'And ask John to come in here.'

'Alright,' Adam agreed. He walked out the conservatory, followed by Mary. They conversed briefly with John before he joined Robert.

'Hi Rob,' John said, closing the door behind him.

'So, Anna's coming home.' Robert replied. John instantly bowed his head.

'Yeah.'

'And how do you feel about that?'

'Like I want to be a hundred miles away from here,' John said honestly. 'Especially at Christmas. My cousin, George said he is inviting every living relative he can think of to his place in Dublin. I refused, as he asked before all this blew up and I assumed I'd be with Anna. I'm so tempted to call him up and say me and Adam will be there.'

'Then what's stopping you?' Robert asked, picking some lint from the model in front of him. 'It's still two weeks until Christmas, plenty of time to arrange things.'

John mulled Robert's question over in his mind. Nothing was stopping him. Flights would be pretty easy to book, no accommodation would be required.

'You know, I don't think anything is stopping me.'

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Mary looked out of the living room window to see Anna walking up the garden path. Smiling, she walked to the front door and opened it, Anna almost flinging herself into her friends embrace.

'God, I've missed you,' Anna exclaimed as Mary hugged her.

'It's so good to see you.' Mary replied. 'It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.'

With no one else at home, Mary and Anna took advantage of the empty house. Anna talked about her album, how it was sounding great and she was really confident about it. However, Mary noticed something was different about Anna somehow. She didn't talk with the same conviction in her voice as she used to when talking about her career. Mary thought she knew why. She wanted to ask about John. Finding the right words was proving difficult.

Thankfully, it was Anna who brought him up. 'So, how's John?'

Mary sighed before looking beyond Anna out of the window. 'A mess.'

'Oh.'

'What happened Anna? Not just when he came to London the last time, but since that St Trinian's night.' Mary began. 'You haven't told me anything about how quickly things developed. I thought you both agreed it was just a short term thing.'

'Yes, but I didn't plan on falling in love with the man, did I?' Anna said, infuriated. Mary met her gaze again. Anna let out a deep breath. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know you're in love, John has said as much. I just haven't heard your side of events.'

'What does it matter?' Anna shrugged. 'We're not together anymore, who cares how things developed?'

Mary rolled her eyes in response. 'I do. I want to know how it went from. 'we're not in love' to John not shaving for weeks and escaping to Ireland to avoid you this Christmas. And I want to hear it from you.'

Anna closed her eyes before she began speaking. 'We slept together, for the first time. That St Trinian's night. And basically, as we stood on his doorstep at three in the morning, we decided we didn't want it to end.'

'Why didn't you tell me on the car ride to the airport?'

'It didn't seem right. I wasn't even sure Adam knew.' Mary seemed happy with Anna's explanation, nodding her head before waiting for Anna to continue. 'Then the rubbish with Michael in the paper came out, I called him that evening and in the midst of an argument, he told me he loved me. I told him I felt the same. He decided there and then he had to come and see me that same weekend.' Anna stopped then, let out a small laugh before speaking again. 'That weekend was incredible.'

'So how has it come to this?'

'Well, I wanted to pay Vera off. The lies she was spouting were evil. You know, you must have read it. John didn't want me to. He said stopping the story would make it seem like he had something to hide.'

'See, that's what I don't understand. John said you were adamant you were to stop the story.'

'I couldn't do it.' Anna replied before looking at Mary. 'I nearly lost my record deal over it.'

'Anna, that's crazy.'

'I never thought I'd put anything before my career. Not at this early stage anyway. I did as he wanted. Then I heard the record company had released a statement saying I was distancing myself away from the story. I hadn't told them anything.' Anna's voice began to crack at the end of sentence. 'And then I knew that when he heard that, John wouldn't want to speak to me anymore.' The cracking in her voice turned into a full blown sob. Mary instantly took Anna in her arms.

'It's alright, Anna.' Mary soothed, rubbing Anna's back.

'Don't you see, nothing's alright.' Anna cried. 'John hates me and everything is wrong.'

'He certainly doesn't hate you, Anna.' Mary reassured her friend. 'He misses you. You miss him.'

'It's not as simple as that though, is it?'

'To me, it's perfectly simple.' Mary replied, pulling away from Anna. 'A misunderstanding is all it is. He's back in time for New Year. Enjoy a Christmas at home, then speak to him when he comes home.'

'If he'll speak to me,' Anna sobbed, taking a tissue from the box on the table.

'Anna, welcome home.' They both looked over their shoulders to see Robert in the doorway, new model in hand, Matthew standing behind him. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas, Robert.' Anna smiled. 'And Matthew. Nice to see you again.'

'Anna,' Matthew smiled. 'Are you spending Christmas with us all?'

'Well, seeing as my parents have left me and gone on a cruise yes, if that's okay.'

'Great,' Robert said cheerfully, turning and walking down the hall. 'The more the merrier.'

* * *

John stood at the side of the room as Adam was in his element, playing computer games with relatives he never knew existed two days ago. This was the tonic he needed. He was close to his cousin. John flitted between Ireland and London throughout his childhood with his Irish mother. They could never seem to settle. On his visits to Ireland, John and George would be inseparable. People used to joke the only people missing were Ringo and Paul.

George lived in a large farmhouse a few miles south of Dublin. He was a photographer, and had done quite well for himself. He lived with his wife and their three children. Adam had never met them before. John cursed himself for denying Adam the chance to meet this extended family he never knew. The death of John's mother when Adam was still a toddler hit him hard. Coming back to Ireland was too painful. Until now, when the thought of staying in Yorkshire was unbearable.

'Alright Johnny?' George asked, looking over at John.

'Yeah,' John smiled, eyes still on his son.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it,' John said, walking towards the door.

Expecting to see another relative he hadn't seen for a while, he was completely taken aback when his eyes met those of the person standing opposite him.

'Vera.'

'John. How are you.'

'Cut the platitudes, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here even?' John asked, walking outside and pulling the door partially closed. Something in her hands caught his eye. 'What's that?'

'It's a Christmas present. From me to you.' Vera passed the envelope she was holding to John. 'I'm not going to say sorry, John. Because I'm not. Too much water has passed under the bridge.'

'I don't want any apologies.' John said, shaking his head as he opened the envelope.

'They're divorce papers.' Vera explained. 'I want a divorce.'

'What, now you've ruined my life it's the right time to do this?' John snapped. 'What's the catch?'

'No catch,' Vera shrugged.

'Come on, Vera.' John looked over Vera's shoulder to see a man shouting at her from the car at the bottom of George's drive. 'My mother is expecting us at seven. It's going to be hard enough telling her I'm marrying a woman I've just met, lets soften the blow by being on time.'

'There's the catch.'

'Please John. Just sign the papers and we can be divorced by the new year. I've said it's all my fault.'

'Finally started telling the truth, I see.' John remarked. 'Why should I make you happy, when your story, not a word of it true, ruined my relationship with the only woman I've ever loved?'

'I'll get the paper to print a retraction, I needed money.'

'You're unbelievable.' He pulled the papers out of the envelope. 'Got a pen?'

'Thanks John,' Vera said, pulling a pen from her bag.

'I'm not doing this as a favour to you, Vera. I don't want your thanks.' John took the pen and, leaning against the door, signed the papers in the various places Vera's lawyers had highlighted. He practically threw the papers and pen back at Vera.

'This is goodbye then.'

'Try not to be too heartbroken,' John added sarcastically.

Walking back into the house, John closed the door behind him and leant back against it. He couldn't fathom how he was feeling. Although relieved to finally be a free man, it didn't seem to matter anymore. He was free for nothing. If he couldn't have Anna, he didn't want to be with anybody else.

'Who was it?' George asked, appearing in the hallway.

'You'd never believe me if I told you,' John sighed, walking towards his cousin.

'Try me,' George smiled, walking into the kitchen as John followed.

* * *

New Years Eve had arrived. John and Adam's trip back to London was eventful. Their plane was delayed due to snow, finally making it home around six in the evening. John considered calling Mary and cancelling, him and Adam could see in the new playing pool. Adam convinced him otherwise. So what if Anna was there, the Crawley's were their family as far as Adam was concerned and he wanted to see in the new year with them. After assuring his Dad it had nothing to do with him showing off his new laptop to Matthew, they made their way around to the Crawley's house.

Robert showed them in before running off to get their drinks order. Once inside, he couldn't help it. His eyes instantly searched for Anna. There were a few more people their than John was expecting, seemed like this was a proper party rather than a small get together. Adam was tucked away with Matthew in the living room showing off his new laptop. John smiled as he watched from just outside the door. At least one of them had a friend at the party.

'Alright boss,' Tom asked, sneaking up behind John. 'How was the motherland?'

'Chilly,' John replied, shaking Tom's outstretched hand. 'How's things at the garage? I take it you're here as young Sybil's guest.'

'The garage is fine and yes, Sybil has invited me here.' Tom replied, looking rather pleased with himself. 'Anna's here, you know that don't you?'

'I was aware of it, yeah,' John nodded.

'John,' Mary exclaimed, approaching him and kissing him on the cheek. 'How was the trip?'

'Nice, it was great to see everyone again,' John smiled before Robert thrust a Coke in his direction then walked into the living room to give Adam his drink.

'Not near the laptop, Robert,' Adam said. Robert tutted before setting the drink down on the table beside the sofa. Walking out, he looked at Mary.

'Now you know how it feels,' Mary grinned as her father, sulking, disappeared down the hallway.

An awkward silence fell then between Mary and John as Tom was dragged away by Sybil.

'So,' Mary began.

'So,' John smiled.

'Anna's outside,' she revealed. 'Calling her parents.'

John glared at her. 'Are you a matchmaker by trade or something? Do you work on commission?'

'Come on, this is ridiculous. Were you really just going to come here tonight and not talk to her? The two of you miss each other, you obviously love each other.'

'She misses me?'

'John, she cried when she retold me what happened. Please, hear her out. You'll be surprised by what she has to say.'

Sighing, he met Mary's gaze again. She was almost pleading with her eyes, a look that made him glad he had a son instead of daughter. He felt his resistance falling away.

'Oh alright, what is there to lose?'

John made his way to the garden. His heart was beating so hard, the blood was thundering in his ears as he reached the conservatory door that lead to the Crawley's garden. There she was. She looked stunning a knee length red dress, her hair up. Although she had a black cardigan wrapped around her shoulders, she must have been freezing. Still talking on the phone, John kept his distance until she hung up. Walking over to the hammock, she slunk down on it and stared into the darkness. She still hadn't noticed John.

Taking a deep breath, he thought there was no time like the present.

'Good evening,' he said, beginning to tread the lawn towards her. 'Happy New Year.'

'John,' she gasped, standing up.

'Please sit down,' John smiled. 'I'll join you if I may.'

'Yes, of course.'

'So, how are you?' John asked, sitting beside her.

'Rotten.' Anna replied truthfully. 'And you?'

'The same.'

They both stared ahead of them, both attempting to say something before Anna took control of the situation.

'You know the record company released that statement on my behalf. I didn't find out about it until I heard it on the radio.' Anna said out of the blue.

'Why did you let the story run?' John asked. 'I just don't get it.'

'Because I've finally found something more important than my career.'

John let out a sigh before staring up at the starry night sky. In that moment, he was convinced Anna still felt the same as before their stupid argument.

'You have no idea how sweet it feels to hear you say those words,' John replied.

'I was going to call you that next morning, but then the statement went out and I don't know. I just thought you'd hate me.'

'As long as I walk the earth I could never hate you, Anna.' John sighed. 'We let the first hurdle in our relationship completely floor us.'

'We did.' Anna agreed. 'And I've been utterly miserable ever since.'

'Tell me if I'm being presumptuous, but let's try and get over the next one. Together. What do you say?'

Anna looked up at John as he stared straight ahead. She could read his facial expression. 'Really?'

John met her gaze and nodded. 'Yeah. I said things I will regret to my dying day that afternoon. Your career is important to you and in a moment of weakness I let my ego rule my head.'

'No, you didn't. I was being selfish. From now on, you're the most important thing...'

'Anna, don't you see I don't want it to be like that? Just to know you made that sacrifice for me is enough.' John interrupted, standing up before kneeling down in front of Anna. 'You're an independent woman, forging a career in a tough industry and doing a fine job of it I might add. Now, I want to be in your life and your future. But by your side supporting you every step of the way. Not with you instead of your career. Yes, I want to be important but not more important than your dream. I want to be part of your dream.'

Anna cupped his face in her hand. John closed his eyes as he felt her hand rub against his skin, the feeling almost overwhelming him. 'I want that too.'

John looked up at her and smiled before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her. John's arms found her waist, his head resting against her stomach. They stayed this way for a while, wrapped in each other's embrace before John remembered he had some important news.

'When I was in Ireland, there was an unexpected visitor. To the house.' John pulled away from Anna and sat beside her before taking her hand in his.

'Oh, who was that?' Anna asked.

'Vera.'

'Vera?' Anna said, her face instantly frowning. 'What did she want.'

'Oh, she was only looking out for herself, as usual. But for once, it will work out well for me. At least, one day I hope.'

'What do you mean?'

'By the middle of January, I will be a divorced man.'

Anna couldn't believe her ears. She had always known the only thing that kept John married was a piece of paper. That he was hers completely and no one else's. But to know that he would be completely free in a few weeks thrilled her heart more than anything she had ever known.

'Now, I don't think we're at that stage yet, where I am in a position to propose,' John explained. 'But I can promise you this. It's only a matter of time. If that is what you want.' John stopped talking to look at Anna. 'You know, in the future.'

Anna answered him with a kiss which he responded to with fervour. Placing a hand on her cheek, he pulled her away gently before resting his forehead against hers.

'I take it that's a yes. As usual, everything is on your terms...'

'For God's sake John,' Anna hissed. 'Will you stop bringing up my terms. Moving at my pace. I love you. I agree, it's not the right time for us to get married yet and that's fine by me. We'll know when the time is right. Meanwhile, we can have fun getting to know each other better, waiting for the right time and I can't wait to start.'

'You two, will you come back inside, you must be catching your deaths,' Mary shouted from the doorway. 'And by the way, if I was a matchmaker working on commission, I'd be rolling in it.'

As Mary went out of sight, John and Anna collapsed into fits of laughter.

'She's right you know,' Anna smiled as she and John began to walk across the lawn.

'She is. But let's not tell her that. We'd never hear the end of it.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So this is an impromptu chapter. It wasn't planned but I had to add it. My brother has been in America for six months, came home yesterday and told me about the '7 minutes in heaven' game. Soon my mind wandered and this is the result. The plus side (if you are enjoying the story) is there is now 34 chapters and you get a bonus chapter containing some M rated material. This adds a little to the story but you could skip it and not miss much. I just wanted to write this. **

**Disclaimer:** Fellowes owns everything DA related in the following words...

* * *

'Did you know there is a cobweb up there?' Anna whispered, pointing at the ceiling in the corner of John's bedroom.

'What?' John said wearily, still not fully awake.

'Do you own a feather duster?' Anna continued.

'Anna, what is this? Are you from Environmental Health?'

It was Saturday morning. John and Anna were spending it like that had spent the past six or seven. Lying in bed until mid morning, legs tangled, hands entwined, heads touching, they would lie together and talk about not much really, just enjoying being together. In their own little world. Adam wouldn't surface from his room himself until it was time to keep up with the latest scores in the football. His capacity to lie in on Saturday used to amaze John. That was until he met Anna. Now he could stay in bed all day, so long as she was by his side.

Since reconciling at New Year, John and Anna had been inseparable. Despite still technically living at her parents house, she had stayed with John almost every night. They didn't just spend time alone. Anna knew she had a fourteen year old teenager whom she needed to get to know as well. She enjoyed refereeing their competitive pool matches, listening to their in depth conversations about action films over dinner and accompanying John to Adam's football matches. Watching the bond they shared made her feel quite humbled that Adam appeared so willing to let Anna into their world.

A thud from the next room took Anna's attention away from the cobweb. 'Someone's stirring.'

John looked at his watch. 'It's half eleven. He's probably getting up to watch the lunchtime game.'

'Are you going to join him?' Anna asked.

'I did promise him I would,' John replied, wrapping his arms around Anna and pulling her to him. Placing kisses on her neck, he moved his lips so he could whisper in her ear. 'But what would my excuse be if I didn't join him? I couldn't tell him this gorgeous blonde shared my bed and wouldn't let me leave until I had done a whole manner of unspeakable things to her, solely for her satisfaction.'

'I agree, you couldn't. You would corrupt the poor boy.' Anna giggled as John turned his attentions back to Anna's neck.

Anna sighed, her temperature rising as John's hand began to wander down her body until it rested on her outer thigh. She turned her head so she could capture John's mouth with her own, her hand finding John's hair. Softly massaging his scalp as she became more and more lost in the kiss, their moment was interrupted by the sounds coming from the bathroom. Anna descended into giggles as John registered the noise as well. Adam was singing in the bathroom, and not just anything, one of Anna's biggest hits.

'Well, he gives me a run for my money,' Anna remarked, sitting up in the bed. John ran his fingers down her back. She gasped out loud at the contact, squeezing her eyes shut. 'How do you do it?'

'What's that?'

'Make me feel like I'm on fire with a single touch.'

'Dad,' Adam called before John had a chance to reply. Anna carried on getting out of bed and found her robe.

'Yes son,' John called back. 'I'm coming down to watch the football with you. I'll be about twenty minutes.'

'Cool, bathroom's free.'

Silence fell for a moment before John realised Adam had gone away.

'I best get moving. I'm meeting Mary in town at two.'

'Alright,' John replied, sitting up in bed before putting his hands on the back of his head and leaning against the headboard. Anna knew she was being watched. She smiled slightly although didn't make eye contact with him. Knowing he was watching her every move as she chose some clothes to wear, made her heart rate quicken. John had a way of looking at her that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

'Are you... are you staying tonight?' John asked awkwardly, looking down at his lap and moving one of his hands to play with the corner of the duvet.

Anna looked at him and smiled. She found his shyness endearing. Even though Anna had stayed virtually every night for the past few weeks, she loved how the gentleman inside him still felt the need to ask.

'I am,' Anna answered his question. 'If that's alright.'

'Of course,' John nodded as Anna sat on the edge of the bed beside him. 'I'll look forward to it.'

* * *

Anna and Mary found a table in the corner of cafe and tried to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. The shopping trip had been disruptive, to say the least. After initially starting well, someone recognised Anna in the shopping centre. The young lady drew attention to Anna by asking for a picture and with Anna being too polite to refuse, soon the shopping was held up for nearly half an hour. Mary looked on in amazement, which soon turned into annoyance, as a queue formed for pictures with Anna in the middle of the shopping centre.

'That was mayhem,' Mary said as she took in a deep breath.

'I just can't say no to them,' Anna replied. 'If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have a career.'

'Oh no, I understand that,' Mary nodded before taking a sip of her coffee. Looking up, a grin had spread across her face. 'So, any plans for your birthday then?'

'Nope,' Anna said dismissively. 'Just for it to pass by with no fuss. To turn twenty six with no hoopla...'

Mary sniggered. 'Twenty six? Anna, you're older than me and you met your boyfriend at my thirtieth birthday party. Thirty one is not old these days. We could have a party at my place?'

'A party?' Anna replied. 'With jelly and ice cream? And Pass the Parcel?'

'Come on Anna, we aren't animals,' Mary said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before a memory seeped in her mind. 'Hey, do you remember your eighteenth party? When we were at college?'

'The seven minutes in heaven room?' Anna giggled. 'It was Sarah McKinley, over here studying from America who suggested it wasn't it?'

'Yeah, and you spent longer than seven minutes in there with Josh Barker.' Mary remembered.

'I was the birthday girl.' Anna said in her defence. 'As Sarah pointed out, as the birthday girl it was my privilege to pick who I went in there with and if we were a little longer than seven minutes, so be it.'

'Yes, the rest of us had to pick names out of a hat.' Mary grimaced. 'Seven minutes in that tiny cupboard with Edward Harris was not my idea of heaven.'

'Well, I had a great time,' Anna shrugged.

'We should do it again,' Mary suggested.

'Do what?'

'Recreate your eighteenth birthday party. Right down to the apple bobbing and strip Twister.' Mary exclaimed before reconsidering. 'Actually, no stripping as my parents will probably be there. It can be a going away party as well, seeing as you will be headed back down to London to promote the album.'

'Please, Mary. I don't want to think about being away from John until the moment arrives.' Anna said regretfully.

'And what better way to say goodbye than with seven minutes of pure pleasure in the heaven room.' Mary said as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. 'The rest of us will have to pick names out of a hat, but as the birthday girl, you get the privilege.'

'Okay, what if you pick your Dad?'

'Eww, I hadn't thought of that.' Mary found herself grimacing again. 'Well, it can just be there. People can use it as and when they choose. Hmm, seven minutes in there with Matthew.' Mary raised her eyebrows. 'What we could do in seven minutes...'

'But what if your mum and dad use it?'

Mary thought for a moment. 'No, the thought of using it with Matthew is worth it.'

'Come on, Mary. I'm turning thirty two, I'm not eighteen anymore.'

'Anna, getting older is unavoidable.' Mary began. 'Growing up, on the other hand is optional.'

Anna laughed. 'A saying you live your life by, I see.'

* * *

Sitting in the armchair, Anna looked on amusedly as Adam tried to teach John how to play his football computer game on the Playstation. So far they had played three games, and Adam won at an aggregate of twenty six to one. And that one only came about when Adam let John's striker run right through the defence so John could make sure his shoot button was functioning properly.

'Come on, Dad,' Adam teased. 'Put up a bit of a fight.'

'So it's triangle to shoot and circle to sprint?' John asked, bringing the controller right up to his face to study it, as the player he was currently controlling sprinted with the ball, out of play.

'No Dad. Triangle is to sprint.' Adam laughed.

'Can I have a go?' Anna asked, both of the boys on the floor looking over their shoulders at her.

'You?' Adam replied.

'Why not, she can't be any worse than me,' John smiled, standing up as Anna did the same. He handed over the controller with a wink. Anna joined Adam on the floor as John sat in the armchair Anna had just been occupying.

'Can I be someone else other than Man United?' Anna pleaded as she got comfortable.

'What's wrong with Man...'

'Sure,' Adam said, interrupting his father and resetting the game. 'So, have you played this before?'

John sat and watched on as Anna and Adam sat deep in conversation. It warmed his heart to see them getting on so well. Although Adam had a good relationship with his mother, or at least as good as it could be with her living abroad, he had always wondered how Adam would react if John ever met someone. Having Cora, Mary and her sisters to act as mother figures in his life was something John would always be grateful for. However, this was different. If John and Anna were to marry, she would become Anna's step mother and obviously be living with them. It was important to John they not only got on, but liked each other.

'So you used to play this with your brother?' Adam asked as the two teams lined up.

'Yeah, if his mates weren't available he'd want me to play him,' Anna explained. 'I got quite good. This is going to sound ridiculous but when his mates came around, if I fancied one of them I'd play to try and impress them.'

'Did it work?' John asked, looking on with interest as Anna's team won a corner.

Anna looked over her shoulder at John and smiled. 'It might have done.'

Turning her attentions back to the screen, she played her corner in, right onto the head of one her strikers. One nil.

'Woah,' Adam exclaimed. 'What a goal.'

'I got quite good,' Anna said with a laugh.

Just as the final whistle went, the score finishing two one to Anna, Adam announced he would be going up to bed. 'We have a big match tomorrow morning.'

'Indeed you do son,' John agreed, standing up to bid his son a goodnight.

'Thanks for the game, Anna,' Adam smiled. 'It was nice to play at least one worthy opponent this evening.'

Anna laughed as John gently nudged his son on the arm. 'Goodnight Adam. Maybe next time you'll beat me, eh?'

They watched as Adam disappeared upstairs before meeting each other's gaze. John was smiling broadly at Anna, his arms folded in front of him. Anna kept eye contact as she slumped down on the sofa. 'What?'

'Learning to play a computer game to impress boys? Whatever next?' John said before placing his tongue firmly in his cheek, an amused expression on his face.

'It's not the most desperate thing I've ever done to impress a man,' Anna replied, looking away from John to search for the television remote.

'Hold that thought, I'll make us some tea.'

John returned a few minutes later with two cups of steaming of hot tea. Not taking her eyes away from the screen, a show about weddings keeping her attention, she moved up so John could sit beside her. Carefully placing the tea on the coffee table in front of them, John sat down and immediately stared at Anna. She kept her eyes on the screen, although a smile played on her features as knew she was being watched.

'What is it?'

'I asked you to hold a thought.' John replied, wiping a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

'Oh yes, what else I did to impress boys,' Anna replied, putting the television on mute.

'Well, it's not just that,' John said, turning on the sofa to face her. 'I guess I'm intrigued into your past. You've only told me about Michael.'

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her chair before reaching for her tea. 'Maybe because Michael is the only other boyfriend I've had.'

'Really?' John said, raising an eyebrow, rather surprised by her admission. 'You've never even been on a date with anyone else? Just because Michael is the only other man you've ever slept with...'

'Oh, I get it,' Anna said, turning the TV off completely. 'You want to know how many other boyfriends I've had.'

'Maybe,' John smirked.

'Why do you want to know?' Anna asked before taking a sip of her tea.

'Because I'm in love with you,' John shrugged, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder before stroking her cheek with his index finger. 'And I want to know everything about you. First kiss. All that stuff.'

Anna took in a deep breath before meeting John's gaze. 'Okay, but only if you tell me as well.'

John pursed his lips before agreeing. 'Alright. My first kiss was with a young lady called Victoria King. I was twelve, she was fourteen and it was a dare.'

'A dare,' Anna raised her eyebrows. 'I didn't think truth or dare existed when you were twelve.'

'Hey,' John exclaimed before settling back against the arm of the sofa and pulling Anna against him. She settled her back against his stomach as he entwined his fingers with hers. 'When was yours?'

Anna sighed as she began to think. 'Toby Matthews. I was twelve, like you. He was also twelve. It was after the school disco. I was, as we used to say, going out with him for six months or so. We'd just shared a slow dance at the end of the disco and Toby asked me to go outside with him. He gave me a rose and everything.'

'How romantic,' John whispered.

'Not really,' Anna sniggered which soon turned into a laugh. 'Toby was rather too eager and clashed his teeth against mine. One of his fell out. Blood everywhere.'

John also began to laugh, the feel of Anna's shaking body against his touching him deep inside. He couldn't remember a woman with whom he had laughed so much. Occasionally, when he was holding Anna in his arms like this, John had to stop for a moment to make sure it was reality. It felt like he was in a dream. Anna made him feel so alive.

'I did have a boyfriend for the last couple of years at school. His name was Ben Williams.' Anna smiled as she took herself back fourteen years or so. 'Asked me out when I was dressed up as a banana.'

'A banana?' John laughed.

'Yeah, it was for a fundraising event at school. He was gorgeous. Captain of the football team. He was tanned, his mother was Spanish. He'd take me to the cinema most weekends, and out for a wonderful meal on my sixteenth birthday.'

'What happened?'

'We finished out exams, spent that summer together then his family moved out to Spain. I went to college for a couple of years. We wrote and stuff but it wasn't the same. Then I moved down to London and had my first encounter with Michael not long afterwards.' Anna recounted. 'I often wonder what would have happened had he stayed.'

John felt uncomfortable at Anna's admission. 'Do you think you'd still be with him?'

'You never know,' Anna said subconsciously before feeling John shifting his position. She looked up at him over her shoulder before kissing his chin. 'If I had, I would have had to leave him when I met you, wouldn't I?'

John looked down at Anna. 'Would you?'

'I was destined to be with you John. that's what I truly believe.'

'You're perfect, have I ever told you that?'

'You have, but what you haven't told me is about your dalliances.' Anna replied. 'You must be a man of experience, the things you do to me. The way you make me feel.'

'You're finished? You've had, including me, four boyfriends?'

'Well, there was Josh I suppose,' Anna remembered. 'In college. But we only went out once.'

'Why only once?' John asked.

'Josh was a player, he had about three girls on the go. He came to my eighteenth birthday party.'

'The one Mary is basing your upcoming party on?' John asked.

'The very same.' Anna remembered. 'Well, we had an American girl in our form and she introduced this game, seven minutes of heaven.'

'Sounds intriguing.' John murmured, kissing Anna's hair.

'As the birthday girl I kicked things off and I could choose who I went in the 'heaven room' with,' Anna continued. 'I chose Josh. I walked passed the college gym once, he was throwing basketballs around in just his shorts, no shirt. He had a body to...'

'Is describing his physical appearance necessary?' John interrupted.

'Probably not, but it's a nice memory,' Anna teased. 'Anyway, we were ushered to this room they had set aside and well, spent seven minutes in there.'

'And one of these heaven rooms is going to be at your party?'

'I expect so,' Anna sighed. 'Mary's hired a club in York so expect they will have private rooms. She'll probably assign it to one of those. Why?'

'Well, I'm quite confident with what I could do in seven minutes,' John said unabashedly. Anna almost groaned aloud. 'That is, if you chose me to join you.'

Anna ran her fingers up John's forearm, arching her back into the front of his body. 'You'll have to wait and see.'

John felt himself lose some level of control as he began to kiss Anna's neck. She tilted her head gently and sighed before a thought played in her mind.

'Hang on. You haven't told me about your past.' Anna said suddenly, causing John to lift his head.

'Oh, it's nothing special,' John said dismissively before returning his lips to Anna's neck.

'Come on,' Anna encouraged. 'I know about Sarah. And Vera. But no one else.'

John sighed and allowed Anna to rest against him once more. 'Basically, the last woman I slept with before you was Vera. You know that. Obviously I slept with Sarah, the evidence is upstairs. And before that, there was no one special.'

John tried to find Anna's neck again before she leant forward to look at him. 'John Bates, I do not believe you were in your thirties before you had your first romance.'

'I wasn't, I was in my forties.' John replied.

'What?'

A mischievous look spread across John's face before he continued. 'Sarah and Vera aren't the only women I have been with apart from you. You know that. I was a fire fighter, the uniform worked for me. '

'I bet it did,' Anna whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on John's lips.

'But you. You are my first romance.' John took Anna's hand in his own. 'Everyone before you pales into insignificance.'

'What did I do to deserve you?' Anna said softly.

'Well, whatever it was, I'm very glad you did it.' John smiled. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. So much.'

Anna moved closer to John and kissed his cheek before kissing his neck in the same way he had just been kissing hers. John felt like he was on fire. Heaven help him if Anna simply kissing his neck rendered him lost.

'Let me take you to bed,' John gasped.

'I thought you'd never ask, Mr Bates.'

* * *

Anna reluctantly agreed to the party. Mary said she would see if she could get in contact with any of the guests from Anna's party fourteen years ago. Anna had to admit she quite liked the idea of spending seven minutes with John alone in the heaven room. It would be nice to see everyone before she left for the south, as well. She had become much closer to Mary's family since she had been with John, and she loved spending time with them. Letting Mary plan the party, or rather not being given the choice, Anna knew her best friend would come up with some sort of gimmick. She had decided that each guest should come as a music artist who was successful in the charts when they were eighteen.

Mary and Anna's choice was pretty simple. The Spice Girls were at the height of their popularity when they were at college. As she was blonde, Mary explained, Anna would obviously be Baby Spice. And, as she was well to do and wouldn't be seen dead in a football strip, Mary was to be Posh.

John wasn't thrilled about the whole dressing up. Robert, as usual, threw himself into it and decided, as he was eighteen in the eighties, to go as someone from Dexy's Midnight Runners. John couldn't be convinced to join him. Looking through his wardrobe a few nights before the festivities were to take place, he found a leather jacket, white t shirt and jeans. George Michael would have to do. He just wouldn't shave for a couple of days.

It had been arranged that Adam would stay with his friend, Oliver, meaning John and Anna would have the house to themselves after the party before she was due to return to London. John had grown to hate the words 'return to London.' His saving grace was that she would only be gone for four weeks this time, rather than three months.

Arriving at the party, John couldn't believe his luck as he allowed Anna to walk on in front of him. Anna was wearing a short pink dress, her hair done up in bunches. She even had the platforms on that the Spice Girls had made famous. He couldn't help it, but his eyes wandered downwards. Her legs were exquisite as she walked confidently into the club. John closed his eyes and imagined them wrapped around his hips. Taking a deep breath, he tried to compose himself. Anna realised John wasn't beside her as she stopped at the entrance to the club and looked back at him.

'What is it?' Anna asked, following his gaze.

'Nothing, nothing,' John smiled, walking towards her. 'You look incredible this evening.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed. 'Although I feel a little stupid in these shoes.'

'Not at all.' John reassured her, taking her hand in his. 'Wait until you see Robert in his denim.'

John let Anna mingle with her guests as he stood by the bar. People from her college days were here, all wanting to talk to her about her success. He was surprised to see Joseph and William at the party. Joseph stood at the bar with John, discussing why he preferred Ferrari's over Porsche's. John feigned interest but was relieved when Joseph announced he was leaving after an hour or so. John liked Joseph but he was a petrol head in every sense of the expression. John had a passion for cars but they weren't his be and end all. William was quite happy talking to Matthew about computers and had even managed to snag himself a few dances with the same woman before John saw them disappear into the 'heaven room.'

The room was intriguing John. It was being used frequently, mostly by Sybil and Tom which infuriated Robert. John had to stifle a laugh as Cora, dressed as Madonna, was wagging her finger in his face asking him not to make a scene. She told him their daughter was an adult and could make her own choices and decisions. Robert mellowed then and said he was sorry. What happened next was truly bizarre as Madonna then dragged a Dexy Midnight Runner into the 'heaven room.'

As the nights end drew nearer, the clock the wrong side of ten, John was beginning to wonder if he and Anna would get their turn. Mary appeared on stage, dragging Anna with her. Mary was asking the DJ to turn down the music. John stood up as Anna on stage caught his attention.

'Thank you all for coming this evening,' Mary announced. 'It's so lovely to see, well, most of you.'

'She's drunk,' Robert said, covering his eyes as he stood next to John. 'This isn't going to end well.'

'As you know, this is Anna's birthday party. And her going away party before she goes back to London next week and does her totally awesome... err... well whatever it is she does in London.'

'Singing,' Anna offered.

'Yeah, singing.' Mary continued. 'We have recreated her eighteenth birthday party tonight. As some of our college people will know, we had the now infamous 'heaven room' at the original. A lot of virginities were lost that night.'

'Oh my God,' Robert hissed. 'Did she really just say that?'

'Yep,' John laughed. Looking over at Cora sitting with Edith, they were just as horrified, John felt inwardly relieved Adam wasn't here. A lot of awkward questions may have been avoided because of his absence.

'That night, Anna chose who she shared the heaven room with.' Mary revealed. 'So, in keeping with tradition, Anna now has the opportunity to choose who she would like to spend her seven minutes of heaven with.'

Wolf whistles and cheers went up around the room. John's heartbeat quickened in pace but he remained leant against the bar, arms folded. Mary handed the key to the room over to Anna who had already met John's gaze. Leaving the stage and walking towards him, Anna's eyes never left his. Upon reaching him, Anna held out her hand to John. He smiled, unfolded his arms before wrapping his hand around Anna's. More cheers erupted as Anna lead him to the room, which was behind a door just next to the bar. The words 'Heaven Room,' were placed on the door in gold letters. Anna cringed at the tackiness of it all. Mary followed behind with a stop watch. Anna opened the door before looking back at Mary.

'Enjoy,' Mary smiled before Anna and John walked through the door.

'Baby Spice and George Michael going into a cupboard together. What will they say?' Anna joked.

Once inside, John didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. The room was obviously a storage cupboard in which a bit more space had been made. So much for a private room. Anna and John couldn't move without touching, the room was that small. The only light was a candle on a shelf which had obviously been especially lit for their rendezvous. To add a little ambiance maybe, John couldn't fathom.

He didn't have too much time to think about it as Anna's hands were on the back of his head, pulling his lips towards hers. She'd deepened the kiss before he'd had a chance to register what was happening as her tongue wrestled with his. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer.

John couldn't help it, the situation, the person he was with, watching her all night, his desire was already making itself known. Anna groaned as she felt it against her stomach. It didn't seem to bother them that all of Anna's guests knew they were in here. They were far too lost in each other as John's hand had now wandered to Anna's thigh before resting under her knee and lifting her leg around his hip.

'My love, how far do you want this to go?'

Anna gasped against his lips. 'I want you. Now.'

John moaned at the honesty and plainness to her words as he tried to find some way to continue this further. In the dim light he spotted a chair a foot or so away from them. He moved them both to it. Anna soon realised the idea he had had and started to unbuckle his belt. She moved her hand inside his underwear and wrapped it around his length.

'God, Anna,' he moaned, screwing his eyes tight.

Anna pulled his boxer shorts down to reveal his arousal before pushing him down onto the seat. Anna had already kicked off her shoes before removing her own underwear.

'This is crazy,' John panted as Anna moved her legs either side of John so she was straddling the chair before grinding herself down on John. Joining them together, she let out a deep breath before resting her forehead against John's.

'Have I gone too far?'

'No, not at all,' John murmured against her neck before he started to move his hips gently. 'I have just never been in a situation like this before.'

'Well, lets try and make it memorable then,' Anna whispered in his ear.

'But not the sort of memory we'll tell our grandkids, eh?' John laughed. Anna shuddered as she felt his breath against her neck before laughing with him.

'Definitely not,' Anna agreed.

Both were moving in a steady rhythm now, Anna's hands were on John's shoulders, his were resting on her bottom. Their kisses were slow and languid as they drove each other on to reach their end. John recognised the sign that meant Anna was close as her breathing became more shallow and she had pulled away from his kiss. This gave him the encouragement to quicken his movements, thrusting up even more deeply inside of her. After a few moments of his change in action, he could feel his own release edging ever nearer.

'Anna, are you close because I don't think I can hold back much longer,' John said, almost in desperation as his hips now moved erratically.

In that moment, John felt himself empty within Anna as her walls trembled around him. Anna had to bite her lip to stifle a moan as she collapsed against John, his own body a mess as he rested his head against the wall behind them.

Their breath mingled in the air of the small room as they both tried to come back down to earth. John moved first, kissing Anna's forehead. She lifted her head at the touch and pressed her lips to John's.

'You're going to be the death of me, Miss Smith.' John whispered.

'But what a lovely way to go, wouldn't you agree?'

* * *

They exited the cupboard a few minutes later after reinstating their clothes and trying to make the other look respectable. Eyes were upon them as they left the room, hand in hand. John smirked, the memory of Anna's dimly lit face a few minutes previously burned in his memory.

Mary approached them as they reached the bar. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Anna replied as she stood in front of John, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. 'What happens in the 'heaven room', stays in there.'

'Very well,' Mary said dejectedly, bowing he head. 'Damn that American girl and her stupid rules.'

'Mary, it's time to announce last call,' Robert called from behind the bar where the barman had been showing him how to make cocktails.

'Fine Dad. I suppose we should organise the last dance.' Mary shrugged before turning to Anna. 'Have you had a nice evening?'

Anna looked up at John, smiling slightly. 'The best.'

'There you go, you've just suggested the perfect song for the last dance.' Mary said, walking over to the DJ.

Within a few moments, the DJ announced the last dance and Anna cringed as Tina Turner began to play.

'Oh God,' Anna giggled as Mary grabbed Matthew and dragged him to the middle of the floor. Soon different couples were dotted around the dance floor. Anna didn't want to miss out.

'Come on Mr Bates,' Anna said, taking John's hand in hers and leading him to the dance floor. 'I've saved my last dance for you.'

John was a willing competitor as he pulled Anna into his embrace and moved with her in time to the music. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Anna rested her head on John's shoulder.

'I thought, as it's your actual birthday tomorrow I might take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Something a bit more mundane than this but enjoyable all the same.'

'I would love that,' Anna smiled before she looked up at John. 'I got a bit carried away in that room.'

'It's fine,' John replied. 'I didn't exactly refuse, did I?'

'There's no one else I'd rather spend seven minutes in heaven with than you,' Anna whispered. 'Despite how cheesy that sounds.'

'Not at all.' John shook his head before continuing. 'However, if we're heading down the cheesy route, I should add that every minute I spend with you is heaven. Not just those seven.'

'You smooth operator,' Anna laughed.

'Only when it's deserved.'

* * *

The next night John took Anna to an Italian restaurant a couple of minutes walk from his house. Anna spoke about her birthday's past, including her favourite where she was bought a karaoke machine.

'I used to drive my Mum and Dad potty with it,' Anna revealed as she and John took a detour through the park, her arm linked through his.

'Did they not like to hear you sing?' John asked, stopping by a bench and gesturing for them to sit down.

'I think so, but after a while I'm sure the back catalogue of Whitney and Mariah got quite boring for them.' Anna replied before watching John sit. 'Sit in the park at night? In February?'

'Come on, I'll keep you warm,' John said, encouraging Anna to sit down. 'Besides, I haven't given you you're gift yet.'

Anna sighed before sitting beside him. John pulled out a neatly wrapped gift from his inside pocket. It was a square shaped box, too big to be a ring so Anna ruled that out straight away.

'Here, happy birthday.'

Anna took the parcel and began to unwrap. John watched on as she went on to reveal a necklace. A sliver chain with a heart shaped pendant, small diamonds set in the heart down one side. Anna fell in love with it instantly. No man had ever bought her jewellery. She was overwhelmed.

'John, it's beautiful,' Anna gasped, picking up the pendant between her thumb and forefinger. 'Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure,' John smiled. 'Shall I help you put it on?'

Anna nodded eagerly as she passed the necklace to John before moving her hair aside so John could gently place the chain around her neck. Once secured, Anna took the pendant in his hand again.

'I love it and I love you.' Anna smiled before brushing her lips against John's.

'I love you too.'

'This is the first piece of jewellery a man had ever bought me,' Anna said, rubbing the silver heart with her thumb. 'I shall treasure it.'

'I'm so glad you like it.' John smiled. 'Mary helped me choose it. I mean, she narrowed down my choices but I had the final say.'

'Well you have very fine taste.'

'I must have, to have chosen you,' John said with a wink.

'There's my smooth operator again,' Anna joked. 'Maybe that's another song I could record for a future album.'

With those words, the reality of Anna's return down south came to the forefront of their minds. John looked down at the bench they were sitting on, Anna followed his gaze.

'I may sound like a spoilt little boy but I don't want you to go.'

'You know I would rather stay,' Anna agreed. 'But it's only for a month this time. And my album won't sell itself.'

'I know,' John sighed. 'I'm just going to miss you.'

'And I'll miss you.'

Silence fell between them then as John fiddled with a strand of Anna's hair. 'Come on, Miss Smith. Let's get moving. Maybe sitting on this bench in the middle of February wasn't my best idea.'

Anna laughed before standing up with John and holding his hand.

'I'd agree with that.'


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- So, for the first time we see John and Anna in the spotlight. I have no idea how these sorts of things work so this has been pretty much guesswork. If anyone from the showbiz world should read this, then please put me straight. **

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, John and Anna belong to Julian Fellowes,

* * *

John stared into the distance, looking out of the window in Anna's flat that overlooked the city. Four weeks had passed since Anna's birthday, she returning to the capital a couple of days afterwards to prepare the promotion of her album. Tonight was the launch of that album, and she had asked John, along with Mary and Matthew to attend. Although he hated to leave Adam again, his son had insisted he go and Robert and Cora were only too willing to have Adam as a house guest again. John was desperate to spend time with Anna, but it was also important to him to be there for his son. It meant the world to him that Adam was supportive of him and Anna. It eased the guilt a little, but John couldn't help but think about Adam as he watched the London skyline dissolve into night. Lost in his thoughts, he was startled slightly as he felt two familiar arms around his waist.

'I'm ahead in the midweek single chart,' Anna said softly, kissing the back of his neck.

'That's fantastic,' John replied, turning around to see Anna ready for her launch party. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, heels and her hair was cascading down her neck. Just the way that John preferred it. 'You look breathtaking.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed slightly. She allowed herself to take in the sight of John. He was wearing a navy blue three piece suit and a white shirt. No tie, at the insistence of Mary. She helped him pick out his outfit knowing full well he should co ordinate with his girlfriend at such events. 'You've scrubbed up well, too.'

John laughed at her statement as he took her hands in his. 'I can't believe you are mine. Especially when you look as beautiful as you do this evening.'

'Well, I am yours. And intend to be for a long time,' Anna replied, kissing the back of John's hand before letting go. 'You were lost in your thoughts back then.'

'Yeah,' John sighed, sitting on the arm of the sofa as Anna made sure she had put everything in her handbag. 'Thinking about Ads.'

'I'm sorry he couldn't join us.'

'Me too,' John smiled. 'But he can't really miss school. I'm lucky Tom is willing to watch the garage for me as well.'

Anna stopped to look up at John. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she raised a hand to cover her eyes. 'I'm sorry John. I just expect you to drop everything and...'

'Hey,' John interrupted, standing up and moving beside Anna. Placing his arms around her waist, which had become such a natural act over the past few months, he pulled Anna closer to him. 'Don't ever say sorry for wanting me here with you. Tom is happy to watch the garage, I just add in a bit extra to his pay packet and he's satisfied. As for Adam, he insists I come down here. They are both fine with it. Honestly.'

'Alright,' Anna nodded. 'But promise me John, that you'll never put me before Adam.'

'Anna, if I put you before Adam I'd be living in London already.' Anna looked down at Johns chest. As soon as the distance apart they lived was mentioned, her emotions overtook her. Although she understood Anna hated the thought of them being apart. 'He understands I need to see you just like you understand I can't be down here with you all the time. The two of you are the centre of my universe and until we can find ourselves in a situation where we don't have to be apart all the time that's the way it must be.' John placed a hand on Anna's chin to tilt her head so they resumed eye contact. 'The day we can be together all the time will be one day very soon I hope.'

'Me too,' Anna agreed before a thought entered her mind. 'John, you do know the press will be there tonight. This will be our first official public appearance together.' Anna's door buzzer rang. 'That will be our car.'

'Why are you making a point of it being our first appearance together?'

'I just want to warn you, I suppose,' Anna sighed. 'There will be a lot of photographers. The record company have put on a red carpet outside the entrance to the club.'

'Okay,' John said sceptically. 'What do I have to do?'

'You've had your picture taken before, haven't you?' Anna asked sarcastically as the buzzer went off again.

'Well yes, but not by a bunch of paparazzi.' John replied before adding. 'Just being snapped by one is the limit to my experience.'

'Just hold my hand, and smile.' Anna instructed, taking John's hand and leading him towards the front door.

'My darling, smiling when you hold my hand is something that comes naturally to me.'

'You charmer, John Bates,' Anna sniggered as she opened the door before turning to him and stealing a kiss. 'I'm so nervous.'

'That's reassuring,' John said, following her out of the flat and closing the door behind them. 'But don't be nervous. You are on the arm of the owner of Yorkshire's premier mechanic workshop.'

'Then how can I go wrong?'

* * *

As the car pulled into the street outside the club, even Anna was taken aback by the bustle outside. Word had spread that John would be Anna's guest tonight, and it appeared to be big news. Looking across to John, who was sitting almost opened mouthed at the amount of people lined up outside the venue, Anna took hold of his hand and squeezed gently. John met Anna's gaze and smiled weakly.

'Are you alright?' Anna asked before turning to look out of the window at some fans who had gathered outside the club, being held back by a line of security guards in bright orange jackets. 'This is crazy.' Anna leant forward to speak to her personal security guard who was sitting next to the driver. 'Is there anyway I can get out to see some of those fans later, Steve?'

John smiled at Anna's concern for her fans, she truly was a generous woman who recognised it was them that made her successful .If they didn't buy her records, she wouldn't be in a position to launch her second album and she reminded John of that fact regularly. The car stopped just next to the red carpet that had been laid out for Anna's arrival.

'I don't know, Miss Smith,' the security guard admitted, looking over his shoulder at Anna. 'If there is a way, we will find it but the situation means things are crazy tonight. I'll just check they are ready for you.'

'What do you mean, situation?' John asked as Steve got out of the car to assess what was needed to keep Anna and John safe before they followed him.

'He means you being here with me.' Anna answered. 'Seems my love life is a headline story.'

'Oh right,' John said, looking at the rows of photographers already pointing their cameras at Anna.

'Are you sure about this?' Anna asked. 'I can get out alone and you can...'

'I'm with you, Anna. One hundred per cent,' John insisted. 'It's just a bizarre situation for me.'

'Well, you're going to have to get used to it. If I am to be yours.'

'I am indeed,' John smiled, meeting Anna's eyes. The sincerity in his expression warmed Anna's heart. 'The only thing I ask is that when we eventually get out there, don't let go of my hand.'

In the next moment, the door on Anna's side opened. Steve's hand appeared, intended for Anna to take to help her out of the car. Anna looked at John.

'I love you,' she mouthed as she took Steve's hand.

'I love you too,' John whispered before he shifted along the seat and followed Anna out of the car.

The noise was the first thing that hit John. He grimaced. A wall of screaming. He could barely hear what Anna was saying to Steve not a foot away from him. Flashes were already going off in the distance. Steve shut the car door before gesturing for John and Anna to step towards him.

'The photographers want photographs of the two of you together. This will be a big story in the paper tomorrow,' Steve began, having to shout to be heard. 'I've said you'll give them ten minutes on the red carpet so they can have their fill.'

'Alright,' Anna nodded in acknowledgment. John was a mere spectator, the event completely overwhelming him.

'Once inside, Anna, you will come with me and John will be taken to the room where the launch is to be held.'

'Did you make sure he'd be sat with my friend, Mary?' Anna asked.

'It's all taken care of, Miss Smith,' Steve smiled before stepping aside and gesturing for Anna and John to walk onto the carpet. 'After you.'

John swallowed hard before looking down at Anna who was beaming at him. He reciprocated her smile nervously. Anna read the anxiety in his face. Trying to reassure him, she reached up and placed a kiss on John's cheek before lingering by his ear. 'I'm glad all these photographers are here. It's about time people knew what the man I am so completely in love with looked like.'

In that moment, everything else melted away. The only thought that occupied John's mind was to take Anna in his arms and kiss her, to show her how much her words had touched him. But this was neither the time or the place. A smile would have to suffice. Before he knew it, Anna was leading him to stand in front of the gathered photographers, fenced in by metal barriers, a couple of feet high. All John could see was white lights. He was trying to remember to smile. Yet, the fact the flashes were rendering sight almost impossible being distracting, he was having difficulty.

'This is only temporary blindness, right?' John said hoping Anna could hear him above all the photographer's vying for her attention. 'I will regain my sight?'

John could hear Anna laughing at his comments. Her laughter never failed to bring a smile to John's face. Ten minutes seemed to pass in a blur as they passed down the red carpet, ten minutes that John would never forget. They reached the entrance of the club, where Steve, this time accompanied by another security guard, ushered John and Anna inside the venue.

'Are we both alright?' Steve asked, now armed with a clipboard and wearing a headset. Anna and John both nodded, John looking back over his shoulder at the madness they had left behind. 'Okay, John if you go with Harry he will show you to your seat. Anna, we've got a brief Q and A session before you sing a couple of tracks from the album.'

'Fine,' Anna replied before turning her attentions to John. 'I'll see you later.'

'Good luck,' John said with a wink before following the security guard.

* * *

The formalities of the launch went impeccably, Anna's performance flawless. John had never been prouder of her. Questions were asked about John by the gathered press, ones which she answered with honesty and her ever present grace. Smiling widely, John listened intently as Anna spoke about her new man and how she was happier at this moment than she had ever been in her life. On one occasion, Anna found him in the crowd. They locked eyes on each other for the briefest of moments, Anna smiled and John could hardly breathe. Despite all the focus being on her, this was her big night after all, little gestures like this and making sure John was alright convinced him that a more perfect, selfless woman had never walked the earth.

Once the press had left, a party had been organised in another room of the club for Anna and a specially chosen list of guests. As far as John knew, Anna had managed to creep outside to meet some of the gathered fans. John stayed close to Mary and Matthew until Anna was to be at his side once more. Although it was no secret he was Anna's boyfriend, not many people knew what he looked like clearly. In circulation, there was the sketchy paparazzi picture taken of them both and a picture of him from years ago that Vera printed alongside her story. It seemed he was just another face lost in the crowd and he was grateful for that.

'Anna sang beautifully,' Matthew remarked, placing a glass of wine in front of Mary and handing John a bottle of beer.

'She always does,' Mary said proudly. 'And she spoke so well in the press conference. Especially about you John.'

'This is all so surreal,' John admitted. 'I've never really known this side of Anna. In Yorkshire, she can get by relatively unnoticed. Tonight, she's the star attraction. Posing for the photographers was madness.'

'You'll have to get to used to it,' Matthew smiled before taking a sip of his drink.

'Anna said that too.' John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'I don't mind, of course I don't. And it's only at events like this. It's just, you know me, Mary. I hate being centre of attention.'

'Just remember the times you're alone together.' Mary advised. 'Hold on to the fact it's not like this all the time. That when you are alone, she is just Anna, your girlfriend. Not Anna, the pop star.'

Matthew looked around the room. 'There are loads of celebs here. I think I just saw one of the weathermen off the BBC.'

'Yes, it's the creme de la creme,' Mary rolled her eyes.

'Hello.' Anna announced her arrival, standing behind them before leaning down to wrap her arms around John's shoulders. 'You were perfect earlier, thank you.'

'My pleasure,' John replied. 'Are you all done, now?'

'Yeah,' Anna sighed as she looked back at Steve and Harry standing guard at the door. 'I'd love a drink.'

Matthew got up before John stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Allow me to get my girl a drink.'

'A white wine, please,' Anna said as she sat beside Mary.

Making his way to the bar, John was met by a wall of people beside it. They all had drinks so were not queuing but John couldn't find a clear path to get the barman's attention. Easily agitated, John stepped back and looked around until he found a gap on the other side of the bar. He walked there and waited to be served. Feeling a presence beside him, he looked up and couldn't believe which face was staring back at him.

'Hello John.' It was Michael Groves. Anna still didn't know about their previous meeting, and John hoped to keep it that way.

'What the hell are you doing here?' John asked. 'Anna didn't invite you, surely.'

'No, you'll be relieved to know your girlfriend didn't invite me,' Michael replied before laughing. 'That would have been awkward.'

'Why are you here?'

'One of my ex cast mates had an invite he couldn't use. So he gave it to me. So, how are you? Or more importantly, how is Anna?'

'What are you hoping to achieve, Michael?' John asked looking straight ahead. 'Anna and I are very happy together.'

'Where is Anna?'

'I'm right here.' Both men turned to see Anna standing behind them. 'Michael, what the hell?'

'Richard gave me his invite,' Michael explained. 'I wanted to see you.'

'Why?' Anna asked, moving to stand beside John. She wrapped an arm around his waist. Michael looked horrified at her actions.

'I've missed you,' Michael admitted, clearly uncomfortable at the closeness between Anna and John. 'You look amazing.'

'Thank you,' Anna said. 'Was that all?'

'This is wrong, Anna. I...'

'Save it, Michael.' Anna interrupted. 'We were wrong. Please leave.'

Michael sighed before making eye contact with John. John stood his ground, trying not to be intimidated by Michael. Anna's ex boyfriend smirked, unsettling John a little before stepping away from the bar.

'I'll see you around, Anna.' Michael said, bending down to kiss her cheek. She turned her head before John moved Anna away and stood in front of her. Michael squared up to John but he didn't back down.

'I think she asked you to leave.' John said sternly. Michael smiled, shook his head before turning on his heel and walking straight out of the club. John looked back over his shoulder at Anna. 'Are you okay?'

Anna waited before answering, her face a little pensive as she watched Michael leave. After a moment. she raised her lips into a smile. 'Where's my drink?'

* * *

It was album release day and Anna was on tenterhooks. Waiting for the car to take her to her first interview of the many she would be doing that week, she tried to eat something. She was nervous. Many had told her the second album was sink or swim. So many acts who had such a hit with their first record would see their fortunes change with the second. Anna tried to tell herself that wouldn't be the case here. Insiders at her record company said the album was ten times better than her first, and that album was in the top ten biggest selling the previous year. The reviews so far had been favourable, one even saying they wished they had a sixth star to give to the album, but Anna would have to settle for five out of five.

The lead single from the album had gone straight in at number one, Anna was thrilled. John, Mary and Matthew had headed back up to Yorkshire the day after the album launch, but Mary managed to arrange everyone on a Skype call to Anna on the Sunday evening to offer their congratulations. John added a late night phone conversation to this, as was usual with their days apart. These daily phone calls had become such a natural part of each of their every days. Like brushing their teeth or taking a shower, it was routine.

Just as Anna bit into her cereal bar, the door buzzer rang. She immediately shot up, still chewing and walked into the hallway and assessed her look in the mirror. Why, she didn't know. The first two interviews for today were radio and when she got to the television studios for her teatime interview, she would spend time in hair and make up before hand. The buzzer went again, but suddenly Anna felt like she needed to use the bathroom. Sighing, she picked up the receiver by her front door and spoke.

'Sorry Steve, won't be a minute. Just popping to the loo.'

'Err... Miss Anna Smith?' replied a voice that certainly didn't belong to Steve.

'Yes,' Anna replied suspiciously.

'I have a delivery for you.'

'Okay. Come up,'

Anna pressed the buzzer, before darting to the bathroom. She made it back just as the front doorbell was sounded. Straightening herself up, Anna opened the door and took in the scene before her. A young man was stood there, holding the biggest bouquet of flowers Anna had ever seen in her life. Sitting in amongst the beautiful flowers was a small teddy bear holding a card.

'Wow,' Anna laughed, taking the flowers from the man. 'Thanks so much.'

'No, thank you. I'm a big fan.' the man said rather bashfully.

'Aww, thanks,' Anna replied, her face beaming.

The man walked away as Anna closed the front door. Grinning from ear to ear, she made her way into the kitchen. Thinking they must be from the record company, she examined the handwriting on the card. Opening it, she soon realised who they were from. How could she not have?

_'My dearest Anna. I thought the teddy could act as a substitute until we are reunited. Just wanted to wish you all the luck in the world. Be assured that I am thinking of you as you read this, just like I always am. All my love, John.'_

Anna felt her eyes stinging with tears as she took the teddy bear in her hands. What a wonderful man he was, no one had ever bought Anna flowers before. Or a teddy bear come to that. All of a sudden the nervousness she was feeling before had melted away. The knowledge that she had a man like him in her life was most important. It seemed being reminded that John was in the world, waiting for her, made everything alright.

Anna was startled as the buzzer went off again. Now that would be Steve. Running some cold water and sitting the flowers in the kitchen sink, Anna put the card in the middle of the table, picked up the teddy bear and left the flat.

* * *

John walked into the garage, clutching a pile of letters he had found on the at by the front door. It was rare for him to be the first person in, but he had offered Tom a few days off for being such a big help over the past few months. Joseph and William followed him in a few seconds later as John placed the letters he had just picked up on the reception desk. Picking up the first one, he began to open it.

'Morning gaffer,' William said cheerfully.

'Morning boys,' John smiled as he read through his correspondence. He smiled as he read.

'Good news?' Joseph asked, reading the expression on John's face.

'From the accountant and yes, fantastic news Joe.' John exclaimed. 'Bates Motors is doing a roaring trade at the moment. I asked for advice on taking someone else on, to ease the burden and my financial advisor has said we can easily.'

'Great,' Joseph agreed before clutching his back and turning to William. 'My sciatica doesn't half play up in these cold months.'

William shook his head before looking at John. 'And that means you'll have some more spare time, doesn't it boss? I mean, you've worked hard to get the garage to this point. Now let someone else do the hard work for you.'

'I had never thought about it that way, but yes Will. Although I feel guilty leaving Tom.' John pondered before adding sub consciously, 'I'll have to give him a pay rise. Like I will all of you.'

'Don't worry about Tom. He loves being left in charge. He's a good boss.' William remarked before backtracking. 'Although, not as good as you of course.'

'Nice save, William,' John laughed. 'Someone must really want their pay rise.'

'John Bates?'

All three men turned to see a courier holding a small brown parcel.

'That's me.'

'Could you just sign here please sir.' John did as he was instructed before taking the parcel. 'Thank you.'

John smiled as he watched the courier leave before turning to see William and Joseph grinning at him. 'Get to work boys, I'll take the mail to my office. We have an MOT booked in for nine.'

Leaving William and Joseph to get the garage ready for opening, John walked to his office. Turning on the light, he sat at his desk and began to open the parcel. Soon, Anna's face was revealed to him. It was her album. Frowning as to why Anna would send him a copy when she knew Mary was meeting him to go and buy several copies on his lunch break, he began to read the note that accompanied the CD.

_'John, this was the very first copy pressed that the record company gave to me. I want you to have it. I have mentioned you in my album acknowledgements, but most of all, please listen to the hidden track. Skip to track twelve, listen to it and then let it play out for a minute or so. Then the hidden track will begin. Let me know what you think, Love Anna x.' _

John smiled as he opened the case and carefully took the CD out. Walking to his stereo, he skipped to track 12 and let the song play before sitting down and skimming through Anna's album thank you's. They seemed to go on forever, thanking various executives and tour managers. Making sure she didn't leave anyone out. Then he reached the part where she thanked her friends and family. Mary got a mention, as did all of the Crawley's. What he came upon next was more perfect than anything John had read previously.

'To Ads, thank you for welcoming me into your world.'

Having to stop reading for a moment, trying to compose himself, Anna would never realise how much reading those words meant to John. He looked at the picture of Adam on his desk, and then to the one of Anna beside it. Only this morning, he had caught Adam texting Anna to wish her luck. John sighed contentedly. The two most important people in his life, the two people he loved above all others seemingly forming a bond. He suddenly felt very happy with his lot.

Reading on, he soon saw his name in print. She had only written eight words but they told John, and the world, all that was needed to know.

'John- You were the missing piece. I love you.' She added afterwards, 'The hidden track is for you.'

He could concur as he put the album booklet down and listened to Anna singing. Something had always been missing, even before Adam came into his life. For the past few months, he had been experiencing a feeling of completeness. Like the rest of his life couldn't come soon enough because for the first time everything felt right. Anna completed him.

The music stopped and John sat up, waiting for the hidden track. After a few moments, the opening notes of 'Everytime We Say Goodbye' began to play.

'God, you're perfect,' John whispered aloud, as Anna began to sing.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her singing every word as if her life depended on it. John knew as she sang this he was the only thing on her mind. She was too sincere for John to think any different. Anna only revealed what was in her heart if she truly felt it. That morning when he left her after their weekend, they had spoken about this song and that Anna would record it. John didn't doubt she would go through with her suggestion. And how beautiful it sounded too.

As the song finished, John picked up his phone to compose a text message. Putting into words how he was feeling about the album acknowledgements and the song was difficult. No words could do justice to the love for Anna that was pumping through his veins at that very moment. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate in his hands. Looking down, he saw a message from Anna. Accompanying the message was a picture of the bear sitting in a radio studio.

_'The flowers are beautiful, thank you. And, as you can see, the teddy is coming everywhere with me this week. I hope you have received my gift and that you liked it. I meant every word of that song. I hope you realise that. Love Anna x.' _

John set about composing a reply before William opened the door to the office. John looked up at his employee.

'Boss, Mr Turner insists you do the MOT.' William announced. 'Joe failed him last time so he wants you to do it.'

John sighed before replying. 'Alright, so hearing it's failed again will sound better coming from me?'

'Apparently so,' William smiled.

'I'll be right there, Will.' John watched William leave before quickly composing a short reply to Anna. It was short and simple, but straight to the point.

_'You are perfect and I love every inch of you.' _

Happy with his response, John quickly got into his overalls and made his way into the workshop.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Just a quick note to say how much I appreciate those who constantly take the time out to review my little story. I love reading them and am glad people are enjoying this story. **

**An M rated bath time for your enjoyment towards the end of this chapter. Anna's on the road, John's her roadie. Never thought I'd be writing those words. **

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Julian Fellowes

* * *

The early spring months were full of promotion. Television, radio, magazines. Anna was everywhere. All her hard work had paid off, her album reaching number one and staying there for four consecutive weeks. Anna's success had come at a price however. Initially planning to only spend three or four weeks promoting her new record, the success of the album on top of Anna's relationship with John meant everyone wanted a piece of her. Beginning her promotion in February, the end of April had come around without a visit back to the north. John had managed to take a few trips to see her in London, but Anna would often say it wasn't the same as being at home. With another single released, the record company granted Anna her wishes and she returned to Yorkshire for a well deserved break.

Whilst John loved having Anna at home with him, he couldn't help but feeling like they were living on borrowed time. It seems as soon as they got used to seeing each other every day, Anna was having to travel back down to London for work. That's why it was important to him that they use the time wisely. John had taken on another mechanic at the garage, Alfred, and promoted Tom to supervisor. Tom was only too happy to accept the new responsibility, as well as the handsome pay rise John was able to afford to give him.

Adam and Anna's relationship was growing stronger by the day, with all the time Anna spent with him and John. They even joined forces frequently to tease John about anything from the slight greying at his temples to his computer playing skills. John didn't mind, seeing the woman he loved and his son getting on so well meant more to him than he could ever convey in words.

May had passed, Anna dividing her time between her parents house and John's. Then the call came that John had been dreading. There had been talk about Anna going on tour. She had released two successful albums and a tour was the next logical step. Anna's management believed she could sell out arena's rather than the smaller theatre venues. Tickets were put on sale for a ten date arena tour over the summer months. Such was the demand, extra dates were added to each venue taking the tour to twenty dates. Anna was thrilled.

'Can you believe it?' Anna cooed as she got back into bed after receiving a call from her management. John took her into his embrace and pulled her to him. 'My own headline tour. Me, Anna Smith, selling out twenty arenas.'

'It's wonderful,' John murmured, kissing her softly on the temple. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'It will be over July and August, so Adam will be in America, won't he?'

'He will indeed,' John replied, running his hand softly over the skin at the top of Anna's arm.

'That's a shame, I would have liked him to see one of the shows. Still, it means you can come to a few of the gigs, stay on the tour bus with me.' Anna began. 'Maybe the northern ones, knowing Adam is being taken care of in America.'

'I guess that would work,' John agreed before laughing softly. 'Me, your roadie.'

And so it was settled. John was to join Anna on the northern leg of her tour. She would be playing venues such as Glasgow, Liverpool, Manchester, Newcastle and Sheffield, the latter being the last night of the tour and a kind of homecoming gig, being in Yorkshire. Tom was only too willing to take on the running of the garage for the two and a half weeks John would be with Anna.

Neither of them could wait. By the time Anna and John met up again at the end of August, they would have been apart for six weeks or so. Anna had to go through tour rehearsals then she would go straight into the early dates of her tour in the south and Ireland. The day she left was the same as always, heartbreaking for both of them.

'Now, I'll stay over yours the night before then we'll meet up with my tour party at the airport to fly up to Glasgow,' Anna explained as she and John stood in his doorway.

John had wanted to drive Anna to the airport but she refused, saying she hated goodbyes in airports.

'Fine,' John nodded, smiling weakly.

They stood in silence for a moment, gazing at each other. John reached down and took Anna's hand in his. He gently rubbed the back of her fingers with his own. She sighed contentedly as her eyes left his to look at their entwined hands.

'This never gets any easier, does it?' Anna whispered.

'Not at all,' John replied with a small laugh. 'If anything, it only gets harder. But you're going to have such a wonderful time Anna. Being on tour. You must be so excited.'

'I am,' Anna nodded. 'I have dreamt of this since I was a little girl.' Anna took in a deep breath before looking up at John again. 'Can I tell you something?'

'You can tell me anything.'

'I promised myself I wouldn't get this involved with a man when I signed my record contract. ' Anna began. 'Sure, I had Michael but we weren't really serious. Besides, the thought of leaving him to go on tour wasn't half as difficult as the thought of leaving you is.'

Anna looked down again before resting her head on John's chest. John kissed the top of her head before resting a hand on her chin and tilting her head upwards so she was looking at him once more. Her cheeks were tear stained, her brow was furrowed.

'Listen to me, Anna.' John said sternly. 'Being apart again is going to hurt like hell. It always does. But this is your first tour, such an exciting thing for you to be embarking on. You've just said it's what you've always been dreaming of. It's going to be such an amazing experience. So don't cry, be excited.'

'I am excited,' Anna sobbed, causing John to laugh out loud. Anna laughed then as well. 'I am.'

John looked over Anna's shoulder as her taxi pulled up at the bottom of the path. 'Call me when you get down to London.'

'It will be the first thing I do.' Anna pressed her lips to John's as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' John said in response. 'Now, go and have fun.'

Anna released herself from his hold then and picked up her bag. Sharing another smile, John stepped aside and moved to watch her as she walked up the path and reached the taxi. Looking over her shoulder, she afforded him one more smile as John waved. John looked on intently as Anna got in the car before it drove off down the road and out of sight.

Closing his eyes, he was already missing Anna even though she had only just left him. His attention was caught by Adam bounding down the road, clutching his boot bag in one hand and a drink in the other.

'Alright Dad?' Adam asked as he walked down the path. 'Anna gone?'

'Yep,' John said, smiling weakly. 'How was football training?'

'Why don't I tell you about over a cup of tea and chocolate biscuit?' Adam suggested. 'Then you can tell me how much you miss Anna. Because I'm sure that will be all I hear about between now and when I leave for the States.'

'Cheeky beggar,' John laughed, following Adam into the house. 'You're making the tea for that comment.'

* * *

'How's the packing coming along?' John asked as he entered Adam's bedroom.

Looking around the room, John's jaw dropped as he saw piles of clothes everywhere, nothing as yet in the open suitcase on Adam's bed. John looked towards Adam's wardrobe to see his son's backside hanging out of it, Adam's top half hidden.

'What the hell are you doing?' John stood with his arms folded as Adam appeared.

'My favourite belt has fallen down the back of my wardrobe,' Adam explained.

'Why is your suitcase empty?'

'I am organising my clothes into different piles to make it easier.' Adam began before pointing at each pile as he explained what they were. John rolled his eyes before his son spoke again. 'Those are definitely not taking, those are a maybe, those are what I'm taking and that pile of shirts are what I think Tammy would like to see me in.'

'Ahh, Tammy.' John nodded before finding a space on the bed. 'Are you meeting up with her again?'

'Yeah, Mum said we could.' Adam said before looking at his Dad.

'You are going to be good for your Mum, aren't you?'

'Yeah, I'm always good.' Adam replied before changing the subject. 'Where's Anna playing tonight?'

'Cardiff.'

'Nice.' Adam remarked. 'Looking forward to being her roadie?'

'I'm looking forward to seeing her, yes.' John said, standing up. 'Now, you best get moving on the packing, you're going the day after tomorrow.'

'Don't pressure me, Dad,' Adam sighed, looking at the piles of clothes he had built up.

'Pressure?' John laughed as he walked towards the bedroom door. 'You don't know the meaning of the word son.'

* * *

John sighed as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. The house was so quiet. Having just dropped Adam at the airport, he immediately noticed the absence of the noises he had come to associate with living with a teenager. Shouting in frustration at the television when using his computer console. Playing the commotion Adam considered music decibels higher than was needed. Hearing the cry of 'Dad' and the usual request for money that followed once John had answered his son's call. Adam wasn't only John's son, he was his best friend as well. They shared an unbreakable bond and John missed him terribly on his trips to America during the summer months.

John allowed himself to think about his son for a moment. Adam's football was flourishing. He was top scorer for White Rose the previous season, scoring well over twenty goals. John's proudest moment had been when his son had been selected to play for the county. Scouts had been to assess Adam from all the top football clubs, each saying they would be keeping a careful eye on his progress. At only fourteen, it was important to John that Adam not join any football academies too hastily, and that he at least stayed at home to finish his secondary education. Then he could see what opportunities lay ahead for him.

Turning his head to look out of the window, he smiled as he saw the picture sitting atop of the windowsill. It was a photograph of John, Adam and Anna taken at one of Robert's barbecue's before Anna left to begin her tour. His own little family was now complete. Well, almost.

They had promised their devotion to each other on numerous occasions, although John had a nagging at the back of his mind. Anna wasn't tied to him in any other way but emotionally. As was with all his previous relationships, he couldn't help but think he would do something, or say something that would drive Anna away. Or that she would suddenly come to her senses and find someone much more deserving of her love. Someone younger. The age gap didn't bother him, but looking into the future Anna would still be a relatively young woman when John reached retirement age. He tried not to think about it too much. Anna had insisted on one occasion she didn't notice the difference in their ages at all anymore before adding John's immaturity helped. She promptly received tickles at her ribs for making such comments.

Having lived on the assumption for so long he was destined to be alone, his mind had been trained to think this way. That everything would go wrong. In the end, it was for the best that those relationships had petered out. Until now, the only good thing to come out of his relations with the opposite sex had been Adam.

He closed his eyes and inwardly cursed himself at allowing himself to think about Anna leaving him. She was different. From the beginning Anna had acted differently towards him than Sarah or Vera. She looked at John in a way no one ever had before. When they were together, they seemed to know what the other wanted without the need for words. It was all instinctual. And the things Anna made John feel convinced him he never needed to feel another woman's touch ever again. It just couldn't get any better than this.

For the first time upon hearing a woman say 'I love you', John honestly believed it. Why would she ever leave?

Trying to pinpoint the exact moment he was certain he loved her he decided it was the picnic they shared on the beach. When she revealed a little of her past with Michael. He had decided in that moment she deserved to be the happiest woman in the world, and he so wanted to be the man to make her that happy. John let his mind wander. The truth was, although he would never reveal it to Anna, he would have proposed to her that New Years Eve evening in the Crawley's garden. Sure, he had said they weren't ready for that but he believed it was only a matter of time.

Hell, if he was honest to himself he knew he wanted to marry her before she had left him to return to London for the first time. Suddenly, images of the time he realised he wanted to spend his life with Anna filled his mind.

Not long after the picnic, Anna had insisted she cook his favourite dinner for John. Although revealing she wasn't gifted in the culinary department, it was something she wanted to do. Watching from the kitchen doorway, Anna was completely unaware he was there. John chuckled quietly as he watched Anna desperately trying to rescue the Toad in the Hole she had obliterated.

'Oh blast,' she squealed as she burnt her hand on the side of the hot baking tray.

John felt his heart swell as Anna went about her rescue mission, finding a knife and trying to scrape away the parts of her creation that were burnt. He longed for a life like this. Simple things like a wife he loved whole heartedly cooking him dinner, invariably burning their meals but still. Him and his wife. A realisation spread over him as he stood in the doorway. In the little scenario he was building up in his mind, Anna was his wife. And nothing had ever felt so right in his whole life.

That evening ended with a take away pizza, curled up on the sofa together. John would never reveal his true feelings so soon in the relationship, especially after they had decided that afternoon on the beach, no promises. Now here he was, a few months down the line sitting alone in his house. Anna was on tour. He understood they would never have the conventional marriage all the time, but John was beginning to realise he wanted something more permanent. Needed it even.

He felt they were ready for this.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the tour bus, travelling along yet another motorway at breakneck speed, Anna looked over the top of her laptop at John sprawled out on one of the small bunk beds in Anna's private quarters. He was snoring gently, the book he attempted to read before sleep over took him resting on his chest. Smiling, she got up as steadily as the motion of the vehicle would let her. She moved to him and sat on the edge of the bed he was occupying.

Gradually, the smile faded from her face as the secret she had hidden from him since he had joined her on tour came to the forefront of her mind. It broke her heart. She just couldn't find the right time to tell him. Gently running a hand through his hair, she considered what it would be like. Living in America for six months. Although having a number one single on the Billboard 100, it took a lot more than that to be regarded a success in the States. She had broken the UK and most of Europe, managing to add in two dates in Paris and Berlin earlier on in her tour. America was next.

She wanted to go, despite how much she was going to miss the wonderful man lying beside her. Sometimes she gently chided herself for allowing herself to fall so deeply for a man with the career path she had chosen. It meant she would never be in one place for too long. Yet, looking down at his handsome face, screwed up in what almost seemed like concentration as he slept, she realised she would never regret falling in love with him.

He stirred slightly, his eyes flickering as he felt a presence beside him. Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled before closing them again.

'Sorry, I needed to close my eyes for a moment,' John said groggily. 'Being a grumpy old man and all when I've had little sleep.'

'Hey, don't be so hard on yourself.' Anna giggled. 'You're not that old.'

'Where are we?' John asked, keeping his eyes closed and deciding to ignore Anna's last comment.

'I have no idea,' Anna shrugged, looking up at the back window of the bus. 'Somewhere between Liverpool and Sheffield I would guess.'

'Well seeing as that is where we have just left and are travelling towards, I reckon you could be right.'

'Are you having a good time?' Anna asked. 'Really?'

John opened his eyes fully and looked up at Anna. He could read trepidation in her face and he wanted to quash her fears more than anything. Since he had joined her, she had tried to tell him if he felt like it was all too much he could go home. John dismissed her, just being with her was enough even if the situation they found themselves in was unusual. Did she really think he would want to be anywhere else but here with her? Leaning up so he was now sitting, he cupped her cheek before pulling her lips towards his. He stopped just short of making contact.

'I'm with you,' he breathed. 'And these days, being close to you is the only time I feel alive. Seeing you on stage is amazing, to know that someone as beautiful and talented as you wants to be with me is something I will never be able to comprehend.'

He closed the gap between them then and met her lips. Anna allowed him to deepen the kiss, her hands wrapping around his shoulders before gently forcing him back onto the bed. No words were needed as Anna's hands began to work on the buttons on John's shirt, all the time their lips never ceasing contact. John allowed his hands to travel down Anna's back to rest on her bottom as she manoeuvred herself astride him. The small space didn't appear to constrict them as their desire threatened to run out of control. Now with his bare chest revealed to him, Anna began to place kisses on his skin. John gasped at the contact, gently squeezing where his hands were rested.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door that separated Anna's private quarters from the rest of the tour bus.

'Anna, the radio station are on the phone. For your interview.' It was Steve, Anna's head of security and tour manager.

'Ahh damn.' Anna hissed. 'I forgot about that.'

'Anna,' came the voice again.

'I'll be right there.'

John began to do up his buttons as Anna moved away from the bed. John had a smirk on his face as he sat up to look at her. 'The best laid plans, eh?'

'I'm so sorry,' Anna said, moving slowly to the adjoining door.

'It's alright,' John shook his head. 'I guess we will have to make do with the memories of last night in our hotel room.' He looked up at Anna with a delicious glint in his eyes. 'Until tonight at least.'

John raised his eyebrows at her and all at once stirrings flowed through Anna than only John could make her feel.

'You are a cruel man, John Bates.' Anna moaned.

Both were now thinking of the night they had just shared. Being in the position she was, luxury hotels were part and parcel of the life Anna lived. The room they shared last night had a Jacuzzi and they had both made good use of it.

'Anna.' Steve was almost shouting now. 'You are due to be on in five minutes.'

'You best get going,' John smiled as he lay back down. 'I'm going back to sleep.'

* * *

The final night in Sheffield had arrived, and Anna was playing to yet another packed out arena. It was a special night for her, as Mary and her family would be there to watch. Backstage, most of Anna's road crew were queuing up at the mobile canteen that had followed them around each of the dates. John had grown familiar with Anna's crew, friendly with the majority. Anna was on stage carrying out her sound check as John sat with her bus driver, Tony, chatting about other artists he had driven.

'Anna's by far the prettiest,' he remarked. 'Mind you I only really drive boy bands around. They just wreck the bus.'

'John,' a familiar voice exclaimed as John turned to look over his shoulder. Bounding towards him was Robert . Anna was following behind, chatting to Cora, Mary and Matthew.

'Alright mate,' John smiled, standing up to meet Robert's embrace.

'I found this lot hanging around the stage door,' Anna joked. 'I took pity on them and thought they might like to see the show.'

'It's crazy out there, people in t shirts with your face on.' Mary cooed. 'Have you had a great time?'

'It's been incredible,' Anna smiled before walking to John and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Especially once John joined me.'

'We're all very honoured you invited us along,' Cora said to Anna. 'Are your parents here yet?'

'No,' Anna sighed. 'Dad's ill so they won't be making it.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,' Cora replied.

John knew the real reason they weren't here but he kept it to himself. They weren't best pleased about Anna's choice of boyfriend however he would have thought supporting their daughter was more important than their thoughts about him.

'It's alright, you're all here and that's all that matters.' Anna smiled before meeting John's gaze. 'Isn't it.'

John nodded before Steve came into view. 'Anna, are these all your special guests?'

'They are indeed,' Anna answered, looking around at the people congregated around her.

'Well, you need to start preparing for tonight so shall I take care of your guests?' Steve handed everyone a backstage pass.

'I can do that,' John offered, standing up. 'I know the drill by now.'

'Thank you, John.' Steve said, before turning to Anna. 'Make up are ready for you.'

'Great,' Anna smiled. 'I'll be right there.' Steve walked away then as Anna looked around her guests. 'I best get going. I hope you all enjoy the show. John.' She took his hand and lead him a few feet away as the others began talking amongst themselves.

'Everything okay?' John asked.

'You know I don't care what Mum and Dad think. Don't you? It's their loss.'

'Yes,' John said none too convincingly.

'Okay,' Anna said, reluctantly letting go of his hand. 'I'll see you later.'

'Good luck, my love.'

The crowd went mad for Anna, this being her homecoming gig. Ten thousand people calling her name. Her special guests looked on proudly from the tier beside the stage, Mary especially thrilled to see the woman she had called her best friend for over fifteen years living out her dreams. Robert and Cora looked on like the proud parents, Anna's own being absent. John smiled as he saw the pride evident on their faces.

Reaching the last song of her set, Anna's biggest hit, she stopped to address the crowd.

'I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight.' she began. 'But we have reached the last song this evening. Tonight is a very special night for me, I am a Yorkshire lass and this is really like coming home. It is also the last night of the tour, I have had an incredible time. I'd like to thank all of my tour party, the band who have been fantastic night after night but also you guys. Anybody who has bought a ticket or bought my albums, thank you from the bottom of my heart.' Cheers went up around the arena before Anna began to talk again. She made her way across the stage in the direction of where the Crawley's and John were sitting. 'Also, some very important people to me are in the audience tonight. My good friend Mary and her parents, who have been so supportive to me, in particular over the last year. I love you all so much. I hope you have enjoyed the show. However, there is one person I should thank above all others who is here tonight. He has shown me that there is something more important than all this. That, when the madness has all gone away being just plain Anna Smith is all that matters.' Anna found John in the crowd and looked at him before continuing with what she had to say. She pointed towards the tier. 'My boyfriend, John is sitting right up there and I just want him to know that I thank God every day to have him in my life. I love you so much, and this last song is for that beautiful man sitting up there.'

Anna walked back to the middle of the stage as John tried to keep himself together, so touched by Anna's public declaration of love. Placing her microphone back in it's stand, she turned her attention to the crowd once more. 'Thanks again, please sing along to this one.'

* * *

'You've really forgotten,' John said, lazily running his hands over Anna's arms as they sat together in the huge bathtub in the hotel room, Anna leant against his back.

'I have no idea what day it is today,' Anna insisted, entwining her fingers with John. 'Should I?'

'Well, I can't help admitting I am insulted,' John said, pretending to be upset.

'You have to tell me now,' Anna said, leaning further back into him.

'Okay, today is a year since you left me to go back down to London.' John revealed. 'And therefore, a year since we officially decided to give our relationship a real go.'

'You sentimental softie,' Anna giggled, turning her head to kiss him in the chin. 'So it's our year anniversary?'

'I am considering it so,' John replied, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist under the water.

'We should celebrate it properly,' Anna whispered, John's breath becoming sharper at her suggestion.

'How do you propose we do that?' John murmured, finding Anna's neck and kissing her. He felt Anna's moan vibrate against his lips. 'Am I on the right track?'

Because of the spacious bathtub they were both laying in, Anna easily moved so she was now facing John, her legs either side of his. John's eyes were dark, gazing up at her as she leant forward. Kissing him deeply, she left John in no doubt as to her intentions. His hands found her bare bottom, and massaged the moisture that had accumulated there whilst she was sitting in the bath.

'I'm getting flashbacks from the tour bus,' John whispered with a smirk on his face. 'Steve will knock on the door any minute.'

Anna laughed. 'No chance, I gave him strict instructions not to disturb me before midday tomorrow.'

'But we're only going home tomorrow,' John pointed out. 'It doesn't matter does it?'

'John, when will be the next time we get to share a five star hotel room?'

'Good point,' John smiled before resuming their kiss.

Knowing it how it had affected him in the past, Anna was feeling mischievous as an idea played over in her mind. Looking down as she pulled away, she caught John by surprise as she ground down on top of him, feeling his arousal close to her centre.

'God, Anna,' he gasped, leaning his head back, a small splash of water escaping the tub as he moved backwards. Anna smiled before returning to kissing his chest. He looked down at her, he could feel himself pulsing against her. 'You do know you are going to have to finish what you started now.'

John put both his hands on the side of her face and leant towards her to kiss her again, their tongues tangling almost immediately. John's desire was threatening to boil over as Anna moved herself gently against his length.

'Anna, please,' he breathed as he pulled away from her. 'I promise later on it will be slower and I'll take my time, but with you the way you are right now, your body is so beautiful.' He stopped speaking to reach out and take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked gently, Anna groaning in response. The way the water was making Anna's skin even softer than usual was driving John mad.

'What are you saying, John?' Anna asked, running her hands through his hair as he now began to kiss the hollow of her breasts.

'I need to have you. Now'

'Yes,' she whispered in response. They locked their eyes on each other before Anna positioned herself to join them. John pushed up, joining them together as a groan of satisfaction escaped Anna. She was biting her lip.

'You little minx,' John laughed softly. 'You know what seeing you biting your lip does to me.'

'You know what kissing my breasts does to me.'

John began to move, gently at first as he was wary of the water spilling over the sides. Anna's hands were resting on John's shoulders, his hands on her lips, pulling her down towards him. His mouth found her nipple again.

'Oh John,' she gasped as he made contact. John was distracted by another splash of water spilling over the side of the bathtub. He peered over the edge at the sizeable pool of water forming on the bathroom floor.

'Anna, shall we move this to the bed?' He asked, stilling his movements.

'Why?' Anna followed his gaze to the floor. 'John, it's only water. It will dry.'

'I know but...'

'John, are you really going to let a bit of water worry you? It will dry by the morning.' Anna leant down to kiss his neck. John let out a hissing noise as she gently sucked on the skin she found there. She moved her lips so they were next to his ear. 'Besides, I've never done it in the bath before.'

'You haven't?'

'No. Have you?'

'Once,' John remembered before kissing Anna's cheek. 'But it was a long time ago.'

Anna began to push down on John again before speaking. 'What was it like?'

'Messy,' John replied huskily, the feeling of Anna's movements rendering coherent thought difficult.

'How old were you?' Anna continued with her line of questioning as John met her movements with gentle thrusts of his own.

'Bloody hell, Anna. How am I suppose to answer these questions with you on top of me like this. Early twenties I would guess. I'd just joined the fire service.'

'I like thinking of you as a fireman,' Anna breathed, their movements settling into a steady rhythm. 'So you had the uniform and everything,'

'No, I fought fires in a clown costume,' John joked. 'The little squirty flower acted as my hose.'

'Very funny,' Anna said sarcastically before resting her forehead against John's.

'Hang on a minute,' John said as Anna moved back slightly so she could look at his face. He was wearing a roguish smirk. 'You like the idea of me in a uniform. You're getting off on it.'

'John,' Anna said forcefully. She was blushing and John found it so endearing he pushed on with his teasing.

'I must admit, I did look quite good in my uniform. The girls couldn't keep their hands off me.' John continued.

'John, please,' Anna squealed, now laughing as John sat up, his hands on Anna's bottom. They were still moving together, quite moans escaping from Anna as John's hips moved to meet hers.

'I must say, you do have the most beautiful body,' he growled in her ear. 'I don't know if you notice me staring at you sometimes. When we are with other people. I can't help it, I think about the things I want to do to you. When we are alone like this.'

'Oh John,' Anna gasped before covering his mouth with hers.

She could feel her climax building within her as their tongues wrestled with each other. Something about the frankness to his tone drove her close to the edge. She loved it when John spoke to her in that way, especially when he looked into her eyes after he had spoken. The way John looked at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

'Come on, Anna,' he encouraged as she began to push down on him harder, her moans becoming one intelligible cry of his name.

He watched her face intently as she shuddered above him before collapsing on his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he let her regain her senses, holding her closely to him. He couldn't resist a look over the edge of the bath.

'I think there's more water on the floor than in the bath.' John observed. Anna looked at the floor before meeting John's gaze. They both erupted into laughter.

'Are you alright?' he asked, stroking a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger.

'I feel wonderful,' Anna replied. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' John smiled, moving his hand to Anna's cheek and stroking there gently. 'More than I thought was possible.'

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other. John's heart began to beat faster as he thought about their future together, what he had decided before meeting up with Anna on her tour. The right time had never arrived to broach the subject, why he thought it was now was beyond him.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Anna beat him to it. 'You can carry on now.'

He lost his nerve before Anna gently ground down on him. He moaned as he was reminded of how much he needed to move within Anna. Forgetting about what had crossed his mind, he lifted his hips to meet Anna's, their rhythm resuming once again. Gentle thrusts became more erratic as Anna helped drive John on to reach his end. Anna was rewarded with John calling out her name as he emptied himself within her, resting his head on her chest much in the same way she had just done.

The heat created by their lovemaking soon evaporated. The water had become cold, Anna's skin developing goose bumps as John held her close to him.

'Can we get out?' Anna asked reluctantly.

'Of course,' John replied, rubbing the tops of her arms rather less seductively than before, trying to warm her up.

'I rather fancy a cuddle in bed,' Anna revealed, getting out the bathtub and retrieving her robe from the back of the door. She took John's down as well and passed it to him.

'Do you know something,' John smiled before following Anna out of the en suite bathroom. 'So do I.'

* * *

Anna hadn't been able to sleep. Now the tour was over, she was going to have to tell John about America. The record company wanted her to leave in September and the end of August was fast approaching. She would be back for a couple of weeks at Christmas, but other than that a tight schedule would mean she wouldn't return until next February.

Leaning up on her elbow, she watched John sleeping as she made lazy circles on his upper arm with her fingers. She loved watching him sleep. He always seemed to have a look of concentration on his face, she would love to know what John was dreaming about. She observed the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes and decided she had never seen anything so adorable.

'Anna.' John startled her before a smile spread across his lips. 'Do I have something on my face?'

'Nope,' Anna laughed softly.

'Then why are you staring?'

'You're gorgeous, do you know that?' Anna replied.

'Well, many have told me that in the past.' John opened his eyes.

Anna took in a deep breath as she contemplated how she was going to break the news she had been keeping concealed to him. 'John, we need to talk.'

A feeling of dread came over John as he sat up in bed. 'I hate the sound of this already.'

'This is the hardest conversation I have ever had to have. Honestly.'

'Look, if you're ending it then just do it quickly,' John whispered, staring straight ahead.

'No, it's not that at all.' Anna insisted, taking her hand in his. 'I'm not breaking up with you.'

'Then what is it?'

Anna met his eyes before looking down at their hands. She felt if she said what she had to say whilst looking at him, she wouldn't be able to get the words out without crying.

'I am going to try to break America,' Anna revealed. 'Although I've had a hit out there the record company feel I have a bit more work to do.'

'Well, that's good news isn't it?' John asked. 'You'll go to America for a few weeks, they'll soon love you like we all do.'

'A few weeks,' Anna said softly before shaking her head. 'The record company want me to live out there. For six months.'

'Oh,' John said weakly. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

'I'd come home over Christmas, but they want me to leave in September.'

'September?' John exclaimed. 'That's only a few weeks away.'

'They've given me six weeks off now.'

'Well, that's very gracious of them,' John said under his breath, an anger to his tone.

'John, I need to do this,' Anna replied.

John turned his head to look at her. 'I know. But six months, Anna. Apart for six months.' He emphasised the words 'six months' as he said them.

They both stopped talking as they contemplated what being apart for six months actually meant.

'Come with me,' Anna said out of the blue.

'What?'

'Tom can look after the business, he's already shown he's willing...'

'Adam,' John said. 'He will back to school.'

'Oh.'

'Then I guess we will just have to try and cope,' John shrugged.

'It's my job,' Anna replied.

John squeezed her hand. 'I know. And being a Dad to Adam is my job as well.'

'Of course.' Anna nodded. 'And a great job you do of it as well. He's lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you.'

'You've got to do what you've got to do,' John said, matter-of-factly. 'I have always maintained I'm not going to hold you back. It's your dream.'

'You'll be here still when I get back though?' Anna said, her voice breaking with tears. 'Nothing will change between us?'

John's features softened as he pulled Anna into his embrace. He tried to find the words to bring her comfort.

'Nothing will ever change what I feel for you Anna. I love you. Simple as that, it's never going to change.'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- In regards to Anna's parents, I had always planned to bring them into this around this time. Things between Anna and her Dad will be revealed in time. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-** Anna, John and all things Downton related belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

With the new staff member, Alfred, now settled into life at Bates Motors, John was able to spend the majority of the next six weeks with Anna. Alfred was dependable and fitted in with Joseph and William perfectly. Tom was loving his new responsibility, and it won him points with Robert as Tom was now in a serious relationship with Sybil. John would still check in on his business two or three times a week, but it was at Tom's insistence that John spend his time with Anna before she left.

Adam had returned from the States, properly 'loved up' as he put it and as far as he was concerned, even at the tender age of fourteen, Tammy was the one. After assuring his father he had been the perfect gentleman when in Tammy's company, John was willing to let Adam coo over his long distance love. They were only kids after all.

Although things had been frosty between them initially, John had decided to give Anna the best six weeks of her life. Flowers, chocolates, romantic dates. Nothing was too much trouble. Anna was living her dream and at the end of the day, her trip to America was part of the job. It was vital to John that Anna know he supported her and was behind her one hundred per cent.

Anna was nervous that John would lose faith in her, that he would decide the times apart were too much. John was adamant the times apart made the times they spent together even better, even more precious. He would remind her that as far as he was concerned, he'd wait forever for Anna. No other woman could ever come close to making him feel the way that she did, why would he want to end things?

Although looking forward to the next adventure in her career, the thought of six months away from John was tearing Anna apart. Even when she stayed with her parents, a few miles away, she craved him. They both agreed to spend some nights apart, and Anna wanted to spend some time with her parents before she left as well.

Anna's mother and father were very old fashioned in their ways, and with Anna's brother working overseas they were very protective of her. They were not happy with the age gap between Anna and her chosen partner. The fact he was a single father went against John too. In their opinion, Anna should find someone more suited to her, not only in age, but in lifestyle as well. Someone with no ties. Anna had replied in no uncertain terms that eventually, she wanted to settle with John and that they would just have to accept that fact.

Relenting slightly and not wanting to lose their daughter forever, John was invited to dinner on a couple of occasions. It was fair to say Anna's father, although not the best Dad to Anna throughout her childhood, was more welcoming of John than her mother. Anna had never revealed the reasons behind her tempestuous relationship with her father, particularly in her teenage years. John didn't push her, she would talk about it in her own time, if she wanted to. Phillip and John bonded, so to speak, over their mutual love of sports and cars. In times alone with Phillip he promised his daughter he would try to talk Fiona around to accepting Anna's choice of partner. It warmed Anna's heart to see John and her Dad getting along.

* * *

The six weeks between the end of Anna's tour and her promotion in the States soon turned into only a few days until she was to leave. In the six weeks since seeing Anna on stage in Sheffield, Matthew had proposed to Mary and she had accepted. Anna was thrilled to see her friend so happy and there was to be an engagement party the Saturday before Anna was due to leave on the Monday.

'You look stunning,' John announced, appearing in his bedroom doorway as Anna finished getting herself ready.

'Thank you,' Anna blushed. 'Is Ads nearly ready?'

'He's putting on a smart shirt under duress as we speak,' John laughed walking into the room. 'He's only doing it because I said Anna would be angry with him if he didn't.'

'Great, just make the kid scared of me.' Anna rolled her eyes. She looked at John who was simply staring back at her, his face beaming. 'What?'

'Nothing,' John shook his head.

'No, what?' Anna pleaded, closing her make up case.

'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Anna replied before continuing. 'Now, why were you staring?'

'Just trying to store enough of you to my memory to last six months,' John shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. 'I can't believe how fast six weeks have gone.'

'Crazy, isn't it?' Anna agreed. 'I'll be back at Christmas, though. For a couple of weeks. We'll just have to hold on to that.'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Will I do?' Adam asked, standing in the doorway.

'You look so handsome,' Anna exclaimed, walking to Adam and pinching his cheeks. John smiled as Adam rolled his eyes at Anna whilst she brushed a few strands of stray hair from Adam's eyes.

'Yeah, thanks Mum,' Adam said sarcastically before grinning at Anna. 'You look really pretty.'

'Thank you kind sir,' Anna replied, giving Adam a twirl.

'And Dad.' Adam continued, looking beyond Anna. 'Well you tried.'

Adam and Anna both looked towards John who was standing in the middle of the room, wearing jeans, a white shirt and black suit jacket.

'I'll see you downstairs,' Adam said before disappearing.

John looked himself up and down before meeting Anna's gaze. 'Should I change?'

'You look fine,' Anna insisted. 'More than fine. He's just teasing you.'

'It's lovely to see you too together like that,' John smiled, pulling Anna into his embrace. 'He's going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss him too, you know,' Anna revealed.

'Come on, old man, get a move on or do I need to find the wheelchair?' came the cry from downstairs. John sighed as Anna erupted into giggles.

'Sure you don't want to take him with you?'

* * *

John sat with Fiona and Phillip as Anna danced with Matthew, and Adam danced with Mary. Fiona seemed to have softened a little, allowing John to tell her all about Adam and his childhood. She seemed impressed John had brought Adam up single handed, pretty much since Adam was a baby. She had always been under the impression it had only been a recent development.

'So, until Anna it was always just me and Adam,' John explained before taking another sip of his drink.

'But you were never married to his mother?' Fiona asked. John shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'No,' he replied. 'I didn't know he existed until Sarah showed up when he was nine months old.'

'Seems rather odd,' Fiona said dismissively.

Phillip cleared his throat before speaking. 'But still, it was very gallant of you to take him on full time.'

'It wasn't gallantry so much. I wanted to do it. ' John said. 'His mother wasn't willing take care of him, the day she brought him back to me was the best of my life. Only rivalled by the day I met Anna.'

'And do you want more children?' Fiona continued.

'Fi, come on,' Phillip exclaimed before frowning at his wife.

'No, it's alright,' John said. 'We haven't really spoken about it, but if I was honest, yes I do.'

'With my daughter?' Fiona asked, looking over at the dance floor. Everyone was now in a circle, swaying along to Matthew and Mary's choice of song, the happy couple dancing in the middle. John smiled as he took in the sight of Anna with her arm hanging over Adam as they swayed in time to Endless Love.

'Yeah,' John admitted. 'If it was something she wanted too. I love your daughter, Fiona. And I know she loves me. Whatever you think or whatever your opinions of me, please believe it when I say I will do anything to protect her and make her happy. Anything.'

'Here, John. My cousin can't start his car.' Robert slurred, sitting down beside him at the table. 'Will you come and take a look?'

'Lead the way, mate,' John laughed, standing up. He turned to Fiona and Phillip. 'It's been nice chatting.' John walked away, leaving Fiona and Phillip alone.

' I think we should give him a chance.' Phillip said when John was out of earshot.

'Oh, I don't know,' Fiona sighed, her eyes fully focussed on her daughter. 'It's clear he loves her, but he's just so much older...'

'And?' Phillip interrupted. 'This is going to happen whether you like it or not, Fiona. Now we know him better, it's clear to see he's a decent bloke. It's time to accept Anna is in love with him.'

* * *

'Come on, Mr Bates,' Anna whispered, sneaking up behind John as he stood at the bar ready to order last call. 'Time for my dance.'

'Don't you want another drink?' John asked.

'I want you to dance with me,' Anna replied, dragging John by his lapels onto the dance floor.

'Well, how can I refuse?' John wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, she around his shoulders as they began to move to the music. 'Have you had a good night?'

'Yes, it's been nice to see everyone,' Anna said. 'But I've been looking forward to my dance with you.'

John hummed his agreement as Anna rested her head on his chest. 'Are you staying with your mum and dad tomorrow night?'

'Yes,' Anna sighed. 'Mum asked me if I would but we have all day tomorrow together.' John didn't reply. 'You know I'd rather stay with you.'

'I'd rather that happen too,' John admitted. 'But best to keep the parents onside I suppose. It may sound selfish, but when you're back home I just want you with me all the time.'

Anna played something over in her mind as John's words struck a chord with her. She began to fiddle with his collar. 'John, tell me if I am being extremely forward...'

'Anna, can you not wait until we get home to seduce me?' John joked, kissing her forehead.

'I'm being serious for a moment,' Anna scolded, leaning back so she could look into his face. Sure she had his undivided attention, Anna continued. 'I love you, and don't ever see myself not loving you. I look into my future and whatever I am doing, you are beside me.'

'I feel the same.'

'I know you do,' Anna smiled. 'That's why I think when I come home, I should move back up north permanently. And, if it's alright with you both, move in with you and Adam.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes,' Anna replied. 'I most definitely am.'

'Then yes. I would love you to move in with us,' John exclaimed. 'If that's what you want.'

'It is,' Anna nodded. 'Will Adam be okay with it?'

'He adores you Anna,' John remarked before smirking. 'And he'll like having a partner to tease me with so close by.'

'Then it's settled.'

'I guess it is.' John agreed. 'Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?'

'We could do,' Anna pondered before adding. 'Or we could wait until we get back home and seal it in another way.'

'You naughty girl.'

* * *

Trudging downstairs, dragging her suitcase behind her, Anna placed her belongings by the front door before joining her parents in their kitchen. She had been crying, her mother noticed it straight away. Sitting beside her father at the breakfast bar, she poured herself a bowl of corn flakes. She did all this without saying a word. Her father fidgeted on his stool before speaking.

'What time is your flight?' he asked.

'Midday,' Anna replied, not looking up from her cereal. 'My manager will be here to pick me up at ten, we are flying from Leeds Bradford.'

'Really?' her father said. 'There aren't many flights from there to the States.'

Anna simply shrugged before pushing her food away.

'Have you spoken to John?' her mother asked, placing a glass of orange juice in front of her.

'Yeah, just now,' Anna answered before breaking down a little. 'I'm just going to miss him so much, you know.'

'Sweetheart, you'll be so busy six months will pass before you know it,' her Dad offered, placing an arm around her shoulders. 'You're off to make something of your life. And you mother and I couldn't be prouder. Isn't that right, Fiona?'

'We are proud of you, Anna, that's never been in doubt.' Fiona added.

'I sense a but coming...' Anna sighed.

'But, I can't help but thinking six months away from John will give you the chance to see if he is what you really want.'

'Mum, he is. I already know he is.' Anna insisted. 'And I will be moving in with him when I get back.'

'Yes, and you're mother and I will support you in any decisions you make.'

'But...' Fiona started.

'Isn't that right, darling?' Phillip interrupted. Fiona nodded before turning her attentions back to the washing up.

'You both know how much I'm going to miss you too.' Anna said. 'And I hope I do you both proud.'

'Anna, you could never do anything but make me proud,' Fiona said, her features softening. 'You're my baby and always will be. I just want you to be happy.'

'Do you know what would make me happy?' Anna asked. 'For you to accept John. And accept the fact that he most probably is the one for me.'

'That's not too much to ask, is it love?' Phillip remarked, squeezing Anna's hand in his.

'Oh alright,' Fiona said exasperatedly. 'But I hope you know what you are doing.'

* * *

Adam walked into the living room, armed with snacks as he settled for a day in front of his PlayStation, It was the last day of his summer holidays and he intended to spend it not doing much. He looked over at his father, sitting in the armchair staring into space. Adam looked around him, first at his computer console then the treats he had prepared before letting out a sigh.

'Dad, I don't have to have a day of doing naff all,' Adam said. 'Shall we go out?'

'No, you carry on son,' John replied.

'She's going to be gone six months, Dad,' Adam continued. 'She's not even left the country yet and you're already like this.'

'I love her, son,' John said softly, before leaning his head on his hand and gently rubbing his temple. He met his son's gaze. Adam saw his father's eyes glistening slightly. Surely his Dad wasn't about to cry? 'I just wish her lifestyle was different sometimes. I often wonder if I can put up with all the trips away, waiting for her whilst she's on tour.'

'Dad, forget about that she's the pop star for a moment. She's just Anna, your girlfriend.'

'Okay,' John said suspiciously, narrowing his gaze at his son.

'It's not whether you can live with her career and being away from her, it's whether you can live without Anna in your life despite all that stuff. Can you imagine life without her?'

John's lips arched into a smile before he spoke. 'When did you become so wise? Are you sure you're only fourteen?'

'Yeah,' Adam replied, placing his snacks on the coffee table before sitting on the arm of the sofa next to where his father was sitting. 'To be fair I have watched a fair few chick flicks with Tammy. Relationship advice by the bucket load'

John laughed before continuing. 'You know she's moving in when she returns?'

'Yes, we spoke about it yesterday.' Adam nodded.

'I want more.' John admitted. 'Something more permanent. Your wise words hammered that home for me.'

'Right...'

'I think I am going to propose when she gets back.' John said, Adam arching his eyebrows in response. John sat forward in his chair. 'What are you thinking, now? I know that look, Adam Bates.'

'Well,' Adam shrugged. 'Why wait? You know she's not getting to the airport until half ten. Chase her. Ask her before she goes.'

'Don't be silly,' John laughed before he properly thought about Adam's suggestion. 'Why should I ask her before she goes, instead of waiting until she gets back?'

'No reason, I guess,' Adam replied. 'But it would be bloody romantic though.'

'Language Ads.'

'Sorry.'

'It would be romantic,' John agreed. 'But what if she says no?'

'Isn't it better to find out now? To know if you are waiting for her for nothing? Moving in is all well and good, but it's not the same as promising your lives to one another.'

John sighed before looking at the door. A smile spread across his lips. 'I'm going to do it.'

'Alright.'

John stood up before heading into the hall, picking up his keys and running out of the door. Half way down the path, he realised he had forgotten something. Walking back into the house, he saw Adam putting on his shoes.

'Ads...'

'It's alright, I'll take myself around to Robert's,' Adam laughed. 'Although I am fourteen and don't see why I can't stay home alone.'

'Adam' John said sternly.

'Just go,' Adam ushered John out the door and down the garden path. He turned left towards Robert's house before looking back over his shoulder. 'Good luck, Dad.'

* * *

John ran into the airport, his breathing haggard. Desperately looking around the wide open space in front of him, he was surprised to find it reasonably empty. Where was she? She would have only been five minutes or so ahead of him, it took longer than that to process her whole crew through departures. Suddenly, a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two big burly men stood almost like they were standing to attention . Beside them were three people chatting to the person at the check-in desk. The gentleman was almost certainly Steve, the other Anna's PA who John had seen on a couple of occasions. And in the middle, John zeroed in on Anna. She was laughing, he was glad of that. He stood motionless for a few seconds, transfixed by the woman he loved so deeply. After a while, she turned to converse with two people who had been hovering beside her party. Fans, obviously. Being the kind hearted person she was, Anna posed for photographs. John smiled. For a brief moment he thought about slipping away unnoticed, Anna had told him in no uncertain terms her future lay with him, he might put her off with his eagerness. But it was too late.

Anna had seen him. John was frozen to the spot. Coherent thought left him as Anna made her excuses to Steve, pointed at John and started walking in his direction. She met his gaze and John felt like his knees might buckle from under him. He had tried to plan what to say, how to word his proposal in the drive over to the airport, but all that had left him now. John was relieved the departure hall was virtually empty apart from a few other passengers and Anna's entourage.

'John,' Anna said sceptically, a slight smile forming on her lips. 'Why on earth are you here?'

'I had to see you,' John began, his voice catching in his throat. He coughed gently as Anna took a step towards him and rubbed the bottom of his arm.

'You're shaking,' Anna remarked upon touching him. 'What's the matter?'

John sighed before screwing his eyes shut as he tried to muster the strength to compose himself and say what he so desperately wanted to say.

'You're scaring me, I've never seen you like this, John.'

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to.' John looked down and took Anna's hand in his. 'Look, I'm just going to come out and say this. I have no idea what your reaction will be, but I can't let you go without letting you know how I am feeling.'

'Okay,' Anna replied. 'You know you can say anything to me.'

John nodded before beginning to speak again. 'Anna, you know I love you. I love you so much I can't even put it into words. The way you walk, the way you smile. I love everything about you. Everything makes sense now you are in my life.'

Anna's bottom lip began to tremble at John's words. Smiling, and a little overcome himself, John ran a gently hand over Anna's cheek.

'John, what is all this about?' Anna murmured. 'I thought we'd agreed that when I come back I'll be moving in with you.'

'I know but it's not enough for me. Not anymore,' John replied. 'I know you won't be with me all the time, you are following your dreams and I accept that. It's one of the reasons I love you.'

'I love you too,' Anna said softly.

'You're the only woman who has told me that and I've actually believed them.' John grinned.

Anna reciprocated his smile before her features became troubled. 'Wait a minute. What do you mean, me moving in with you isn't enough?'

John decided to make his intentions obvious as he bent down on one knee, holding Anna's hands in his as he gazed at her astounded expression.

'I haven't got a ring yet, I didn't know I was going to do this until an hour ago. I mean to go and ask your parents but thought it was more important I got to you, first.'

'Oh John,' Anna gasped.

'This is down to Adam, I have to admit,' John laughed. 'I was talking about your career, how you will always be on your travels, never in one place...'

'Not always,' Anna interrupted.

'But still, we won't have the conventional life together.' John argued in response. 'But then he asked me a question, and the answer was obvious. He said, it's not whether I can live with your lifestyle, it's whether I can live without you. And I can't Anna. I don't even want to try. I want to be the man waiting for you to come home from your latest tour. I want the world to know you belong to me and only me.' John's form became slightly more coy before he said what he wanted to say next. 'I want to see the joy on your face when you hold our newborn baby in your arms and know I have had some part in the reason why you are so happy.'

'You beautiful man,' Anna said tenderly, stroking John's cheek as her tears now fell freely.

'Anna, will you marry me?'

'Yes,' came her reply, without hesitation. 'Of course I will.'

John stood up and immediately pulled Anna into his embrace. 'I'm going to make you so happy. I promise.'

'You already do,' Anna replied.

'Anna,' Steve said softly as he approached. Anna turned to see a bright smile on his face. 'We really have to go now.'

Anna nodded as Steve backed away from them. She sighed before turning back to John. 'Come out to see me. October half term. Bring Adam. Please.'

'Alright,' John nodded.

'I love you,' Anna breathed, stepping closer to John before whispering. 'My fiancé.'

John smiled at Anna's remark before pressing his lips to hers, a kiss different from those they had shared before. It wasn't born out of passion or desire, it was confirming the love they had declared for each other and the promise they had just made.

'Anna,' Steve called again.

'You've got to go.' John said, resting his forehead against Anna's.

'I'm going to miss you so much, it hurts already.'

'I'll miss you too,' John replied. 'But go. Have fun and I'll see you in October.'

Anna took a deep breath before stepping back, her hand entwined in John's. He smiled broadly at her, she doing the same. John winked before letting go of Anna's hand, one finger at a time.

'We're gate seven,' Steve announced, breaking the silent link between John and Anna. Steve turned his attentions to John. 'We'll take good care of her.'

'You better,' John warned, his lips still upturned into a smile. 'She's going to be my wife one day soon.'

'That day can't come soon enough,' Anna smiled. 'I'll see you in a few weeks.'

'You will. Goodbye, my love.'

With those words, Anna was guided away.

John stood and watched her rejoin her party, intermittently looking back over her shoulder at him. Only once she had disappeared from his sight did John contemplate moving from where he was standing.

She had said yes. Anna was to be John's wife. He was sure sweeter words had never been spoken.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Some nice fluffiness for a Monday evening. No smut, just fluff. I don't claim to be well versed in geography, Google helped me out a little for this chapter but Adam and John join Anna in LA. We have jealous exes, young love and another picnic, this time on Venice Beach. **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer:** Julian Fellowes owns everything Downton related in the following words...

* * *

John let out an exasperated sigh as Mary turned her nose up at another suggestion of his. Grateful she was able to spare the time to accompany him ring shopping, he was becoming tired of Mary dismissing every ring he pointed at. They must have been to ten different jewellers. Mary looked up at him, smirking slightly as his attention was grabbed by the bakers opposite them on the high street.

'Look, John, The decision is ultimately yours and I'm honoured you asked me to help you pick out Anna's engagement ring.'

'Have you really not like any I have picked out?' John asked, examining the rings through the window once more.

'They are all too big, too extravagant.' Mary shrugged. 'Anna has simple tastes. Size isn't important to her.'

'Just as well really,' John quipped as Mary began to giggle. John began to peruse the rings again. 'Simple you say? Well how about that one, top right corner of the pad furthest left.'

Mary took an sharp intake of breath before bringing her hands to her mouth. John narrowed his gaze at her, smirking. Women really did over exaggerate these sorts of things in life. Shaking his head, John examined the ring further. A solitaire diamond was bordered by smaller diamonds set upon a white gold band.

'It's beautiful. So elegant,' Mary breathed. John was sure she was holding back tears.

'Pretty much sums Anna up, wouldn't you say?'

Mary leant forward to get a closer look. 'Oooh, but it's a bit pricey.'

John shook his head. 'She's worth it.'

'Anna will love it. She's a very lucky girl.' Mary smiled, rubbing John's arm. 'Shall we go in?'

* * *

It had been arranged that John and Adam would meet with Anna on the California leg of her tour of the States. Adam was overjoyed. He would be able to see Tammy and hopefully introduce her to his father. Adam's mother would also be in the area, meaning Adam could kill two birds with one stone. Even though he had only seen Sarah six weeks previously, on his past two trips he had grown closer to his mother and looked forward to seeing her more than he would have done in his younger years. The younger Bates was due to turn fifteen whilst they were in the States and Sarah had suggested they all get together for a meal, Anna included. John wasn't sure how he felt about Sarah and Anna meeting, but he said yes as Adam seemed very excited at the prospect.

Breaking the American market had been harder than Anna had anticipated. Although the songs she had decided to release got decent airplay, her gig's were never sold out. The week John and Adam were to join her, Anna had managed to put some work commitments off without too much hassle.

Anna didn't like to fail, but she knew when to admit defeat. Playing to half full venues didn't warrant the cost of travelling. After meetings with her American label and her management, it was decided that if things hadn't improved by Christmas, she would abandon the rest of the promotion in America. It hurt her when the decision was made, however she was someone who had always counted her blessings. Her music was the biggest selling in her home country and Europe, and the Asian market was keen as well. Many artists had never broken the States and still had thoroughly successful careers. She was happy and proud of what she had achieved.

Overjoyed John had proposed, Anna almost couldn't believe she had the career she had always dreamed of as well as the man of her dreams. However, she had decided he should be the one to bring the engagement up once they were reunited. When he did it, he said it was spur of the moment. A nagging part of her thought John might have changed his mind, that Anna's lifestyle was too much for him to commit. She would wait to find out.

Waiting at arrivals in Los Angeles airport, Anna's heart was beating fast, almost threatening to burst out of her chest as she saw their British Airways flight had landed. She looked towards the gate as the first few passengers began to trickle through. She allowed herself a small giggle as a family of four, resplendent in matching hoodies passed her by, clearly looking forward to visiting Disney World or somewhere similar.

'Oh my God, you're Anna Smith,' the teenage girl of the family said, breaking away from who Anna assumed were her younger brother and parents. 'You're last album was sick.'

'I take it that's a good thing,' Anna laughed.

'Yeah, I saw you at Manchester, on your tour.' the girl continued. 'You were brilliant.'

'Thank you very much.'

'Come on, Chantelle,' the girls father called. 'We need to find the car rental place.'

'Dad, it's Anna Smith.' Chantelle said excitedly.

'So it is,' the man replied before nudging his wife. 'Look Carol, it's that singer we took the kids to see.'

'Would you mind if I had a picture? Please.' The girl asked politely.

Anna sighed before looking at the passengers beginning to flow freely through the arrivals gate. Chantelle's family approached Anna and the girl, the Dad fiddling with the camera. Before Anna had a chance to reply, she found herself wrapping her arms around both of the kids, the mother squeezing in on the end.

'Say cheese,' Chantelle's father said cheerfully.

With the picture taken, Anna said her goodbyes before watching the family walk away, Chantelle excited over the picture. Feeling satisfaction at having made a fan so happy, Anna turned her attentions back to the gate. The crowd was bigger now, people having got the better of baggage reclaim.

She saw Adam first. He was wearing an Ireland football shirt which was bright green so easy to pick out in a crowd. Adam was laughing as he looked behind him, back through the door he had just walked through. Then she saw him.

John was smiling broadly, looking at Adam. They had obviously shared a joke moments before. The relationship between father and son warmed Anna's heart. They slowly made their way closer to Anna, she rooted to the spot as she waited for John to try and find her. John was scanning the crowd in front of him as he followed Adam. Anna kept her gaze fixed firmly on John until his eyes found hers. The smile that spread across his lips was one that Anna would burn into her memory. John nodded, before getting Adam's attention and pointing towards Anna.

Adam almost ran to Anna then, dropping his case and throwing his arms around her. Anna was taken aback, she was expecting that sort of reaction from John rather than his son. But it was welcome all the same.

'Thanks for having us out here,' Adam said excitedly.

'The pleasures all mine,' Anna replied.

John was standing right behind Adam now as he pulled away from Anna. 'I'll go and look in the shop over there for some shades.'

Adam excused himself, walking away as John moved closer to Anna. No words were spoken as each took the other in. Anna had almost forgotten how much she loved the way John's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. She then noticed he was wearing his hair shorter than usual, and made a mental note to ask him why later on.

John observed Anna had a slight tan, obviously she had been making the most of the Californian sun. She looked as beautiful as ever, and as was customary with the way John's mind worked, he silently asked himself what he had done to deserve her.

'Hello,' John said softly.

'Hello yourself,' Anna replied.

John reached for her hand, Anna gasping at the contact. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

'Hey Dad,' Adam called from the sunglasses store a few metres away from where Anna and John were standing. 'Can I get these?'

John rolled his eyes, causing Anna to laugh before looking over his shoulder at Adam wearing the most hideous glasses he had ever seen.

'Really?' John asked. 'Look, Ads. I am willing to buy you some glasses but not those ones. They make you look like you've landed here from a far away planet and have gotten lost, looking for the mother ship.'

'Dad, they're cool.' Adam argued.

'Adam, you look like a giant bug.'

'Anna, what do you think?' Adam turned his head to look in Anna's direction. At least, she thought he was looking at her.

'I'm not getting involved,' Anna replied, holding her hands up.

Adam shook his head before taking the glasses off and walking further into the store. John looked back at a giggling Anna. 'It's nice to have you both here.'

John smiled, picked up his bag before taking Anna's hand into his once more. 'You look stunning.'

Anna looked down at the floor, blushing a little. 'You flatterer.'

'No, I mean it.' John continued, finding Anna's shyness endearing.

'And what's with the new haircut?' Anna asked, gently brushing at John's temples.

'Dad, how about these?' Adam yelled across the arrivals hall.

John looked a little annoyed at being interrupted before looking up at his son standing at the entrance to the store again.

'Are you sure those aren't ladies glasses?' John asked, grimacing.

'We better go and help him,' Anna laughed, leading John into the store.

* * *

Anna had managed to rent a private villa on Venice Beach for the visit of John and Adam. After stopping off for some supplies from the local grocery store, Anna showed them around where they would be calling home for the next seven days. Adam was in his element. His room had a plasma TV and a computer console, Anna's attention to detail amazed John. Leaving Adam in his room to unpack and acclimatise, Anna showed John the room she and he would be sharing.

'Are you sure you don't want any money for this?' John asked, standing on the first floor balcony overlooking the beach, Anna's arm linked through his.

'No John.'

'Because I can afford to...'

'John,' Anna said sternly. 'This is my treat. I'm thrilled you and Adam could join me.'

John turned to Anna before pulling her into his embrace. 'We're very pleased to be here.'

Moving to place his lips on Anna's, John sighed loudly as they heard Adam trudging through their bedroom. Anna laughed and rested her head on John's shoulder as Adam appeared at the balcony doors.

'Yes Adam,' John said, his tone filled with mock frustration. 'What can we do for you?'

'Dad, Tammy's text me.'

'Already, she moves fast.' Anna replied.

'It's the same with all the Bates men, eh Adam?' John said, winking at his son. 'They just can't enough of us.'

'Yeah, something like that,' Adam answered, a confused look on his face. 'Anyway, she only lives ten minutes from here.'

'Bonus,' John smiled.

'She's spoken to Mum and is up for meeting up for my birthday.'

'Great,' John replied before turning to Anna. 'Seems we've been invited out for a meal with Tammy, her mum and Sarah.'

'Cool,' Anna said, not phased by the potential situation as much as John seemed to be.

'My room is amazing, Anna,' Adam enthused. 'Thanks so much.'

'It's a pleasure,' Anna beamed. 'Now, let's see what we can make for dinner, shall we?'

* * *

Once dinner was eaten, a game of cards was shared on their own private patio, the sound of the waves in the background a calming accompaniment. After a couple of hours, jet lag got the better of Adam who retired to his room. After saying his farewells, John and Anna were finally properly alone for the best part of six weeks.

The sun now setting, John himself feeling weary, he suggested they move to one of the sun loungers beside them. John made himself comfortable, focussing on the sunset as Anna went inside to replenish their drinks. Arriving back outside, Anna sat on the lounger beside John as she set his drink next to him.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing,' John said dreamily before sitting upright. 'Come and sit with me.'

Anna obliged, John making enough space so she could sit between his legs and lean herself back against John's chest. Settling himself once more, he wrapped his arms tightly around Anna's waist, their legs entwined.

'Are you sure it's alright,' John began. 'About dinner with Sarah?'

'Yes, why wouldn't it be?' Anna asked. 'It's Adam's birthday, he should want to spend it with his mum.'

'Yes, I know but won't it be awkward?' John continued. 'Vera and Sarah never...'

'Firstly, John Bates. I am not Vera,' Anna interrupted. 'And secondly, are you asking if I feel threatened because we will be spending time with the mother of your son?'

'Well, not threatened exactly.'

'John, I feel pretty secure in the fact that you aren't about go running off with your ex,' Anna said, laughing slightly.

'I'm being silly, aren't I?'

'Not silly as such, you just worry too much.' Anna replied, pressing her back firmly against John before yawning. 'And besides, she'd have a fight on her hands if she tried to win you back.'

'It's never going to happen,' John whispered as his lips found Anna's neck.

'I am looking forward to meeting Tammy,' Anna said weakly, trying to regain some composure as John's kisses covered the skin behind her ear, tiredness also threatening to overtake her.

'Me too,' John agreed, pulling away from Anna. 'I just hope they aren't getting too serious. They are only kids as it is.'

'Spoil sport,' Anna retorted. 'Everything's so new when you are a teenager. You are still discovering things out about yourself. You must remember what it was like at that age. Well, maybe not.'

'Oi,' John laughed before remembering Anna's ribs were ticklish and finding this appropriate punishment for her latest dig about his age. 'You'll pay for that, Miss Smith.'

And with that comment, John fell silent as he was transported back to his proposal in the airport back home. Neither of them had mentioned it yet. John had the ring with him, he was just waiting for the right time to bring up the subject of his proposal. Was this it?

Apparently not.

It appeared John's silence had been Anna's cue to fall asleep. She stirred a little, making herself comfortable against John's chest. He smiled, stroking her cheek gently with his index finger. Looking towards the open door that lead into the living area, John contemplated lifting Anna and resting her on the sofa for the night. Then he looked back over the sunset, the waves crashing against the rocks a few hundred yards ahead of him, his beautiful Anna sleeping so peacefully against him and it seemed such a shame to wake her. Deciding to remain here for a while longer, John kissed Anna's temple gently before closing his eyes himself. He was sure life couldn't get much better than this, as he himself drifted into sleep.

* * *

'So you must be John,' the woman who answered the door said in a thick American accent. 'I'm Sally, Tammy's mom.'

'Sally, nice to meet you,' John smiled. 'This is my girlfriend, Anna.'

'Hi Anna,' Sally said politely. 'It's lovely to meet you. And Adam. Happy Birthday. How are you?'

'Fine, thank you Mrs Sullivan.' Adam replied. John looked down at his son, smiling slightly. He had never heard him be so polite.

'Come on through, Sarah and Tammy are waiting for us in the kitchen. Show them the way, Adam.' Sally said, allowing John, Anna and Adam space to walk into her home.

John was surprised at how at home Adam seemed as he confidently lead his father and Anna through to the kitchen. Tammy turned to greet them first, beaming as she rushed to Adam and threw her arms around him. Sarah stood by the counter, a keen observer as Anna and John stood, hand in hand.

'Happy Birthday. It's lovely to see you again, Ads,' Tammy gasped.

'You too,' Adam said, equally as enthusiastically. Pulling away, he took hold of Tammy's hand before turning to face John and Anna. 'Tammy, I'd like you to meet my Dad, John. And his girlfriend, Anna.'

'Hello, Mr Bates,' Tammy said softly, holding out her hand for John to shake. John took her hand.

'Hello Tammy, lovely to meet you. And please, call me John.'

'Alright. John,' Tammy smiled. 'I've heard so much about you. And you, Anna.'

'All good, I hope,' John said before looking beyond the teenagers at Sarah.

'Of course,' Adam replied. 'I left the bad bits out.'

'Adam, aren't you going to give your mum a cuddle?' Sarah asked, walking towards him.

'Hi Mum,' Adam said as Sarah took him into her embrace.

'And John,' Sarah said as she kissed Adam on the cheek and moved away from him. 'It's lovely to see you again.'

'How are you, Sarah?' John asked, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist. 'This is Anna.'

Sarah nodded, smiling as she looked Anna up and down. 'Hello Anna. It's nice to meet the pop star at last.'

'And you,' Anna said, glad for the reassuring feeling of John's arm around her waist. She wasn't expecting Sarah to be such an imposing figure.

'Okay, enough of the introductions,' Sally announced. 'Dinner is ready, please go through to the garden, I thought we could eat al fresco tonight.'

* * *

'So you've actually met Justin Bieber?' Tammy said excitedly to Anna as her mother began to serve dessert.

'Yes, he was on a chat show I was doing back home,' Anna nodded.

'What was he like?' Tammy continued before taking a bite of her cheesecake.

'Short,' Anna laughed. 'We didn't really chat that much, his entourage must have been larger in numbers than the students in my whole year in senior school.'

'Anna's such a great singer,' Adam said. 'Her last album was amazing. She mentioned me in the album thank you's, it was so cool.'

Once Tammy had found out Anna was a big star back home in England, she was keen to find out about all the famous people Anna had met. John liked Tammy. She was just how Adam had described. He could see how well they got on together, although he was keen to remind Adam how young they both were. Anna teased him, saying he was being over protective and Anna was surprised when Sarah agreed with her. However, Sarah's empathy with Anna ended there. She hated the fact Adam seemed to adore Anna.

'I can't believe my boy is fifteen,' Sarah cooed, rubbing the back of Adam's neck.

'Mum,' Adam moaned, pushing her hand away. 'I can't believe how long it's taking me to get to eighteen. Only three more years to go.'

'Ooh, eighteen is a great age,' Sally beamed.

'I'll agree with that,' Anna nodded before looking at a smirking John.

'So John,' Sally began. 'We were hoping to take the boy off your hands one day this week. So the kids can spend some time together. And to allow you two some time alone, of course.'

'Right,' John replied, looking at Anna. 'If Adam would like to.'

'Yeah,' Adam enthused. 'We're going to one of the theme parks, aren't we Mum?'

'Well, I have to get back to New York,' Sarah replied. 'But Sally and Tammy were planning something similar.'

'Business going well, Sarah?' John asked before taking a sip of his drink.

'Not bad,' Sarah answered.

'What do you do, Sarah?' Anna enquired.

'Well, nothing as nearly exciting as being a pop star,' Sarah said, half mockingly. 'I work for an insurance firm.'

'Oh right,' Anna said weakly. John glared at Sarah who simply smiled back at him.

An awkward silence fell across those gathered as Sarah turned her attentions to Anna. 'How is your bid to conquer America going Anna?'

Anna shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hadn't revealed anything about her struggle to John. She sighed before speaking. 'It's not going exactly as planned.'

'Oh?' John said, slightly concerned.

'Seems we may be abandoning the tour early,' Anna shrugged.

'Anna, why didn't you...'

'Well, you can't win them all,' Sarah interrupted, pouring herself another glass of wine, seemingly satisfied Anna's attempt to break the States was failing.

'I guess not,' Anna replied. 'I'll just have to make do with selling millions of records at home I suppose.'

'Come now, Anna. No one likes a, ego.'

'Alright, anyone else for cheesecake?' Sally said quickly, cutting another slice.

'I think I'm going to go, Sal.' Sarah said, standing up and walking to Adam. 'It's been nice to see you all. And Ads, I'll see you soon.'

'Bye Mum,' Adam said dismissively.

'I'll show you out,' John said, making to follow Sarah.

'John, don't say anything,' Anna whispered, grabbing John's wrist.

'Anna, she's not getting away with talking to you like that.' John replied, shaking his arm free before following Sarah into the kitchen.

'What's this, the third degree?' Sarah asked, putting her shawl on and picking up her bag from the table before turning to look at John.

'How dare you talk to Anna like that,' John hissed under his breath. 'She has been nothing but polite to you all evening.'

'Come on, John.' Sarah exclaimed. 'She's all wrong for you. And I don't like the way she is with Adam.'

'What? Kind? Having a laugh together? Generous?' John replied. 'Yeah, she's terrible with him.'

'Can I have my say?' Adam asked, appearing in the kitchen.

'Adam,' Sarah gasped.

'Mum, Anna is the best thing to have happened to Dad. She makes him happy, and I love spending time with her.' Adam revealed. 'And she's moving in with us too.'

'Whatever,' Sarah snapped before looking at John. 'I just hope you know what you're doing.' She turned her attentions to Adam. 'I don't want to leave on bad terms with you, Ads.'

'Then go and apologise to Anna.' Adam suggested.

Sarah shook her head before looking beyond Adam into the garden, Anna and Tammy were deep in conversation.

'I'll call you soon, Ads.'

With that, Sarah left. John and Adam looked at each other. John placed a hand on his son's shoulder. 'You should go after your mum and leave on better terms. You'll regret it.'

'Nah I won't,' Adam shook his head. 'She'd have forgotten all about it by the next time I talk to her. She's just trying to get under your skin, Dad. She's realised how much you like Anna, how much I like Anna, and she doesn't like it. She'll just have to get used to it, especially if the two of you are going to get married.'

'Yeah,' John smiled.

'You haven't given her the ring yet, have you?'

'I haven't found the right time yet, son.' John replied.

'Well, when I'm out with Tammy and her mum, take Anna for a picnic or something.' Adam suggested. 'On the beach.'

John narrowed his gaze on his son. 'Are you sure you're not Jerry Springer in disguise? With all this relationship advice?'

'Please Dad, don't insult me,' Adam said mockingly. 'Jerry's got nothing on me.'

* * *

Anna revealed all about her failing tour to John later night. Although disappointed, both agreed it would be nice to be back together again sooner. Anna reckoned it would all be done with by Christmas, and if he was still keen, she would love to move in when she arrived home.

The last day of Adam and John's holiday arrived, and thus the day of Adam's day trip with Tammy. John and Anna set out for the beach shortly after Adam had left. The villa's garden lead out onto a quiet spot of the beach, somewhere where it would be unlikely for them to be interrupted. John surprised Anna with a feast full of her favourites. Cheese and pickle sandwiches, Wotsits and Viennese Whirls. His back pocket was armed with the engagement ring he had picked out for Anna, sensing the picnic would be the perfect opportunity to cement the promise they had already half made to each other.

John leant back against a tree under which he and Anna had found sufficient shelter from the beating sun. He watched as Anna tidied up the mess they had made. John was slowly realising each of Anna's idiosyncrasies, one of which was needing to keep everything tidy, or she would be on edge. It made John smile as he watched her scuttle around, packing away the left over food and throwing away their rubbish.

'Anna, come and sit with me now.' John pleaded, holding his hand out. He had waited long enough. 'Please. I have something to talk to you about.'

'Oh,' Anna replied, taking his hand in hers and kneeling beside him. 'Sounds ominous.'

'We have some unfinished business.' John began. 'It's killed me not bringing it up yet, I've just been waiting for the right time.'

'I thought you might have changed your mind.' Anna sighed. 'Which would have been fine by the way.'

'What?' John frowned. 'Do you think I'm stupid? Hang on, don't answer that.'

Anna laughed as John leant forward and put his hand in his back pocket. Anna watched his every movement as she continued to talk. 'You spoke about my lifestyle being hard to live with, I thought you might decided it was too hard.'

'It will be hard, but living without you Anna, would be impossible.' John admitted before revealing a small silver box. Anna met his gaze and he afforded her one of his beautiful smiles. 'I bought this. And I spoke to your parents the same afternoon you left. They gave us their blessing.'

'Mum spoke to me,' Anna whispered, her eyes moving from John's face to the box in his hand.

'Are you sure about this?' John asked. 'Because if I'm moving too fast, or...'

Anna answered him with a kiss, which John was sure was becoming her mechanism to try and get him to be quiet.

'Just ask me,' she breathed, sitting down properly.

John winced, his leg complaining as he positioned himself on one knee in front of Anna. The pain was soon forgotten as he realised the enormity of what was just about to happen.

'Anna Smith. I love you. So much,' John said, his voice breaking slightly as he opened the box. Anna brought her hands to her face, much in the same way Mary had when she had first seen the ring. John laughed as a single tear fell down his cheek. 'What is it with women and jewellery?'

'What?' Anna asked, averting her gaze from the ring and looking at John.

'Mary helped me pick out the ring and she reacted in just the same way when she saw the ring as you have.'

'It's just so beautiful, and elegant.' Anna said.

'She said that too,' John chuckled before taking the ring from the box. Taking Anna's hand in his, he met her gaze once more. 'Anna, will you be my wife?'

'Yes,' Anna nodded, tears now falling down her cheeks.

John gently placed the ring on Anna's finger. Clasping his hand around hers, he pulled Anna close to him and met her lips in a kiss. Pulling away after a few moments, John rested his forehead against Anna's. She ran a hand over his cheek.

'You are everything to me,' Anna breathed. 'I love you.'

'You've just made me the happiest man alive.' John whispered. 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N There wasn't going to be M rated stuff at the end of this chapter, I don't want it to just be about that but I couldn't resist. A bitty chapter, but plenty of fluff. I'm not well versed in football academies, or business so I've tried to keep it as simple as possible. **

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapters 1-20.

* * *

'Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to the future Mrs John Bates.' John announced, entering his living room.

Anna was home from her promotional tour in the States. After a quick visit to her parents, they made their way to John and Adam's house from the airport. There to greet them were Adam, The Crawley's, Matthew and Tom. Mary was immediately out of her seat, greeting her friend and asking for a glimpse at the ring she had helped John to pick. Robert stood up and made his way to John.

'Congratulations mate,' Robert smiled, shaking John's hand. He looked over at his wife and daughters making a fuss over what, to him, was just a small piece of metal. 'You're a lucky man.'

'And don't I know it?' John nodded, his heart warmed by the sight of Anna so excited.

'How much did the rock set you back?' Robert sighed.

'John, the ring must have cost a fortune,' Tom exclaimed. 'I didn't realise the garage was doing that well.'

'It's beautiful,' Sybil cooed.

'Don't be getting any ideas,' Tom said quickly.

'Listen to the man, Sybil,' Robert added.

Anna stepped away from the group and looked around to see Adam resting on the arm of the chair Matthew was sitting in. Matthew and Adam's shared loved of gadgets had meant they had formed a solid bond, particularly since Matthew became engaged to Mary.

'There he is,' Anna said enthusiastically. 'My new housemate.'

Adam stood up then and made his way towards Anna. He smiled broadly before kissing Anna on the cheek. 'Welcome home.'

'We've got a small feast lined up in the kitchen, Anna,' Edith revealed. 'I hope you're hungry.'

'And don't mind us all being here on your first night back,' Matthew chipped in.

'Yes, we have kind of invaded.' Cora laughed.

'It was my idea,' John said. 'I thought it might be quite nice to have a get together to welcome you home.'

'No, it's lovely to see you all.' Anna insisted. 'You all being here has saved me the bother of walking up the road to show off my ring, anyway.'

'Can we eat now, then?' Adam asked, standing up and walking through to the kitchen.

* * *

John sat in bed as he waited for Anna to finish her shower. Although he was disappointed things hadn't gone as planned for her work wise, he was thrilled to have her home and that she would be moving in in time for Christmas. Hearing a noise, he glanced over hopefully at the bedroom door.

'Night Dad,' Adam called from the landing.

John sighed before replying. 'I thought you were already in bed.'

'You woke me when you came up so I went to get a drink.' Adam shouted back.

'Go to sleep,' John said sternly. 'You have school in the morning.'

'Chill out, old dude,' Adam said before John heard his son's bedroom door slamming behind him.

'Yeah, chill old dude,' Anna laughed as she entered the room, just in her robe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

John was transfixed as Anna closed the door behind her and walked towards her bag which she had placed on top of John's chest of drawers. She pulled out her hairdryer before taking hold of her neatly folded pyjamas and tossing them on the end of the bed. Anna caught sight of John staring at her and smirked.

'Can I help you, Mr Bates?' Anna said, cheekily.

'I still can't believe this is all happening,' John whispered, almost as if he said it any louder it would turn out to be a fantasy.

'Well it is,' Anna replied, walking around the bed to sit beside John. She took hold of his hand. 'I'll go around to Mum and Dad's tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff from there.'

'Adam's keen for the three of us to put up the tree together,' John said, rubbing the back of Anna's hand with his thumb. 'I know it's a big step for us, but we need to consider how Adam will be feeling...'

'Of course,' Anna interrupted. 'I don't want to steal his Dad away from him. '

'He adores you, Anna.'

'I'm glad.'

'What about your place down in London?' John asked.

'That reminds me, I need to talk to you. About work stuff.'

'Okay.' John replied, narrowing his gaze on Anna's face.

'I've rented the flat out for the time being,' Anna replied as she stood up and walked back to the chest of drawers, removing the towel from her head to reveal her wet hair. 'I'll still need to travel down to London, albeit infrequently.'

John remained silent. Anna looked at him sympathetically before crawling on the bed towards him. She knelt beside him and stroked his cheek gently. John took in a deep breath and closed his eyes at the contact.

'I will only go to London to promote the new album once it's finished. I'm recording it mostly in Leeds.' Anna explained. 'And Manchester. The contract I originally signed was for three albums. I am obligated to record it. If I wasn't, believe me, I'd be taking a year off so we could get settled together properly. I don't want to be away from you for too long, which is why I pushed for the record label to let me record it up here. They've been good to me, and I want this album to be my best yet.'

'Of course you do.' John smiled, stroking Anna's arm. 'And it will be.'

'And they want me to tour again,' Anna revealed, tentatively. John's face remained emotionless as Anna continued. 'So, what I'm reluctantly suggesting is a long engagement.'

'How long?'

'If we are to do it properly, I can't really see us beginning to plan for the wedding until after next Christmas.'

John nodded. 'Alright.'

'Are you sure?' Anna asked.

'Yes,' John smiled. 'When I asked you to marry me, it was with full understanding of your job and what you have to do.'

'Thank you,' Anna said, smiling softly before leaning towards him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 'You do know I'd marry you this second if I could.'

'Alright, I'll go and book the registry office tomorrow.' The look of horror on Anna's face at his suggestion made John chuckle.

'You will not,' Anna said sternly. 'If something deserves being done properly, then it's this.'

'What's improper about a registry office?'

'Nothing at all, I just want the big white dress, a marquee on the lawn,' Anna leant back on her haunches and looked to the ceiling as she imagined how the day would be. 'The church my Mum and Dad married in. Bridemaids in lilac, or maybe a soft pink. A gorgeous man waiting for me at the end of the aisle in top hat and tails...'

'There are two flaws to the lovely scenario you dreamt up there, Anna.'

'What are those?' Anna asked.

'Well, the man standing at the top of the aisle will, one,' John held up his index finger. 'not be in top hat and tails. And two,' John added another finger. ' He will not be gorgeous. It shall be me.'

'We can talk about the top hat and tails later.' Anna replied before running her fingers over the hair on John's chest. 'You are always putting yourself down. You are everything I'm ever going to need. I'm just sorry we have to wait so long.'

'My darling, I'd wait forever for you,' John replied before leaning up and brushing his lips against Anna's.

'It seems you're always waiting for me though,' Anna breathed, a sad tone to her voice. 'I hate being apart from you.'

'Anna, you know I'm not one for empty words.' John sighed. 'I'm not going to lie to you. Being away from you is so difficult...'

'Hearing you say things like that breaks my heart.' Anna interrupted, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

'Let me finish,' John said, resting a finger under Anna's chin and meeting her eyes with his once more. 'I've never loved anyone like this before. You know that. If I had been in this situation with anybody else, it wouldn't be as difficult to say goodbye. And on the other hand, I possibly wouldn't have persevered with it. It's because it's you. I don't mind waiting for you. You are so worth the wait. What we have together is worth the wait. '

'I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you will be my husband one day.'

'Then why don't you show me?' John whispered, covering Anna's mouth with his own.

* * *

Christmas passed in a blur. John, Anna and Adam spent the day alone together, just the three of them. Anna took on legendary status in Adam's eyes as she presented him with an iPad. Although the gesture made the football boots John bought Adam less as exciting, Adam and John were still out in the garden having a kick-about for most of Christmas morning as Anna insisted she cook them all Christmas dinner.

'I can handle it,' she had said rather huffily to John as she struggled to get the Turkey in the oven.

John left Anna to it and walked back outside, but not before not being able to resist peeking into the kitchen where he saw Anna hacking at the bird with a kitchen knife.

Adam's gift for his father of Just For Men and a mug with the slogan, 'be nice to your kids, they choose your nursing home,' went down well with himself and Anna, but John wasn't as amused. Anna laughed as she also opened a mug with 'World's Greatest Stepmother' emblazoned upon it.

'I knew you both like tea,' Adam shrugged before turning his attentions back to his iPad, his shiny new boots on his feet as his legs hung over the side of the armchair.

Adam was almost forgiven when John received his actual gift of a new wallet, then was forgiven when John opened a remote control car. Anna was touched when Adam gave her a bottle of her favourite perfume.

'It seems I'm giving you too much allowance each month,' John smiled.

'Really, you're not.' Adam replied.

Although having decided not to buy each other a Christmas gift, John couldn't resist sending Anna some roses to the house whilst he returned to work a couple of days after Christmas. Anna then admitted she had bought him a gift before they put the ban on presents, giving John a watch she had bought him whilst in America.

Anna had completed her move to John's fully by the new year. She was delighted recording of her album was to be put back to March so she could generate some sort of normality in her personal life before being thrust back into her work. It also meant she would be able to fully get involved in the festivities of Mary's hen night and then her subsequent wedding which was to be a week later. Mary and Matthew were to marry on Valentines Day, such has always been Mary's dream.

Adam's first training session with White Rose after Christmas had also brought some good news along with it. A scout from Leeds United had been tracking Adam's progress for a while, and invited Adam to have a trial for their youth academy. Although leaving White Rose would be difficult for Adam, it was an opportunity he had to grab with both hands, one that he wanted to make the most of.

'Dad, I can't believe it,' Adam squealed, running into his father's garage, Anna following behind him

'Hello Ads,' Tom smiled as he looked up from the tyre he was fitting. 'What's up?'

'Where's Dad?' Adam shouted back enthusiastically, almost jumping up and down.

'He's under that Ford Focus over there,' Tom pointed, jumping up and down as well, his tone mocking.

John appeared from under the car, his cheeks and forearms covered in oil. 'What's going on out here?'

'Dad, you got a letter today.' Adam said, running to where his Dad was sitting.

'You opened my mail?'

'It had the Leeds crest on it,' Anna stepped in, removing the hat she had been wearing to conceal her identity. 'I let him. We knew what it was going to be about.'

'And?'

'I've been invited to join the Under 16's squad.'

'Seriously?' John smirked before snatching the letter from Adam's hands. He read over the words, confirming what Adam had just told him. 'Blimey son.'

'Isn't it great?' Anna said.

John stood up, his eyes focused on Adam's eyes as he did so. Although he would never push Adam to do something he didn't want to, bedtime and brushing his teeth excepted, it had been John's dream that his son become a footballer. He was still a long way from that, but the words in the letter meant that Adam playing professional football was a little closer to coming to fruition.

'I don't know what to say, son,' John admitted, his voice breaking a little as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

'Ahh Dad,' Adam said bashfully. 'Please don't cry.'

'I'm just so proud of you,' John replied, sniffing a little.

'Seriously Dad, don't.' Adam added before looking up at his Dad and smiling. 'Looks like we did it, then?'

'Let's not get head of ourselves,' John said gently, giving his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 'Give this your all, if you want to, and we'll see where it takes us, eh?'

'Come on, Ads,' Anna said, rubbing the back of his arm. 'Lets go and get a burger to celebrate. Maybe your Dad can join us in a little while.'

'Alright, I'm just going to tell Will, Alf and Joseph,' Adam agreed, nodding at his Dad before moving to the other mechanics on the opposite side of the workshop.

'There is something Tom wants to talk to me about,' John informed Anna. 'But I'll be with you as soon as I can.'

'It can wait,' Tom interrupted.

'No, you said you wanted to talk to me and talk to me you shall,' John replied. 'Wait for me in the office, I've just about finished on the car anyway.'

Tom nodded and walked towards the office, leaving John and Anna alone.

'You are so adorable,' Anna cooed, pinching John's cheek.

'Why?' John smiled, taking hold of Anna's hand and removing it from his face.

'Your face when Adam told you. It was lovely.' Anna replied. 'I can't wait for us to have...'

Anna stopped before she finished her sentence, John narrowed his gaze at her. 'Can't wait for what?'

'Nothing,' Anna shook her head, slightly flustered. 'Adam, let's going shall we?'

'Anna,' John said, smiling although frowning faintly.

'I'll see you later.' Anna whispered, smiling back at John.

John waved as the two of them left before joining Tom in his office. 'I tell you, women can be weird sometimes.'

'You don't have to tell me,' Tom replied. 'Good news about Adam, then?'

'Great news,' John enthused as he moved around to sit at his desk. 'What is it you wanted to talk to me about?' Tom sat in the chair opposite John's desk before leaning forwards. He looked up at John who was waiting in anticipation for Tom to speak. 'Please don't say you are handing in your notice.'

'God no, nothing like that,' Tom shook his head. 'Sybil's pregnant.'

'What? Does Robert know?'

'Yes, and the family do.' Tom nodded. 'Sybil had the three month scan today, that's where I really was this morning.'

'I knew there was something fishy going on when you said were meeting your sister for coffee.'

'Why?'

'Because I know you don't have a sister.' John laughed.

'Oh,' Tom said weakly. 'Why didn't you question me, then?'

'I let it go because of how good you've been to me recently,' John answered. 'And you wouldn't need an hour out of work for no good reason.'

'Thank you,' Tom replied before clearing his throat. 'It wasn't planned. It just happened.'

'How does Robert feel about it?'

'Well, he's not happy,' Tom sighed. 'But I mean to do right. By Sybil and the baby. I love her and although it's a little ahead of schedule, it feels right.'

'Good,' John smiled. 'Everything is alright, with the baby?'

'Yes, everything s perfect.' Tom smiled. 'I believe Sybil and Mary are descending upon you tonight to let you know the good news.'

'Anna probably already knows, Mary tells her everything,' John remarked as he stood up. 'But it will be nice to see them. It always is.'

'That's not everything,' Tom said, standing up to face John.

'Oh?'

'You know how much I love working for you.' Tom began. 'But since I've taken on more responsibility and dealt with the management side a lot more, I've realised I enjoy it. Being involved in the day to day running of the place.'

'I've enjoyed showing you the ropes,' John agreed. 'You've been a godsend to me.'

'You see, I've been thinking about this a lot, and now with the baby and everything, I feel I need to ask this. And in the spirit of, if you don't ask, you don't get...'

'Spit it out, Thomas.' John said impatiently.

'I'd like to become junior partner.' Tom said. 'I have inherited some money, from a relative and I'd like to buy into the business.'

'Tom, I...'

'Hear me out,' Tom said, holding his hands up to stop John from talking. 'The garage is your baby and I would never dream of taking over. But I practically run the place as it is, which I don't mind. But with Anna's time up here so precious, it would free you up even more to spend time with her. It would still be your business, and I wouldn't want any more money than you even though I'd be here more. If I'm honest, I'd just like a bigger cut than I'm getting now.'

John took in a deep breath as he considered Tom's offer. He sat down again, all the time retaining eye contact with his employee. He was right. John would have more time with Anna if Tom was his junior partner in the business. When he thought about it, John trusted Tom implicitly. He had trained him from when Tom left college. They had known each other for fifteen years, spent most of that time working alongside each other. Tom was a skilled mechanic and had proved in the past few months he was a shrewd businessman, gaining more contracts meaning John had the funds to take on a new employee.

'I'll give you some time to mull it over.' Tom suggested.

'I don't need you to,' John replied, straight faced before holding out his hand. 'You've got yourself a deal.'

'Really?' Tom exclaimed, shaking John's hand, replicating Adam's excitement only moments previously.

'Yes,' John nodded. 'I am realising what is important. If you're willing to take on the responsibility that comes with being a junior partner in the business, then I'm all for it.'

'You won't regret it,' Tom said enthusiastically.

'I'll get in contact with my lawyer tomorrow and we can discuss figures and all that sort of stuff.' John said. 'Right now, I'm going to get cleaned up before enjoying a burger with my son and my fiancée.

* * *

John sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall. One thirty. In the morning. He would usually be up this late on a Saturday night, or early Sunday morning as it was, but waiting for Anna to come home had never been his favourite pastime. Anna had gone out on the town with Mary for her hen night, taking in a show in Leeds before a private party at the club Mary had booked for Anna's birthday.

Not realising it until he focussed on the television, John had managed to sit through ten episodes of M*A*S*H without even really noticing, the channel he had eventually settled on showing a marathon of the show. Adam was staying at Oliver's house, so he couldn't even lean on his son to relieve the stress and boredom of waiting.

It wasn't that he minded Anna going out, he didn't at all. It was just because of her notoriety, it made her vulnerable and he hoped people would leave her alone. She was a normal person who deserved to do normal things like go for a night out with friends without being troubled.

John's ears pricked up at the sound of a car pulling up outside. Walking to the window and peering around the side of the curtains, he saw Anna exit a rather large taxi. Mary and Cora, clad in tiaras and feather boas, were shouting at Anna to tell John not to be too hard on her for being so late. Edith was willing her relatives to be quiet. John squinted and was sure he could see Sybil asleep, resting her head in Cora's lap. Anna waved at them before the taxi door swung closed. She then turned to walk up the path, John dashing to resume his position sitting on the sofa.

The door opened quietly and then shut, before John heard Anna padding down the hallway. She looked around the doorframe and saw John, staring at the television set.

'Hello,' Anna said softly. 'I wasn't expecting you to still be up.'

'I said I'd wait up for you,' John smiled, sitting up before turning the TV off. 'Good night?'

'So funny, although Mary is drunk out of her skull,' Anna replied, sitting in the armchair and kicking off her heels. John couldn't help himself enjoying the view of her perfect legs stretching out in front of her. 'And Cora. Sybil obviously can't drink and Edith didn't in solidarity.'

'Did you drink?'

'Not really, I did a couple of shots but nothing too out of control,' Anna replied. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason, I was just wondering how easy you were going to be to seduce tonight,' John smirked before raising his eyebrows.

'You know me, John Bates, I'm not easily seduced.' Anna retorted. John looked at her as if to say they both knew that wasn't true. 'What?'

'Are you going to come over here, or not?' John continued, patting the seat beside him. 'I've missed you tonight.'

'I missed you too,' Anna agreed. 'Let me go and get my pyjamas on, I'll be right back.'

'Why don't I just come up with you?' John suggested, rising to his feet. He walked to Anna and placed his hands on her hips. 'That way we can bypass pyjamas.'

'Mr Bates, control yourself,' Anna replied, pulling away from him. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

John huffed as Anna left. Lying on the sofa now, he suddenly remembered what Anna had begun to say in the garage before she backtracked. He hadn't pursued it, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable but he had wanted to revisit the conversation sooner rather than later. They both knew what she was about to say. If he was honest with himself, John had rarely considered more children, the only time was when he proposed. It was something he wanted though. Wholeheartedly. The joy Adam had brought to his life was immeasurable. Imagine that joy coupled with the happiness he would find in seeing Anna smitten with their child in her arms. John's heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

Anna appeared at the door, wrapped in her silk dressing gown. 'Room for a little one?'

She manoeuvred herself so she was sitting in between John's legs, much like they had been sitting on the sun lounger in LA overlooking the beach. Except, this time it was in a centrally heated living room in the depths of an English winter.

'How was Sybil?' John asked, trying to keep the subject of babies fresh in his mind.

'Alright, excited bless her.' Anna mused. 'But so young. Cora is worried about her.'

'She's got a strong support network around her,' John replied. 'She'll be fine.'

'Yeah.'

Silence fell then as John tried to broach the subject that Anna had stopped dead a couple of days previously.

'John, what do you want to say?' Anna said finally.

'Me?'

'No,' Anna replied sarcastically. 'The John sitting in the armchair.'

John sighed before deciding to be straight. He was intended to marry the woman in his arms, he could surely talk to her about anything. 'Do you think we'll ever have kids?'

Anna turned to look up at his face, he stared straight back at her. 'What makes you ask that?'

'Well, you were going to say something about kids in the garage the other day,' John replied as Anna protested slightly. 'Don't deny it. And Adam getting into the Leeds under sixteen's has made me realise how much I love being a Dad. The pride they bring you, the feeling that you would die before they came to any harm. How precious it is to love something that much. I want all that all over again. Not now, but when we are ready.'

'I want that too,' Anna answered. 'I've always wanted children.'

'How many?' John asked before kissing Anna lightly on the top of her head.

'Four.'

'Four?' John exclaimed.

'Yeah. A girl and then three boys.'

'That's very specific.' John laughed. 'Why three boys?'

'I guess it's because I only like one girls name,' Anna replied. 'Pathetic isn't it?'

'No,' John chuckled. 'I am finding your musings highly charming.'

'Well I did want five,' Anna continued. 'An older brother to protect the four younger ones.'

'Why not five anymore?'

'Well, they've already got the older brother to protect them, haven't they?'

Just as soon as John believed the woman sitting with him couldn't get any more perfect, she proved him wrong once again. He squeezed her gently around the waist before replying. 'Yes, I guess we have. What names do you like?'

'Olivia for a girl,' Anna said without hesitation. 'Olivia May. Although May is my middle name, it's a family tradition for the daughters on my Mum's side to have that somewhere in their name.'

'Alright, I can agree to that.' John said softly. 'And boys names?'

'I'm a lot more relaxed.' Anna replied. 'You might get a say in that one.'

'Thanks,' John laughed.

Satisfied with having spoken to Anna about what was troubling him, he tried to find some subtle way to change the subject. In the next instance, he was kissing Anna's neck, being treated to her moan.

'God, that feels good,' Anna said. 'Are you back onto trying to seduce me, Mr Bates?'

The way Anna called him that did things to John he couldn't describe. 'I thought I'd give it a try. Can I tempt you upstairs?'

'Why bother?' Anna asked, turning to straddle him. 'Adam's out, no one will interrupt us. Why waste time when we can stay right here?'

John and Anna's lips met in a passionate kiss as Anna's gown fell open a little at the top. It wasn't till then that John realised she was completely naked, underneath her gown.

'I was surprised it took you this long to realise,' Anna said as she took in the darkness that had taken over John's eyes. 'This gown is only made of silk.'

John replied by kissing Anna more feverishly, their tongues tangling as one of John's hands wandered down past Anna's hip before resting on her thigh. Feeling something unusual there, the need to investigate further overtook him as he finished the kiss and reached inside her gown. Anna let out a small laugh as John groaned outwardly once he had discovered what it was Anna was hiding.

'Christ, Anna.'

'Mary had bought each of her hens a garter,' Anna explained. 'I thought I might try it out. Do you like it?'

'I love it,' John growled before taking possession of her mouth once again.

Anna began to try to push her hands underneath John's t shirt, the desire in the way in which he was kissing her enhancing the need to feel his skin under her fingertips. Leaning forward, John allowed her to pull his shirt over his head before she discarded it across the room. Anna's gown joined it shortly afterwards, John's hands roaming all over her body, occasionally grazing over the garter. Anna gasped as she felt John's hardness through his trousers, hot against her thigh. She felt some satisfaction, she was sure the garter and coming downstairs in just the robe had escalated this. Anna would always feel some kind of gratification that she could make a man behave in this way. The fact it was the man she loved with all her heart and soul, only added to the pleasure.

'Shall we remove these?' Anna asked, tugging at John's waistband.

'I thought you'd never ask,' he replied.

Anna allowed him room to remove them before he resumed his position and Anna was leaning over him again almost immediately. Without another word, John took one of Anna's nipples in his mouth, causing her to call out in pleasure. Having had months to learn each other's bodies, John knew how Anna liked to be touched, what turned her on. With Anna hovering over him, he ran a hand down over her breasts, over her belly button, leaving goosebumps as he went, down further to tangle in the garter once more before resting his hand just below her stomach. He could feel Anna tighten her body in anticipation as, with his tongue grazing over her nipple, he pushed his fingers inside her.

'Oh John,' Anna called, moving her hips as soon as she felt John find her centre.

She was already ready for him, John massaging the wetness he found inside her, rubbing gently against the sensitive nub he found there. With John still paying attention to her breasts with his tongue and mouth, Anna felt like she was about to explode. She wanted more.

Taking hold of his arousal in her hands, she felt John's mouth leave her breasts as he groaned at her touch. Moving her hands up and down, it was now John's turn to lose a little self control. He gasped, stilling the movements in his fingers.

'John, I want you. Now.'

'You can have me.'

Anna met John's lips as she positioned herself over the top of him. John rested one hand on her bottom, the other against her thigh where the garter was. Anna slowly pushed down until he drowned inside of her, the heat as John pushed inside Anna as far as he could go taking over all his senses. Anna slumped down so she resting on John's chest, trying to acclimatise to the sensation of them being joined once again.

'I love you,' Anna breathed.

'You just feel better, each and every time we do this.' John whispered into Anna's ear. 'I love how you feel when I'm inside you.'

John's hips began to move once the words had escaped him, Anna sat up and rested her hands on John's shoulders. Leaning up, John began to lick Anna's nipples once again. He looked up at her face as Anna bit her lip, her eyes screwed tightly closed. The sounds emanating from her were noises John would never grow tired of hearing. It was enough to bring John ever closer to his end, the sight of Anna's body writhing above him. He was relieved as Anna called out, slowing her actions before she collapsed against him. John stopped moving his hips as Anna recovered, her soft breaths now calmer against his chest letting him now she was slowly coming back down to earth.

'Sufficiently satisfied, Miss Smith?' John asked, running his hand over the arch of her back.

'Thank you, Mr Bates,' Anna murmured.

After a few moments, John resumed his movements as Anna rested her head on his shoulder. 'I love your shoulders.'

'Hmmm.'

'And your chest. You're just gorgeous.' Anna continued. 'All over.'

'I love you,' John said, his thrusts deeper and not as controlled, Anna knowing instantly he was close.

'I love you too,' Anna said. 'And I also love the feeling of you inside me.'

The candour in Anna's word were enough to send John over the edge.

'God, Anna,' he groaned as he fell back against the arm of the sofa. Anna leant over him, meeting his lips in another kiss.

A little while later, Anna removed the garter before she turned so she was laying between John's legs again, her back leaning against his chest. Looking around, John reached across to the armchair and pulled the throw that was draped over it away before wrapping himself and Anna up in the material.

'You liked the garter then?' Anna asked.

'God yes,' John replied without hesitation. They lay in silence then, enjoying the feelings laying naked together brought them.

'This is nice,' Anna said sleepily as she leaned even more into John's chest.

'You just being with me, is enough to make any situation nice.'

Anna laughed softly, placing her hands on top of John's which were placed on her stomach. She entwined her fingers with his. John closed his eyes and felt himself drifting closer to sleep. Experience told him his leg would complain if he slept on the sofa all night. No matter how good it felt to be lying together at the present moment.

'Are we staying here, or going up to bed?'

No answer. Anna had already fallen asleep. Sighing, John decided he would grin and bear it, Anna looked too peaceful when she was asleep to wake up. Settling as best he could, John kissed Anna softly on the temple before closing his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter than normal but realised I have gone quite a while without an update. Matthew and Mary's wedding, with added Banna fluff.**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from Adam belong to Julian Fellowes...

* * *

Anna walked towards the Crawley's kitchen before stopping in the doorway. She leant against the doorframe and stared at her friend, who was staring intently at the mugs she had laid out in front of her. The kettle had long since boiled, the steam rising from it and causing condensation to form on the cooker hood above it. Clearly lost in thought, Anna cleared her throat to try and gain Mary's attention.

'Sorry,' Mary said, almost jumping at the shock of being interrupted.

'Are you okay?' Anna asked, moving into the kitchen and standing beside her friend. 'You must have a hundred and one things on your mind, tomorrow being your wedding day and all.'

Anna, John and Adam had joined Mary and her family for dinner the night before Mary's impending nuptials with Matthew. Dinner now devoured, everyone had retired to the living room whilst Mary insisted she made everyone a cup of tea. That was twenty minutes ago and Anna had ventured through to the kitchen to see what was taking Mary so long.

'Yeah, just a little nervous,' Mary said weakly before putting a tea bag in each of the cups.

'It's only natural,' Anna said, placing an arm around her friends shoulders.

'It's just, how can you be sure that the man you choose to marry is the one for you?' Mary questioned. 'What makes you so sure about John?'

'Mary, what's brought this on?' Anna asked. 'Come and sit with me. The tea can wait for a moment.'

Mary nodded before joining Anna at the table. 'I love Matthew. With all my heart.'

'Well there you go then,' Anna said. 'What other reason do you need?'

'It's just the enormity of it all.' Mary continued. 'Spending the rest of your life with one person. Promising to love them and only them. It scares me a bit. Doesn't it scare you?'

Anna pondered Mary's question for a moment, considering her reply before speaking. 'It doesn't scare me. No.'

'Oh,' Mary said weakly.

'In my opinion, you are looking at it all wrong.' Anna replied. 'Yes, you are promising yourself to one person but that's not a bad thing. I don't feel I am missing out on anything by committing myself to John.'

'I can't bear to think of my life without Matthew.'

'That's good then, isn't it?'

'I suppose so.' Mary agreed.

'Look at it this way. You will be the only person to ever truly know Matthew again. The only person he'll hold, kiss, make love to...'

'Steady on, Anna.' Mary laughed.

'Sorry, it's the songwriter in me coming out.' Anna laughed. 'The thought that John is the only person I'll only ever experience those things with again and me him, thrills me more than words can say.'

'It is a nice feeling,' Mary nodded before smiling. 'Thanks Anna.'

'That's alright. It's what best friends are for.' Anna smiled. 'Now we best boil the kettle again, you were out here for twenty minutes.'

* * *

Anna stood on the doorstep bidding John a goodnight as Adam carried on up the road to their house. Mary had requested Anna stay the night, Anna joining Edith and Sybil in bridesmaids duties. Adam was to be an usher at the request of Mary, he having a suit that matched Matthew's and the others. Although putting up a fight at first, Matthew bribed him with being allowed to join in with the Go Karting on his stag night and Adam agreed.

'Adam, leave the door on the latch,' John called up the road to his son. Adam raised his arm in acknowledgement before continuing to walk.

'What time will you be around in the morning?' Anna asked, grabbing onto the lapels on John's jacket and pulling him towards her.

'Ten I guess,' John replied, his arms finding Anna's waist.

'Are you going to miss me tonight?' Anna asked, brushing her lips against John's.

'I'm missing you already,' John whispered before meeting Anna's lips with more intent than she had just displayed.

'Mr Bates, keep kissing me like that and you'll make it incredibly hard for me not to follow you up that road.'

'Really,' John raised his eyebrows before resuming their kiss.

'Anna, the films starting,' Mary called from the living room.

John groaned before breaking the kiss they were sharing, resting his forehead against Anna's.

'Start without me,' Anna shouted back.

'Mary seems happier now,' John remarked. 'She was distant at dinner.'

'A few last minute jitters which I managed to alleviate.'

'A woman of many talents. How did you manage that?'

'I can't divulge that information, Mr Bates. I did tell her, however, that the thought I will be the only woman who will ever truly know you again thrilled me more than words could express.'

'It thrills me aswell, Miss Smith.' John smiled. 'It really does.'

'Come on, Anna.' Sybil was now shouting through to them. 'That draft with the door open is starting to reach in here now. Pregnant lady freezing to death!'

'I best get going,' John smiled, stepping back a couple of paces. 'See you in the morning.'

'Adam's suit is here, don't be late.'

'I wouldn't dare,' John winked. 'I love you. Sleep tight.'

'I love you too.' Anna smiled as she watched him walk down the garden path. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled. Anna waved before disappearing into the house.

* * *

John and Adam were barely in the house before Cora was fixing a buttonhole to John's jacket. Once that was attached, Adam's suit was thrust in John's direction by Robert before both of them were shown to a spare room for Adam to get dressed. Matthew and Mary had decided on a theme of jade, the men wearing black suits, jade waistcoats and cravats.

'Don't think they are overdoing it on the green?' Adam asked, looking at himself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

'You've got Irish blood in you, son,' John replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'You shouldn't be able to get enough of green.'

Adam turned to face him. 'How do I look?'

'Very smart,' John replied sincerely.

'I'd rather be wearing what you are,' Adam said, looking at his father's outfit. John was wearing a three pieced navy blue pinstriped suit. He had worn it on one of his early dates with Anna and she had said in the past she loved to see him wearing it. 'I hate the cravat.'

'Son, Mary asked that you be part of her day.' John explained. 'You look great.'

'Alright,' Adam conceded. 'I'll do it for Mary.'

'That's my boy,' John replied.

Walking to the living room, John was met by the sight of the three bridesmaids laughing together, as they waited patiently for the bride. Adam walked in first whilst John held back in the hallway. Truth was, the sight of Anna took his breath away. The bride was meant to be centre of attention on a day like this, and John was certain she would be, but the only person he could see was Anna. In fact, to John, everyone else paled in comparison to Anna even when she was just wearing her casual clothing.

'You look very smart, Ads,' Sybil cooed, brushing some lint from his shoulder.

'I feel like a dweeb,' Adam sighed before pointing behind him. 'I'd rather be wearing the same as Dad.'

'Hello,' Anna smiled, looking out into the hallway at John.

'Hi,' John breathed, walking into the room properly. 'You all look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Edith laughed. 'But I'm sure that is just aimed at Anna.'

'No, not at all,' John protested. 'The three of you look a picture.'

Sybil looked out of the window. 'Oh look, Tom is here with the cars.'

'Let's go and see, shall we?' Edith suggested. 'Adam?'

Adam followed Edith and Sybil outside leaving John and Anna alone. John took her hand before taking a step back and looking Anna up and down. He shook his head in disbelief that someone so beautiful could be engaged to marry him.

'I have no words,' he gasped.

'I love you in that suit,' Anna replied, straightening his tie.

'Here comes the bride,' Cora announced, John and Anna turning their attentions to the hall way and the stairs.

'Wow,' John said as Anna joined him in the hall. 'You look incredible, Mary.'

'Thank you, John,' Mary smiled.

'You really do,' Anna agreed. 'Stunning.'

Mary was met by her father at the bottom of the stairs, his arm outstretched for Mary to take. Cora handed out the flowers as Edith, Sybil and Adam rejoined everyone in the house.

'I best get moving if I am to make the church in time,' John suggested, looking at his watch.

'Wait a minute,' Mary called after him. 'What are you doing?'

'Making my way to the church,' John replied. 'What else would I be doing?'

'Oh no you're not.' Mary continued. 'Tom is driving the bridesmaids, Mum and Adam. I wanted you to drive me and Dad.'

'Me?' John exclaimed. 'What about the chauffeurs?'

'We hired the cars but not the drivers,' Mary explained. 'I wanted you and Tom, as extended members of the family to have a role as well.'

'Really?' John replied.

'I want you to be part of my special day. You've been there for me and my family for so many years now.'

'And you for me,' John smiled. 'It would be an honour to drive you to the church.'

'Then it's settled,' Cora said. 'We best get moving.'

* * *

After pulling up outside the church, John opened the door for Robert and Mary. The bridesmaids were gathered outside, waiting for Mary after she had taken another turn around the block.

'Good luck sweetheart,' John said, gently kissing Mary on the cheek. Walking past the bridesmaids, he grinned at Anna before leading Adam into the church. Cora was at the front, gesturing for Adam and John to move towards her.

'Here, we've got a pew here for you and the Bridesmaids,' Cora explained as John and Adam reached her.

'Okay,' John nodded before looking at Matthew. 'Hello mate.'

'John, thanks for getting her to the church safely.' Matthew smiled before looking at Adam. 'You've got an important job at the reception, Ads.'

'Great,' Adam said sarcastically before John nudged him. 'I mean, great, it would be a pleasure.'

Adam moved to sit at the other end of the pew as John and Matthew shared a laugh. 'Good luck.'

The vicar gestured that Mary was ready as John sat beside Adam. Everyone stood as the organist began to play the wedding march. Looking back down the aisle, John only had eyes for Anna. Watching her, her smile brightened her features as she followed Mary and Robert. She looked like a princess. John felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. He imagined their own wedding day, standing in Matthew's position waiting for Anna to reach his side. The anticipation of what was about to happen, the moment she would be standing beside him. When John would finally be able to promise his life to Anna.

Anna met his gaze and her smile widened. The party reached the front of the church, Robert kissing Mary before she passed her flowers to Edith. Anna walked into the pew to sit beside John, Edith and Sybil joining them. As soon as she was beside him, Anna entwined her fingers with John's. John squeezed her hand tightly, before bending down to whisper in her ear.

'I can't wait for the next time I see you walking up an aisle,' John breathed. 'Hopefully it will be me waiting for you at the other end. I couldn't take my eyes off you.'

Anna looked up at John and smiled. 'I can't wait for that, either.'

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...' the vicar began.

* * *

Adam's cravat now fully discarded, those gathered settled down for the speeches after a three course meal. After Matthew's best man had thoroughly embarrassed the groom, it was then Robert's turn to embarrass the bride. Then Matthew's speech bought the house down, his love for Mary and respect for her family clear for everyone to see.

As the afternoon turned into the early evening, the disco began. Mary and Matthew's first dance started proceedings before everyone was invited to join them in a rendition of Gangnam Style. John politely declined, choosing to go his own way as he so often did on occasions like these. His colleagues from the garage had arrived for the evening reception, and John joined Joseph, William and Alfred at their table.

John looked on intently at Anna, the only time she left the dance floor was to have a drink or pose for a photograph with those congregated who hadn't met her before. She really was the life and soul of the party, so confident and full of life. Minutes turned into hours as Anna danced the night away, John chatting to his colleagues about their ideas for the business, Tom joining them on occasions to put his opinions across. Everything was going so well in John's life, work and personal, that he couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. He was smiling a lot more recently, many had commented on it. Adam was about to play football for Leeds, the garage was flourishing and Anna was to be his wife. He wondered what he'd done to deserve everything that was good in his life.

Last call was announced, and with it the last dance. Matthew and Mary had chosen All You Need Is Love. John was already standing as Anna approached him, knowing her enough by now to realise she would ask him to join her for the last dance. Taking his hand, she lead him to the middle of the dance floor before resting her arms in his shoulders, John's hand firmly on her waist.

'I've been watching you all evening,' John breathed in Anna's ear. 'You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever come across.'

'There's something about dancing with you like this,' Anna replied before her tone turned decidedly more playful. 'It makes me come over all unnecessary, Mr Bates.'

'Really?' John raised his eyebrows. 'I guess it's because the only other time we are ever in close contact like this is when we are alone together. It feels good to be this close to you.'

John felt Anna's breath hot against his neck as she groaned out loud. 'How do you do it?'

'Do what?' John replied, laughing softly.

'Manage to turn me on with a simple statement.' Anna answered.

'It's a gift,' John remarked causing Anna to laugh. He tightened his grip on her waist before moving his lips right next to her ear. 'Truth is, I can't help thinking what it would be like to be alone with you right now, to be inside you. You're lucky all these people are around.'

Anna groaned once more, pressing her body as tightly to John as was humanly possible. 'Thank God Matthew and Mary are leaving in a moment, I'm not sure I can wait for you much longer.'

The song ended and Anna reluctantly peeled herself away from John. They shared a knowing look, John smirking causing Anna's breathing to hitch. John had never shared a relationship with a woman that he wanted so much before. He loved Anna with all his heart and held a respect for her that knew no bounds. But his desire for her never seemed to wane. They were a explosive combination. And John couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

Anna and John lay in bed, legs entangled, sheets abandoned at the bottom of the bed. Both breathing deeply after their exploits had just ended, John entwined Anna's fingers with his own.

'I've wanted to do that since this afternoon,' Anna admitted, turning onto her side and resting her hand on John's chest.

'Anna, can I ask you something?' John said, doubt suddenly creeping into his mind.

'Of course,' Anna replied, leaning up onto her elbow so she could look into his face. 'What's the matter?'

John sighed before meeting Anna's gaze. 'You know that I love you, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' Anna frowned. 'Why on earth do you ask that?'

John exhaled deeply before sitting up in bed. 'We do this a lot.'

'Do what?'

'This,' John reiterated, gesturing at the crumpled heap of sheets at the end of the bed. Then looking down at Anna's naked body, the exertion of their love making leaving her skin still slightly moist.

'Have sex?' Anna said plainly. John sucked in a breath in response to her candour.

'Yes,' John said plainly.

'Are we not supposed to then?' Anna replied.

'No, it's just I want to make sure that you know... that you...' John closed his eyes before looking at the ceiling.

'John, what is it?'

'I want you. All the bloody time.' John looked down at Anna's face, her lips upturned into a smile. 'But that doesn't mean that this is just about, you know. I love doing normal things with you aswell. Like shopping, going out for dinner. Things like that.'

'John, you do talk some rubbish sometimes,' Anna laughed, reaching down the end of the bed for the covers. 'I know our relationship isn't just about the physical side. The way you treat me in every day situations is enough to tell me that. And I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I felt different.'

'Good,' John nodded.

'If it helps, I want you all the time as well.' Anna replied. 'I'm told these feelings pass as the relationship gets older...'

'Believe me, they do,' John interrupted. 'I know from experience. But in my past relationships they have usually faded away by this point. At the moment, I can't ever see myself not wanting you all the time, and it scared me a bit.'

'Maybe it's a good thing?' Anna suggested, curling up by John's side as he lay down again. 'It's different with me, perhaps?'

'There's no perhaps about it,' John smiled. 'I've never loved like this before.'

'Me either,' Anna replied as John turned out the bedside lamp. 'And it feels wonderful.'


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- This chapter runs over the course of nearly a year. We move from March to Christmas, I wanted to move things along a bit. Anna and John can't remain unmarried for much longer. Hope it reads okay. **

**Why the particular team I chose for Adam to join? Because that is who my partner supports. I'm not well versed in football contracts but hopefully people won't pick up on that :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, it means a lot that people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **

**Disclaimer: **Same as all the other chapters...

* * *

Shortly after the wedding, Anna began work on her new album. Having been writing on and off since her last record, she went into the studio with over thirty songs to whittle down to the few that would make up her third album. Working in Leeds meant she could commute from the home she know shared with John. Trips to Manchester meant an overnight stay but things were different this time. John's doubts that filled his mind every time Anna left for London were non existent. She had changed her work arrangements to be near him. Anna still kept her flat in London, as she would be needed down their occasionally and the position she found herself in financially meant she owned the property outright. Gwen kept an eye on things and the odd day trip to the capital every few weeks meant Anna could pick up any correspondence that may have been sent there. In the end, Gwen suggested a colleague from her radio station, Ethel Parks, rent the flat. Anna agreed, although she didn't need the money from renting. Ethel would be required to pay the bills but apart from that Anna was relieved that someone would be there to look after things.

After managing to keep it private, the press had, by now, got wind that Anna was engaged. A story was run a couple of weeks after she had started recording, and she confirmed the rumours in a radio interview. John found his notoriety rose a little for the few weeks afterwards, he and Anna followed to restaurants and such places but the excitement soon died down. He didn't mind, waking up next to Anna every day meaning the burden of having his picture taken every so often wasn't so difficult to bear.

Adam was flourishing at Leeds, soon becoming a regular in their youth team. John was in the position to attend all of his matches, his son becoming the complete striker before his very eyes. John had never felt as proud as when Adam scored his first goal. Coaches kept telling him they had never seen someone as talented at Adam's age as he was. John tried to keep Adam's feet on the ground, he was going to have work hard, but to think his son could play football professionally was beyond John's wildest dreams. Everything in his life was falling into place. Finally.

The spring months soon turned into Summer as Anna completed the recording of her album. She was given August and September off to relax before promotion would begin in earnest. Anna was thrilled with the result of her latest efforts, and she couldn't wait for people to hear it, least of all John. Anna was honest with her fiancé when she admitted that he was her main inspiration. This felt like her most personal work and it was all down to him.

Adam made his usual annual trip to the States to visit his mother. And Tammy. They had kept in contact, having known each other now for two years. Adam never spoke about girls he interacted with at school, Tammy the only female name that ever escaped his lips. Phone calls and emails were exchanged daily and John couldn't help but feel that Adam was in love with her, despite their age and the distance between them. How they would ever make it work was beyond John, but as he knew love always found a way.

* * *

'Unlucky son,' John said sympathetically as he met with his son after his latest match. Leeds had just lost 3-1 to Chelsea in the FA Youth Cup. Although Adam had scored his teams consolation, he was still disappointed.

'Thanks Dad,' Adam replied as John placed an arm around his son's shoulder.

'Good goal, though eh?' John added, nudging his son in the ribs. 'On the volley from twenty yards, who needs Lionel Messi?'

Adam laughed as they reached the car. Before John had a chance to unlock the car, a man in a Chelsea tracksuit approached them both. John looked up, his brow furrowed as the man studied the clipboard his was holding.

'Adam Bates?' The man asked in a thick cockney accent.

'Yes,' Adam replied. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Only that you're not playing in Chelsea blue.'

'Excuse me?' John asked, approaching the man with a confused look on his face.

'My name is Trevor Evans, I work for youth development at Chelsea.' the man explained. 'You scored a cracking goal, young man.'

'Thank you,' Adam smiled.

'How old are you, Adam?' the coach continued.

'Fifteen, sixteen next week.' Adam answered.

'Why?' John enquired.

'We're having a trial day in a couple of weeks, in London.' Trevor said before looking at Adam. 'I'd like to invite Adam along.'

'Me?' Adam exclaimed before his face broke into a huge smile.

'Yeah. Despite the goal today your all round play was exceptional.' Trevor took a slip of paper from his clipboard and handed it to Adam. 'They are the details. If you can make it, give the number a call and we'll finalise everything. If not, I wish you the best of luck for your future.'

'Thank you, Trevor,' John smiled.

'Not a problem. But I'd just like to say you impressed me today, Adam. Think hard about this. I best be getting on. Hope to see you soon.'

With that, the man left, leaving John staring at a bemused Adam.

'Blimey,' Adam said, examining the piece of paper in his hand. 'Chelsea.'

'Blimey indeed,' John laughed. 'When is the trial day?'

Adam scanned the paper. 'The day after my birthday.'

'Anna begins her promo in London that day,' John remarked.

'Then it's all falling into place, isn't it father?'

'I guess it is.'

* * *

Having been down in the south promoting her single, Anna was thrilled when John announced he and Adam would be joining her so Adam could attend his trial with Chelsea. After long discussions, John had given his son his permission, albeit with contrasting emotions. Chelsea were one of the biggest clubs in Europe, let alone the country and John knew Adam should grab this opportunity with both hands. However, he would be required to move down to London if his trial was successful. Adam would be moved into digs near the training ground and John didn't like the idea of that. Still, as he was now discovering, following your dreams comes at a price.

Before travelling down to London, John cleared it with Adam's school that he would be able to take a couple of days off school for the trial. Ethel had moved in with her boyfriend for a few days to accommodate Anna , John and Adam. Spending Adam's birthday in the capital, Anna was thrilled to have secured three tickets for the Beyonce gig in London on the evening of Adam's birthday. John and Adam were particularly pleased. It had been a long day, and with promotion ahead of her Anna was feeling a little weary as she walked into her bedroom.

'Seriously, what does Beyonce have that I don't?' Anna whined, climbing into bed beside John.

'My darling, she doesn't even compare,' John replied, wrapping his arms around Anna as she settled down beside him. He found it amusing that Anna should feel insecure. Beginning to tickle Anna's ribs, John teased her. 'Not jealous are we?'

'John, stop, ' Anna squealed. John did as she instructed as Anna twisted herself in his arms so she was facing him. He stopped tickling her, even after two years together looking deep into Anna's eyes took John's breath away. ' No, I'm not jealous. It's just, I saw you staring at her.'

'Who was I meant to be looking at?' John asked, slightly confused. 'It was her concert wasn't it?'

'Alright smart arse,' Anna said sarcastically.

'No one comes close to you, you know that,' John said seriously before his tone turned decidedly more jovial. 'Although, if Miss Knowles was to give me a call...'

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Anna was making John howl with laughter with some tickling of her own. Soon, Anna found herself lying on top of John, her knees either side of his as she gently stroked the hair next to his temple. As their eyes locked on each others, all that could be heard were the soft breaths emanating from the two of them. In the next moment, John leant up and took possession of Anna's mouth with his own. It was a slow, deep kiss, their tongues exploring the others mouth as John's hands moved from Anna's hips slowly downwards.

'I'm suddenly not very tired, Mr Bates,' Anna said, pulling away breathlessly.

John smiled before resting his hand on Anna's lower back, beneath her pyjama top. 'I'm glad to hear it, Miss Smith.'

* * *

John sat in his office, going over some invoices whilst Adam was getting himself ready for school. Anna had been back in London since Adam had attended his trial. Six weeks had passed, and although it was difficult to be away from Anna, John was keeping himself busy with the business and teaching Tom about the administrative side of things. Tom was taking to it like a duck to water, and John was so pleased to have accepted him as junior partner.

Anna's album had gone to number one in it's week of release, and remained there until the week before Christmas. John was thrilled when Anna confirmed she would be home for Christmas, albeit only for a fortnight. Tour rehearsals had begun and Anna's run of sold out shows were due to begin at the end of February.

The wedding was at the forefront of both of their minds now, Anna already having booked a venue for the following July. They would be marrying in the same church her mother and father did, the marquees she had dreamed of to be on the lawn of a local country house. The bridesmaids would be wearing red, John letting Anna having everything the way she wanted so long as he could pick the colour scheme. The fact his decision was purely football based remaining hidden as Anna praised him over his good taste.

John had asked Adam to be his best man, Tom and Robert had agreed to be ushers. The bridesmaids, Mary and Edith had already been for a fitting in London with Anna, Sybil politely declining as she was yet to lose her pregnancy weight and wouldn't feel at all glamorous. She had given birth to a little boy in the last week of September, little Henry was thriving and the apple of his grandfather's eye. After his initial reluctance, Robert was thrilled to become a granddad. Tom had stayed true to his word and he and Sybil were very happy together.

'Dad!' Adam called up the stairs. John turned his attention to his office door as he heard Adam thundering up the stairs. Appearing at the door, he was waving a letter in the air. 'Dad, it's from Chelsea.'

'Well, open it then.' John said, standing up and walking towards his son. Adam tore into the paper and pulled the letter out of the envelope. His hands were shaking as he unfolded it and began to read.

'Dear Adam, we are excited to offer you a contract on our youth team for next season.'

'What?' John exclaimed. 'I can't believe it.'

Adam continued to read, explaining that the club felt it was important he should complete his schooling in his native Yorkshire before travelling down to London in September to move into his digs. Those words worried John somewhat. Despite Chelsea being based in the capital, it had never occurred to him, although now painstakingly obvious, that Adam would be required to move there. In John's eyes, Adam was still so young.

'We can worry about that later, Dad.' Adam said excitedly, putting the letter in his pocket. 'I've got to get to school and tell everyone.'

'Ads, hold fire for a minute,' John called after him as he ran out of the office. 'Hadn't you better tell Leeds first before you go shouting your mouth off.'

'I guess,' Adam shrugged, the smile disappearing from his face.

'The likelihood is they won't want you playing for them if you are planning to play for another team.'

'It's all in hand, father,' Adam said, sitting on the edge of his father's desk. 'If Leeds kick me off the team, Oliver has said White Rose will have me back for the rest of the season.'

'Oh right,' John replied, sitting in his chair. 'You have it all worked out then?'

'I'll feel bad for deserting Leeds but this is Chelsea, Dad.'

John nodded, understanding completely where his son was coming from. 'Tell Chelsea you accept, then we'll deal with Leeds in the new year.'

'Cool,' Adam smiled. 'This is amazing. A YTS contract at Chelsea.'

'Yeah, that is pretty cool,' John agreed with a grin. 'Now you best be getting to school. And be careful who you tell.'

* * *

'I swear Miss Smith, you get more beautiful each time I see you,' John exclaimed as Anna approached him through the arrivals gate.

Arriving back from another successful promotional tour, another number one album under her belt, Anna was home for Christmas. She threw her arms around John's neck and kissed him before uttering a word.

'I missed you,' Anna breathed, pulling away from him.

'It's nice to have you home,' John smiled, resting his forehead against hers. 'I missed you too.'

'And I have a surprise for you.'

'Really?' John raised his eyebrows.

'Just six weeks of touring then I have a year off.' Anna revealed.

'A whole year?' John said in surprise, pulling away from Anna so he could see her face more clearly. 'How did you manage that?'

Anna smiled before taking his hand. John picked up her luggage and they began to walk out of the airport. 'I told them I wanted to marry the man of my dreams and I needed a year off so we could do the whole thing properly. Plus I made it a clause in the four album record deal I signed this morning.'

'You got a new deal?' John said, stopping them and turning to face her. 'That's fantastic news.'

'As is Adam's about Chelsea.' Anna replied. 'He must be so excited.'

'Yeah, I have been longing to talk to you about that.' Anna picked up on his less than enthused tone.

'Why the long face, it's good news isn't it?' Anna asked as they began to walk again.

'It is, amazing news.' John agreed. 'But still...'

'John, what is it?'

John looked down at Anna before trying to find someway of changing the subject. 'Come on, let's get home. Little Henry is waiting for us there. We'll chat about Adam later.'

* * *

He had never seen anything so beautiful; John's heart swelled with love as he watched Anna cooing over little Henry. She seemed so natural with him John couldn't help but wonder how Anna would be with their own new born. The baby seemed transfixed by her, staring up into her face and seemingly hanging on to her every word.

Everyone had since left Anna's impromptu welcome home gathering, leaving the two of them and Adam to put up the decorations. It was three days before Christmas and John had insisted they wait to put the decorations up until she was home. John took a step back, enjoying observing as Anna and Adam shared the friendly banter that had flowed throughout the house between them since Anna had moved in.

'So, you're going to be playing in blue,' Anna commented as she placed the angel at the top of the tree. 'That is such an unflattering colour on you.'

'I'm sure the thousands a week I'll eventually be earning will go some way to consoling me,' Adam replied. John laughed as he sat down on the sofa behind them.

'What's so funny, Father?' Adam asked as he stepped back to admire his and Anna's handiwork. 'I notice you didn't help us with the tree.'

'You two were doing a fine job without me,' John replied, smiling.

'True, you and your old hands would have botched this masterpiece' Adam teased, causing Anna to giggle. Adam looked at his watch. 'I'm off to Skype Tammy.'

'Alright son, send her my regards.'

Adam nodded before leaving Anna and John alone. Without saying a word, Anna made her way to sit beside John, burying herself underneath his arm and entwining their fingers. She kissed each of his fingers individually, John closing his eyes at the contact.

'What was troubling you at the airport?' Anna asked, suddenly remembering his reluctance to talk about Adam. John stiffened at Anna's question. Leaning up, she looked into his eyes. 'Tell me.'

'He'll be moving to London,' John revealed. 'Into digs.'

'Well yeah,' Anna shrugged. 'He can't play for Chelsea and live up here, can he?'

'It's so far away.'

'John, he was going to fly the nest at some point...'

'Yes, but in his early twenties. Not a few weeks before his seventeenth birthday.'

Anna exhaled deeply, looking beyond John before an idea played over in her mind. 'We could go with him.'

'What?'

'I have the flat in London still.' Anna began.

'Us? Move to London?' John said out loud, considering Anna's suggestion. 'What about the business?'

'Well, Tom's doing alright. Leave him in charge.' Anna said. 'Hey, you could even open up a new one down south. You have enough money to do it.'

'Anna, I don't know...'

'Do you want to be close to Adam or not?' Anna asked. 'Ideally Adam would have got the contract with a Northern team and we'd be able to stay here. I want to stay here, but I also want you to be happy. And if being in London and closer to Adam makes you happy, then I want to be with you.'

'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted,' John replied. 'It wouldn't be until September anyway, so that's plenty of time to arrange things.'

'We could even start looking for our own house down there.' Anna mused. 'The flat is nice enough but it's not really the sort of place I'd like to raise a family in.'

John smiled at her statement. 'Our own home. It's such a big upheaval though. Leaving Yorkshire would be so difficult.'

'Yes, but it won't be forever. As Adam gets older we could move back.'

John sighed. 'It will be a wrench to leave everyone behind, but you and Adam are what's important. I want to be close to him.'

'Then we should move to London.'

'Only if you are sure.' John said, looking Anna in the eye.

'I want to be with you, John,' Anna reiterated. 'And if that means moving back to London, then so be it.'

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Anna was busy loading the table with the food that was to make up her Christmas dinner. Walking through with the turkey, she placed it in the middle of the table before thrusting the carving knife in John's direction.

'You carve,' Anna said before sitting down and taking a breather.

'This all looks wonderful, Anna.' Adam said, helping himself to the roast potatoes. 'Our last Christmas meal under the same roof. For some time at least.' John and Anna shared a knowing smile, Adam picking up on the silent link between them. 'What?'

'Perhaps not.' Anna replied.

'What do you mean?'

'Ads, you're only going to be seventeen when you move down south. And I think that's too young for you to be living away from home without your family close by.'

'So myself and your Dad are moving back down to London to be near you.' Anna continued, as John placed some turkey on her plate.

'Dad, the club will look after me, it said so in the letter.' Adam explained. 'I'll be fine.'

'But I want to be near you,' John added before looking at Anna. 'We both do.'

'It's so much hassle though.' Adam argued. 'You'll have just got married. Anna already uprooted to move up here.'

'I thought you'd be pleased,' John muttered, hurt evident in his tone.

'Dad, it's a nice thought. But there's no need for you to move with me. We agreed you'd come down at weekends and that suits me fine.' Adam said. 'And you and Anna are happy up here, aren't you?'

'Yes, but I still...'

'Dad, honestly. I've heard you and Anna talk about raising your family up here. I've even heard Anna say it's important to her that her children have a similar upbringing to her own.'

'We'll stay here then,' John murmured.

'Good,' Adam nodded. 'I will need to be focussed on my career as it is. Living in the digs will mean I will have no added distractions.'

'Well, that's good then,' John said sharply. 'Let's eat shall we?'

* * *

Dinner was eaten in almost complete silence, John angered and hurt that Adam wanted him to stay in Yorkshire. He had never been rejected by Adam before. Christmas afternoon turned into night, John didn't say much more as Anna and Adam went about playing a new game Adam had got for his PlayStation. In the end, it became too much for John as he excused himself and left the room.

Out in the cold air, pacing the decking just outside the back door, John pondered his life without Adam living with him. He was so pleased his son would be living his dreams and he knew Adam was right. He and Anna belonged up here. John's thoughts were interrupted by Adam appearing at the back door.

'You alright Dad?' Adam asked softly.

'Yeah,' John shrugged, sitting down on the bench which had a light dusting of frost on it, a victim of the winter weather. Adam sat beside him.

'I hope what I said earlier didn't offend you.'

'You could never offend me, Ads,' John exclaimed. 'It's just you've always needed me. And now you don't. And it wasn't a nice feeling.'

'Dad, I'll always need you.' Adam replied. 'I am who I am because of you. I owe you so much.'

'You owe me nothing,' John said, nudging Adam slightly. 'I'm your Dad, Bringing you up was my job.'

'It's been you and me for as long as I can remember.' Adam continued. 'It will be strange to be away from you but I am trying to carve out a life for myself.'

'I understand that,' John nodded. 'And I accept it.'

'And a life for me and Tammy aswell.'

'You and Tammy?' John said in surprise. 'Adam, you're only sixteen.'

'I know she's the one for me, Dad.' Adam replied resolutely.

John sighed before looking out into the darkness that was covering the garden. Who was he to question his son's relationship when he knew he would go to hell and back for Anna.

'Best work hard then, lad.'


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N A bit of drama towards the end, and some smut in the middle. **

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Downton Abbey, that honour belongs to Julian Fellowes _

* * *

New year came and went and it wasn't long before Anna was heading back down south for tour rehearsals. As it materialised, she was relieved Adam had insisted his Dad stay in Yorkshire, she belonged here and it was the only place that truly felt like home. However anywhere would feel like home, so long as John was by her side. The night before leaving to start the tour, Anna and John lay in bed, thinking about the year ahead and the events that were due to take place. Anna loved performing to her fans, but even she had to admit she couldn't wait to reach the other side.

'I can't wait to see the shiny band on your finger,' she enthused, gently rubbing the bare skin of John's calf with her foot whilst squeezing his ring finger with her hand. John had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she lying with her back to him. 'The world will know you are mine, and only mine.'

'They should know that already, but I know what you mean,' John replied, kissing her temple lightly. 'I am not only excited about the wedding. The fact I am going to see you every single day for a whole year means more to me than you will ever know.'

'This is all I've wanted, my whole life,' Anna whispered, arching her back into John. 'Someone who can make me feel so alive just by what he says to me and by looking at me like no one else ever has. I just wish it was April already.'

'It soon will be,' John whispered. 'Waking up next to each other every day. We've waited so long for that. I think we can manage a few more weeks.'

Anna's tour was to begin in Sheffield instead of ending there like her previous one, and would end with five dates in London. It had been decided that John would join her in the capital for those dates whilst Adam made a trip over to the States to see Tammy during his Easter break. John was more cautious than ever to explain to Adam to take his time with Tammy. Even though they were both sixteen now, there was no need to rush into things or make any rash decisions. Tammy was a wonderful young woman and deserved to be treated with respect. Adam assured his Dad that anything that happened between them would be at Tammy's initiating, just being in her company was enough for him.

The weeks leading up to Easter, Adam had begun playing for White Rose again. Leeds terminated his contract with them, Adam unable to make them see that moving to Chelsea was best for his career. He didn't expect them to understand. Oliver had become his best friend, and being able to play with him again before making his way down to London meant a lot to Adam.

As was usual when Anna was away, John threw himself into his work. Only dipping in here and there had meant Tom had got a stranglehold on the way the garage was run. John felt almost obsolete as he sat in his office and watched Tom deal with the new customers he had managed to gain. There was no doubting he was still the boss, but with Alfred working John's extra help wasn't required. Tom was now confident in how the administrative side of things worked, the paperwork was in better shape than it had ever been. Many hours were spent alone at night, John wondering if it was worth just throwing the towel in, selling the garage to Tom and living a life of leisure he had worked so hard to achieve. John could afford to do it. Now Adam was moving, Anna would be the only thing he would need to concentrate on. But he loved his business, he loved working on cars. A heart to heart with Robert one evening made him see that it maybe wasn't less that he wanted, but more.

'John, you love your job and Bates Motors is the success it is because of you,' Robert explained as he laid out the Chinese takeaway on plates he and John had ordered. 'If you are completely honest with yourself, you don't want to cut all ties.'

'No,' John sighed as Robert placed his dinner down in front of John. 'But Tom is doing so well, and with Alfred there as well I feel like a spare part. It's all running so smoothly without me.'

'The only reason it's running so smoothly is because of the things you taught Tom, and the informed decisions you made.'

'Oh, maybe,' John shrugged. 'And I know I have deserted the place a bit. To be with Anna and everything.'

'Which was your prerogative.' Robert added as he sat opposite his friend.

'But now we're living together and will be married soon, it can't be healthy to be in each other's pockets the whole time?' John wondered. 'I was hoping to get more involved in the garage again. But I don't want to rock the steady ship Tom has got going there.'

'Don't be ridiculous John,' Robert laughed. 'You're the boss. It's your business. You have every right.'

'Maybe.'

'Okay, how about this then,' Robert said as he waved his fork around, rice flying everywhere. 'Open a new garage. Start again from scratch.'

John laughed out loud at his friends suggestion before noticing the look on his face was completely serious. 'Oh, you weren't joking.'

'No, I wasn't,' Robert shook his head. 'You're financially sound. You have money burning a hole in your pocket...'

'Well I wouldn't necessarily say that...'

'Don't be modest, John,' Robert interrupted. 'You are a successful businessman with a garage that turns over a profit every year. Your soon to be wife is a multi millionaire. Money isn't an issue for you, lets face it.'

'Make your point, Robert.'

'My point is you have all this money. You can use it to further your career. Or you can either use it to be a man of leisure like myself, and let's face it, who wouldn't want to be me? '

John looked beyond Robert into his conservatory. He saw all the puzzles Robert had set out, and models he was halfway through building. The he turned his attention to the open TV guide on the table, and all the programmes Robert had marked with an asterix. John couldn't imagine sitting around all day building models of the Taj Mahal whilst waiting eagerly for one of Robert's favourite antique programmes to come on. Robert noticed John's eyes on his magazine.

'Hey, come on.' Robert protested. 'As a man of leisure your life won't be like mine. Look at the beautiful lady you'll have at home with you. I'd never leave the bedroom if she was mine.'

'I heard that,' Cora snapped, slapping Robert on the back of the head as she entered the kitchen. John laughed as Robert's hand began rubbing his head vigorously. 'Hi John, how are you and Adam? How is Anna?'

'We're all fine thanks, Cora,' John replied. Robert was now standing up and trying to sweet talk his wife.

'You know you're the only woman for me, my angel,' he said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Get off, Robert,' Cora said, not averting her gaze from John as she pushed Robert away. 'Is Adam off to the States soon?'

'Yeah, he goes the day before I go down to London to be with Anna.'

'And he's visiting his Mum?' Cora continued as Robert still tried to get back in his wife's good books.

'Can I make you a drink, my love?'

'Robert, just sit down and eat your dinner.' Cora replied before looking at John again.

'His Mum, yes but I think he's really going over there to see Tammy.'

'Aww, young love,' Robert cooed as he sat down again.

'Yes, young love where they are both at the legal age.' John sighed.

'Come off it, John,' Robert laughed. 'You aren't worried about that are you? You lost your virginity when you were fourteen years old.'

'Yes. and I'm sure my Dad was horrified.' John said.

'They are not legal age in the States,' Cora said matter- of- factly whilst reading the ingredients on back of a ready meal. 'It's eighteen in most states, seventeen in some. Either way, they aren't old enough.'

'What a relief,' John gushed.

'Yeah, doesn't meant that will stop them.' Robert remarked.

'Thanks Rob,' John said through gritted teeth.

'Anyway, back to you opening another garage.' Robert said. 'Think about it.'

'I can't even contemplate it until after the wedding.' John replied. 'But it is certainly one way to go.'

* * *

Anna opened the door to the flat, followed by John. Having just been recognised at the airport, it took them 45 minutes from being reunited to actually leaving the airport building. Photograph after photograph was taken, each passing minute until they could be alone seeming like an eternity to John. Only when they got back to the car did they have the opportunity to share a kiss and say a proper hello.

He had admitted it to himself, if not to Anna that she was looking even more stunning than usual as he watched her greeting her fans and happily posing for pictures. Her designer sunglasses were atop her head, her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. The unusual warm weather had meant she was wearing a dress, a white cardigan draped around her shoulders. John remembered it was the same dress she was wearing at Robert's barbecue, the second time they had seen each other.

The drive back to Anna's flat were spent talking about Adam and John's fears about his relationship with Tammy. Anna insisted that John not worry, Adam was an intelligent kid with his head screwed on. Then she added she thought it was sweet he felt so strongly for someone and that the long distance didn't seem to phase him. The conversation soon turned to the wedding, and how Anna had hired a decorating company to decorate the marquees. John had organised the DJ, his ushers and himself due to go to their suit fitting in a few weeks. They both loved talking about their upcoming nuptials, it made them seem more real. July was still so far away.

On arriving home, John placed his suitcase down by the door and checked his phone to find a text massage saying Adam had arrived safely on Florida. Smiling to himself, he turned his phone off and followed Anna into the kitchen. She had a day off today before her five night run at Wembley Arena was to begin the following night.

'Ethel is taking really good care of this place,' Anna commented as she looked at all the mugs on her cupboard lined up in colour order.

John nodded before looking at the cupboard over Anna's shoulder. Placing two strong hands on her waist, he began to kiss her neck. Anna gasped and moved closer to John so her back was touching the front of his body. They fitted so snugly together, Anna could already feel John's desire at the bottom of her back. John moved his hands to rest on Anna's stomach, the kisses he was giving her becoming more intense.

'You don't really want to have a cup of tea now, do you?' John asked as one of his hands began to move lower down Anna's body.

'Not unless you do,' Anna breathed as John's hand hovered just below her stomach.

'I can't think of a much better way to spend our time,' John growled, spinning Anna around and covering her lips with his own.

'Oh God, John,' Anna murmured, pulling away from him to catch her breath.

'Just looking at you turns me on,' John continued, brushing his lips against hers before pushing her back against the table. 'I want you now.'

Sitting on the table, Anna wrapped her legs around John's waist. Their mouths explored the others whilst they desperately fumbled with each other's clothing. John's trousers were now undone, Anna taking the bulge at the front of his boxer shorts in her hands, causing John to call out loud.

'Anna, I...' John stopped as he pulled at the top of Anna's underwear underneath her dress. He was asking for permission to remove them, the need to further this overpowering him.

Leaning up on her hands so her bottom left the table, John pulled her underwear down below her knees before removing them completely. Anna laughed as he gently placed them on the dining chair beside them.

'What?' John protested. 'I can't throw them on the kitchen floor can I?'

Turning her attentions to John now, his jeans fell to the floor as she pulled his boxer shorts down. Anna wrapped her legs around John's waist as he pushed himself inside her, groaning as he was enveloped in her warmth. She was already deliciously wet, John's movements remained dormant as they adjusted to the sensation of being together once more. Anna found his lips with her own as John's hips began to move.

'You are so beautiful,' John whispered in Anna's ear as he settled into a steady rhythm. 'You feel so good.'

'Don't stop, John,' Anna pleaded, already feeling her climax building within her. 'Please, don't stop.'

John increased his movements, pulling Anna closer to him if that were even possible. 'Are you close already, my love?'

'Yes,' Anna gasped, her breaths now coming shorter and sharper as her hands buried themselves in the hair on the back of John's head.

'Well,' John growled. 'I know I'm good but...'

Anna laughed as John's thrusts became more erratic. His own climax was now edging ever closer as Anna's scent and the noises she was making overpowered his senses. It was if they were the only two people in the world as John drove them both on to reach end.

'Christ, Anna.'

'Kiss me,' Anna begged, bringing John's head closer to hers and crashing her lips against his.

John could feel Anna shuddering against him, her moan lost as John's tongue tangled with hers. Pulling away from her, John looked down at the two of their bodies joined together, the bottom of Anna's dress pulled halfway up her back such was the desperation and exertion of their love making.

'I love you,' Anna breathed into John's ear, he himself undone in the next moment. Resting his head on her shoulder, John tried to calm down his breathing as Anna kissed him on the cheek. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, neither wanting to part from the other just yet.

'Wow,' John sighed, Anna laughing softly again. 'Sorry it was like that, I don't know what came over me.'

'Hey,' Anna said, placing both hands on his cheeks to lift his head so she could look him in the eye. 'Don't ever be sorry for that. It was incredible.'

John nodded before brushing his lips against Anna's. 'I love you too, by the way.'

'You better, I don't do what just did on my kitchen table with just anyone you know.'

'That is something I have never done,' John admitted, finally moving away from Anna to pull his trousers up.

'Really?' Anna raised her eyebrows as she too restored herself to being fully dressed. 'Finally something you have shared with me that you haven't any other woman.'

'Hey,' John murmured, pulling Anna into his embrace. 'There is so much I have shared with you that I have never experienced with anyone else. For the first time in my life I am truly happy and that is because of you.'

'I'm so lucky to have you.'

'And I you,' John sighed, resting his forehead against Anna's. 'Now, I could really go for that cup of tea.'

* * *

Her five night run at Wembley had been beyond Anna's wildest dreams. Each night sold out, each night raising the roof. These moments reminded Anna how much she loved being a singer. Despite wanting to spend time with John, and looking forward to her year off, she felt so alive as the crowd sang her songs back to her. The lyrics that she had composed being repeated back to her thrilled her more than words could describe. The last night Anna addressed the crowd, explaining her intentions and that she hoped her fans would stick by her. The answer was a resounding yes before Anna revealed she and John were to marry in July. Looking up the tier where John was sitting with a few of Anna's representatives, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek as he waved at her, smiling broadly.

Now, with her tour over Anna was free to enjoy time with her fiancé. After spending some time in the morning after her last show at the record company, thrashing out the details of when she would exactly return, she and John decided to spend one last night in London. During a walk around the capital, John ran into an old friend whom he used to know when he lived in London for a while. Asking John if he would like to meet for a catch up, Anna insisted he did so whilst they were still down south. It would give her some time to pack.

Now having packed some things to take back to Yorkshire, most of her belongings there now as it was, Anna was busy writing Ethel a note in the kitchen. Hearing a knock at the door, Anna expected it to be Gwen after they had arranged to watch a film together, she made her way down the hallway from the kitchen. Upon opening the, the person standing there was the last person she expected to see. She gasped, stepped back and tried to close the door.

'Come on, Anna. You could at least invite me in. I know John's not there.'

'Michael, go away.'

'Anna, all I want to do is talk,' he replied, his foot blocking the door from closing. 'We haven't seen each other for ages. I just want a catch up.'

Looking at her watch and realising John wouldn't be back for a while yet, Anna relented. Opening the door, she looked up at Michael and took him in properly. He didn't look well and hadn't shaved in weeks.

'How did you know I was here alone?' Anna asked.

'Ethel told me,' Michael answered, matter-of-factly. 'She spoke to Gwen this afternoon.'

'How do you know Ethel?' Anna enquired, frowning.

'She's my girlfriend.' Michael shrugged.

'Your girlfriend?' Anna exclaimed.

'Aww, not jealous are we?' Michael laughed.

'No,' Anna said indignantly.

'Can I come in or are we just going to talk in the hallway?'

Anna stepped aside, allowing Michael to walk in. She showed him through to the kitchen and followed behind. He sat at the table and watched as she stood by the kitchen counter, crossing her arms.

'What does it matter if I'm seeing Ethel anyway?' Michael continued.

'I wouldn't have rented my flat to her for a start,' Anna replied before a realisation came over her. 'Have you stayed here whilst I've been in the north?'

Michael didn't respond with words, but a smirk that disgusted Anna to her core.

'Why didn't Gwen tell me?' Anna wondered out loud.

'Ethel asked her not to.'

'Look, can you just go now. I need to talk to Gwen.'

'I'm still in love with you, you know.' Anna locked eyes with Michael, the desperation in his face meaning she knew he was being genuine.

'But you're with Ethel.' Anna remarked.

'I'm a man, Anna. I need to get my kicks from someone.'

'You really are a gentleman,' Anna hissed.

'I see you are marrying yours.'

'I am.'

'He's old enough to be your Dad, Anna.'

'Save it, Michael.' Anna replied. 'I've heard it all before, and I've ignored it all before.'

Michael laughed before standing up and approaching Anna. He stood close to her, Anna turning her head as she felt his breath on her face. It made her stomach turn. 'You're making a big mistake.'

Gwen exited her flat, to be greeted by John coming out of the lift. 'John, I thought you were out with a friend.'

'He got called away, his little girl isn't well,' John answered.

'Ahh, well tell Anna I'll stay in then.' Gwen said, turning back towards her flat.

'Not at all,' John replied. 'I'll go into the bedroom so you can still have a girlie night in.'

Suddenly their attention was caught by a loud crash coming from Anna's flat, followed by a man's voice shouting. John turned to Gwen.

'What the hell?'

'It's Michael,' Gwen said, her voice panic stricken.

'What's he doing here?' John replied as he began banging on the door. 'Anna!'

'John!' she called back, her cried quickly stifled.

'Anna open the door!' Gwen shouted.

'She won't,' Michael called back.

In the next moment, John was kicking the door open, ignoring the complaint from his knee. His fire fighter training came flooding back to him as he held the doorframe and stamped on the door with the bottom of his shoe. It opened after three attempts, John instantly running through to the kitchen. The scene before him shook him to his bitter core. Anna's head was bleeding as Michael cowered over her. Trying to run away, Michael ran past John before John reached out and grabbed him.

'You bastard,' John spat, throwing Michael up against the wall.

'Let him go, John,' Anna pleaded. John looked at her, blood running down one side of her face before releasing his hold on Michael. Michael continued on his way out, Gwen following to make sure he left completely. Upon hearing the front door close, John swept Anna up in his arms.

'We need to get you to the hospital.' John declared.

'No, it's not that bad.'

'Anna, you're bleeding.' John replied, his voice breaking as his emotions overtook him. 'What did he do to you?'

'He pushed me,' Anna sobbed. 'I hit my head on the corner of the table. I was so scared. What would he have done if you hadn't come back...'

'Ssh,' John whispered. 'I did come back, and that's the main thing. I'll make sure nothing else happens to you, you're safe now.'

'Anna, we should really get you to the hospital.' Gwen said as she came back in.

'She's right, my love.' John agreed.

'Alright,' Anna sighed. 'But don't leave me, John.'

'Never again.'

* * *

After a trip to the hospital, Anna requiring stitches, she was encouraged to give a statement to the police. She insisted she didn't want to press charges, but it was seen as in the public interest to do so. Agreeing to in the morning, Anna and John sat at the table, planning to go to the local police station after their breakfast.

'How are you feeling?' John asked. 'You fell asleep quite quickly.'

'I'm fine, I just want to give my statement then get back to Yorkshire as quickly as possible.'

John nodded before turning on the radio. 'Did you sort things with Gwen?'

'She said Michael threatened her.' Anna replied. 'She wanted to tell me. I told her it was fine.'

'He's a thoroughly nasty piece of work.'

'I've decided I want to sell,' Anna revealed. 'The flat.'

'Alright,' John nodded. 'Because of last night?'

'I could never stay here now. Not knowing Michael could turn up at any time.'

'It's a good job we're going to be living up north then, isn't it?' John smiled. 'He'll never hurt you again, not so long as I'm around.'

Suddenly the radio took their attention.

'This is the news, the time is nine o clock.' the newsreader began. 'Actor and former boyfriend of singer Anna Smith, Michael Groves, has been found dead at his flat in South London this morning.'

'What?' Anna whimpered, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth. 'I can't believe it.'

'He was found by his girlfriend at around seven am. Police are not treating his death as suspicious. More news on this story as we get it.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- It never occurred to me that John might be accused of Michael's murder. I just wanted a 'plot device' to get him out of the story! I know angst is sometimes good to read, but I wanted this story to be fluffy.I planned it when I was going through a rough time (my Mum was ill) and I wanted to cheer myself up. Writing this story makes me happy so it is all basically fluff from here on in. **

**I do have ideas floating around for stories after this one, another set in modern times and one more set in actual Downton time. I have tried to keep OOML light, but these two will be a little more dramatic. As I said, this was created to help me escape reality for a while. **

**Not much Banna but some more father/son bonding and Mary and Anna stuff. If ya didn't know, hen night = bachelorette (sp) party, stag night = bachelor party. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** Same as the rest of the previous 24 chapters.

* * *

John and Anna were questioned by the police later that morning. Anna explained that Michael had become aggressive when she had refused his advances. John came in before events took a more violent turn. Although both having to confirm where they were and what they were doing since Michael had left Anna's flat, it was never in doubt that Michael had died of a drugs overdose.

More details came to light in the aftermath. Although the police insisted Anna not find out about what they found, she still wanted to know. The police learnt that ever since their break up, Michael had become obsessed with Anna. On inspection of Michael's flat, it was discovered he kept newspaper clippings and videos of her. It also materialised he had himself taken pictures of Anna at her home in Yorkshire, yet Anna had never known he was there. A room was set aside in his flat, its walls adorned with images of Anna, and some of Anna and John with John's face blacked out. A diary was found, each date had some comment about Anna and what she had done that day. Written under the date of the day before he committed suicide were the words, 'If I can't have you, no one will.' This chilled Anna to the bone, what might he have done if John and Gwen hadn't come to the flat when they did?

Anna was offered counselling but refused, sure that returning to the north and concentrating on her life ahead would be sufficient therapy. She was right. The summer months arrived and she and Mary threw themselves into organising Mary's hen night. Money was no object as they booked a weekend in Barcelona. Gwen, Edith, Sybil and Cora had been invited alongside Mary. Included in the trip was a visit to a spa and an afternoon cruise on a chartered yacht.

'Come on, Anna!' Mary called from their own private transportation, ready to take them to the airport. Anna was saying goodbye to John, he expecting Robert around any minute to finalise his own stag night. 'Plane leaves at five!'

'Coming,' Anna laughed, looking over her shoulder.

'Have a great time,' John said sincerely, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist. 'Don't let any tall, dark Spaniards lead you astray.'

'Now why would I do that?' Anna asked, brushing her lips gently against his. 'When I have my tall, dark Irishman waiting back home for me.'

'I don't deserve you.' John whispered before meeting Anna's lips with his. Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard behind them, John feeling Anna's mouth turning up into a smile against his own.

'Put him down,' Mary called again. 'You don't know where he's been.'

'You best get going.' John replied, laughing gently at Mary's remarks. 'Just text me to let me know you've arrived safely.'

'One more minute and we're leaving without you,' Mary said impatiently.

'I love you,' John said as Anna took a couple of steps down the garden path.

'I love you too, so much.' Anna smiled.

'We love you, John,' all the girls in the minibus yelled in unison.

'Have a good time, ladies,' John replied, waving at them as Anna took her place in the back.

* * *

The door slammed shut, John standing on the doorstep watching the minibus disappear down the road. Looking to his left, John's attention was caught by Robert bounding down the pavement.

'Boy, have I got a treat for you.' Robert exclaimed as he walked up the path.

'Amsterdam?' John squealed. 'As in Amsterdam in Holland?'

'No, the Amsterdam in Suffolk,' Robert said sarcastically. 'Of course, Holland.'

'Hey, that's not a stupid question. There are Amsterdam's all over America. And there is one in South Africa.'

'Well, we are going to one in Holland.'

'With all the... you know. And the... you know.' John mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

'Sex and drugs?' Robert replied broadly. 'Yeah. It's a great place to have a stag night. To enjoy your last nights of freedom.'

'By smoking a joint and cheating on my fiancée?' John said.

'You don't have to partake.' Robert sighed. 'There is beautiful architecture there, museums and culture.'

'Who else is going?'

'I've booked it for the two of us, Matthew, Tom, Joseph and William.' John burst out laughing at Robert's response. 'What?'

'I can just see Joseph Molesley in Amsterdam.' John joked. 'He won't know where to look.'

'He'll be fine. We all will be. The only people free to immerse themselves fully in the culture are Joe and William. The rest of us have significant others. If we stick together...'

'Can you imagine Tom in Amsterdam?' John's eyes lit up. 'He was a bit of a ladies man before he settled with Sybil.'

'Yes, and he will behave himself when we are out there.' Robert said. 'Or he'll have me to answer to.'

'What about Adam?' John asked.

'What, is Adam a ladies man too?'

'No, he can't come to Amsterdam. He's too young.'

'All in hand, Dad.' Robert replied. 'We're having an afternoon of Go Karting the day before we fly out.'

John nodded before looking sceptically at Robert. 'I'm not sure about this. Amsterdam? Really?'

'It's not just about the baser instincts, John.' Robert explained. 'I've organised a day of five a side football as well.'

'I'm still not sure...'

'John, you only get one stag night.'

'Well, this will be my second but carry on with your point.'

'It will be a laugh, Anna knows you won't do anything stupid. Come on, what do you say?'

'Oh alright,' John sighed. 'But no setting me up with a stripper or a lady of the night.'

'Lady of the night?' Robert laughed. 'This isn't the 1900's, John.'

* * *

Once they were driven to their hotel, the girls forgot about packing and got changed for a night on the town. Barcelona had a lot to offer with plenty of bars, nightclubs and restaurants. Because she was successful on the continent, Anna was recognised by almost every barman. This meant that her money was no good as each bar gave her and her guests free drinks wherever they went.

This also meant each of them had the mother of all hangovers as Saturday morning came around. Anna couldn't even remember how they got back to their apartments as she awoke to find herself sprawled on the floor, using her handbag as a pillow. She was in her nightclothes, how she got in them was anybody's guess. Blinking hard, she made out Mary asleep at the top of the bed, Gwen hanging off the end. She then looked at her hand to see stamps from the various nightclubs she had visited before some details started to trickle back to her.

Anna remembered a man called David who insisted his name be pronounced 'Darveed,' rather then 'Day-vid.' Memories of a conga line, formed of at least a hundred people she was sure, dancing around a square. Then the unmistakable image of Edith being ill behind a fountain meaning it was time to head home.

As Anna laid her head down once more, a familiar voice began to shrill in her ears and suddenly, the semi light room was bursting with sunshine.

'Rise and shine, girls.' Anna recognised the voice as Cora. She had walked through the door joining the room she shared with Edith and Sybil to Anna, Mary and Gwen's and was opening the curtains. She was already dressed, her appearance impeccable as always and looking like she could run rings around the twenty and thirty something's she was away with.

'What is that bright light?' Mary moaned, as if uttering those words was taking a Herculean effort.

'That my darling, is the sun.' Cora replied, tearing the pillow Mary was resting on away from her.

'That's child abuse,' Mary squealed.

'Why am I on the floor?' Anna questioned weakly before looking beside her at the empty bed.

Gwen began to stir, groaning out loud as the she opened her eyes. 'What time is it?'

'Eleven thirty,' Cora answered. 'I've sent Edith and Sybil down to the restaurant to bag us a table for a light brunch, then we have our cruise this afternoon.'

'I do hope they have sun loungers on deck,' Mary said hopefully.

'You have twenty minutes to meet us downstairs, best get going ladies.'

* * *

John stood back and took in the magnificent sight in front of him. Well to him it was magnificent, to those of a different persuasion it would look like any other building. He was at Old Trafford, home of Manchester United and waiting for Adam to finish looking around the megastore. Anna had managed to get two tickets for them before she left for Barcelona, giving John the opportunity to spend some quality time with his son.

'Find anything?' John asked as Adam walked out empty handed.

'Not really, doesn't feel right to buy a United shirt when I'll be playing for Chelsea in the summer.'

'Sssssh,' John hissed before leading his son away from a group of supporters whose ears had pricked up at the sound of Chelsea escaping Adam's lips. 'We don't want those around us to know that, do we?'

Adam didn't reply as John took the tickets from his pocket to see where they were sitting. John started to walk and Adam followed in silence. John could sense there was something on Adam's mind.

'You alright?' John asked as they reached their turnstile. 'You're very quiet. I thought you'd always wanted to see a United game.'

'I have, it's not that.' Adam shook his head as they joined the back of the queue.

'Then what is it, son?'

Adam began to talk before he stopped himself. He looked up at his Dad who was waiting for an answer. John had a look in his eye that said he wouldn't drop the subject until he Adam had told him what the matter was.

'It's Tammy.' Adam finally admitted.

'Ahh, I see.'

'She sent me an email this morning,' Adam continued as the queue they were in began to move. 'The captain of the school lacrosse team asked her out on a date.'

'She said no though, right?'

Adam shrugged. 'She said it made her think whether what we are doing is fair on the two of us. We both live far from each other, we have a relationship based on emails and the internet.'

'How do you feel about that?'

Sighing before he replied, Adam made eye contact with his Dad again. 'There are nice girls at school, but none of them come close to Tammy. I want her to be happy, so I told her to do what felt right. I wouldn't hold it against her.'

'But you want her to reject him?'

'Honestly, yeah.'

John nodded as he thought of what advice to give to his son. He wasn't much of a role model, he hadn't got relationships right until he was in his forties. Adam was young

yet John knew he wouldn't want to hear about there being plenty more fish in the sea.

'Tammy is your first love,' John began. 'And with your first love you feel like there is never going to be anybody else. I've been there.'

'The thought of her holding another guys hand, let alone anything else.' Adam stopped talking before looking away in disgust. 'It just feels horrible.'

'Ads, if Tammy isn't in this for the long haul isn't it better to find out now?' John suggested as they moved closer to the front of the queue. 'If you feel as strongly for her as you are saying you do, maybe you should tell her, let her know your intentions. Because if this goes the distance one of you is going to have to give up everything to be with the other.'

'Well, she'd move here.' Adam replied before John frowned at him.

'You seem very sure of yourself.'

'She'd have to, if I were playing football professionally.'

John smirked at his son as they reached the turnstile. 'Think of it this way, Adam. You assume she'd give up everything to be with you. Why should Tammy be the one to make the sacrifice? Would you do the same for her? I've heard you talking about her, she has dreams of going to medical school. Your dream is to be a Premier League footballer. Would you give that up to move to the States and support her dream of becoming a doctor? Because that is what you are asking of her. To give up her ambitions to support you in your career. If the answer is no, you wouldn't give up your dreams for Tammy, then maybe its not meant to be.'

'Can I check your tickets please?'

John and Adam reached the turnstile, John handing over their tickets to the steward. 'We'd have a great life here. Together. Especially if I succeed.'

'She might not see it that way though, son. You would be expecting a hell of a lot from her.'

Silence fell between them then as they passed through the turnstile. John followed Adam as he walked on, lost in thought. He smiled faintly to himself, his son still had a lot to learn about love and life in general. Adam really thought that when they were old enough, Tammy would just hop on a plane and they would live happily ever after. John knew more than most that life didn't work like that. It was only now as he reached his late forties that things were finally working out for him.

'I'm being selfish, aren't I?' Adam suddenly said.

'Adam, you're 16 years old. Far too young to be thinking about settling down.' John replied. 'Tell Tammy that as far as you can see, you don't want anybody else. Be honest with her. If she doesn't feel the same, you can break things off and see where life takes you. If she does, then you knuckle down, work hard to achieve your dream and hope, when the time is right, she is willing to support you.'

Adam's gaze left his father as he contemplated what John had just said to him.

'Now, the atmosphere has gotten very heavy.' John said. 'Lets get a hot dog, a drink then find our seats and watch United destroy whoever is in their path today.'

'West Bromich Albion,' Adam laughed.

'Well, should be like lambs to the slaughter then.'

* * *

The chartered yacht ride and the fresh air went a long way to ridding the younger ladies of their hangovers. Their own waiters on board kept the girls easily amused, especially with their movie star looks. Being free and single, Edith and Gwen made sure each waiter had their number before leaving the boat. As they pulled back into the harbour, two rounds of shots had been done to ease the girls into the evenings festivities, a guided bar crawl around the city.

Their guide, Jose was a cheerful, if not slightly brave chap for the line of work he was in. It was obvious he had experienced many a hen party and the ladies outfits were nothing new to him. Anna was given a sash with the words, 'Bride to Be' emblazoned on the front and an L plate was hanging on a chain around her neck. Mary had also provided her with a flashing tiara to finish off her outfit in style. The rest of the girls were wearing pink bunny ears and sash's that read, 'Anna's hens.' They really looked the height of sophistication as they followed Jose around the nightspots Barcelona had to offer.

As the evening wore on and they arrived at their last bar, Jose could finally join them in a drink as his evenings work was drawing to a close. Edith and Cora decided to take Sybil back to the hotel, she clearly not coping to well with the amount of alcohol that had so far been consumed. Anna had noticed Gwen walking with Jose as he lead the group from bar to bar, each look between them becoming more longing as the minutes ticked by. Now they were at their final destination, she and Jose were talking intimately, he holding her hand in his.

'They are going to cop off together,' Anna said to Mary as she arrived at the table they were sitting at with a tray of shots.

'I can't believe that Sybil,' Mary said, completely ignoring what Anna had just said. 'She's a lightweight.'

Anna lifted a shot glass triumphantly in the air, Mary doing the same. 'They clearly can't keep up with us. Don't play with the big girls if you, well... what was I trying to say?'

'I don't know,' Mary replied as she waved her shot from side to side above her head, some of the drink spilling over the edge and onto the table below. 'All I know is we are going to down these shots. Then buy some more.'

'Right,' Anna said none too convincingly as she looked at the eight remaining shot glasses on the table. 'Or we could drink these ones then walk back to the hotel and sleep?'

'Yes,' Mary shook her head enthusiastically. 'I like the idea of sleeping.'

'Here girls, I'm going back to Jose's.' Gwen said excitedly as she approached them. 'He lives in the building next to our hotel. Stroke of luck, eh?'

'What?' Mary asked confused before turning to Anna. 'Who is Jose?'

'The man who took us out drinking,' Anna replied before looking at Gwen. 'Be careful, Gwen.'

'Are you two going to be alright getting back?' Gwen enquired. 'You both look like you're going to be suffering again in the morning.'

'We'll be fine,' Anna said, placing a hand on Gwen's arm. Jose was now standing behind Gwen.

'Tell us how he performs, we'll want answers in the morning.' Mary said, pointing at Jose.

'Thanks Mary,' Gwen said, shifting uncomfortably. 'I'll meet you in the restaurant at the hotel in the morning.'

Anna stood up and threw her arms around Gwen. 'I love you. So much.' Anna took hold of Mary and pulled her towards Gwen. 'We love Gwen, don't we?'

'Yes. On a scale of one to ten, we love you nine and a half.' Mary agreed, embracing Gwen as well.

'Why not ten?'

'No one is a ten,' Mary shook her head. 'Except maybe George Clooney. Now he'd be an eleven.'

'Gwen, shall we get going?' Jose asked, looking worriedly in Mary's direction.

'Night Gwen, enjoy Jose,' Anna called after her friend as she left. 'John's a ten.'

'A ten what?' Mary answered. 'Shoe size?'

'No, on your love scale.' Anna replied. 'Maybe even an eleven.'

'Anna, you have had far too much to drink.' Mary said, pulling her friend up out of her seat. 'Let's go into that square again and see if we can find a conga line.'

* * *

A walk in the fresh air went some way to sobering Anna and Mary up as they made the journey back to the hotel. After being stopped for some photographs by some British tourists, Mary being the photographer, they stopped and sat on the edge of a fountain. Anna took off her tiara and looked at it in her hands. She smiled as her upcoming wedding came into her mind, she really couldn't wait.

'What are you thinking about?' Mary asked.

'The wedding,' Anna replied softly.

'It's going to be a wonderful day,' Mary said. 'Although, it will have to go some to beat mine and Matthew's.'

'Well, that goes without saying,' Anna laughed before turning to her friend. 'I just can't wait to be able to say he's my husband.'

'It's a lovely feeling,' Mary agreed. 'To know the man you love with all your heart is yours and yours alone. You and John are going to be so happy together.'

'I always knew I'd get married,' Anna began. 'I prayed it would be to a man I loved very much and who loved me in return. I didn't believe in soul mates. Then I met John and life suddenly made sense.'

Mary laughed softly. 'Look at us, all grown up and married. Or nearly in your case. Who'd have thought it, when you look back at our time in college?'

'Yeah, especially when we thought our relationships back then were the be all and end all.' Anna agreed. 'Do you remember when I was inconsolable because that chemistry student hadn't text me the morning after our date?'

'Or me following the Italian exchange student everywhere.'

'Following? It was more like stalking.' Anna chuckled. 'Even hanging around outside the men's bathroom if memory serves.'

'Well, I got a date didn't I?' Mary replied. 'Although in the end he was more pony than Italian Stallion.'

Both of them fell about in a fit of giggles before meeting the others gaze. They stopped laughing, simply smiling at each other.

'I know I go on about John making my life complete, but I'd be nothing without you.' Anna admitted. 'You kept my feet on the ground and always supported me.'

'Oh God,' Mary cringed. 'We're not going to have an outburst of Wind Beneath My Wings, are we?'

'I'm serious,' Anna reiterated through laughter. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Mary replied. 'And I'm so proud of you.'

'Let's get moving, shall we?' Anna suggested, standing up. Mary did the same and linked her arm with Anna's. 'I can't believe we are going home tomorrow afternoon.

'Have you had a good time?' Mary asked as they began to walk.

'The best,' Anna answered truthfully as they continued on their way.

* * *

John walked along the landing and heard tapping coming from Adam's room. Gently knocking on the door, he opened it to see Adam typing away on his computer.

'Ad's, it's half past midnight.' John said. 'Go to sleep.'

'Sorry Dad,' Adam replied. 'I'm just shutting it down now.'

John sighed before walking into the room and sitting on the edge of Adam's bed. John watched as the monitor went blank and Adam turned off the power at the wall. No words were spoken as Adam moved around his room, turning on the bedside lamp before turning out the main light.

'Did you have something to say?' Adam asked as he stood beside his bed and looked down at John.

'Chatting to Tammy?'

Adam's face remained blank as he indicated for his father to stand up. John rose to his feet before Adam pulled his duvet back and got into bed. John was still staring as Adam made himself comfortable. Adam met his father's gaze. 'What?'

'Adam.' John said sternly. 'What did she say?'

'She said no.' Adam replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry son.' John said sympathetically. 'Well, it was better to find out now before...'

'Dad,' Adam interrupted. 'She told the lacrosse guy no.'

'Oh,' John said as he raised his eyebrows.

'And guess what?'

'What?' John asked.

'Tammy is hoping to come over to England.' Adam replied. 'For the wedding. If that's okay.'

John inhaled deeply before smirking. 'That would be great, son. Will Sally be coming too?'

'And mum.'

'Your mother is coming to my wedding?' John exclaimed.

'No Dad,' Adam answered. 'They'll come over with Tammy then do their own thing on the day. Tammy will come to the wedding with me.'

'Phew,' John laughed. 'So you're happier now then?'

'Yeah. We talked about the future and everything. Turns out she wants to study in England at some point. It's always been in her plans to live over here for a while.'

'Then maybe it is meant to be?' John wondered.

'Maybe it is,' Adam smiled. 'Leave now. I want to go to sleep.'

'Alright,' John replied. 'No need to be so harsh. Night son.'

'Night Dad, and thanks for today. I had a great time.'

'Me too,' John agreed as he walked to the open doorway. 'I love spending the day with my best mate.'

'That makes two of us.'

John looked back over his shoulder and smiled. 'Sleep well.'


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- This chapter starts with some smut, before going on to John's stag night. My partner helped me with the football terminology but it's not brilliantly accurate. The thought of Molesley in Amsterdam made me laugh so I had to write this. Some of this came from my brother's experiences. He is quite the traveler. **

**Thanks for reviewing if you have so far, I love reading them. We are three quarters of the way through now. I'm going to miss this story although looking forward to writing something new. Still a few chapters to go though. Please keep reading!**

**Disclaimer:** _Same as the previous 25 chapters._

* * *

Anna turned over in bed and reached out. An empty space greeted her. She was confused before she remembered John had taken Adam into school to get his GCSE results. The wedding was four weeks away, Anna had been back from Barcelona for a week now and John was flying out to Amsterdam for his Stag party the next day. Revelling in the empty double bed she was now stretching in, she pulled the covers up around her head before hearing the front door opening. Closing her eyes, she didn't hear any voices, just footsteps coming up the stairs.

The bedroom door opened, Anna still kept her eyes tightly closed. She heard the unmistakable sound of John chuckling to himself. Biting the inside of her cheek to stifle a grin, her heart began to quicken in pace as John sat on the edge of the bed beside her. John preceded to pull back the covers to reveal the top half of Anna's body, still fully revealed after their exertions before John had left.

Without saying a word, he began to place warm kisses on the hollow of her breasts, soft gasps emanating from Anna as she manoeuvred herself to lay on her back. John shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and kicked off his shoes before pulling the duvet down the bed, Anna's body now completely in view, the sun streaming in through the window illuminated her every inch.

John removed his shirt and trousers before hovering over Anna, his knees either side of hers. Their breathing was sharper, John not able to resist the temptation to take possession of Anna's mouth with his own. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get enough of this woman, each time they were together like this felt like the first time all over again. Leaning up over Anna once more, he stopped to look deep into her eyes, drinking her in and barely believing this flawless woman was soon to be his wife.

'What?' Anna asked softly, so softly John hardly heard her even though she was barely a few centimetres away from him. John shook his head before meeting her lips once more in another kiss. Moving away from her, he turned his attentions to Anna's neck before moving lower, taking her nipple between his lips, Anna gasping out loud at the contact.

Leaving a trail of kisses down her body, he stopped as he reached the soft skin at the inside of Anna's thighs. She was already raising her hips in anticipation, almost praying that the thoughts playing on her mind were also on John's. She wasn't disappointed as John gently parted her folds with his fingers. He groaned as he felt the slickness he found there with the tips of his fingers.

'Please, John,' Anna whimpered.

'God, how can I refuse you when you call my name like that?'

In the next moment John's mouth was at Anna's centre, his tongue finding the soft nub that caused her so much pleasure when he touched her in this way. Anna's hips began to move in rhythm with John's mouth, her soft cries becoming louder as John worked to bring Anna closer to her end. She tasted wonderful, John rested his hands under her bottom and lifted her hips completely off the bed so he could reach more of her. Suddenly, all John could hear was Anna breathing his name until she finally called out, her whole body shaking as her movements slowed until they ceased completely. Moving so he was laying on his back next to Anna, he pulled her to his side, she resting her head on his chest as she came back down to earth.

'What about you?' Anna whispered, trailing a hand down his body, resting her fingers under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

'I'm alright for a moment, love,' John replied, placing a hand over the top of Anna's to stop it moving any further.

'Suit yourself,' Anna said, pretending to be hurt before smiling as John's eyes met hers. 'What brought that on?'

John looked away from her before pulling her closer to him. 'I'm going to be gone for the weekend. I just wanted to show you how much I am going to miss you.'

'Yeah, right,' Anna laughed. 'A lads weekend away in a city like Amsterdam and what goes on there. You won't give me a second thought.'

'How can you say that? I am always thinking about you.' John protested before looking down at Anna once more to see the sheer amusement on her face. 'It's true.'

'Relax John. I'm pulling your leg.' Anna replied before looking downwards. 'Because you won't let me pull anything else.'

'Very funny. I am going to miss you but I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.'

'Of course you are, a weekend away with your friends. It's going to be a laugh.' Anna said before leaning up on her elbow to look in John's face. 'I know what goes on over there and I'm absolutely comfortable with it. Looking is fine, just don't touch. Remember what is waiting for you at home.'

'Like I could ever forget,' John said huskily before Anna leant down to place a kiss on his lips.

'I forgot to ask,' Anna said as she lay back down at his side. 'How did Adam get on?'

'He passed, let's just say that much.' John answered. 'He got an A in P.E. which was to be expected, C in everything else apart from German in which he got a B which surprised me somewhat.'

'Be helpful if he ever moves to Bayern Munich in the future.'

'Yeah,' John laughed. 'He got the grades that would have got him into college if he wasn't going to Chelsea. That's the main thing.'

'Good on him. Where is he now?'

'With Oliver and a couple of other mates, they are having a kick about at the park before we go Go Karting with Robert later. I told him to be back for three.'

Anna looked at the clock on the wall opposite. 'So we have five hours until he's home?'

'There's nothing wrong with your mathematics, my darling.'

'Maybe you'll let my hand wander further then,' Anna said biting her lip as she ran her fingers in a line down John's stomach.

John's breath caught in his throat as Anna's hand moved completely under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

'If you insist.'

* * *

Tom and Matthew joined John, Adam and Robert for Go Karting. Being so tall, John and Robert struggled to sit comfortably in their cars. This was their excuse anyway as neither of them won a single race. Tom was the overall winner, Matthew finishing second and Adam third.

'What do you say we hit the pub next door?' Matthew suggested as everyone waited to hand their racing gear back. 'I think a pint all round is deserved.

'Hello, he's only sixteen,' John reminded Matthew, pointing at Adam after he had tied up his shoelaces.

'That's alright,' Robert said. 'He can have a pint of Coke.'

'Great,' Adam said sarcastically.

'Come on, John,' Tom said before leaning his elbow on Adam's shoulder. 'He's probably been drinking illegally for over a year now. He looks older than me as it is.'

John glared at Tom. 'He better not have been. You can have a coke, Ads.'

'Fine.' Adam sighed.

Next door in the pub, Tom and Matthew were waxing lyrical about the upcoming trip as Adam listened intently to what they were saying. John and Robert approached the table with a round of drinks.

'So these women stand in the windows?' Adam asked eagerly as his Dad placed a Coke down in front of him.

'What women?' John snapped.

'Dad, I'm not an idiot. I know about this sort of thing.'

'What do you know about it?' John continued as he sat down.

'Think about what you knew about women at sixteen, John.' Tom said. 'With television and other media these days he probably knows ten fold what you did.'

'I guess it sucks that all of you are spoken for,' Adam smiled before taking a sip of his drink.

'Yeah,' Tom sighed, Matthew nodding in agreement. Robert looked at them both.

'Hey, you are both very lucky to have my daughters as your significant others,' Robert snapped.

'Yes, of course,' Tom backtracked.

'Naturally,' Matthew smiled. 'I've done the whole Amsterdam thing when I was young and single anyway. I am hoping to see a bit more of the architecture and experience the cleaner side of the culture over there this time.'

'Mary threatened you to within an inch of your life if you get up to anything, eh?' John smirked.

'The words crown jewels and squashed in a vice were used,' Matthew winced. 'Never nice to hear them in the same sentence.'

'We should sort something out for Joseph,' Tom laughed. 'I'm pretty sure William could hold his own.'

'Poor bloke. He wouldn't know what to do with himself,' Robert chuckled. 'Has he ever even been on a date?'

'I couldn't tell you,' John shook his head. 'All he talks about is cars and Star Wars.'

'I wonder what he's going to be like at the football then,' Matthew said.

'You're playing football as well?' Adam whined. 'I really wish I could go.'

'So do we,' Tom replied. 'We're going to need you up front.'

'And what's wrong with me being up front?' Robert moaned. 'I have a demon like left foot. When I was fourteen I...'

'Who are you playing?' Adam asked, changing the subject before Robert started telling the story of his short lived football career.

'Teams from the rest of Europe,' Tom began. 'We are representing England this weekend. Even though me and John are Irish.'

'Are you ever going to let that go?' Robert rolled his eyes.

'There's a German team, French, Spanish, Dutch, Scottish and Belgian.' Tom continued. 'We play each team to determine the league table, then the top 2 teams play in a final to decide the winner.'

'Are you going to be able to play with your leg, Dad?'

'Well, I wasn't going to leave my leg behind,' John joked. 'I'm in goal.'

'You're all screwed then.' Adam laughed.

* * *

The lads arrived in Amsterdam Friday tea time, finding their hotel then the nearest bar on the agenda. Their hotel as nice enough, far enough away from the bustle to not be disturbed, close enough that their walk into the heart of everything wasn't a long one. With only two rooms between them, John would be sharing with Robert and Matthew, Tom, Joseph and William in the next room. John cringed as Robert revealed the polo shirts he had made for their walk around the Red District on Saturday night.

'You can't be serious,' Matthew whined as he read 'John's Stag Do' on the front and his own name on the back with the words 'Friend of the Stag.' Matthew looked to John who was scrutinising his shirt in much the same way.

'What does yours say?' John asked Robert as he revealed the back of his which read, 'The Main Stag.'

'Stag's best friend,' Robert shrugged.

'Yeah, well that could change if you make us wear these.' John replied, throwing his on the bed.

'These shirts are great,' Joseph announced, bursting into the room. He turned around to show that his shirt said 'Employee of the Stag.'

'This is ridiculous.' Matthew groaned.

'It's only a bit of fun,' Robert replied. 'It's what people do on stag weekends. Have a laugh.'

'Well, I love my shirt,' Joseph said. 'Thank you Robert. It's like we are a gang. I've always wanted to be in a gang.'

John and Matthew shared a smile as Robert walked towards Joseph, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Then part of a gang, you shall be. John's gang.' Joseph smiled broadly before walking back through the door, Robert closing it behind him. Robert sighed before looking worriedly at Matthew and John. 'We need to find him a woman.'

* * *

Anna walked downstairs to see Adam sitting at the breakfast table, working his way through a large bowl of Coco Pops as he read the football pullout from the paper. At first glance, she was surprised to see how much he looked like his father. He was already looking like he was going to grow well over 6 and a half foot. Adam had the same build as John as well, quite stocky with broad shoulders.

'You didn't half look like your Dad sitting there then,' Anna smiled as she entered the kitchen.

'He keeps telling me he's the one I get my good looks from.' Adam replied, looking at Anna. 'What have you got planned for today?'

'Wedding stuff. I have to meet with the decoration people to choose the colours, give my final decision on the flowers. Pretty boring really.'

'Mary going with you?' Adam asked as he turned his attentions back to his paper.

'Nope, she's got a big order on this weekend,' Anna replied. 'Someone wants a cake in the shape of the David Bowie. It needs her undivided attention.'

'Fancy some company?' Adam asked as he stood to put his bowl in the dishwasher. 'I'm doing nothing today.'

Anna was touched at Adam's offer. 'I'd really like that. Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?'

* * *

'How many times do I have to say, we are playing in red Robert!' Tom yelled as Robert played yet another wayward pass.

The football had gone surprisingly well considering the only player who harboured any hope of the team doing well was Robert. Joseph, who had hoped to be a substitute for most of the games found he would have to play as it was a six a side tournament, rather than five a side. The team had won 3 of their first four games, losing the other to Germany. Matthew consoled everyone by saying England always lost to Germany in major tournaments, it's just the way the world works. In their current game, they only needed a draw to reach the final, England were winning one nil against Spain. Germany were awaiting them in the final having won all five of their games.

Although not enjoying the prospect of being an honorary Englishman, Tom was very proud of his heritage, he had proven not to be totally unskilled when it came to playing the beautiful game. John held his own in goal, only conceding four goals and William and Joseph proved to make a formidable defensive line. Tom and Matthew worked hard in midfield, both scoring their fair share of the goals.

Robert looked the part in his white boots although couldn't quite muster up the form he showed in his early career. He had scored one goal, the only goal of their current game, although he didn't know much about it. He was still bleeding now from the clearance he blocked with his nose and didn't even realise as the ball ricocheted into the net. The referee blew the final whistle to confirm England had made it into the final. Robert collapsed in a heap on the floor, completely exhausted as his team-mates jumped on top of him.

'Get off,' Robert yelled. 'I can't breathe as it is.'

'We're in the final,' Joseph exclaimed as everyone stood up. John held his hand out for Robert to take. Hauling him to his feet, John slapped Robert on the back.

'Great goal, mate.' John smiled.

'How bad does my nose look?' Robert asked.

'It's going to be bruised,' John said, looking more closely. 'A battle scar.'

'Stuff the battle scars,' Robert exclaimed. 'I'm going to look great in your wedding pictures.'

'So England, we shall do battle once more.' One of the German players approached the group.

'Yeah, go easy on us,' Matthew replied.

'We don't go easy,' the German player said. 'Ever.'

With that, he walked away. Uneasy looks were shared as they watched the German team already warming up for the final.

'Guess we should start warming up then...' Tom said, running towards a football. He kicked it back to his team mates who looked less than enthusiastic.

'The only warming up I'm doing is standing at that bar over there and supping a pint,' William announced. 'Whose with me?'

* * *

'The red buttonholes are going to look fantastic, Anna,' Adam said as they left the florists.

'Yeah, they looked beautiful in the brochure.' Anna agreed. 'I knew your Dad would pick red as the colour scheme.'

'United,' Adam sighed.

Anna nodded. 'Did he pick the suits or did Robert take over?'

'Dad did,' Adam replied. 'Robert insisted on ties rather than cravats though. And I think he was right.'

'What colour are the suits?' Anna pressed further.

'I'm not falling into that trap,' Adam laughed. 'You'll find out on the day. I can reassure you the suits aren't red.'

'Phew,' Anna said with a nervous laugh. 'Or Cream?'

Adam decided to tease Anna. 'Why? Don't you like cream?'

Anna suddenly stopped walking and grabbed hold of Adam's wrist. 'Please tell me they've not picked cream.'

'We looked so smart in the shop.' Adam continued. 'Really dapper.'

'Adam,' Anna said sternly before Adam descended into giggles.

'The suits are black, but don't tell Dad I told you.'

'Thank God,' Anna exclaimed, her breathing shallow. 'You little blighter.'

'Sorry, I couldn't resist,' Adam smirked. 'Dad knows better than to pick cream after the lecture you gave him.'

'Good.'

'I'm not sure how the red shoes are going to go down though...'

'Watch it, Bates. Unless you want me to change into a wicked stepmother.'

'What do you mean, change into? You already are aren't you?'

* * *

John stood on the edge of his box, his team having won a corner. John was contemplating running forward for it, before realising by the time he got to the other end of the pitch, the corner would have most probably been taken. A closely fought match meant it was one all and there were about two minutes to go. The match was heading for the dreaded penalty shoot out.

'Hey goalkeeper,' the German striker yelled as Tom was taking his time over the corner. 'You're engaged to that singer aren't you?'

'What's it to you?' John shrugged.

'Nothing, just trying to figure out what she sees in you.'

John simply smiled. 'Don't you think I ask myself that every day?'

'I would if I were you,' the striker continued as Tom played the corner in. Robert swung his left foot at the ball, completely missing it before the ball fell to Joseph at the back post unmarked.

'Hit it, Joe!' John almost shrieked.

Joseph pulled back his right foot to shoot as a German player slid to tackle, completely missing the ball and taking Joseph out. He landed in a heap on the floor as the referee blew his whistle and pointed to the penalty spot. The German players protested as Joseph cried out in pain.

'Whose going to take it?' Robert asked as he picked up the ball.

'Not me,' William held his hands up and ran back towards John's goal.

'Or me,' Robert shook his head before placing the ball in Matthew's hands.

'I'm English, I have an aversion to penalty kicks.' Matthew replied before throwing the ball at Tom.

'Every penalty I've ever taken in my life I have missed,' Tom announced.

'Hello, I'm in agony here,' Joseph called from his position in the floor. 'Anyone going to help me up?'

'Shut up, Joe. We're trying to work out who is going to take the kick.' Robert said unsympathetically. 'It should be John really. He's head stag.'

Everyone turned to John who was standing with his hands behind his back. Being far away, he hadn't heard the conversation going on ahead of him.

'What? Is anyone going to take the kick or what?' John asked.

Tom walked towards John with the ball. 'Yes. You.'

'Fine,' John shrugged, taking the ball. 'Someone's got to step up and be a man. Tom, watch my goal.'

'You'll miss,' the German striker said as John ran towards him. 'You are English after all.'

John stopped right next to the man with too much to say for himself and stared at him. 'I'm Irish, actually.'

John continued on his way to the opposite penalty area and placed the ball down on the spot. He thought about everything he had taught Adam about taking penalties. Be sure where you are going to put the ball, don't change your mind and strike the ball as cleanly as you can. Moving back a few paces, John ignored the throbbing in his knee as he heard his team mates encouragement thundering in his ears.

'Come on, Boss,' Joseph shouted, hobbling to stand on the edge of the area. He looked to William. 'I think my leg is broken.'

'Sssh, Joe,' William hissed. 'Come on, John.'

Joseph sighed and fell to the floor again as John began his run up. Approaching the ball confidently, John hit it with the inside of his foot. His team mates held their breath as the ball sailed towards the right hand side of the goal, the goalkeeper diving the other way. John raised his right arm as the ball nestled in the bottom right corner. Two one.

'Yes!' Robert exclaimed as John turned to see the rest of his team hurtling towards him. All except Joseph who was punching the air from his position on the floor. The referee blew his whistle to signal a win for England in the final.

'Get in,' Matthew smiled before turning to see Joseph on the floor.

'Guys, can I be part of the celebrations too?' Joseph asked weakly. A second later he wish he hadn't as the rest of his team ran in his direction and jumped on top of him. 'Ouch. My ribs.'

* * *

'So that's the flowers and the decorations taken care of,' Anna said cheerfully as she and Adam arrived home. Walking through to the kitchen, Adam looked in the fridge for a drink.

'Yeah,' Adam said as he opened a can of Coke and sat down. 'Who knew balloons were so expensive?'

'Well, it's something that only happens in your life once,' Anna replied, joining Adam in a Coke before sitting with him at the table. 'Or twice in your Dad's case.'

'Yeah, but this will be the last time. It's not just anyone we allow into our little bubble, you know.'

Anna laughed at Adam's statement. 'Well, I'm very honoured.'

'Anna, I...' Adam started before hesitating. 'No, it's alright.'

'Come on, Adam,' Anna pressed.

'Okay, don't think me a drip but I just wanted to say thank you.' Adam continued. 'For making my Dad so happy. I mean, we were alright just me and him but there was always something missing. I guess you were it.'

Anna felt her eyes sting with tears as she reached across for Adam's hand on the table. 'Those words mean more to me than you will ever know.'

'Well, it's true,' Adam shrugged, trying to hide his awkwardness at Anna touching his hand. 'We'd be lost without you now.'

'And I without the two of you. I mean that. ' Adam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'We are both going to miss you so much when you go to Chelsea, but are as equally excited that you will be living out your dream.'

'Thanks,' Adam smiled as Anna moved her hand away. 'Fancy being thrashed on the PlayStation?'

'You're on.'

* * *

After a trip to the local hospital to find Joseph's leg was badly bruised rather than broken, Saturday night walking through the Red District in Amsterdam was certainly interesting. Clad in their customised black polo shirts, William, Tom and Matthew garnered a lot of attention from women offering their services, Robert and John relieved they were mainly being left to their own devices. Not in a position to take the women up on their offers, Tom and Matthew had resorted to a little competition to see who could collect the most 'business' cards.

'Seventeen,' Matthew announced, waving a wad of small cards in the air as he approached the rest of the men who had found a table outside a bar.

'Twenty one,' Tom smiled as he laid his pile down on the table.

'This place is certainly an eye opener,' Joseph said, swallowing hard as he looked up into the windows of the building opposite.

'We had to come here,' Robert replied. 'It's a staple of a stag night in this city. We can go somewhere a little less risqué after a quick pint here. Usual all round?'

Everyone nodded as Robert headed into the bar to order some drinks.

'I'll go with him.' John announced.

'I'm going to the gents,' Joseph said as he hobbled after John.

'We should hook Joseph up.' William suggest as Tom and Matthew looked at him in amusement.

'Seriously?' Tom laughed. 'He'd never go through with it.'

'Yeah he would,' Matthew said, looking at the building opposite where they were sitting. 'How about her over there?'

Tom sighed. 'We're talking about these women as if they were animals in a zoo. They are human beings.'

'Who are offering a service,' Matthew continued.

'I'll approach her, I don't mind.' William offered. Standing up, he disappeared across the street.

'Approach who?' Robert asked, watching William as he and John returned with a tray of drinks.

'No one,' Matthew said quickly. 'Did you enjoy the football, John?'

'It was good, wasn't it?' John smiled. 'That German striker had a lot to say for himself, though.'

Robert took a sip of his drink before replying. 'What did he say?'

'He wondered what Anna saw in me.'

'He's lucky I didn't hear him,' Robert said crossly.

'Why? Would you have showed him who's boss, Rob?' Tom laughed.

'No, but I would have given him a stern talking to.'

William suddenly appeared with his thumbs up in Tom and Matthew's direction as Joseph returned from the men's room.

'Joe, just the man.' William smiled. 'Come with me.'

'Why?' Joseph asked sceptically as he followed William.

Silence fell between the men as John raised his eyebrows at Tom and Matthew.

'What's going on?' John asked.

'Just enjoy your pint and the surroundings, John.' Tom answered. 'Go with the flow.'

* * *

'Well, I wasn't expecting that.' John said as he and Robert walked back into their hotel room. They had left the younger men to it as they shared a drink on their own before returning to the hotel.

'Joseph has been grinning like a Cheshire cat ever since he left that woman's flat,' Robert laughed. 'Did he tell you what happened?'

'Nah, but I think you can imagine.' John replied. 'Thanks for a great weekend and coming back here with me. It seems I can't keep up with the youngsters anymore.'

'It's okay. I'll always have your back, mate,' Robert said as he lay on his bed.

'Come off it, you were lagging as well.'

'Alright, I was.' Robert relented. 'Matthew and Tom can sure knock them back. I'm beginning to regret my daughter's choices of partners.'

'They're good lads,' John sighed, kicking off his shoes. 'William eggs them on.'

No more words were spoken as each lay back, staring at the ceiling. Finally, Robert rolled over to lay in the direction of John's bed.

'It's good to finally see you properly happy. Have I told you that yet?'

'No,' John replied sleepily. 'But thank you.'

'No problem,' Robert yawned.

'And if we're getting soppy thanks to you as well. For everything.' John said. 'At times, I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. You know, Rob...' John stopped as he heard noises coming from Robert. He was snoring.

'Well, that's very nice,' John looked over at a still fully dressed Robert now fast asleep.

John laughed to himself as he turned off the light beside Robert's bed. His thoughts suddenly drifted to Anna and what she might be doing right now. Taking his phone from his pocket, he composed a text message.

_'Hello my angel, missing you like mad. Love you x'_

John put the phone on the table beside his bed before searching in his bag for his shower gel so he could take a shower before going to sleep. Less than thirty seconds after he had sent the message, he heard his message tone.

_'What have you done?' _

That was all Anna had replied with. Chuckling to himself, he sat on the edge of the bed as he thought of what to send back.

_'Nothing. Why would I look twice at anyone else? I wish you were here with me now so I could show you how much I love you. x' _

Happy with his reply, John went and showered before returning ten minutes or so later. Running a hand through his wet hair, he was startled by a voice behind him.

'Put your phone on silent or I'll throw it out of the window.'

'Sorry mate,' John whispered as he picked up his mobile. Robert didn't say anything else before descending into sleep once more. John slipped into bed before picking up his phone to read the message.

_'Can't wait for you to come home. Adam's been good company, helping me with wedding stuff. But I am missing you too. I'm even wearing one of your t shirts in bed. That's pathetic, isn't it? The bed is too big without you. See you tomorrow, hope you have had a good time. xxx'_

John's heart swelled with love as he imagined Anna alone in their bed, wearing one of his shirts. She couldn't be any more wonderful if she tried. He began to type a response before he felt a pillow land on him.

'Hey, hurry up and put that phone down before I put it in a place you will always be able to find it.'

'Sorry Rob.' John whispered. 'I'll just send this then I'll go to sleep.'

Robert grunted as John continued to type.

_'Not pathetic, you are perfect. See you tomorrow x.'_

Resting his phone on the bedside table, John settled himself down before falling into a contented sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- The wedding is coming, this is the day before. Nice bit of fluff, and a secret is revealed. Durr, durr, durrr. By the way, everything suggested in this is my dream wedding. If I ever get proposed to. **

**Someone asked what sort of music Anna sings. It's up for your interpretations, but I'm thinking she's a cross between Adele and Emilie Sande, with a streak of Beyonce. Is that even possible? Thanks for the reviews by the way, I love reading them. **

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, except maybe Tammy and Adam. _

* * *

Sitting in his living room, reading a book as he willed the hours to pass, John must have read the same sentence a hundred times over. The thought that clouded all others was that this time tomorrow Anna would be his wife. From the first day they had met at Mary's birthday party, to now, it had taken them three years to reach this point. In a way, those years had flown by and in another, John felt like it had been a long time coming. Too long. He had known he wanted to spend his life with Anna ever since the evening she had knocked on his door after midnight and their tearful goodbye in the early hours. When they both decided what they had was worth fighting for. And God knows, all they had shared and experienced together had been worth the lonely nights and heartbreaking farewells.

John and his groomsmen were to spend the night at his house, one last night of 'freedom' as Robert put it before the big day tomorrow. Anna was to stay at her mother's house, Mary too joining her as her maid of honour and Edith as her bridesmaid. She wanted to do things the traditional way, and leaving for the church from her childhood home was the right thing to do. She had decided to put aside her issues with her father, you only get one Dad after all. Anna had never revealed all to John about her father and their turbulent past, he never pressed the issue. If Anna wanted John to know, she would tell him.

Phillip and Fiona seemed comfortable enough with each other, having been together so long. They weren't a passionate couple and Anna said they never had been. They simply had the sort of relationship where neither would function without the other, more like brother and sister than husband and wife. Although needing each other was something John hoped he and Anna still shared in the years ahead, he also hoped their love for each other would remain as strong as it did today. Certainly, he could never see his love for Anna diminishing at all, only becoming more passionate as the days passed.

Both her parents seemed keener on John the more they got to know him. Phillip had met John's friends at the suit fittings, and his love of football meant he was always destined to get on well with Adam. Once Robert had discovered Phillip also built models, he had made a friend for life. Fiona, although still not completely thrilled with the age gap had to admit John and Anna were meant to be together. The chemistry between them couldn't be denied and Fiona was happy her daughter was marrying a man she truly loved and who loved her in return.

Gary, Anna's brother, had promised to fly in for the wedding. Fiona wasn't holding her breath and her fears were realised when she received a letter a week before saying he wouldn't be able to make it. Anna was disappointed seeing as she hadn't seen her brother properly for five years. Fiona vowed to cut all ties. However it was a heart to heart with John that made her see dismissing your child was nigh on impossible. Gary rang to apologise and spoke to Anna, who seemed content with his reasons. His wife, whom Anna had never met, was ill and required an operation.

John's family from Ireland who he and Adam had stayed with a couple of Christmases ago were arriving on the morning of the wedding. John's cousin George, his wife Elizabeth and their three children, Max, Patrick and Katie would be occupying the Bates residence whilst Anna and John went on their honeymoon. Adam planned to head back to the States with Tammy and his mother after the wedding before he was due to join Chelsea in the first week of September. George saw it as a perfect opportunity for his family to see England and John was relieved someone would be there to look after the house.

Tammy had arrived from America, staying with her mother and Adam's mother in a local hotel for a few days before being dropped off with John and Adam a couple of days before the wedding. Sally and Sarah headed down south, and would return to Yorkshire the day after the wedding. John insisted Tammy stay in the spare room, the protective streak in him for his son coming to the fore, ensuring no funny business went on between the young couple. Tammy had quickly got to know the Crawley's, they were all very intrigued to find out about Adam's girlfriend. She had found a kindred spirit in Cora, her fellow American. Cora said Tammy reminded her of herself when she was in her teens.

Everything was in place for the big day. Hiring the grounds of a local country house close to the church where Anna and John would be married, marquees had been put up on the lawn, just like Anna had dreamed. She had spent the morning at the house with her mother and Mary, ensuring everything was going to plan. There was one marquee where the guests would eat and the speeches would be made, and an adjoining one where everyone would move to for the evening disco. As music was a big part of Anna's life, she had handpicked the DJ and the play list. The man she had chosen had always been a champion of her work and was a close friend from when she lived in London. John didn't mind, as long as they played a couple of his favourite songs he would be happy with whatever Anna felt was right. A proper dance floor had been installed, an important requirement of Anna's. The inside of the marquees looked like proper rooms, rather than 'like being inside a big tent' as John had believed they would be.

Barriers had been raised to ensure the day remained as private as possible. Anna had received offers from various celebrity magazines to cover the wedding, but she had politely declined. Her record company informed Anna there would be much interest in her wedding day, so she decided to release two or three official photographs to the press if they made a donation of ten thousand pounds to charity. Her record company argued that they weren't sure many magazines would pay that, although Anna replied if they really wanted the pictures, they would. Anna was right. Up to twenty publications would be waiting with bated breath for the pictures to be released before the Sunday papers were printed.

At the end of the day, all that mattered to John was that at the end of it all, he and Anna would be man and wife. Once the actual ceremony was out of the way, only then did he truly feel he could start to think about the celebrations afterwards. The doubts instilled in him from previous relationships had been haunting him more as the wedding approached. It all seemed too good to be true.

'We'll be back about eight, Dad,' Adam called from the front door.

John peered around the living room door frame and looked at his son and Tammy. 'Where are you going?'

'Out with Olly and a couple of others,' Adam shrugged.

'And what have you been up to upstairs?' John enquired further.

'Dad,' Adam snapped, turning a shade of crimson. 'We'll be back later.'

'Remember Robert and Tom are staying over tonight. And Tammy, you are staying with Cora.'

'Okay Mr Bates,' Tammy smiled sweetly.

'Please, call me John.' John replied before looking at his son again. 'And Adam, don't be back late. I want all my groomsmen with me overnight before tomorrow.'

'Why?' Adam grinned. 'What's happening tomorrow?'

John threw the book he was reading in the direction of the front door as a laughing Adam closed it and left. Shaking his head, John retrieved his book before turning around to see Anna coming down the stairs. Smiling, he stood up and watched as she stopped on the bottom stair to look at him. Here she was, dressed in some tracksuit trousers, a baggy t shirt and a towel concealing her wet hair. Even in this attire she still managed to take his breath away.

'Where are Adam and Tammy off to?' Anna asked as she left the last stair. John said nothing, simply grinning at Anna. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

Shaking his head, John moved towards Anna, placing his book on the small table where the telephone sat in the hallway. Resting his hands on her hips, it was now instinctual that her arms found his shoulders. Without a word, John pressed his lips against Anna's. It didn't take a lot of persuasion from John for Anna to allow him to deepen the kiss.

'What time are you off to your Mum's?' John asked, pulling away breathlessly.

'Mary's picking me up at six.'

John didn't reply, reaching for one of her hands that was clutching his neck and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

They lay beside each other in silence, holding hands, legs entwined, staring at the ceiling as both contemplated what was to happen tomorrow. The afternoon summer sun shone in through the window, simple pleasures like this causing John to believe he was the luckiest man in the world and life could simply not get better. Disturbing the peace, Anna leant up to wrap herself in John's arm and rest her head on his chest. John kissed her temple before she began to speak.

'Are you looking forward to tomorrow?' Anna almost whispered, as if she herself couldn't believe their special day had finally arrived.

'God yes,' John breathed. 'It's been a long time coming.'

'Three years.' Anna replied. 'We met in July three years ago.'

'Crazy, isn't it?'

'The best three years of my life, no question.' Anna said, her sincerity shining through.

'And mine,' John agreed, kissing her temple once more.

'The marquees are looking beautiful. When your inside them you can't tell...'

'Tell they are just big tents?' John interrupted, joviality noticeable in his tone which duly earned him a dig in the ribs.

'I know the reception doesn't matter to you as much as it does to me.'

'No, it's not that,' John argued. 'I won't be able to relax and party, as you youngsters say, until all the formalities are over. At the moment, the only thing that matters to me is that you arrive at the church at three, walk down the aisle, say I do, say I will and have a shiny gold band on your finger by half past.'

'Well, that's wrong for a start,' Anna rebuked. 'We have white gold bands. To match my engagement ring.'

'Pedant,' John sniped. 'And isn't white gold just a posh way of saying silver?'

'Now who is being pedantic?' Anna giggled. ' You don't mind wearing a white gold band, do you? Being a traditionalist and all.'

'If it symbolised being married to you, I'd wear a Hula Hoop. The crisp that is, not the toy.'

'Yeah, I got that.' Anna replied without missing a beat. 'This time tomorrow I'll be Mrs Bates.'

John sighed at the thought. 'Yes, you will. You won't be able to get rid of me then.'

'Good,' Anna smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 'I should be getting ready to go round to Mum's. Your delaying tactics have thwarted me yet again.'

Getting out bed, John kept his eyes firmly on Anna as she moved around the room, completely unclothed as she went about collecting the things she would need for the night ahead. John felt the desire building within him once again as he eyed every inch of what to him, was her flawless body. Feeling herself being watched, she looked over her shoulder at John who was now leaning up on his elbow and smiling broadly.

'Something amusing you, Mr Bates?'

'No, Miss Smith,' John shook his head. 'Nothing is amusing me at all. Only you going about your business completely in the nude is probably going to result in you being late.'

'John, I...'

Before she had a chance to talk, John was out of the bed and his hands were on Anna, bringing her closer to him.

'John, I haven't got...'

'Come here,' he growled, pulling her back down onto the bed with him.

* * *

Across the table were photo albums, all of Anna and her brother when they were kids. Mary and Edith had talked Fiona into sharing them, purely for the purposes of embarrassing Anna. Mary and Edith had been shown hundreds of photo's, from when Anna was a baby to when she left school. Phillip looked on, chuckling heartily as Mary teased Anna for her brown dungarees and bunches.

'You were so cute,' Mary cooed. 'What happened?'

'So funny,' Anna replied sarcastically, closing yet another photo album. 'Do we have to do this?'

'I can't believe my beautiful baby is getting married tomorrow,' Fiona said, covering Anna's hand with her own before reaching for another album.

'Come on, Fi,' Phillip said. 'Do you not think Anna has suffered enough?'

'Must you pick at everything I do?' Fiona snapped before relenting. Anna and Mary shared a concerned look. 'Perhaps you're right.'

'There's no perhaps about it,' Anna interrupted, gathering the photo albums up in her arms. 'I'll put these upstairs, you guys go outside and I'll bring us out some drinks on my way back down.'

Anna walked out of the room and upstairs.

'Sorry sweetheart,' Phillip said as Edith and Mary made their way outside. 'I wasn't having a go.'

'It's okay,' Fiona smiled. 'I'm a little on edge because I want tomorrow to go well for Anna.'

'Me too,' Phillip agreed, kissing Fiona on the cheek. 'I'll go and check she's alright, you go and sit with the girls.'

Once in her mother's room, Anna saw her dress hanging up. She couldn't resist one last look as she placed the albums down on her mother's bed. It was simple yet everything Anna wanted. White with a straight neckline, the dress floated down to the floor, leaving a small train behind her. Uncomplicated beading at the top was the only detail. When trying on the dress in the shop, it was decided by all who saw her that the veil and tiara she had chosen to wear complimented the dress completely, Fiona was moved to tears. Anna couldn't wait to see the look on John's face when he saw her for the first time.

'Are you alright, munchkin?' Anna turned to see Phillip walking into the room. 'You're going to look like a princess in that dress.'

'Thanks Dad,' Anna smiled as she sat on the bed. 'I just can't believe it's all finally going to happen.'

'I'm so pleased for you, sweetheart,' Phillip said as he sat beside Anna. 'Your mother and I, we are so proud of you. And despite our initial reservations, we are more than thrilled with your choice of husband.'

'I'm glad,' Anna nodded before looking up at her father.

Thoughts were running through her mind of him when she was a little girl. Sitting on his shoulders as they walked along the sea front at Whitley Bay, Christmas mornings spent trying to drag him out of bed so she and Gary could open their presents. Reading her bedtime stories and putting on all the voices to entertain her.

Yet, with all these wonderful memories, there were a few tumultuous months when Anna was fourteen that she couldn't seem to shake from her conscience. Something she still couldn't quite believe her father was capable of. All of a sudden he became distant, began acting like his family didn't matter to him. He would spend days away at a time, missed events at school that Anna and her brother were involved in with no explanation at all. He would tell Fiona he was working, yet the truth had far reaching consequences for his children.

'Dad, are you and Mum okay?'

'Yes, why would you ask that?'

Anna didn't reply straight away, but turned her attentions back to her dress instead. 'You do know I love you, Daddy. Don't you?'

'Anna, please. Not this again.' Phillip exclaimed. 'You know I'll regret it to my dying day.'

'And it's also the reason Gary won't come home.' Anna continued. 'And the reason my own brother won't be at my wedding.'

Phillip sighed before looking at the ceiling. 'If I could take back what I did, I would. With every fibre of my being. A silly, meaningless fling has ruined the relationship I had with my son and damaged the one I share with my daughter.'

'I still have flashbacks. Of what me and Gary saw,' Anna continued. 'You and that woman.'

'Anna, why are you doing this now?'

'Well, tomorrow is a monumental day in my life. My wedding day, I guess I just wanted to try and gain a bit of closure on it. We haven't spoken about it for years, and it still hurts me. My only saving grace is that Mum has no idea.'

'I am so thankful...'

'Don't,' Anna snapped, raising her hand to stop her father from continuing. 'My discretion wasn't for your benefit. It was purely for Mum's.'

'I know. Sorry. I love your mother, Anna.' Phillip reassured her. 'Please believe me. We haven't been right since but I can say with all honesty I have never loved anyone else like I love her.'

'Good,' Anna smiled, clutching her father's hand. 'That's all I need to know.'

'We enjoy each other's company. I'd be lost without her. Words cannot express how sorry I am for what I did.'

'I believe you,' Anna said, squeezing her father's hand.

'You do?'

'Yes. I'll never be able to forgive you, but the fact you and Mum are still going strong, despite the little tiff like downstairs just now is enough.'

'Well, if you hadn't have stormed off you would have seen that I apologised and we shared a kiss.'

'And that warms my heart.' Anna smiled. 'More than you will ever know.'

* * *

'I'll never understand this game,' Adam said frustrated, throwing his cards down on the table.

'It's simple really, Ads,' Robert replied as he gathered the money he had won from the middle of the table.

'Yeah, when you are taking a football apprentices money as easy as you have tonight you would say that.'

'Whose money?' John interrupted. 'You haven't earned a penny playing football yet. All the money you have comes from yours truly.'

'Oh Dad, I'll pay you back when I get my first pay cheque.'

'Your Dad will be expecting a new car. And a nice house.' Tom chipped in. 'That's what footballers do with their first big wages don't they?'

'And a swimming pool,' John added.

'Come off it, his wife to be is a millionaire. She can buy him a pool.'

'Thanks son,' John laughed. 'I think I'm done with cards for tonight.'

'I'm going to turn in,' Adam announced standing up. 'Tammy wanted me to ring her before bed.'

'She's only down the road with Cora,' Robert chuckled. 'She'll be fine.'

'Is she the one then kid?' Tom asked as he shuffled the deck.

'How can he know that?' John asked. 'He's only sixteen.'

'When you know, you know,' Robert remarked. 'You should know that more than anyone, John. Things moved quickly between you and Anna.'

'Yeah, which is why it's taken us three years to get married.'

'Has it really been that long?' Robert said in surprise. 'Blimey.'

'I was just about to turn fourteen when you met her,' Adam said as he stood up. 'Now I'm nearly seventeen. Does that make you feel old?'

'Adam, go to bed before I beat you,' John said in jest before looking up at his son and smiling. 'You need your beauty sleep, best man.'

'Night all.'

'Night Ads,' Robert said, Tom simply waved in the teenagers direction. Adam left the room, the thunder of his feet as he ran upstairs causing John to chuckle to himself.

'How are you feeling about tomorrow then?' Tom asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out three more beers. 'Nervous?

'Not nervous necessarily,' John pondered. 'I just can't believe Anna will be my wife.'

'Is it odd?' Tom began. 'Knowing you will be married to someone as famous as her? I'm sure Robert will agree it's weird to be so close to someone that well known.'

'Not really,' Robert answered. 'I've known her well since before she forged her career. She's just Anna to me.'

'I never really think about it,' John shrugged. 'From the first moment I met her at Mary's party to now.'

'Honestly?' Tom continued.

'Maybe for the first couple of minutes we spoke. Then I got to know her and she was just Anna who happened to sing for a living. I see her job in two ways,' John explained. 'What she does to earn her money, and the thing that occasionally keeps her away from me. Being a celebrity doesn't come into it.'

'She's a wonderful girl, gorgeous and talented.' Tom smiled. 'You're a very lucky man.'

'As are you, Tom Branson.' Robert frowned at Tom. 'My Sybil is quite a catch.'

'Of course she is,' Tom backtracked. 'She gave me the greatest gift any woman could ever give a man, my beautiful son. And she was well brought up, you and Cora did a sterling job.'

'Thanks son,' Robert smiled, standing up and looking at what pizza was still on offer on the kitchen side as Tom slyly winked in John's direction. John shook his head in amusement, Tom had the Irish charm in abundance that always got him out of a tight spot. 'I shouldn't really have any more pizza or I won't fit in my suit.'

'We so should have gone for cream suits,' Tom sighed.

'Anna would have strung me up,' John laughed. 'The black is fine.'

'We'll all look great.' Robert agreed.

They had decided on black morning tail coats, black trousers, ivory waistcoats and red ties. The cream suits had been a serious possibility, until Anna got wind of it and gave it a big no. Red suits were given the thumbs down as well. John suggested she be there for the actual fitting as well before Anna said it should be his decision. As long as the suits were black or grey. And the waistcoats were ivory.

'I think I'm going to pass on another drink,' John said, pushing the can Tom had placed in front of him to the middle of the table. 'Might follow Adam's example and go to bed.'

'Spoil sport,' Robert teased. 'But you're probably right. We should hit the hay too.'

'Can't wait to share a room with me, eh Robert?' Tom joked, standing up and putting the beers back in the fridge.

'Number one, you are in the armchair, I am on the sofa and number two, if you snore I will kill you.'

'Don't mess with him when it comes to sleep,' John advised Tom. 'He threatened to put my mobile somewhere unpleasant when we shared in Amsterdam.'

'And don't think I wouldn't have done it either.'

* * *

Facing Anna's side of the bed, John pulled back the covers and stroked the sheet where Anna would normally be lying beside him. He could still smell her. He closed his eyes and imagined her beside him, the sound of her breathing filled his ears. Visions of her came into his mind, the expression on her face when they made love, as close to each other as two human beings could be, the noises that escaped from her as she reached her end. Heaven help him, the woman had invaded his senses and she wasn't even there. Being apart from her, even in the current circumstances was almost unbearable.

Reaching for his phone, he found her number and hit the dial button. The ringing was louder than usual, the stillness around him enhancing his senses. Then she answered.

'John, is everything okay?' Anna asked, slightly panicked.

'I'm fine, nothing's wrong,' John replied. 'I just needed to hear your voice.'

'You soppy beggar,' Anna laughed. 'Have you had a nice evening?'

'Yeah, Robert took all my money whilst playing poker,' John laughed. 'But other than that, it was good. You?'

'Oh, Mum got the photo albums out. I could have died,' Anna giggled, the sound music to John's ears, causing him to grin broadly.

'I'd like to see those someday.'

'No chance,' Anna replied. They both laughed together before the laughter slowly died down to silence. All they could hear was the other's breathing. 'This is nice.'

'What is?' John asked. 'Neither of us are speaking.'

'Just knowing you are on the other end of the line is enough.'

'Hmmm,' John agreed.

'Should be going to sleep really.' Anna said.

'Yes.'

Neither hung up. Both content to know they had each other's undivided attention, albeit on the telephone.

'It's getting late,' Anna reiterated.

'It is,' John agreed. 'I just had to say goodnight.'

' I'm glad you did,' Anna replied. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' John said. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

'You guess?' Anna laughed. 'You will. Don't stand me up, buddy.'

'I won't. I'm not a fool.' John remarked before adding. 'Well, not that much of a fool anyway.'

'Three. Don't be late.'

'I'll be there, until then my love.'

'Until then. Goodnight, my darling.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- Here it is, the wedding day. I fear I may have waffled on. Plenty of fluff, a lot of things in this are from my experiences of weddings. I hope it's not too saccharine or disjointed. I just wanted to include as much as I could. The speeches are pretty much written out like speeches (if that makes sense). No descriptive language, I hope that reads okay. **

**No smut, I'm saving that for the honeymoon chapter. As always, thanks for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer:** I am laying claim to Adam and Tammy, the rest belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

Adam walked downstairs and peered into the living room. There lying on the sofa was Robert, completely dead to the world with his head hanging off the edge, mouth wide open. Tom looked slightly more dignified, sitting up in the arm chair with his feet resting on the edge of the table, yet his mouth was firmly closed. Shaking his head, Adam pulled the door shut and continued into the kitchen. It was only seven, he hadn't been expecting to see the door to the garden wide open and was slightly concerned. Walking to see what was going on, he looked outside to see his Dad at the garden table, fully dressed in jeans and a jumper reading a paper with a steaming hot mug of tea in front of him.

'Alright Dad?' Adam asked, walking outside before squinting as the morning sun streamed down on his face.

'Hi Son, there's fresh tea in the pot if you fancy some.' John said cheerfully over his shoulder. Adam continued to walk towards his father to see a tray with a couple more mugs placed on it, as well as a tea pot, milk and sugar. 'We're in the paper today look.'

Adam looked over his Dad's shoulder as he poured himself a cup of tea. 'So I see.'

'Anna Smith will marry her fiancé today in a wedding that is rumoured to have cost over one hundred thousand pounds.' John read out. 'Where do they get this crap from? It was twenty thousand at the most.'

'I suppose if you think about the security and stuff it all adds up,' Adam suggested, sitting opposite his Dad. 'You're up early.'

'Yeah, awake at five. Couldn't sleep so went to the all night supermarket and bought a paper.'

'Random,' Adam shrugged. 'So how are you feeling?'

John looked up from the paper at his son. 'I'll be feeling a lot happier once we've been pronounced husband and wife, I'll tell you that much.'

'Come off it, Dad. You don't believe she'll stand you up, do you?'

John didn't answer as he continued to read. 'Pick up tomorrow's paper for photographs from Anna's big day.'

'Won't need to, I'll be there won't I?' Adam replied. 'Anna will turn up, you know that don't you.'

'Yeah, it's not just that. It's the speeches and all the stuff that goes with a wedding. You know me, I hate being centre of attention.'

'That's just the thing Dad, you won't be. Yes, you are getting married but it's Anna's day. I know a little about life to understand a wedding day is all about the bride.'

'John, someone is ringing the doorbell incessantly. Are you going to bloody answer it or not?' Adam and John looked at the door to see a dishevelled Robert standing there, rubbing his eyes.

'It's probably George, Liz and the kids,' John said, standing up and walking into the house past Robert. Robert looked to Adam who had begun to read his father's newspaper.

'Who are George and Liz?' Robert asked sleepily. 'And why are they here at seven in the morning?'

'Go back to sleep, Rob,' Adam laughed.

* * *

Anna stood next to her mother as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was ready, the time fast approaching quarter past two. Fiona was a blubbering wreck, overwhelmed by how beautiful her daughter looked. Edith and Mary looked on, themselves resplendent in their red dresses.

'You look a picture, Anna,' Mary cooed, walking forwards to stand beside her friend. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks Mary,' Anna smiled as she turned to embrace her friend. 'For everything. And you Edith. You both look stunning and there's no one else I'd rather have with me at this moment. Well, except maybe for Sybil.'

'Girls, the cars are here.' Phillip shouted up the stairs.

'Edith, Mary. Would you mind giving myself and Anna a minute?' Fiona asked, gently stroking Anna's arm.

'Of course,' Mary smiled. She followed Edith out of the room, closing the door behind them. Anna turned to her mother. 'You look like a princess.'

'Oh Mum,' Anna felt her resolve breaking as Fiona took her hand.

'I can't believe you are getting married today, it only seems like yesterday you were putting on little shows with your brother for me and your Dad.' Fiona continued. 'You were such a happy little girl, singing all the time. Dancing.'

'I bullied Gary into those,' Anna laughed. 'We had such a happy home.'

'We did,' Fiona agreed. 'When I was young I used to think about the kind of children I'd have. I love your brother with all my heart but I always dreamed of a daughter. You were everything I dreamed you'd be and so much more. You've brought so much joy to my life, so much love.'

'Mum, stop...' Anna pleaded as a tear ran down her cheek. 'I'm going to wail like a baby in a minute.'

'I just needed to tell you that. I know I can be quite hard faced sometimes, and overwhelming. But it's only because I care so much and want what's best for you. I now realise that John is best for you.'

'He is,' Anna nodded. 'Hearing you say that means so much to me.'

'Fi, the driver is ready to take you and the girls.' Phillip called.

'Alright darling, we're coming.' Anna and Fiona stood up before embracing. 'I love you my darling.'

'I love you too, Mum.'

Walking down the stairs, Anna tried hard not to tread on her dress, Fiona lifting the train as they manoeuvred their way down. Phillip heard them coming and looked upwards, seeing his daughter dressed as the bride for the first time.

'Did you get the buttonholes to the boys alright?' Fiona asked. Phillip stood opened mouthed as the sight of his daughter. 'Phillip?'

'Yes, I did.' Phillip replied. 'Anna, my angel. I'm speechless.'

'Thanks Dad. And I must say I am relieved you are not in cream. Or wearing red shoes.'

'What?' Phillip asked confused before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

'Nothing, give us a twirl.' Anna said, smiling as she looked her father up and down. 'I love the tail coats.'

'Yeah, John picked it all himself.' Phillip nodded.

'I knew he wouldn't let me down,' Anna smiled, brushing some lint from one of her father's shoulders and straightening the red rose on his jacket.

'We best get moving, Fiona,' Mary said, she and Edith now carrying their bouquets of red roses.

'Yes,' Fiona said as Mary and Edith gave Anna some last words of encouragement.

'You look beautiful, my love,' Phillip said to his wife with a grin.

'Thank you, you don't scrub up too badly yourself. Get her to the church safely.'

'Of course I will,' Phillip smiled. 'See you there.'

* * *

Arriving at the church, John was surprised at the paparazzi who were gathered. They were twenty metres or so away, the police having set out barriers and closing off the road. As soon as he, Adam, Robert and Tom stepped out of their respective cars, flashes began to erupt around them. He could hear faint calls of 'John,' the photographers trying to get his attention. Turning to face them, he smiled briefly before walking into the church grounds.

'Damn paparazzi,' Robert said in a mock American accent, causing the others to laugh, easing the tension slightly. 'You alright, John?'

'Yeah,' John replied, none to convincingly as they made their way to the entrance to the church. John spotted his Irish relatives chatting with Cora, Sybil, Matthew and Tammy.

'Wow, look at you boys,' Cora cooed. 'So smart.'

Sybil greeted Tom with a kiss as Tom took Henry from her. 'Be careful he isn't sick on your suit.'

'Your Mum would be so proud, Johnny,' George said softly, patting the top of John's arm before looking at Adam. 'Proud of the both of you.'

'Yeah,' John nodded, looking to the heavens as thoughts of his mother invaded his memory. 'You guys sitting with Cora I take it?'

'Don't you worry your head about us,' Liz said in a thick Irish accent. 'We'll be fine. Just enjoy the day.'

'We'll go and get our seats then, shall we?' Matthew suggested to Cora, Sybil and their new friends from across the Irish sea. 'Tammy, you coming with us?'

Everyone looked to see Tammy and Adam a few paces away from them, talking intimately, their hands entwined.

'Hey, you two. There will be plenty of time for that later.' John called.

'Sorry,' Tammy replied as Adam lead her back to the others. 'Yes, I'll sit with you guys if that's okay.'

'Of course it is,' Cora smiled as she followed Matthew into the church.

Tammy walked on behind them, as did George, Liz and their three children. Everyone that John loved and cared for was here, it warmed his heart. Tom handed Henry back to Sybil before John gently ran an index finger over the little boys arm. Sybil reached up and kissed John on the cheek, then her father and Adam before making her own way into the church.

'Suppose we best get in position for when the other guests begin to turn up,' Robert suggested.

Cora reappeared out of the church with a cardboard box. 'Bride's family are sitting on the left, Grooms the right. Here are the order of services.' She thrust the box over to her husband.

'Right, Operation Usher is go.' Robert said, walking into the church with Tom, leaving Adam and John alone.

'I guess we should make our way in.'

'Adam. before we do,' John said, stopping his son by placing a hand on his wrist. 'I just want you to know that there is no one I would rather have standing beside me at this moment than you. No one I would rather have as my best man.'

'It's an honour.'

'Yeah but still. Thank you for agreeing to do it.'

'Don't mention it.'

'I'm so nervous. Not about marrying Anna, but about talking in front of everyone. I don't want to embarrass her.'

'Dad, stop being a douche. You'll be fine, I've got your back.' Adam replied before patting the breast pocket of his jacket. 'And the rings.'

* * *

The church was packed to the rafters, Adam and Sybil who was sat behind him playing spot the pop star. John stood nervously at the front of the church, occasionally pacing the floor and speaking intermittently to the guests who had approached him to wish him luck. Suddenly, the stream of guests flowing into the church eased and Tom and Robert made their way to the front of the altar.

'The bridesmaids have arrived,' Robert whispered to John.

'This is really happening,' John said, a broad smile spreading across his face.

'Of course it is pal, good luck.' Tom slapped John on the arm before joining Sybil and Henry in the pew behind Adam and John.

Cora suddenly appeared to stand beside her husband who was giving John some final words of encouragement. 'If anyone deserves some happiness, it's you John Bates. You saved my life, I shall never forget that.'

'I should hope not,' Cora interrupted. 'Good luck John.' She walked across the aisle to join Tammy and John's cousins, leaving the two men alone again.

'I would do it all again, you know that,' John said to Robert. 'You've been amazing to me and Adam. If I could have two best men, I would have done.'

'Nah, you had to pick your son. I understand that and am honoured to still be involved. Your my best mate and, well you know.' Robert punched John lightly on the shoulder.

'I know,' John nodded in acknowledgement before looking over Robert's shoulder to see Fiona fast approaching.

'Show time,' Robert whispered before turning to join Cora.

'John, you look so smart.'

'Thanks Fiona,' John smiled. 'You look lovely.'

'Bless you. She's here.' Fiona said, rather breathlessly. John felt his heart beat a little faster at those words. He grinned as Fiona kissed him on the cheek. 'Good luck and welcome to the family.'

'Fiona, we've saved the front pew for you and the bridesmaids,' Cora said, gesturing in front of her.

'Thank you, Cora.' Fiona moved away from John to take her seat as John sat beside his son.

'Here we go then,' Adam said, gently nudging his Dad in the ribs with his elbow.

'Yep,' John breathed.

John looked up to see the vicar looking towards the back of the church. Looking at John, the vicar gestured that Anna was ready.

'Would you please be upstanding,' the vicar requested.

The organ started not more than a heartbeat after the request was spoken. John swallowed hard, still looking straight ahead. Adam had already turned around and John looked at his son to see him smiling from ear to ear.

'Dad, you have to see. She looks incredible.'

John couldn't resist any longer. Turning his body so he had an unobstructed view of the aisle, his eyes were met with a sight he had to convince himself wasn't just a vision. There she was, his bride. Anna looked stunning, John was sure he had stopped breathing as she slowly made her way towards him.

'Wow,' he mouthed in her direction, Anna laughing softly as she registered what he had said.

Anna was holding on tightly to her Dad, feeling her legs would give way beneath her if she let go. John looked gorgeous, so well turned-out in his suit. He had his hair how she liked it, brushed to one side with not too much hair gel but enough to keep it in place. The tail coat accentuated the broad shoulders that she loved so much.

John wasn't able to take his eyes from her, burning the image of Anna walking down the aisle to his memory as she edged ever closer. Her dress was magnificent, floating down to the floor. Her hair beautifully cascaded over her shoulders, a few strands curled at the front. The veil and tiara made Anna look like a princess. The simplicity of her appearance left her looking so graceful, so elegant.

Their gazes now firmly locked on each other, Anna took the last few paces towards John before she was finally at his side. Turning to pass a beaming Mary her bouquet, Phillip gently kissed Anna on the cheek.

'Good luck, sweetheart,' he whispered before joining Fiona and the bridesmaids in the front pew.

Then all Anna could see was John. Standing beside him, she looked up into his adoring gaze and felt her knees weaken.

'Anna, I have no words.' John whispered, reaching down to gently rub her fingers with his own.

'The look on your face says it all,' Anna replied, squeezing his hand gently. 'Are you ready?'

'I've been ready for this moment since the first time I saw you.' John smiled before letting go of Anna's hand, even though it hurt to.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...'

* * *

The ceremony passed in a blur. Anna finally understood what people meant when they said to enjoy every moment because it passes by so quickly. John loved to see the band on Anna's ring finger finally cementing the fact she was his wife. Ever since he had placed it there he had held her left hand in his, every so often running his thumb over the metal, convincing himself it wasn't a dream. Anna surprised John with a choir that sang Beautiful Day by U2 as they walked back down the aisle once they had been pronounced man and wife. He had mentioned that song was one of his favourites when they had first started dating and it touched him that she had remembered.

'Did you plan this?' he whispered as they slowed their pace to listen as the choir sang the chorus.

'Might have,' Anna replied.

'You are perfect, do you know that?'

Once outside, the formalities of the photographs began. Anna had requested the official ones be taken when they were at the reception, these ones outside the church would be for her and John's personal collection. John laughed as he realised Anna had given the photographer a list of the pictures she wanted taken. She had thought of everything. Guests began to make their way to the reception venue as Anna made sure every photograph on her list was captured.

With the photographs all done, John and Anna exited the church grounds, the flashbulbs igniting once more. They stopped for a moment, looking at the gathered photographers before getting into the car. Robert had been asked to be the master of ceremonies at the reception, his job to introduce the bride and groom and the speeches. John and Anna remained in the car as the guests made their way into the marquee where the food would be served and the speeches would be taking place.

'Are you alright, Mrs Bates?' John asked.

'You've been dying to say that, haven't you?' Anna smirked.

'For about three years, yes.'

'Well, I've been dying to hear it.' Anna replied, leaning in to kiss her husband. They were interrupted by a tapping on the car window. John turned to see Robert standing outside the car.

'We're ready for you.' Robert shouted.

John and Anna got out of the car, John moved around to Anna's side to help her out before they followed Robert to the entrance to the marquee.

'Right, people will want to say congratulations and everything but the chef has requested we don't hang around too much or the salmon will dry out.' Robert informed them before disappearing through the door. Anna and John shared a look before smiling as they heard Robert's voice over the loud speaker system. 'Ladies and Gentleman, girls and boys. It is with great pleasure I present to you the Bride and Groom, Mr and Mrs John Bates.'

'I guess that's us,' John grinned.

'I guess it is.' Anna replied with a grin of her own, linking her arm through John's.

Once through the door, they were met with a wave of noise, cheering and clapping. Anna took it all in her stride, whereas John was quite overwhelmed by it all. He gripped Anna's hand tightly as various people approached them to offer them their best wishes. There were so many people. Who John would have to make a speech in front of. Suddenly, nerves got the better of him.

Anna had moved away from John, lost in conversation with some people she had invited whom he had never met. Sensing an opportunity, John made his excuses and walked to the edge of the marquee to get some space. Robert had noticed and followed his friend.

'Are you alright, mate?' Robert asked as he approached John.

'To be honest..' John began. 'No. I have to do my speech. In front of all those people.'

'Ahh, come on. It will be a doddle. It's time to sit for dinner, anyway.'

'Just give me a minute.'

'For God's sake John, man up.' Robert snapped. 'If it helps, just say your speech to Anna. Imagine it's just you and her. And no one else. You'll be fine, do it for your bride. I'll make sure the waiters give you extra champagne. Now come on, the beef and onion tartlets won't eat themselves.'

* * *

Robert was taking the role of Master of Ceremonies in his stride, and was all set to introduce Phillip first.

'Ladies and gentleman, show your appreciation for Phillip, the Father of the Bride.'

Phillip stood confidently, John envying the self assurance to his tone and appearance as he spoke. 'So many of you who know me knew I would be making a speech. So, to start with I'd like to thank you all for still coming along. I'll keep this short, I know you are dying to hear from the groom and best man. I am very proud to stand here today and see my beautiful daughter become somebody's wife. I don't see today as losing a daughter but gaining a son. And a car mechanic. Welcome to the family, John. And Adam as well, your gentleman of a son. The way you have raised him leaves myself and Fiona in no doubt that any grandchildren that may come along will be raised to become fine people, as well as being extremely lucky too.'

'Thanks Phillip.' John smiled.

'And now to Anna. She wanted to be something and went out and made it happen. I was just as proud of her when I saw her standing in front of a mirror singing into a hairbrush when she was kid, as I was when I saw her singing to thousands of people in a packed out arena. Being her Dad, I am always out to protect Anna but now she will turn to another man for love and protection. However, I want you to know Anna that I will always be here for you no matter what. You have made me and your mother happy in ways we will never be able to put into words. We wish you every happiness sweetheart and love you with all our hearts. Thank you.'

Anna stood to embrace her father, the guests gathered clapping as Robert was up like a whippet, quick to keep the festivities flowing. John laughed at his friend, his nerves easing a little at watching Robert desperate to fulfil the task bestowed to him to the best of his ability.

'Nice job, Phillip,' Robert said as applause was heard amongst the guests. 'It's all down hill from here as John is up next. We'll hear from the best man in due course, but now I shall introduce the man of the moment. He's a little nervous, so please keep the booing and yawning to a minimum. Ladies and gentleman, the Groom, Mr John Bates.'

John stood up as he was received by those gathered with claps and cheers of encouragement. Retrieval of his reading glasses from the inside pocket of his tailcoat caused wolf whistles and jeers to erupt amongst those congregated. He looked down at Anna, his beautiful bride. Reaching for her hand, more for reassurance than anything, he entwined her fingers with his own before reaching in his outside pocket for his speech. Laying the paper on the table in front of him, he looked up to view a sea of expectant faces, eyes focussed on him. The Crawley's were situated directly in front of the top table. Tom and Sybil were in the forefront of John's line of vision, Sybil sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tom was smiling from ear to ear, waiting to hear what the groom had to say. Then he looked to Cora, she meeting his eye contact with a warm nod of her head. John smiled at her before looking beyond Cora and noticing a table filled with recognisable faces. Although, not because he had ever met them, because the faces belonged to some of the most popular musical artists in the country. And suddenly, any nerves that were dwindling as a result of the encouraging looks from Cora were bubbling under the surface again. Then John felt a gentle tugging in his arm. Looking down, his eyes met Anna's and suddenly she was all he could see. She was looking concerned, knowing him like no one else could she could tell he was nervous. John realised he had to snap out of his daze and begin his speech. The expression of concern turned to encouragement as she smiled. Clearing his throat, he began.

'Firstly, thank you all for coming today.' John began. 'My wife and I...' Interrupted by a chorus of cheers at his words, Anna squeezed tightly on his hand to indicate she was thrilled with the enormity of what he had just said. She was finally his wife. The cheers died down as Anna gently kissed the back of John's hand, John raising his eyebrows at Anna indicating he understood it was the first time he had referred to Anna as his wife. However, his expression was also in mock annoyance at being interrupted, he was tense enough as it was. 'As I was saying, my wife and I are thrilled that you could all join us on our special day. I'd like to take this opportunity to say a special thank you to Phillip and Fiona, for welcoming me into their family and for allowing me to marry their perfect daughter. A special mention is reserved for the Bridesmaids, Edith and Mary who I think you will all agree look stunning. As for my best man and ushers, Ads, Robert and Tom. Don't worry, at least you tried.'

'Told you we should have gone for cream suits.' Robert called out.

'Over my dead body,' Anna retorted.

'It is an unwritten rule of wedding etiquette that the ushers should not be more handsome than the groom, so I'd like to thank Tom and Robert for upholding this tradition. The task given to them of showing people to their seats and handing out the order of service was an important task that only...' John looked up from his paper to look firstly at Tom then Robert. 'Well, let's be honest. A monkey could have done it but I want to thank you both for taking it seriously all the same. Thanks to both of you, with mates like you who needs enemies?'

'Anytime,' Robert rolled his eyes.

John felt his confidence grow as those gathered responded positively to what he was saying, his last joke being greeted with a sea of laughter. 'Before I move on to talk about my wonderful bride, I wanted to talk about my family. When I tell people it's just been me and Adam for as long as he can remember, that isn't strictly true. My parents, God bless them, are unable to be here today, however there are five people in this room who have been a family to me ever since I moved to Yorkshire. They welcomed me into their home with open arms on countless occasions, the man in the household at times has been my safety net, the person I turned to when things got tough. Robert and Cora, I owe you both so much. And your daughters, Mary, Edith and Sybil. You are my family, myself and Adam's love for you all is immeasurable. Thank you for just being there.'

'It's been our pleasure,' Cora replied. 'Really, it has.'

'And I suppose I should give special mention to the young lad sitting at the end of the table there,' John pointed at his son. 'He's growing into a young man before my very eyes. You've made me so very proud, Adam. You are my best friend and in the beginning, you were my salvation. Having to leave the fire service near on destroyed me. I tried to rebuild my life with the garage, and it was working but it wasn't until you arrived that things really started making sense. I suddenly had a purpose. My son needing and relying on me was the most overwhelming, beautiful feeling, yet at the same time I needed you just as much. We've had a fun sixteen years, me and you and I wouldn't have changed a minute of them for the world. We are both doing our own things now. I have a life to build with this gorgeous young lady sitting beside me, you are going to build a career many would be envious of. I wish you all the luck in the world, son. Remember to believe in the trusty Bates right foot and never give up. So, the first of my two toasts, I'd like to toast my son. Please raise your glasses for Chelsea's new star striker, Adam.'

'Adam,' the guests replied in unison as Adam nodded knowingly in his father's direction, the two of them sharing a silent link that could only be existent between a father and his son.

'And try not to embarrass me too much in your speech. Remember you shall remain in my house for a few more weeks yet.'

'I'll try,' Adam reassured his Dad, John smiling at his son before he continued his speech.

'So there we were, Adam and me. Getting along in life, The Crawley's supporting us along the way, then this young, beautiful, stunning pop star asks me if I would like a drink at a birthday party and my life hasn't been the same since.' John stopped to fix his gaze on Anna who was smiling broadly at him. 'Look at her. Isn't she beautiful? Now, I know what you're thinking. How did a greasy, middle aged car mechanic manage to get the nation's favourite female solo artist to fall in love with him?'

'We've all been wondering that...' Tom said in jest.

'The answer is, I don't know.' John shrugged, shaking his head. Turning his body so he was facing her, John took Anna's free hand in his so now he was holding both her hands. He decided in that moment no one else mattered, he needed to tell Anna how he was feeling, how much he loved her. Taking Robert's advice by the horns, he spoke to his Bride. 'But I thank my lucky stars every day that you did. I have tried to surmise how you and the fact that you are now my wife makes me feel. I have been trying to for weeks, even last night I sat up in bed and tried to put something down in words to say to everyone today. But I couldn't. So, I gave up and decided to say what came to my mind in this very moment. And to be honest, the only thing that comes to my mind is all my shortcomings. My appalling public speaking for starters, my nervousness. My self doubting which I know you hate. What did I ever do to deserve someone as confident, talented and perfect as you? I still can't believe it but every day you do something or say something that leaves me convinced of your love. Anna, I have many weaknesses but there are two that leave me helpless. Everything you say and everything you do. Yet, you are also the strength that helps me overcome the others. Wherever your life and career leads you now, I will be right beside you. I can't wait to grow old with you, or rather for you to catch me up...'

'Don't worry, Anna,' Tom interrupted. 'You have a long way to go to catch him up.'

'Thank you, Thomas,' John exhaled deeply before flashing a grin in his ushers direction. John raised his glass. 'Ladies and Gentleman, please stand and join me in a toast- to Anna.'

'To Anna.'

As everyone applauded John's words, Anna stood up and reaching up on her tiptoes, rested her arms on John's shoulders. He could feel the residue of a tear on her cheek as she rested her face against his. Anna whispered in John's ear. 'Believe it, because it's true. I'm your wife. I can't even begin to describe how ecstatic that makes me. I love you so very much.'

'I love you too,' John breathed, pulling away gently so he could brush his lips gently against Anna's.

'Okay everyone, settle down.' Robert was tapping his champagne flute with a fork to garner everyone's attention once more. 'Who knew John had it in him, eh? Anyway, onto the part of the day that everyone comes to the wedding for. No, it's not the ceremony or the food, we've had that. Or the disco, that's later. No, it's the time where the groom gets thoroughly embarrassed by the man who knows him best. And in this instance, I think it's fair to say the man in question knows John better than anybody, having lived with him all his life. Ladies and Gentleman, please put your hands together for John's son, Adam. The best man.'

Adam stood up confidently, reaching into his pocket for his speech, almost exactly mirroring his father's movements only a few moments before.

'Good afternoon everyone. I'd like to point out that I went to Robert, our MC today for advice on my speech. So, anyone who knows him will understand when I say I didn't listen to a word of it. For those who don't know me, my name is Adam and I'm delighted to be the best man at my father's wedding. As Robert highlighted, it is traditional at this point in the proceedings to bring up an embarrassing moment from the groom's past or to highlight a strange character trait so that you can have a laugh at his expense. However on the basis that Dad has got so much more on me than I have on him, in the interest of self preservation, I'm just going to skip that.'

'I like the sound of that.' John laughed.

'Truth is, without the man I simply wouldn't be in the position I am in. He took me in when I was barely a year old and even though I saw my mum occasionally, I was raised solely by him. We had support around us, I'll always be grateful to those people and they know who they are, but it was always me and Dad. Just the two of us and I had the happiest childhood you could imagine. Football in the garden was our favourite pastime for years and because of that I am about to try and make my dreams come true. I am going to have to work hard and I know that, but I wouldn't have that knowledge if it wasn't for my Dad. Thank you is just not good enough, I owe him so much more. If I could be half the man that he is in my eyes, I know I'll be able to face the challenges ahead.'

'You'll knock them dead, son,' John said, his voice breaking. 'I am so proud of you.'

'Thanks Dad, and that means the world to me. As Anna does to you. I'd be lying if I didn't feel threatened when Dad told me she was his girlfriend. Sure, he had been on dates in the past, those who know him can't forget the cat lady who he went out with a couple of times.'

'Who insisted he called her Tibbles?' Robert called out, as his memories of that short lived romance came to his mind.

'What happened to no embarrassing stories?' John said in protest before pointing at Adam. 'Do I have to tell the story about you on Bridlington beach?'

'As I was saying,' Adam said quickly, changing the subject. 'Dad had never had a proper girlfriend for as long as I could remember so Anna coming into our lives was quite a shock. I was used to having Dad's undivided attention. But the more I got to know her, the more I realised how much she loved my Dad and how happy she made him. At the end of the day, that was all I wanted. For him to be happy. However, not only does Anna bring happiness to my father's life, she has also brought a lot to mine. We've had many laughs together, mainly at Dad's expense but that's neither here nor there. I am truly blessed to have her as my step mum. Forgive me if I am jumping the gun here but any brothers and sisters that come along will be extremely lucky. Not only to have someone as wonderful as Anna for their mother and me as their brother, but also because their Dad will be the same as mine. And believe me when I say you could travel the whole world over and never find one better.'

'Your a good boy, Adam,' John said, biting down on his lip to try and keep his composure.

'So, I'd like you all to join me in yet another toast. 'For this one Dad has actually allowed me to have some alcohol,' Adam said, raising his glass. 'To my Step Mum and my Dad, I wish you every happiness because if anyone deserves it, it's the two of you. To the Bride and Groom.'

* * *

'I can't believe you were so nervous about your speech,' Robert laughed as he stood at the bar with John. 'It was a wonderful speech, delivered so beautifully.'

Tail coats long since discarded, the disco was in full swing. Anna was ruling the dance floor, her shoes kicked off and tiara and veil safely removed. She and John had shared their first dance to 'Everytime We Say Goodbye,' their song. Those gathered formed a circle around them as they swayed in time to the music, completely wrapped up in each other. The protective streak in John was also keeping an eye over Adam and Tammy, both sharing many slow dances throughout the evening. However, he mostly spent the evening catching up with friends and his family from Ireland. He danced more than he usually would at these sort of functions, Anna dragging him onto the dance floor on numerous occasions. Seeing her so happy made him burst with pride, that he could have something to do with the smile on her face overwhelmed him. As the night drew on, John became more and more aware that it would nearly be time to leave and finally get his new wife all to himself. Anna walked towards where John was sitting with Joseph and William. John looked up and smiled.

' Are you alright, my love?' John asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I think I'm ready for us to make our exit. I've asked Robert to ask the DJ to play the last dance.' Anna explained. 'Have you saved your last dance for me?'

'Who else?' John smiled, gently brushing his lips against hers.

'Ladies and gentleman, the time has come where we have to say goodbye to the Bride and Groom.' the DJ announced. 'Will you please join Anna and John on the dance floor for their last dance.'

John led Anna into the middle of the floor as the opening notes of 'Wonderful Tonight' began to play. Other couples joined them as they began to move together. John looked beyond Anna to see Adam and Tammy dancing once again.

'Hey Adam, not too close.' John snapped.

'Oh, leave them John,' Anna asked, placing a hand on John's cheek to turn his face to look at her.

'Sorry.'

'Have you enjoyed today?' Anna asked as his gaze met hers.

'Yes, but all that matters to me is that you have.'

'Well, you're in luck. It's been a wonderful day, one I'll never forget.'

'I'm glad,' John breathed.

'But I'm looking forward to having you all to myself.'

'Me too,' John agreed. 'I love you, Mrs Bates.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

John sat with his back against the headboard, Anna between his legs and resting her back against him, the covers up to Anna's waist. Both were worn out from their exertions, John could feel the sweat that had accumulated on Anna's back on his chest. Their lovemaking had been slow, both exhausted from the events the day had brought yet both still wanting to consummate the change in their relationship. Their left hands were entwined, each wanting to feel the symbol of their marriage on the other. To make sure it wasn't a dream.

'I could fall asleep like this,' Anna sighed.

'Then why don't you?' John replied, kissing her lazily on the neck. 'I'm quite comfortable.'

'It's just, if I fall asleep this day will end and I'm not sure I want it to.'

'I know what you mean, but we have the rest of our lives together. And the honeymoon before that.'

'Barbados,' Anna cooed. 'Our own private villa and beach.'

'I can't wait,' John whispered. 'We can lay like this all day if we want to.'

'Hmm, I'd like that.'

'Do you have any idea how happy you've made me today? It will be my life's work to ensure your happiness. Nothing else matters to me.'

'But you have made me happy.' Anna replied before yawning, causing John to laugh.

'And I'm glad for it. But I want you to know I'm never going to take you for granted. In a crowded room, my eyes will search for yours. When we are walking down the street together, I will always make sure I am holding your hand. At night, I will hold you in my arms until you tell me to let go.'

'I love you, so much,' Anna said in response, lifting his hand to her mouth and kissing it gently. 'My husband.'

In the next instance, Anna had closed her eyes and rested her head back against John's shoulder. He stroked her arm gently as she drifted into sleep. John was reluctant to join her, wanting to watch her and hear her breathing as she slept perfectly in his arms. But in the end, tiredness got the better of him and he too fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Here it is, the last chapter. Lots of reviews, good or bad would be great please. *hint hint***

**I cannot tell you how much I have enjoyed writing this story. And most of that has been down to the wonderful reviews. Hearing someone praising your work is what encourages you to write more. I never intended this to last 29 chapters, yet here we are. I know there is so much more that could be done, and who knows I may come back to it in a little while. I am very excited about 'Living In Sin' (what a lame title) and if I get half of the kind words for that as I did for OOML, I will be very happy indeed. Thanks to anyone who has left a review or followed. It has meant a lot :) **

**A bit of smut towards the end, some very smutty conversation and all round fluffy happily married Bates. Hope you enjoy. An epilogue has been written which I am about to proof read, it may be up in a couple of hours or so, if not tomorrow. By the way, I have never been to Barbados so Google was my master. **

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous chapters.

* * *

'I'm being serious, Adam. Behave yourself,' John warned his son.

'Oh, don't be too hard on him,' Sally interrupted as she arrived back with Tammy and Anna after the three of them had seen what Duty Free had to offer. After travelling from Yorkshire to fly from Heathrow, Sarah had decided to stay on in London a little longer, meaning Adam would be travelling back to stay in the States for a couple of weeks with Tammy and her mother. Anna and John had been married for a couple of days, and were about to embark on their honeymoon.

'Yeah, listen to Sal, Dad.' Adam joked, causing John to exhale deeply. 'You should be happy anyway, about to go off on your honeymoon. Barbados, you lucky sod.'

'He's right,' Anna said, slipping her arm through John's.

'Oh, look at the time,' Tammy said suddenly, looking at her watch. 'We better board.'

'Have a fabulous time, you too,' Sally smiled, kissing Anna on the cheek before squeezing John's arm. 'Congratulations again.'

'Thanks Sally. And for looking after Ads. I don't know what got into Sarah...'

'Don't mention it,' Sally interrupted. 'We don't want you getting angry again now, do we?'

'Thanks for having me, Mr Bates.' Tammy said politely, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

'I've told you before Tammy, it's John. And thank you for coming to the wedding.'

'Come on, Tam. Lets give Adam a minute with his Dad.' Sally said, leading her daughter away. 'Have a nice time in Barbados, y'all.'

'Will do, thanks Sally,' Anna called after them. 'Bye Tammy.'

The new family unit stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other before Adam broke the silence. 'You both know how happy I am for you. And that I love you both so much.'

'Yeah,' John smiled. 'We love you too.'

'Come here,' Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around Adam.

'Take good care of him for me,' Adam said as Anna embraced him.

'Of course I will,' Anna replied, her voice breaking. 'You're a wonderful young man Adam, we'll see you when you get back.'

'You will,' Adam said, pulling away from Anna to look as his Dad. 'We'll have time before I head down to London for some practice in the garden. When we both get back?'

'You know it,' John nodded, holding his hand out for Adam to shake before Adam threw his arms around his Dad's shoulders.

'I meant every word of that speech, Dad.' Adam began. 'I owe everything to you.'

'Ads, you owe me nothing. I'd do it all over again a hundred times if I could. I treasure the bond we have and want to make sure you know I'll be here for you as long as you need me.'

'I know,' Adam replied as he moved away from his Dad. 'Now you best get moving before this turns into one of those soppy airport movie goodbyes.'

'He's good at those,' Anna joked. 'We wouldn't have got married if he wasn't.'

'So I'm a sentimental old fool,' John shrugged with a smile. 'What of it?'

'See you in a fortnight,' Adam laughed before joining Tammy and Sally at the departure gate.

'And then there were two,' Anna announced as she watched the three of them disappear into the departure lounge.

'Yeah,' John sighed, looking down at his wife of two days. 'Now Adam is off doing his own thing, I guess you're stuck with me. For good and proper. '

'Don't sound too thrilled at the prospect, will you?' Anna replied with a small chuckle.

'Darling, the thought of you beside me for the rest of my days fills my heart with joy, you know that.'

'Hmmm,' Anna narrowed her gaze at John. 'Do you know what would fill my heart with joy?'

'What's that?' John asked as he began to push their baggage trolley towards their own departure gate. Anna rested her hand on top of John's as she walked beside him.

'You treating me to some new sunglasses in that shop over there.'

'Anna, you have about six pairs of sunglasses in this here case.' John replied, tapping the top of Anna's luggage. 'Besides, you're the one with all the money. I am a humble car mechanic, you are a superstar singer.'

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Anna was approached by a group of twenty or so teenagers, obviously on their way on a school trip to somewhere or other. Instead of cursing the fact they would be delayed a few minutes whilst Anna stopped for photographs, John wondered why he had never been lucky enough to go on school trips abroad.

'You looked so beautiful in your wedding photos,' said one of the snotty nosed delinquents. John huffed as he looked up at the departure gate to fathom where the kids could possibly be going.

'Your wife is fit.'

John looked down to see one of the rabble had broken free from the rest of the group and was talking to him.

'Erm, thank you. I think?' John answered, slightly confused. 'Where are you and your pals off to, then?'

'Skiing in Vancouver,' the boy replied in a nonchalant manner. 'We went surfing in California last year, I'd much rather go back there.'

'Oh, would you,' John nodded, hardly believing his ears. 'When I was in all school all we got was a half day trip to a gorge or something.'

'A what?' the kid asked before blowing a bubble with the gum he had been chewing incessantly.

'Freddie, come on,' one of the other kids shouted at their friend.

'Laters,' Freddie said to John before running after the rest of the group.

'Ready to move on?' Anna asked, finally free of her adoring public. 'You know, I wish I had taken Steve up on his offer of chaperoning us until we were on the flight.'

'They are going to Vancouver, the lucky sods.' John said, watching them as they continued into the distance.

'That's very nice, you'd think a private villa in Barbados with your wife would be enough, but no...'

'No, I don't mean that. It's just, kids these days don't know how good they've got it.'

'Alright John, we could stand here in the airport discussing the ungratefulness of kids these days, or we could get to Barbados and find out what it's like to make love in a jacuzzi. The choice is yours.'

John looked at Anna, his eyes wide. He had made up his mind. 'Gate twelve was it?'

* * *

Anna didn't like to go on about how her talent had meant she was financially secure for the rest of her life, but she insisted when it came to her honeymoon with the man she loved, no expense be spared. She had had her heart set on Barbados pretty early on, Anna having visited as a teenager and deciding then and there this would be where she would bring her husband on their honeymoon. John being John, was adamant he would at least pay for half of the honeymoon. It didn't matter to him that the cost would be a drop in the ocean to Anna. As soon as Anna gave in to his demands, she immediately began looking at the cheaper accommodation. John noticed her actions, so decided he would book the honeymoon and pay for it all himself. And he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He had chosen a villa on Gibbs Beach that overlooked the Caribbean with their own private pool. They were close enough to the rest of civilisation to not want for anything, far enough away so they wouldn't be disturbed. Wanting this to be an experience Anna would never forget, the villa came with the services of their own personal chef. John had arranged that he would arrive each day to cook their evening meal, assuming he and Anna would be on the beach at that time or doing some sight seeing.

Arriving into Barbados at eight in the evening, sorting out the car rental was relatively easy before John tried to find the villa without a map. Luckily, Anna had thought to pick one up whilst John argued with the assistant in the car rental office that he wanted a red 4x4, rather than a blue one. The journey took just under an hour, Anna finding a radio station that only seemed to play reggae music as a peaceful ambiance to their twilight drive.

'So, what are the benefits of red over blue?' Anna asked cheekily as she ran her hand along the interior of the car they had rented.

'Red's just better,' John shrugged.

'It's because of United, isn't it?' Anna smirked.

'Maybe,' John replied.

'Honestly. I swear I will never understand men and the way their love for football affects there everyday decisions. '

'Then don't try to understand sweetheart, just love me for my little idiosyncrasies.'

Once they reached their villa, before John had even turned off the ignition, the newlyweds were greeted by a lady bounding out of the house, dressed in some kind of uniform.

'You must be Mr and Mrs Bates,' she said in a thick Caribbean accent. 'My name is Hattie, I will be looking after you whilst you are here.'

'Hello Hattie,' Anna smiled before taking in the sight of the villa before her. She was completely blown away by the magnitude of it all as John greeted Hattie and listened as she explained all the formalities.

'Now, here is your welcome pack. If you need anything my number is in there. We are based in the town five minutes drive from here. Now Jack, your chef...'

'We have our own chef?' Anna enthused.

John nodded, a smile on his face. 'We do indeed.'

'He has left you some menu's on the kitchen counter. He has been the chef at this Villa for over twenty years and is Barbadian born and bred. You don't need a travel guide with Jack around.'

'Excellent,' John announced.

Once Hattie had left, John insisted he give Anna a tour of the villa, despite the ten hour flight that they had just embarked on. It was now nearing half past ten and it had been a long day.

'John, I'm tired,' Anna moaned as John stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 'Show me our room then the rest of the place tomorrow?'

'Don't be a spoil sport,' John whispered in her ear as he shut the front door behind them.

He fumbled about for a light switch and within a few seconds the room was flooded with light. The living room and kitchen were revealed to them and it was luxurious. The kitchen was twice the size of John's at home, the living room adorned with beautiful paintings and full length windows which showed off the ocean view.

'I'm amazed,' Anna gasped. 'How on earth did you...'

'Ssssh,' John interrupted, taking her by the hand and leading her further into the room. Into the kitchen and around the corner there were doors that lead out onto their own private patio, complete with a swimming pool and adjoining Jacuzzi. 'I'm told the view from the balcony out here is breathtaking.'

Anna said nothing, following John as he lead her out of the kitchen, through the doors and onto the patio. Walking to the edge, there was a small fence with a gate in the middle. The gate lead the way to their own private path to the beach.

'John, this is all incredible,' Anna cooed as she looked out over the fence. 'I just can't believe we are here.'

'Believe,' John breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind again. 'We are here for ten whole days. Just you and me.'

Anna hummed her approval before the two of them stood in silence, taking in the view before them. The beach was deserted, a boat sailing along it's merry way in the distance the only distraction.

'I can't wait to walk along that beach, hand in hand,' Anna whispered, kissing him on the cheek. 'But first things first, Mr Bates.'

Wriggling free from his grasp and walking back to the patio door, Anna looked back at John, a delicious smirk on her lips before she carried on into the villa. John followed eagerly, catching up with Anna as she reached the front door and picked up her suitcase.

'What do you have in mind, Mrs Bates?' He asked huskily as Anna stopped to look at him from the bottom stair which were situated by the door.

'Unpacking,' Anna replied as innocently as she could as John took hold of his own suitcase. 'What else would I possibly want to do right now?'

'I've got a few ideas,' John answered, raising his eyebrows at Anna.

* * *

The next few days were absolute heaven for John and Anna. They had barely left the villa the first couple of days, Hattie having made sure the kitchen was fully stocked meaning they had no need to. Jack had made his presence known, but had only been required to prepare a salad for dinner, John and Anna still trying to acclimatise to their surroundings. It was hot. Anna commented she had never seen John's legs in public before as they decided to venture out for a walk along the beach on their second evening.

Come the third day, they were much more used to their surroundings, deciding to ask Jack to prepare his Chicken Gumbo for dinner that evening. Driving the car for the first time since they had arrived, they travelled the short journey into nearby Bridgetown. John treated Anna to a bracelet from one of the stalls before he insisted they walk around the Barbados museum. He explained they should at least try and take in some local culture whilst here instead of whiling their honeymoon away in bed. Anna couldn't see the problem in spending the whole time in bed, John having to admit he saw little wrong in it either after much goading from his wife. But, all the same, it was interesting to see artefacts that gave an insight into the completely different way of life the people lead here.

However, most of their time was spent walking along the beach outside their villa, making the most of the seclusion it brought them. Resting under the shade of a palm tree, minutes would turn into hours as they discussed their future, each other's dreams, how happy they were that were finally husband and wife.

Making the most of the peace and tranquillity, Anna would find herself inspired and sketch down ideas for songs for her new album. Once back in England, she would only have a couple of months before she was due to start working on her fourth album. John took these opportunities to make use of the pool, or chat to their own personal chef. Jack was an extraordinary man, John would be hanging on his every word as he prepared dinner.

What Jack didn't know about Barbados wasn't worth knowing about. He shared with John all his knowledge on where to show Anna, as well as some secluded places on the beach where Jack knew they wouldn't be disturbed. It had been John's plan on their penultimate day to take Anna for a picnic on the beach, as he had done in California when they confirmed their engagement. Jack explained if they turned left when they left the villa, instead of right, a few minutes away was a small alcove where the two of them would be completely alone. John stopped Jack short before he described all of his conquests as he played the idea over in his mind. Jack had agreed to prepare the picnic, much to John's relief. His usual picnic supplier, Mary, was ten hours flight away in Yorkshire.

'John, don't we usually turn right here?' Anna asked as John lead her in the opposite direction.

'Usually,' John agreed. 'But not today.'

Anna said nothing, choosing to trust her husband as he lead her away from their villa. She couldn't help herself staring at him as he walked ahead of her. His legs were becoming quite tanned with all their exposure to the sun, John had practically lived in his shorts since they had arrived. The beige pair were Anna's favourites and he was wearing them today, along with a white t shirt. His sunglasses were atop his head, Anna looking up at his face furrowed in concentration. She felt her heart skip a beat, he really was handsome when he was focussed. God knows, she found him attractive all the time and the appeal was showing no signs of abating, even having been together three years and now being married.

Suddenly, a group of tall rocks came into view, a small alcove eroded into the cliff face just beyond them, exactly how Jack had described. A grin spread over John's face before he looked down at Anna.

'It's very secluded down here,' Anna remarked as they neared the rocks.

'Yes my love, that was rather the point.'

'Ahh, I get it,' Anna replied as John lead her by the hand around the first rock they came to. 'You're going to ply me with the wine I saw you put in that picnic basket then hope one thing leads to another...'

'The thought never entered my mind,' John said, his face completely dead pan as they reached the alcove.

Laying out the picnic blanket on the sand, making sure there was enough shade around them, John gestured for Anna to sit. She did as she was asked before John joined her.

'And it's not wine, it's champagne.' John pointed out as he reached for the bottle he had brought along.

'I hope you brought water along too,' Anna asked. 'We'll dehydrate otherwise.'

'You know how to kill the romance, don't you?' John whined before showing Anna a litre bottle of spring water.

'Just being practical,' Anna said, defending herself. 'Champagne, Mr Bates. What are we celebrating?'

'The fact that you've made the happiest man alive.' John answered as he opened the bottle.

'I can't believe we are going home tomorrow night.' Anna whined. 'It's gone so fast.'

'Yes, but it's been amazing, hasn't it?'

'I'll never forget it,' Anna smiled.

'The white beaches, the food, the sun shining every day...'

'Spending half of it in a four poster bed.'

'That too,' John replied without missing a beat. Their gaze met before the two of them began to laugh. 'I do love you.'

'I love you too,' Anna said, rising on all fours and crawling closer to John so she could meet his lips with her own in a kiss. 'Now, what's for lunch?'

With the picnic now demolished, Anna sat between John's legs and her back resting against the front of his body, hands entwined, the only sound the distance crash of the waves as they raced to the shore. Occasionally, John would kiss Anna's neck before moving down to her shoulder, Anna's gentle gasps stirring John's desire.

'John, I've been thinking.'

'Blimey, that's dangerous.'

'Hey,' Anna said, digging him in the ribs with her elbow. 'I'm trying to be serious for a moment.'

'Sorry,' John replied, stifling his laughter. 'What have you been thinking?'

'We're married now.'

'I had noticed, yes.'

'And what do married couples do?'

'Sweetheart, do I really need to answer that question?' John asked. 'You said yourself earlier we have spent half of our honeymoon sharing a four poster bed.'

'Exactly.'

John sighed, silence falling between him and Anna for a moment whilst he tried to work out what she was insinuating. 'I'm sorry, you're going to have to spell it out for me.'

'Babies.'

'Right...'

'Do you want to be a Daddy again?'

John was shocked into silence. He had always hoped the day would arrive where he and Anna would have this conversation yet now it was here he could scarcely believe it.

'Anna, now you are my wife there is nothing I want more.'

'I was hoping you'd say that,' Anna replied. 'Because I stopped taking my pill three weeks ago.'

'What?'

'Well, I'm not getting any younger and...'

'Anna, you are only thirty three. Wait till you reach your late forties, then come back to me about not getting any younger.'

'But you can have children right into your old age. Which is a good thing seeing as you are there already.'

'Thanks love.' John sighed.

'So you don't mind? We can start trying?'

'Mind? Of course I don't mind, Anna. You have already blessed my life by marrying me, anything else is a happy bonus.'

'I should have told you, but I can't wait for us to start a family. Or add to it anyway. To be blessed with a child would be beyond my wildest dreams.'

'And to be the man to give you that means more to me than you will ever know.'

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jack and thanking him for his delicious cuisine, promising they would be back, Anna and John sat on the patio that overlooked the ocean for one last time. Ten days had passed so quickly, the only saving grace was that once they were back home they had a week before John had told Tom he would be back at the garage.

Hands entwined as they sat together on a sun lounger, Anna found herself rubbing her thumb over the metal of John's wedding band. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her temple.

'You're very quiet, my love,' John murmured.

'Sorry,' Anna whispered. 'I don't think I've ever been so peaceful in all my life.'

'It's is beautiful here,' John agreed. 'The company isn't bad either.'

'Do you know something,' Anna said, sitting up to look at John. 'We have one last thing to do whilst we are here.'

'Well, we hardly have enough time now, do we?'

'No, we don't have to leave the villa to do this,' Anna smiled before nodding her head in the direction of the Jacuzzi which was situated behind the pool. 'We still haven't tried that thing out.'

Suddenly, John remembered Anna's proposition in the airport but had thought nothing more of it since. They had used the pool but the Jacuzzi had remained untouched. The grin Anna afforded John was nothing if not mischievous, how could he refuse her anything with that expression on her face?

Without another word, Anna was on her feet, moving at speed towards the tub, discarding her clothes as she moved. Once at her destination, she almost leapt in, John an open mouthed spectator as her flawless figure disappeared beneath the water. Fumbling with the controls, it wasn't long before the water that covered Anna's body began to bubble.

'Oh God,' Anna squealed. 'This feels fantastic. You have to join me, John.'

John rose to his feet and slowly treaded the decking beside the pool towards Anna, never averting his gaze from her. She was smiling wickedly at him, her naked skin now saturated as she ran the water all over herself. Removing his shirt, John kicked off his shoes before beginning on his shorts.

'It's a shame, I've loved seeing you in shorts all this week. I guess this will be the last time I see you wearing them for a while.'

'Unless the climate in England has changed dramatically, then I'm afraid so my love,' John replied before adding. 'I would have thought you would be more interested in what was underneath them.'

'Someone is very sure of themselves,' Anna teased, John now down to his boxer shorts.

'I've never heard you complain.' John raised his eyebrows before removing his underwear. 'You seemed very satisfied this afternoon on the beach. Twice, if memory serves.'

'Just shut up and join me in here.'

John did as he was instructed, after taking a couple of seconds to adjust to the sensations the bubbles flowing against him were having, he was reaching out for Anna.

'Sit with your back against the edge,' Anna said. 'I'll sit on your lap.'

As soon as their skin was touching, it was enough to drive John close to the edge as his lips immediately found Anna's neck, before moving down to her shoulders. No words were shared, their mutual gasps of appreciation said all that was needed. John's hands were all over Anna's body, her satisfaction his only concern as he cupped both of her breasts in each hand. Anna could feel John's desire, hot and aching against the bottom of her back. The natural urge to arch her own back into his touch meant her bottom would rhythmically rub against his hardness, causing John to groan out loud. The sensation of the bubbles around their naked bodies did nothing but accelerate the desire their touch was causing the other.

'Christ Anna,' John moaned. 'This would have to be one of your better ideas.'

Anna didn't respond with words, taking hold of one of John's hands and moving it down her body to where she so desperately wanted him to touch. John understood completely, parting her folds before gently pressing a finger inside Anna. She moved her hips to meet his fingers immediately, John's other hand teasing Anna's nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

'I know I've said it before but you feel incredible,' John growled in Anna's ear. 'You have no idea how beautiful you look to me right now.'

Something in his words, the frankness to his tone, made Anna want John more than ever. Before John had a chance to process what Anna was doing, he was enveloped in her, she manoeuvring her body so she could take him inside her from their current positions. In all the time they had been together, John had never made love to Anna in this position before, from behind her. It evoked new sensations within them that resulted in them both stilling their movements for a moment.

'Bloody hell, that was unexpected,' John gasped, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist to steady her.

'Is this okay?' Anna asked weakly, pressing her back into John's body.

'God yes,' John answered. 'If it is with you?'

Anna nodded, John kissing her on the temple for what seemed like the thousandth time. Anna longed to taste him, bending her neck and reaching for his lips with her own. John obliged his wife, meeting her lips, his tongue darting out to brush against her bottom lip. Anna allowed him access, their tongues tangling as John began to gently rock his hips. The movement caused Anna to groan, the sound lost with John's mouth on hers.

Her times with John had been wonderful, but he had never made Anna feel like this. He was so deep within her, he was invading her senses. All she could feel or hear was him as his hips settled into a steady rhythm. She began to experience the feelings that usually stirred within her as John drove her on to reach her end. However, the pleasure seemed somewhat heightened with the position they were in, and the vibrations of the bubbles hitting their skin. They had only been moving together for a couple of minutes, yet Anna was already close to letting go.

'Does that feel good?' John asked, Anna grinding down to meet his movements.

'Oh yes,' Anna groaned, unable to keep her emotions in check as she allowed the feelings he was inducing within her to completely take her over. In that next moment she was undone, John recognising the fact as he slowed down, allowing Anna time to enjoy the sensations flowing within her.

'Alright?' John enquired with a small laugh.

'Bloody hell, John. I've never come like that.'

'Yeah, it will be the bubbles,' John laughed, kissing Anna on the neck.

'No, it's all you,' she insisted, resting more solidly against him. 'Why have we never tried this way before?'

'Well, it is very enjoyable but I can see you very well like this.' John replied honestly. 'It feels amazing but I love to see your face.'

'Would you like me to turn around before we continue?' Anna asked.

'Please.'

Anna moved herself so she was straddling John. Leaning up to meet her lips, he was finally able to kiss her properly, deeply. With that grin on her lips again, Anna reached between them to take John's length in her hands. He was still hot and hard, clearly ready to continue what they had started.

'Shall we carry on?' Anna asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

John nodded, not averting his gaze from Anna's face as she ground down on top of him, filling herself with her husband once again.

'I'm sorry to be a disappointment sweetheart,' John began. 'But this may not take long.'

'You,' Anna said with a seductive lilt to her voice. 'Could never be a disappointment.'

Encouraging John to rock his hips once again, Anna leant forward and brushed her lips against John's, her hands exploring the coarse hair on his chest.

'Anna, you are so beautiful.'

'Just think, we've got a week at home before you are needed back at the garage,' Anna began. 'And Adam's not back until next weekend. Think of all the time we'll have to spend alone.'

'I'm guessing we'll not be leaving the house much,' John spluttered, his hips thrusting up to meet Anna's as she continued to grind down on him. His end was in sight as he placed one hand over Anna's breast, using his lips to take the nipple on the other in his mouth.

'Come on, Mr Bates,' Anna gasped, grinding down on him with a little more force.

In the next instant, John was jerking within Anna, his head resting against the edge of the Jacuzzi as he emptied himself within her. His thoughts almost immediately returned to his wife as John sat up and pulled her closer to him, their foreheads touching before John brushed his lips lightly against Anna's.

'Anna, you are beautiful,' John whispered. 'A more perfect woman never existed.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' John smiled. They sat in silence for a short time, their breathing slowing down to it's normal pace before John began to speak again. 'Sorry to kill the mood, Mrs Bates, but we have an early flight in the morning. Fancy drying each other off upstairs?'

'I think I could go for that.'

* * *

Once dry, John and Anna fell into bed, still naked as they clung to each other beneath the sheets. Although their honeymoon was coming to end, neither felt sad. A little disappointed perhaps, but the fact they had a lifetime of romantic getaways ahead was enough to comfort them.

'Maybe we should try the Seychelles next?' Anna suggested.

'Sweetheart, a weekend in Bognor would be enough for me. As long as we are together.'

'And that's all that matters, isn't it?' Anna agreed. 'As long as we are together.'

'You know, I never believed in soul mates and all of that.' John began. 'Until we met. Now I wonder how I ever got along in life without you.'

'Life without you doesn't bear thinking about.' Anna shuddered.

'Then don't think about it,' John replied. 'Sure, we'll have to go back to work again. I've got a garage to run, you've got an album to record, no doubt a tour to go on as well. But we've got so much ahead of us. Living together as husband and wife, starting a family, lots more trips away like this one. The rest of our lives with each other.'

'All that sounds wonderful John, for the simple fact I will be doing it all with you. And do you know something, Mr Bates?'

'What's that, Mrs Bates?'

'I can't wait to begin.'


	30. Epilogue

**A/N- Here it is, the very last installment. This is very saccharine, very soppy but I'm making no apologies for that. **

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Fellowes and ITV :)

* * *

***Epilogue***

The sounds of 'Blue Is The Colour' floated around Stamford Bridge as the team paraded the Premier League trophy to their adoring fans. John was tolerating being a Chelsea fan, as he had done for the best part of three years since his son had broken into the first team at the age of eighteen. Now twenty one, Adam had been Chelsea's top scorer for the past two seasons, this championship winning campaign he had scored thirty two goals in the league alone. Although he and his Dad had high hopes for his career as a footballer, even this was beyond either of their wildest dreams.

Adam's pure devotion to his father had been proven when he chose to represent Ireland, rather than England when the national teams came knocking. England had approached the young striker first. After many a heated discussion with his father, John believing Adam would have more success with the English national team, Adam told his father he was having nothing of it. His Dad was Irish, had brought him up solely meaning Adam only ever saw himself representing the emerald isle. When he was younger, Adam had never owned an England kit, his father buying him the Ireland green. It just made sense. After starting in the under-21's for a brief period, Adam was now a fully fledged Ireland international, having been included in the squad for the World Cup which would begin in the next few weeks.

From his position on the pitch, the trophy his team had just won in his hands, Adam looked up to see the area in which his family were located. Tammy was there, now his fiancé. Adam waved to her as she blew him a kiss in response. She had moved to England to study the sciences having been accepted into Oxford, her dream to become a doctor still burning brightly. She was waiting to hear back from a couple of medical schools in the UK, her future now laying in England with Adam.

Moving his attentions to his father, Adam saw John, a wide grin on his face. As Adam lifted the trophy, John clenched his fists in delight, the pride he was feeling indescribable. Adam then looked to Anna, stood beside John. Anna was clutching the hand of Adam's youngest brother, Aiden, who was just two and a half years old and the spitting image of his father. As he passed the trophy on to a team mate, Adam tried to get the attention of his two twin sisters, Olivia and Georgia. They were four and about to start big school after the summer. Anna had found out she was pregnant only a couple of months after she and John had arrived home from Barbados. She and John were overjoyed, albeit surprised when they found out Anna was expecting twins.

The two girls waved as they spotted their older brother. Olivia and Georgia, along with Aiden, were wearing little Chelsea shirts to match their older brothers. Each had Adam's squad number, ten, and their surnames printed on the back. He motioned for them to join him on the pitch.

'Adam wants the kids to come down,' Tammy explained. 'He talked about it to me last night.'

'Can we, Mummy?' Olivia pleaded as she and her sister began to jump up and down excitedly.

'I suppose so,' Anna sighed. 'I'll take them down.'

'It's alright, you two stay here.' Tammy said, taking hold of Aiden and pulling him into her arms. 'I'll take the three of them down.'

'Thanks Tammy,' Anna smiled. 'Can you take the camera and get a picture as well, please?'

'No problem. We all know what a fuss will be made if you take the kids to him, don't we Anna?' Tammy pointed out.

She was right. Anna's popularity had skyrocketed, particularly since she had become a mother. Sales of her fourth album, promoted whilst she was pregnant, had outsold her previous three efforts put together. Although motherhood had meant she wasn't able to work as solidly as she had in the past, within the past five years Anna had managed to release two albums, as well as embark on yet another sell out tour. America still seemed a bridge too far, however Anna was pleased with her achievements both professionally and personally. She was well loved by fans and critics at home, as well as across Europe and Asia, she had married the man of her dreams and was now a mother to three beautiful children.

'Be careful, girls,' John shouted after his daughters as they ran out into the aisle and towards the stairs that lead to pitch side. The two little girls treaded carefully down the steps ahead of Tammy, she holding Aiden tightly in her arms as they made their way towards Adam.

Anna had decided she had never seen a more beautiful sight than that of John being a doting father to their three children. Although he had been devoted to Adam, he was a teenager when Anna came into their lives. John was extremely hands on, insisting he do his fair share of night feeds and nappy changes. John's story times were particularly entertaining, Anna finding herself drawn in herself as he read to their children. He really was the perfect father.

And the perfect husband. Nothing was too much for his wife. John still couldn't believe Anna had chosen him, even after five years of marriage, eight years together in total. He had decided that he would never take Anna for granted and intended to spend every day making sure she knew how much he loved and appreciated her. The passion that had bubbled between them in the early days was still going strong, accentuated by the fact that Anna was now eight months pregnant with their fourth child.

It was lucky they had since moved into a larger house just a few streets away from their previous home. Still close to the Crawley's, John couldn't bear to be far away from the friends he considered his family. Cora and Robert were still going strong, Cora's diners enough of a success to mean she could join her husband in retirement. Mary and Matthew had their own brood, a son and a daughter. Tom and Sybil were now married, yet hadn't added a brother or sister for little Henry, both were content for it to just be the three of them for the time being. To top it all, John and Anna were thrilled they would be attending the wedding of Edith and John's head mechanic, William, the following weekend.

John now owned three garages, all in Yorkshire. Tom managed the original, making it twice as successful as John ever did. Of course, this was all down to John's leadership, a fact he never let Tom forget. William ran the second garage and Joseph the third, John feeling it important to give the responsibility to those he respected and trusted. John was now the boss to a workforce of over twenty mechanics, something he could have only dreamed of when opening the original Bates Motors.

Olivia, Georgia and Aiden had now reached the edge of the pitch. Adam gave each of his sisters a kiss on the cheek before taking Aiden from Tammy's arms. After sharing a kiss with his fiancé, Adam took hold of Olivia's hand and instructed her to hold onto Georgia's.

'Ready girls, we're going to take a walk around the pitch. Stay close,' he advised as they moved away from Tammy.

'Hang on, Ads,' Tammy called after him. 'Anna wants a photo.'

Adam agreed, crouching down and putting Aiden between his legs. The little one clutched tightly to his brother's knee, clearly finding the fuss around them overwhelming. Reaching out his arms, Adam pulled Olivia to one side of himself, Georgia the other. Just as Tammy had taken the picture and moved aside, Adam began to stand up before a group of photographers gathered behind the striker and his siblings.

'Before you go Adam, can we have the same shot?' One of the photographers asked. Adam sighed, this now part and parcel of his life, he could now empathise with his step mother.

'Girls, do you think you can smile for a little while longer?'

'Yeah,' Georgia answered confidently. She was clearly her mother's child.

* * *

The next day, the Bates family along with the Crawley's all met up for a celebratory meal to mark Adam being a Premier League winner and the league's top scorer. Robert was behind the barbecue, as was normal, as all the other children played contentedly at the other end of the garden. Adam, Matthew, Tom and William were huddled together on the patio, chatting intently about some new computer system whilst Cora, Mary, Tammy, Sybil and Edith were inside preparing food to accompany what the barbecue had to offer. Anna and John were sitting on the hammock, John's arm firmly around his wife's shoulder as she tried to overcome a bout of dizziness the summer sun had caused her in her pregnant state.

'Are you alright, my love,' John asked, pressing his hand to Anna's forehead.

'John Bates, I hope you know you're getting the snip,' Anna replied.

'Why me?' John protested. 'Besides, I thought you wanted ten children.'

'Well, I lied. This will be it for me now. Four is enough.'

'Whatever you want, my darling.' John smiled, knowing full well she would change her mind again before the hour was out. 'I'm quite happy with the three we've got already.'

'Yeah, They are perfect, aren't they?' Anna cooed, looking over to see her girls playing happily together and Aiden being chased by Mary and Matthew's son. Anna patted her stomach before continuing. 'Let's not forget,, this will actually be your fifth.'

'Indeed. John Bates, father of five. Who'd have thought it?'

'I would have. Your a wonderful father, I certainly picked the right Daddy to bring up my little ones.' Anna said, kissing John on the cheek before looking over at Tammy joining the lads chatting on the patio, her arm around Adam's waist. 'Just think, if things go well you could be a granddad sooner than later.'

'Please,' John protested, raising a hand. 'I do not want to think about that.'

'Why, don't you want Adam to be happy?'

'Of course, it just makes me feel old.'

'Well, you are old,' Anna replied.

'Thanks a lot.' John sighed.

'Come on, I'm catching you up a little. I am edging ever closer to forty.'

'Okay, I'll take your thirty eight, you can be my fifty next year.' John suggested. 'And besides, once Adam and Tammy are expecting you'll be Nan.'

'John Bates, take that back at once,' Anna scolded.

'Mum, Dad,' Adam called. 'Grubs ready.'

'Fantastic,' Anna announced as she rose to her feet. John laughed softly as she waddled a few paces ahead. 'Why are you laughing? You try getting off a hammock when you're the size of an elephant.'

'I am simply admiring the view,' John smiled, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

'Are you taking the Mickey?' Anna asked. 'My ankles are swollen, my hair is a mess. I haven't slept in days. The toll my previous two pregnancies have taken on my body is there for all to see...'

'My love,' John interrupted. 'Forget all of that. You are still perfect to me. Still completely and utterly, out of my league.'


End file.
